Limbo is a Legend
by Lanx Borealis
Summary: Torn away from family and home, Dipper is thrust into a realm of old bitter blood and revenge while drowning in his own sickening love for Bill Cipher. Meanwhile, with their family in tatters, Mabel, Stan, and Ford must keep a step ahead of the NMA if they are going to even have a hope to rescue Dipper. [Sequel to Life is a Fairytale, Book Two of the Once Upon a Time Trilogy]
1. Limbo is Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF!**

 **This is the sequel to Life is a Fairy Tale. If you haven't read that, this won't make a lick of sense!**

 **Edited 2/12/16**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel stared at the leftover blue flames evaporating in the air.

The brunette collapsed onto the ground, an agonized sob ripping its way through her chest and throat, piercing the world. Fat alligator tears welled and fell down her face, twin streams of lost sorrow. She bent forward, curling up into the dirt and cried into her arms.

Her entire world was shattered. Not just cracked, not just broken. Shattered. Completely and utterly gone.

"Dipper...Dipper... _Dipper!"_ She chanted to herself, over and over again like the name itself could summon him back. She screamed it out, trying to persuade the heavens to turn back time if only a few seconds, to wake her up from this- this _nightmare._

Her sleeves grew heavy with the fluids running from the orifices of her face- tears and snot and drool running down pale, sticky flesh morphing her into something entirely new. She curled up tighter on the ground, tucking her knees into her chest. Teeth pierced her bottom lip and crimson flecks joined the waterfall of sorrow that dripped off her full and split lips.

She just lost her brother.

Dipper was gone.

 _Gone._

He had fallen between the cracks formed by lies and misplaced trust, unknowingly wandering into his own obscure destruction with Bill guiding him with candle light.

Mabel didn't know how long she stayed crouched there on the grass, crying herself out. Didn't know how many times the same thoughts ran through her head, over and over and over again.

Mabel slowly picked her head up off the ground, dirt sticking to her face, grass upset that they had to leave her as her legs uncurled from beneath her, splaying out as she retched violently onto the ground, bile exploding from her gaping lips, tongue and esophagus burning.

For once in her young life, Mabel felt not just torn, but absolutely empty. An emptiness so vast that she could hardly put it into words. It was like reality itself was just ripped out from under her feet, leaving her to fall down into a dark void below, unable to reach something that didn't even exist in the first place.

Mabel gasped as she drew back from her spilled guts on the ground, falling back onto her bottom. Her eyes were wide and raw, face stinging and stained with tears, snot, bile, and drool. Gasps squeezed out of her lips, each one just as fervent as the last. Mabel's entire body trembled as she slowly dragged herself up to her feet, falling down twice and hurting her already sore body before finally being able to reach a standing position on her third try. Knees still shivering, ready to collapse again any second, the brunette found herself crouched in her own sweater, creeping and frigid fingers scratching at her skin, prickling her brain and digging into her all the way to her bone, as if ready to rip out her marrow itself.

Lungs uncurled, she sucked in greedy amounts of air as she tried her best to clear her face, feeling very disgusting at that moment. Her wet sleeve shocked her back to life some and she made a face as she gave up trying to clean herself off. She'd need a shower to get all of this mess off.

Biting her lip, she stared at the place Dipper once stood, blank eyes seeing nothing, reflecting what she was inside.

He...he was really gone.

"Mabel? Dipper? Where are you guys?" Stan called out, faraway sounding. His voice bore an obvious worried undertone that she wasn't quite used to, but didn't surprise her in the slightest.

Blinking slowly, Mabel forced herself to turn around to face the shack again, staring blankly at all the charms, chimes, crystals, and dolls hanging from the porch which had miraculously stayed strung up during all the struggle.

Mabel wanted to call out to her Grunkle, wanted to call out a number of things but her tongue refused to budge, content with sitting like a dead weight in her mouth, completely and utterly useless.

Wavering on her two feet, she stumbled forward, one weak step at a time, up the stairs and right against the door frame, using the old wood to keep standing.

Blinking hard, she made out the figure of Stan standing in the middle of the room, panting, sweating, and shivering.

"St...Stan?" She finally croaked out, voice nearly gone.

Stan whipped around, his worried and nervous face relaxing just a tad. His lips were still pressed into a thin line, eyes bugging out a bit too much and his clothes were still torn.

Overall, he looked like a complete mess.

Then again, Mabel figured that she probably didn't really look much better.

"Mabel!" Stan cried out, his normally gruff demeanor melting into one of relief as he strode over and bent down, wrapping her up in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank the gods you're okay! I heard screaming..."

Mabel tentatively returned the hug, sniffling as she did so. Everything was just moving by _so fast._ Too fast.

Stan slowly pulled away and as he did so, a frown tugged at the corners of his lips. "Mabel, sweetie, where's your brother?"

Mabel felt herself freeze all over again as a new, fresh batch of tears came to her eyes. Unable to really say anything, the brunette squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, gnawing on the bottom of her lip, uncaring of the metallic taste that was filling it. Right now, anything would be better than the bile simply sitting at the back of her tongue.

Stan's face fell and a twisted look of both worry and terror came over him. "Mabel? Where's your brother?" He repeated. "Where's Dipper?"

Mabel buried her head into her own shoulder, opening her mouth to bite herself weakly.

She wasn't so sure how she got the dry, papery word out of her mouth. She wasn't sure how her lips and tongue could still move, how her sore vocal chords could ever utter anything ever again and yet, despite all this sure doubt and hurt, one word fell through.

"Gone."

It was simple in the most complicated of ways. It spoke of everything that just happened in front of her eyes as well as nothing at all. Her heart ached at the word and the lost hole it left, tearing her apart piece by piece, sucking her up until she felt like she would just be gone herself, though gone in a much different sense than in the way Dipper was lost.

Stan's mouth dried and his entire body locked up, completely paralyzed.

He...Dipper was the _stupid_ kid who always thought too hard and too much…

"Mabel...sweetie..." Stan gasped out, stumbling forward to embrace the girl in another hug. "What happened?" He gulped thickly, trying to listen over his own erratic heart, trying to listen over his own dread screaming inside him. Time fell still and everything flew out from him, breaking down and burning up.

Mabel shook her head weakly, leaning her full weight on him. The brunette buried her head into his shoulder, arms wrapping around him weakly, possessing no real strength at the moment. She let out another broken sob.

"Sweetie, what happened to Dipper? What happened to your brother?" Stan repeated frantically.

Mabel still stayed silent for a few beats, preparing her chords and her mind for what she was about to say, say as a true confirmation that _yes_ that actually did happen and _no_ this wasn't some sort of twisted, messed up nightmare that she should be waking up from _any_ second now because all of this that just happened couldn't just be real. She'd wake up, no worse for wear, Waddles snuggling up next to her and Dipper already sitting at his desk, writing or reading some nerd thing or another…

"Bill. Bill took Dipper." She choked out slowly, barely believing her own words.

Stan's muscles tightened even more so, eyes widening in disbelief.

The blue flash...The notes in the journals…

He should've known.

He should've fucking known.

Bill had been freed and Stan, without a doubt, knew who had done it.

And Bill had taken him away. To where...well, that was impossible to guess.

Dipper was gone.

He had gained a twin…

And in the process, Mabel had lost her's.

Crushing guilt and hatred weighed down on his very soul, drowning him and killing him with only a thought. Suffocating him in the darkest of places where no one else could ever journey. He held onto his niece, her body hot, face and clothes wet and crusty.

He didn't know how long he held on to her, or how long she held onto him. The two simply stayed there in the doorway, time desolate in the wake of their tears of disbelief and horror.

Finally, Stan slowly pulled away. As much as he would love to stop; to simply stop _everything_ and sit and think about what just happened, what he just done, and what he just completed, now was most definitely not the time. Soos couldn't stall the NMA forever and his brother was still downstairs in the basement, body functions working, but dead asleep as his soul settled down into its new host body.

"Stan..." Mabel muttered, staring up at him with dull, tired eyes. "What just..." She shook her head. Recent memories were playing over and over and over again in her mind, chronological but nonsensical as she tried to tie everything together. The ID's, the newspaper clippings, the sigils, the body, the chanting, the...the _everything._

What was Stan trying to do down there? Why was he making another body? Was he truly trying to cheat death? Or something else?

Why would her Grunkle do necromancy?

"What was...all that...do-down..." She gestured weakly to the still open secret door, lips pressed into a thin line.

Stan leaned back onto his heels and sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. He knew he would have to explain eventually, but he always hoped it would be a gradual and calm thing, slow and steady to ease the two twins into the idea and reasoning of what he was doing. Not...this disaster. This mess.

"That is a very long story." He sighed, glancing over her head and out the door, staring into the deep woods beyond.

It seemed like everything revolved around those damn woods.

First his brother.

And now Dipper.

It was like a curse. The Pines' clan curse.

"We should get downstairs. I don't know when the NMA is going to be back but it's best we hide out till they're gone."

Mabel nodded mutely as she slipped past him and through the hidden door, clomping her way down the cement steps, back into the magic, machinery, and darkness.

Closing and locking what locks were left on the front door, Stan made sure the vending machine was completely closed and locked behind him before joining Mabel on the elevator downwards, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his palm at the cool and heavy silence that filled the once-comfortable air between him and his niece. There was a permanent oppression of dread that hung in the air like a bad smell, penetrating his insides and making him feel positively vile.

After both too much time and not enough time, the doors creaked open to reveal the third floor once again, the only light coming from nearly dead machinery and the deadening sigils beyond.

Stan lead the way back in, his footsteps louder than life against the dusty ground as Mabel trailed behind him in a quieter fashion. The two slipped back into the large room from before.

Mabel blinked as her eyes finally adjusted to the near-darkness. The first thing she noticed was that the sigils were now dulling ever so slowly. The second thing was that the body on the altar was now covered in a moth-eaten blanket, covering up everything that needed to be covered, much to her relief.

The third thing she noticed was the steady rise and fall of said person's chest, even and slow breathing that told of a deep sleep. The man, for all intensive purposes, looked dead to the world.

"Who is he?" She murmured. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't _feel_ straight, she wasn't so sure what she was doing right now to be considered normal. Everything was thrown on it's head and shaken sideways to boot, everything sluggish- the world itself caught in molasses and yet, running and rushing by too fast for her to keep up. She was running in place, having no clear destination, just moving to move.

Right now, the only thing Mabel wanted more than her brother back and answers to what happened, was a nice long sleep. Preferably one so long, when she woke up everything would be normal again with her and Dipper worrying about schools and homework and friends and bullies and things such as the next _Nightfall_ movie. Not the very tangible reality of Dipper being gone and her Grunkle being a liar.

Stan sighed and stared down at the body before him, nerves and worry and hate and struggle and sorrow all mixed up into one, still tugging him down to the place where he knew he belonged. It was such a simple question, which had a much simpler answer and yet, everything connected was a complication that spread out over years and years and years of hardship and bitter anger and agony. It was hard to balance the word on his tongue, hard to spit it out. He'd been living this lie for so many years now, enough for lines to blur and happenings from long ago be forgotten in detail.

Stan turned to face her.

"He's the true Stanford Pines. He's my brother."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _ _EXW ZKDW KDSSHQHG WR GLSSHU?__

~~0~~0~~0~~

 ***Is still in pain over new episode***

 **Okay...I-I think I might be okay. Actually, probably not but that's okay too. Anyone up for discussion?**

 **This is very short- I know that. Think of it like a prologue because the next chapter is going to be fucking long and complicated and I wanted to get this posted.**

 **On a side note...that new fucking episode. Like, I don't even know anymore. So much was revealed and not revealed, it was painful, though it was amazing and did leave this getting written and posted 3 days earlier.**

 **I'm also proud of myself for waking up early and actually watching the entire marathon. It was great and amazing. On top of that, I finally got my mom to sit down and actually watch Gravity Falls. She always liked teasing me for writing fan fiction over it, but now she really likes it and wants to get into the story, so for me this day was a major success in every way, shape, and form. Plus, she can no longer tease me for still liking cartoons.**

 **On another side note, I've finally gotten around to editing LiaFT. The first 6 chapters are already done so I'll also be working on that as well as this.**

 **Okay! Now let's get to actual sequel stuff!**

 **"You said this would be posted in a few weeks!"**

 **-Yeah, I did because that's what I expected. I got a huge chunk of all this planned out and now the first 5 chapters are actually all fleshed out, so that's pretty great! I got a lot more planning done fast than what I expected, so that's why it's out early!**

 **"Daily updates?"**

 **-Not for a while. I need to sort out how the Stan's fit into everything as well as McGucket and such. On top of that, chapters still need to be planned out and the story needs to be fleshed out more plus my summer is starting to draw to a close. I only really have the rest of July and the first few days of August. Mattering on what I get planned and written, we might not have daily updates this time around. I'll try and keep them weekly, but even that's really up in the air.**

 **"This is short!"**

 **-Yes it is. It's pretty much a prologue. Next chapter will be much longer and I'll even give you the name- it's called "Limbo is the Answer"**

 **"How dark is this going to be/scale?"**

 **-This is going to be darker than LiaFT, but not nearly as dark as the darkest thing I've ever written. On the scale I made up back in LiaFT, this will probably be rated a 5 or 6 overall while jumping up to around an 8 at parts.**

 **I think that's it to be honest. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask! As long as they don't spoil anything, I'll answer!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short taste for things to come and, as always, thanks for reading!**


	2. Limbo is the Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **AGH! This is so late! Least it's long.**

 **italics are flashbacks.**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR "A TALE OF TWO STANS"**

 **Edited: 2/16/16**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel blinked slowly at her Grunkle before rubbing her hands over her face.

"What." It wasn't a question. "But...But _your_ name's Stanford." She said, confused.

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Mabel. My brother's name is Stanford. My name is Stan _ley._ I took my brother's name."

Mabel gripped the hem of her sweater, previous exhaustion forgotten as she stared up at Stanley with wide eyes. "You...What? W-Why would you do that?" She stuttered, her mind reeling. "And since when have you had a brother?"

Stanley sighed, shoulders sagging. There was so much to say...so much to tell, he didn't even know exactly where to start or how to explain everything in a way that was both understandable and well, _suitable_ for a thirteen-year-old's ears.

"It's...It's a long story."

Mabel cast a glance over her Grunkle's brother. He looked exactly like Stan- down to the large nose and ears. He was a bit younger than what Mabel expected, hair only peppered with gray along with less creases on his skin, smiling lines around his eyes faint. Still, the resemblance was unmistakable.

She stepped closer, wanting to get a better look.

"We have time. I think." She replied, unsure of her own words. What meaning did time itself have anymore? With everything either moving too fast or too slow, it was both a blessing and a curse to simply stop and take a breather, to focus on something beyond the torrent of chaos that was still swirling all around her.

Now that she was closer to the other Stan, she could clearly see his eyes moving rapidly under closed lids and the twitch of his lips. His nostrils flared as he sucked in air and his eyebrows were drawn together tightly.

"Is he okay...?" She trailed off. After all, it was only a few moments ago he seemed dead to the world and now he was practically buzzing with life, chest rising and falling, fingers and toes twitching.

Stan frowned and stepped forward, casting a critical eye over his brother. The older man raised two fingers up to touch his brother's neck, feeling lightly for a pulse. After a few seconds of presses, just trying to find the thing, Stan finally located the odd _bump-bump_ in Ford's neck. The pulse wasn't exactly rapid per say, but it was definitely faster than what it should be.

"I- I think so. I- I'm not entirely sure if I'm doing all of this correctly, but he should be waking up soon...?" Stan bit his lip and glanced over at his niece, who was still dirty and bloody and sticky, her normally bright demeanor dulled out.

It was only expected considering everything that was still going on but that didn't mean it still didn't shatter his heart.

Before Mabel could say anything else, the body laying on the altar gave out a sharp gasp, sucking in dusty, still magically-charged air. The real Stanford coughed as he tried to shoot up, bones popping loudly in his body.

Crying out in surprise, Mabel stumbled back from the man.

Stan, however, jumped right into action, running over to his brother and grasping his arm gently to stop him from rolling off the altar and falling onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ford!" He cried out in both amazement and worry, eyes widened at how fast his brother woke up.

However, before Stan knew what was going on, his brother let out a garbled, hoarse scream as he struggled to throw his now much older brother off him.

Shocked by his brother's reaction, Stan was pummeled in the gut and punched in the face twice before gathering his senses and fully wrapping his arms around the flailing body.

"Ford! Ford, calm down! It's me, Stanley. Your brother." Stanley yelled, using the palms of his hands to rub soothing circles onto Stanford's skin.

Stanford's flailing slowed down as his senses came back to him. Blinking, he stared around in confusion.

"Lee? What...am I in the basement? What the- Where am I and-" He blinked as he caught sight of Mabel hovering only a few feet away. "Why is there a _child_ down here?" He snapped, voice hard and confused. His eyes darted all around but without his glasses everything was fuzzy.

Stanley sighed. "That's Mabel, o-one of Shermy's grand kids." Stan said, tripping over his voice some. _One_ of his grand kids.

There should have been two.

Mabel finally stepped up again, eyeing the man before her with great interest. Even though he had been flailing around quite a lot, the blanket still covered his stomach and hips, leaving him thankfully covered.

"Grand kids?"

Both Mabel and Stanley glanced at one another in confusion as Ford stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "What do you mean grand kids? And how did I get down here naked? And how am I not injured and-" A look of rage painted his face as his lips twisted into a snarl.

Mabel quickly turned away and squeezed her eyes shut as Stanley tried to keep his brother down and covered on the alter.

"Ford! Ford, calm down!"

"Calm down? How can I calm down? What the fuck is going on here?" Ford screamed, grabbing the blanket and tying it around his hips before standing up and jabbing his brother in the chest.

Peeking out from under her bird's nest of hair, Mabel spoke up, voice surprisingly strong. "Yeah, what is going on here?" She asked before turning to Stanford.

Stanford shook his head, frowning before turning about, looking at the sigils on the walls, which had stopped glowing a while ago, leaving the room nearly pitch black with only some lights from lonely machines keeping the place lit.

"Lee? What are-" Cutting himself off, Stanford doubled over, gripping his head in pain. "What the- Lee, what happened? What did- Oh...oh _gods."_

And before anyone could react, Stanford turned on his brother, clocking him right across the face with a tight fist.

Stanley let out a yelp of pain as he stumbled back, almost losing his footing completely. "What the hell was that for?"

"You performed necromancy! You brought me back to _life!"_ Stanford glared at him straight in the eye. "You made me into a _monster!"_

Stanley shook his head in disbelief. "Of course I brought you back! What, you thought I'd just leave my twin _dead?"_

"You broke the laws of nature!"

"Since when have I ever followed the law? Screw the law! You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you? After what you've done? How could I _thank_ you?"

Mabel stared at the two older men fighting, watching spittle fly from their lips as their cheeks glowed red from anger. Her head was spinning at a million miles per hour, understanding the words they were saying but not the meanings behind them. She bit her lip, willing her tears away. After a full day of violence, revelations, horrors, and losing her best friend and brother, all Mabel wanted to do was lay down and never move again.

"Hey..." She said, trying to get the two's attention.

Unsurprisingly, neither notice her, too busy in their argument about actions done and words spewed a long time ago.

Mabel narrowed her eyes.

"HEY!" She finally shouted, her voice cracking at the volume.

Both Stan's whipped around to stare at her with wide eyes, not expecting such a loud and broken sound to spill from her lips.

"What the heck is going on here?" She continued, trembling slightly. Everything was running amuck in her head. The fact that she had another Grunkle, the fact that Stan _ley_ had brought him back to life...

The fact that Dipper was gone…

Mabel violently shook her head. "Just...what is going on?" She practically whispered, her voice still carrying within the large room.

Both Stan's glanced at one another nervously. The usually perky brunette looked like she was either about to burst into tears once more or just collapse right then or there.

Stanley sighed and glanced at the door. He wasn't so sure if they would have time or not for him to explain things, but judging the expression on his niece's face, it was clear that she wouldn't leave until things were explained.

Stanford crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his brother. "Yeah. What _is_ going on, Stanley?" He challenged.

Stan sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"Okay, okay. Um, let's see...where do I even start? It all started...A lifetime ago. Nineteen sixty something right here in this backwater town…"

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _The sun shone high in the sky, hot as dragon breath, beating down on the forest far below. Stray cars moseyed down the dirt roads, old and rundown. The sound of animals from the surrounding woods haunted the mostly humble people simply moving through the motions of their days, each sound less human and natural than the last as the sun made its journey through the true blue sky peppered with clouds, the symphony swelling and falling as the hours ticked by amounting to a musical that rang in the ears of people used to the wild heart of nature, never completely fading away._

 _Despite the size of the town, Gravity Falls was an odd little place full of life of worn people simply trying to get on with their lives, whatever that may be, each and every one of them underneath the pressuring thumb of the stories that surrounded them and the mysteries that could never fully be cracked and understood._

 _A small shop called_ Pines Pawns _was squashed into an old shack that had once been a costume shop, hanging on the edge of town, slowly being consumed by the wildlife around it. It was unassuming in nature, a place most would simply avoid, not desiring to stray too close to the dangers that they had been warned of their entire life. Despite this, the shop still ran on, seemingly eternal in their wares and what exactly they had to offer._

 _Inside the pawn shop was a very interesting family, one that quite possibly housed one of the greatest sets of twins the world would ever see and that would, one day, spiral out of complete control in a tale of tragedy and lost._

 _Of course, that was what lay in their far off future._

 _Past the charms and chimes hanging outside the door and past the shop interior holding a number of useless resold knickknacks and unwanted treasure, were two parents as similar as they were different._

 _A dark haired mother boredly dwelled on her ripped ruby-red love seat. Clothed in a glittering red dress that hugged her frame in all the right places, she stared into a hand mirror boredly, trying her best to not nod off while listening to her client on the other side. Her eyes drooped and she loudly smacked her gum._

 _Instead of running the shop, the woman preferred to do her business over the magical hand mirrors, taking up her job as a fake psychic only partially seriously. Of course, she couldn't really see the future like others could but with her ability to lie and feel nothing but the steady thumps of her heart, she got away with not having the gift quite easily, outsmarting nearly every customer she had to deal with._

 _Across from the lying woman was a man with a ramrod straight back, hard and stoic eyes, and a still expression. Unlike many of his peers around him, Filbrick Pines was not an easily impressed man, seeing the world as soft as sand and the people who resided in it even softer. With a permanent scowl marring his features and his in-style suit, he made for an intimidating figure, always ready to scare a customer into buying something they really didn't want or getting his way wherever he happened to be._

 _It was a gift, really. One built up over years and years of hardening his already iron heart._

 _However, despite the differences both parents had, the two still stayed together, rearing two children as identical as they were different._

 _The two hadn't expected to have identical twins and with the pressure of naming them by the doctor, the similar names of Stanford and Stanley fell from the father's lips easily and almost languid in way, if it wasn't for that rare sparkle of pride found in the depths of Filbrick's covered eyes._

 _And thus, the strange twin lives of both Stan_ ford _and Stan_ ley _began._

 _The two were inseparable, doing everything under the sparkling, oppressive sun together. From playing with toys to building forts to even playing stupid pranks on one another, the twins grew up with only the other for company, carelessly estranging themselves from other kids._

 _Stanford, the older of the two, was a little bit of an oddball for the fact that he had six fingers on either hand instead of the standard five, something that prompted bullying from others and a protective streak from his younger brother. Besides the interesting extra digits, Ford also donned a pair of glasses to help him see and though they were really only meant for reading, wore them everywhere on account that they made him look smart, something his younger brother would tease him about at times._

 _Nevertheless, when Ford wasn't playing around with his brother or helping his parents with the shop or chores, he sat in his bunk bed up top and read diligently about anything he could get his hands on, especially anything to do with science or magic. The two always swirled around one another in their own separate but similar dance, not quite touching one another._

 _And that simply fascinated him._

 _Unlike his bookworm brother, Stanley was what most responsible parents would call a "wild child," doing what he wants whenever he wants with no real thought. He played and horsed around, shirked off chores and when his brother was too busy with his books and hunt for further knowledge, went out and explored, hunting for treasure in any nook and cranny he could possibly worm his way into, though still not quite brave enough to step inside the overshadowing forest right in his backyard._

 _Though opposites by nature, Stanford and Stanley complemented one another perfectly, making up for the weaknesses found in the other with their own strengths and together, they made a promise to be together always, to look and explore and learn in hopes of one day getting stronger to leave Gravity Falls permanently, to go out on the open road in a hunt for treasure, glory, and girls._

 _At least, that was the plan, hatched in a small cave out by the lake with a broken boat they dragged out to be fixed right for a new adventure to the island that made up the heart of the murky waters._

 _It was the perfect dream, one that fulfilled the hunger of exploration both twins had as well as Stanford's need for knowledge and Stanley's need for glory._

 _Then, of course, real life got in the way._

 _As it always did._

 _High school had been...well, not exactly a breeze for the pair but not completely terrible either. Stanford kept up with his studies, working hard and long, staying up late and ignoring the social scene in favor of his books._

 _Naturally, Stanley road on his coattails, greedily taking in what his brother had to offer him, leaving him with free time to spare. He kept Stanley protected from bullies and people who'd want to harm him while simultaneously giving him the encouragement he needed to succeed._

 _While many siblings might have been jealous for not being the smarter one, this wasn't the case with Stanley, who always had his brother's back._

 _Or at least tried to._

 _It's strange how fickle actions and the wrong words said at the wrong time can change an entire future. A slip of the tongue, simply hearing something you weren't meant to hear, letting inappropriate emotions take rein when cool logic would be better could not only potentially change another's life, but change it for the worse._

 _What's even more odd is when one's actions not only hurt another, but also themselves, leaving both parties upset, estranged, and ruined for life._

 _What was an even greater mystery was how this timely and bitter corruption of the heart and mind could separate those as close as the Stan twins._

 _Near the ending of their high school career, a place where people should but didn't care for the long future ahead and the only thing on a normal student's mind being how awesome college parties were going to be and how great the booze was, the brightest star in the school, Stanford Pines along with his personable younger brother Stanley Pines, got called to the principle's office._

 _For Stanley, this was a normal occurrence. Having been branded a troublemaker for years now, Stanley slouched the entire way, still snacking on his favorite treat, Toffee Peanuts. He had walked this same path many times before and to him, it was of no big deal. A slap on the wrist, a threat to inform the parents, and he'd be on his way again._

 _Sure, it was weird Ford was coming along for the ride as well, but the thought didn't take root or fester in his mind, leaving his brain wandering towards the more lax things in life, such as how he'd get his next pack of cigs after school._

 _Unlike his laid-back brother, Stanford was wound up tight, almost openly sweating as he chewed on the inside of his cheek and gripped the hem of his shirt with firm but shaking hands. He'd_ never _been to the principle's office. Never ever in all his years of schooling and the fact he was just now getting in possible trouble after his hard-won clean slate left biting dread in the pit of his stomach. His nerves were chewing his rapidly beating heart out, digging in with sharpened fangs and acidic saliva. His mind was chained to the past and what actions he had done; where he could have possibly gone wrong to get to this point he was at now._

 _The two slunk up to the intimidating door, ready to go in and meet their fate._

 _However, before the two let themselves in, the nearby secretary said something both unprecedented and extraordinary._

 _"Not you. Him." She spoke plainly, pointing at a now horrified and terrified Stanford._

 _Stanley grunted in mild surprise as he sunk into one of the hard wooden waiting chairs placed out for him._

 _Giving his brother one last glance, Stanford opened the door and padded into the room._

 _Three rickety chairs were placed in front of the school principal, who was staring at him with hard eyes. Two of those chairs held his parents. His mother glanced back to look at him, flashing him a small, reassuring smile._

 _Steeling himself, Ford walked the few steps left and sat down stiffly in the seat between his parents, keeping himself calm and staring straight forward, trying his best to mask the anxious nerves boiling right under his skin._

 _"Now, Mr. Pines, I'd like to speak with you very frankly if I might."_ _The principle started, skipping the pleasantries to go right onto what was important._

 _"Very frankly is the only way I speak."_ _Filbrick responded gruffly._

 _"You have two sons." The principle started up right away. "One of them is incredibly gifted, the other one is standing outside of this room and his name's Stanley."_

 _Stanford forced himself not to wince at the degradation of his brother and best friend._

 _Outside the door, the other brother had his ear pressed against the wall, eyes wide as his heart beat with slight hurt. Though the voices inside were faint, he could still hear what every one of them was saying._

 _"What are you saying?" The twins' mother piped up, her brow crinkling in worry and confusion for her younger baby boy._

 _"I'm saying your son, Stanford, is a GENIUS! All his teachers are going bananas over his science fair experiment!" The principle suddenly gushed, jumping to his feet in excitement to hand Stanford a pamphlet. "Ya ever heard of West Coast Tech &Magic? Best College in the country. Their graduates turn science fiction into science fact, destroy the limits on what magic can do! The admissions team is visiting tomorrow to check out Stanford's experiment. Your son may be a future millionaire, Mr. Pines." The principle finished up with a grin, sinking back into his chair and panting ever so slightly._

 _The faintest of smiles appeared on Filbrick's worn face. "I'm impressed." He admitted._

 _"But what about our little free spirit, Stanley?" The twins' mother asked, openly worried and chewing her bottom lip._

 _Filbrick's eyes glanced over towards his wife, situating her with a long, quieting stare that had her place her gesturing hands back into her lap, her own eyes falling downcast._

" _He'll just have to follow in my footsteps and_ run the shop." _Filbrick said, each and every word dripping with disdain._

" _It's a big decision." The principle cut in again. "But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Stanford here is going places, Mr. Pines and I wouldn't let anyone stand in his way of greatness."_

 _Stanford flinched again but nevertheless stared down at the pamphlet in wonder. All his dreams, everything he had been working towards for years, was all in his hands. Here, he could fund his studies on mixing magic and technology. Here he could finally become…_

 _A somebody._

 _Lurking outside the room, Stanley slumped against the wall, ignoring the mist in his eyes and the pain in his heart._

 _His brother was actually...leaving?_

 _Their plans? Their dreams?_

 _Him?_

 _~~0~~0~~0~~_

 _Stanley's palms were sweating as he trotted down the rickety stairs and into the kitchen, following the echo of his father's voice from where he had been called. The day really couldn't get worse, could it? First the abhorrent news about Ford and now here he was, probably about to be punished because he didn't wipe his shoes before coming into the house or something equally as pointless and silly as that._

" _Sit." His father said to him, voice as hard as always, like rocks rolling down the side of a mountain. Stanley ignored the shiver that danced up his spine at the sound and proceeded to slink forwards, slipping clumsily into the chair across from his father on the other side of the kitchen table, forced to scoot the chair back, the wood screeching horribly as the chairlegs mauled the boards as he made room for himself._

" _Listen, Stanley and listen well because I'm not going to repeat myself-"_

 _Stanley rolled his eyes and leaned into the still precipitating palm of his right hand._

" _It's about time I told you this. I told Ford this a few years back, figuring he would be more interested in it and such and I was right but now, Ford is going to be leaving-"_

" _He might not be!" Stanley cut in, holding in his flinch at the glare his father sent him, ignoring the stab of pain that was yet again, another nail in the coffin when it came to his brother._

" _Yes he will be if_ I _have anything to say about it." Filbrick growled, arms falling from their crossed position over his chest to tightly grip the edge of the table, leaning forwards. "Anyways, as I said, he's going to be leaving here which means it's time for_ you _to step up to the plate for once."_

" _What the heck are you even talking about, pops?" Stanley replied, hissing through his teeth a little._

 _Filbrick settled a small, silencing glare on him, mustache twitching in irritation. "I'm talking about the Pines family birthright and history, something you know nothing about so why don't you shut your trap for once and your life and listen to what I have to say?"_

 _Stanley scoffed and rolled his eyes again, but said nothing._

" _Listen, Stanley. A long time ago- over six hundred years ago to be a little more precise, something_ evil _was trapped in these forests surrounding Gravity Falls. You got me?"_

 _Stanley nodded, continuing to pick at a small hole in his jeans._

" _Now, you know what gods are, right?"_

 _Stanley's eyes jumped up to his father, picking fingers freezing. "W-well, yeah." Stanley replied. "What about 'em?"_

" _Well, some small distant relative of ours ended up helping trap a god in this surrounding forest- to save the world or something like that and unfortunately also made an oath for one Pines to always stay and watch the forest as long as that god is in there. I've stayed in this dumb town all my life filling in that slot and now that your brother is leaving, that is going to fall to you."_

" _M-me?" Stanley squeaked, glancing out the nearby window to the oppressive woods beyond. Invisible eyes he knew that really weren't there seemed to stalk his every move, hiding just beyond the shadows that crept over a mystical place he had never, and hopefully will never, lay his sight on._

" _It's not like you actually have to go into the forest or anything, just staying here is enough."_

" _...You're telling me that no matter what happens or what comes my way, I have to stay in this stupid town to 'watch' a bunch of trees for the_ rest _of my_ life?"

" _Listen, Stanley. Life is terrible and unfair. Suck it up and get used to it. You're staying here to run the shop and to fulfill your generation's promise of the oath. It's not hard so don't screw it up, you hear?"_

 _Stanley sighed, hands shaking slightly as his eyes flickered from the laughing woods back to his father._

" _Loud and clear." Stanley grumbled._

 _Filbrick gave him a single, sharp nod, standing suddenly from his seat causing Stanley to flinch ever so slightly._

" _Good."_

 _~~0~~0~~0~~_

 _The sun hung low in the sky, ready to be swallowed up by the Earth once again in it's endless celestial dance. Thick clouds joined the burning orb, reflecting it's light and becoming more orange and pink than white._

 _Underneath the firmament, the lake lapped at its shore, each slow wave methodical and lazy, filling the humid air with the simple and perpetually familiar sound._

 _Far up from the hungry waters, buried partially in the dirt was a worn down single swing set falling to pieces, bearing exactly two swings, each holding exactly two people who were almost nearly identical in appearance, and complete opposites in personality._

 _Stanley sorted. "Joke's on them if they think you wanna go to some stuffy college down in California of all places. Once we get out of here, it's gonna be beaches, babes, and exploration for us." He laughed, throwing his brother a grin that he hoped didn't betray how nervous he actually was._

 _"Look, Stan. I can't pass up a chance like this. This school has cutting edge programs with some of the best wizards in the world teaching classes!" Stanford argued, turning the pamphlet open again and staring down at the smiling face of an older woman, accompanied by three other equally happy students._

 _"Beep boop. I am a nerd robot. That's you. That's what you sound like." Stanley replied gruffly, trying his best to keep his worry and hurt inside._

 _Stanford chuckled, amused by his brother's antics. "Well, if the college board isn't impressed with my experiment tomorrow, then okay. I'll do the exploring thing."_

 _Stanley blinked."And if they are?"_

 _"Well then, I guess you better come visit me down in California!" Stanford grinned with an excited gleam in his eyes. Giving his brother one last gleeful look, the older twin pushed himself off the swing and turned to make his way back home, knowing Stanley would stay out until curfew._

 _Face twisting up in a grimace, Stanley stared down at his shoes, fearful bitterness and anger building up in his chest._

 _~~0~~0~~0~~_

 _It was all over for Stanley._

 _At least, that's what it felt like to him._

 _His brother was leaving him- in the dust, all alone, for practically forever._

 _And there was nothing he could do about it._

 _He already knew that his brother would make it to his dream college. Knew it with all his heart. Stanford was the smartest person he knew. Heck, he was the smartest person in the world probably and now he was going to lose him._

 _Stanley couldn't live without his brother. He couldn't make it out there alone, one half of a whole in a world as broken and as run down as this._

 _The night air was stuffy and choking, oppressive in every way imaginable it seemed and unsurprisingly, he didn't feel like going home. Not right now, at the very least. Stanley knew that anger, fear, and sorrow were being played out on his face, twisting it up in a way he didn't want anyone else to see._

 _Wanting to be alone, as well as wanting another bag of his favorite snack, Stan drove up to the high school, easily slipping in through that one side door that everyone forgets to lock, and meandered about the abandoned building._

 _The walls stank of sweat._

 _The floors reeked of outside._

 _And the bathrooms he passed…_

 _...Well, the things people did in there were unspeakable to say the least._

 _Nevertheless, Stan still haunted the place, enjoying the silence and the still air._

 _Munching loudly on his peanuts bought from his favorite vending machine, the teen let himself be guided by his feet, letting natural instincts take him where he needed to be._

 _Unsurprisingly, this lead him straight to the gym, right where the science fair was being held._

 _Gulping down another mouthful of peanuts, Stan slipped inside and meandered down the aisles, staring at all the projects either side of him. From volcanoes to modules to plants and bug life, he saw it all._

 _Including his own lovely foot-bot._

 _And right next to it, his brother's magnum opus._

 _Cracking a nut loudly between his teeth, Stanley felt a familiar frustration creep into his veins, rob him briefly of his senses and the little common sense he had as he tore the blanket separating it from the rest of the room away, glaring down at the small invention before him._

 _Though the device before him looked complicated, with wires poking out everywhere and complicated and strange runes somehow scored into each and every one, it wasn't much, really when you took a step back from it- just an energized crystal hooked up to a light bulb somehow._

 _But that's what changed everything._

 _It was well known that magic and technology were two separate entities and that the two couldn't completely collide with one another. People using magic to power machines? Machines using magic to do...stuff in general? Sounded like a badly written movie. But the evidence lay right before Stanley's eyes- the very first successful magic and machine combo._

 _It was unfortunate that Stanley was never all that adept at science or magic besides summoning lightning and a few simple charms._

 _How was he to know what importance lay before him? The very first of it's kind, delicate as a rose, ready to make a bang as loud as a firecracker._

 _Stanley glared at the device on the table. "This is all your fault, ya dumb...thing!" Stanley spat, dropping his bag of toffee peanuts and slamming his fist down on the table._

 _Stanley watched in horror as one of the wires wrapped around the base of the crystal unraveled some._

 _"Oh no. Oh no no, what did I do?" He panicked. Biting his lip, he gently grabbed the wire with a shaking hand and wrapped it back around the crystal._

 _"A-Alright." He muttered shakily. "Good as new. Probably."_

 _With that, Stanley hung the tarp back up, making sure everything looked untouched, just as it was before as he hightailed it outta there._

 _~~0~~0~~0~~_

 _Stanford stood next to his project, fumbling with his bow tie some as both excitement and nerves overtook him._

 _Today was the day._

 _What years of study and hard work lead up too._

 _From the sleepless nights to the failures to the burns on his hands and the lost of hair…_

 _Today was the day he would be recognized and his dreams would come true._

 _Stanford shifted a bit back and forth, bouncing his weight between either leg as a small group of people slowly walked up to him, lead by one of the most interesting women he'd ever seen._

 _She was tall- easily over six feet and had graying hair that was once brunette by the looks of it. A few lined creases stretched the skin on her face. Her eyes were small- sharpened cobalt blue shards; only searching for the best of the best. Lips pressed into a thin line, she stood before him and stared down, waiting to see what exactly he had to offer._

 _Stanford audibly gulped._

 _"Well, young man. What do you have to show us today? Give us your best." She stated, voice interested but cold as ice._

 _Stanford plastered on his most prize-winning smile._

 _"What if I told you that the future of the conjunction of both magic and science is right under-" Stanford grabbed the tarp. "-here!" He finished proudly, turning and pushing the ON button._

 _However, much to Ford's horror, the light bulb didn't spark. Didn't glow. Didn't do anything_

 _"I'd say I'm disappointed. Thank you for wasting us the car trip, Mister Pines." She replied coolly before turning away and leaving, marking his name off her list._

 _Stanford watched the group leave, utterly shocked. "No...No! It was working yesterday!" He called out desperately._

 _They ignored him._

 _Whipping around, Stanford glared at the wires that seemed to have fallen loose from their careful placement on the crystal._

 _Biting back tears, the older brother hung his head and turned around, only to find a familiar bag sitting on the ground only a little ways from his set up._

 _An empty bag of toffee peanuts._

 _~~0~~0~~0~~_

 _Stanley leaned back into the couch, paddling his paddle without a care in the world. Ford was busy up at the school and he didn't have anything better to do, so paddling it was._

 _Giggling and simply having a grand ole' time by himself, Stanley almost missed the slamming of the front door._

 _Almost._

 _Stanford stormed into the living room, face twisted into an ugly expression._

 _"Hey, what's the word, Sixer?" He greeted casually, throwing his brother a playful smile as he stood up._

 _"Care to explain what this was doing next to my broken project?" Stanford challenged, holding up the familiar and incriminating empty bag of toffee peanuts._

 _Stanley's eyes widened in horror and his genuine grin melted into a nervous smile."Ho-okay. I might have accidentally been horsing around-"_

 _"This was no accident, Stan; you did this! You did this because you couldn't handle me going to college on my own!" Stanford snapped, crushing the bag in his hand._

 _"Look, this was a mistake! Although if you think about it, maybe there's a silver lining. Huh? Exploration?" He proposed, holding his arms out, glancing left and right. His voice shook, as well as his knees._

 _"Are you kidding me? Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire future?" Stanford suddenly screamed, shoving his brother back into the couch. His chest heaved from broken anger and his eyes bulged out of his skull._

 _"You did_ what, _you knucklehead?" Filbrick intervened, somehow simply magically appearing into the room. He grabbed Stanley by the collar of his shirt, dragging him back up._

 _"What's going on in here?" The twins' mother called out, her voice confused._

 _"Wait, no, I can explain; it was a mistake!" Stanley babbled, panicking._

 _"You ignoramus! Your brother was gonna be our ticket to fortune! All you ever do is lie and cheat and copy your brother!" Filbrick turned and dragged Stanley all the way to the front door. "Well this time you cost our family potential millions! And until you make us a fortune, you aren't welcome in this household." He finished up, throwing the door open and tossing Stanley onto the ground with a sneer, slamming the door. Ford watched on from behind a window, lips pressed into a thin line and eyes hard._

 _"What?! Stanford, tell him he's being crazy!" Stanley begged, eyes already starting to mist over some._

 _Stanford continued to stare down at his brother before turning away, shoulders shaking from trying to hold back sobs._

 _"...Stanford?" Stanley whimpered._

 _Stanford drew the curtains, cutting off his brother's sight._

 _Indignant anger filled Stanley. "Fine! I can make it on my own! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'll make millions and you'll rue the day you turned your back on me!" He spat bitterly, scrambling to his feet to get into his car, shoving the key and and nearly tearing off the stick shift in an effort to drive away._

 _The brother's were broken_

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel stared up at her Grunkle with her own misty eyes.

"That's- that's _terrible."_ She whimpered, hugging herself. Memories of her and Dipper's latest fight flashed through her mind, making her want not only to curl up even more, but to find her brother, shove the sweater she just made him over his head, and give him the biggest hug she could.

Stanley sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at a still vindictive Stanford, who had sat back down and was now staring at him with unreadable, hard eyes. "Yeah...Well, let me continue on..."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _Homeless, jobless, and without an education, Stanley wandered the lakeshore, looking for any sort of hidden treasure he could find, armed with nothing but a minor tracking spell he cared to learn for exactly this reason and situation a lifetime ago._

 _Back when he and Ford were still buddies…_

 _Stanley shook the bitter thoughts away and collapsed into the sand, tired and done. His stomach snarled at him and sweat beaded his brow._

 _Magic took a lot out of a person, that was for sure._

 _Dead beaten and lost, Stanley slowly looked up, his eyes finding a large sign right there in front of him, like gifted by the gods themselves._

 _Well, one of them at least._

 _It was perfect._

 _Standing up, Stanley made a beeline to the sign, ready to start up his new fabulous life as a traveling salesman._

~~0~~0~~0~~

"It...wasn't exactly as easy as I thought it would be. I got banned from...well a lot of places. However, I wasn't discouraged! I traveled the whole country, sometimes even outside it, always one step ahead of the law, always searching for something that would be my big break." Stanley explained.

Mabel nodded slowly. "So that's why you have all those fake ID's?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah."

The girl blinked and turned to peer at Stanford, who was now staring hard at the engraved walls.

"But what about you, um, Grunkle Ford? What happened to you?"

Stanford jumped at the odd way his name was put and turned to correct her. He had no clue what _Grunkle_ meant but-

Mabel was looking up at him with big, brown liquid eyes that still shone under the low light from previous tears shed.

He held his tongue.

"Did you ever get to go to your dream school?" She asked innocently.

Stanford's shoulders slumped, a darker look overcoming the man.

"Not exactly..."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _Stanford sighed as he stared down into his lap. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes gleamed with a certain depressed weight that naturally made people lean away from him._

 _The air stank of body odor and old food, the stench just hanging in the air to fester and spread. Chatter echoed all around him, nonsensical and stupid._

 _Ford's gut twisted into painful knots. He hadn't wanted this._

 _No, he didn't want this at all._

 _But Stanley left him no choice._

 _Swallowing down his bitterness, the young man turned his eyes to the stage set before him as a squat and sweaty man appeared._

 _"Alright, I know Backupsmore wasn't anyone's first choice, but what we lack in prestige, we make up for in mostly bug-free dorms! I'm sure your families are proud, more or less." The man said, shooting the crowd his best imitation of a warm smile._

 _Stanley shuddered and slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a picture of his family._

 _Him, Ma, Pa, and Stanley._

 _Feeling that awful bitterness rise to new levels of ire and hurt, Stanford gently took the right corner of the picture and with one last stare at his brother, ripped him out._

 _He had no brother._

~~0~~0~~0~~

"I had to work twice as hard in a place like that. Luckily, that's what I do best. I went from undergrad to PhD three years ahead of schedule, wrote a thesis that was nationally ranked, and was awarded an enormous grant for my own research! But what to study?"

Mabel stared up at her second Grunkle. A lot of the stuff he said had flown through one ear and out the other. He tended to talk a little bit...fast.

"I never gave up on trying to mix magic and technology together. However, with Stan gone and my- our folks getting old, someone had to step up and make sure at least one Pines man stayed in this small hovel. Luckily for me however, Gravity Falls is a place with not only extreme levels of magic in the air, but a lot of rich background and history- something that I had always been interested in anyways. It was pretty much a no-brainer moving back home. My- _our_ parents decided to move out and I got this entire place to myself."

"Meanwhile!" Stan quickly butted in. "I was doing _great!_ I had come up with a sophisticated new business strategy. I was in great shape, living on my own, and the best part was: I didn't need help from nobody." He hastily explained, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes a little, stretched grin making it's way on his face.

Mabel cocked her head to the side a little, but simply turned back to Stanford to hear the rest of his story, the depression that was the Stan twins' lives eating her up inside.

After all, the same thing happened between her in Dipper.

Well, same thing in a way.

Stanford sighed and continued on. "Though I had always been warned to not go into the woods…" Stanford chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "Well, drilled day after day from everyone I met not to wander too close to the edge, I decided to do something that neither me nor Stanley have ever done before. I threw out all those old warnings, ignored the old stories our father used to tell us about, went against everything I was ever told to fill the burning curiosity I had inside me ever since I was told I couldn't go there. I needed to research magic more, research the effects it had on technology and vice versa and what I needed was something raw, something more pure and something a whole hell of a lot more powerful than just what I could do with spells or even rituals."

"And you found that in the woods?" Mabel asked.

"Not exactly. You see, the more I snuck out into the woods, the more interested I got in the creatures found there. From those that were mindless and had no sense of real society and class to even those smarter than most human beings who had simply decided to not become part of society. I began keeping a journal to record my findings."

Mabel's eyes lit up in recognition. "So _you_ wrote the journals! Grunkle Stan would never tell us who wrote them!"

Stanford blinked. "Us?" He questioned.

Mabel winced a bit and drew back, head already hanging once more. "I- I have a twin." She admitted to him.

Stanford's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

She shook her head from side to side, dirty and matted hair whipping around her. "Could you finish your story, Grunkle Ford?"

Stanford sighed. He was burning with questions now; who was Mabel's twin? Where were they? What did they look like?

However, for once in his life, Ford held his leaping questions in. He had a tale to finish.

"Right. Well, one day in the forest, I met someone...extraordinary..."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _Stanford chewed on the end of his pen, leaning against the bark of the tree underneath the setting sun. Light dappled over him and the forest floor, filtering through jade leaves._

 _However, the man didn't care much for the beauty inside the mysterious woods, but what exactly lay inside. The townsfolk and even his own father were terrified by the place, with whispers of gods and beasts and evildoers, but Ford didn't directly believe any of it for a second. Sure, every superstition had a nugget of truth in them, a basis on something real. But the question still remained- What was fact and what was fiction?_

 _There really wasn't a way to see beyond exploration._

 _So that's exactly what he did._

 _Stanford scribbled a few more notes down in his second journal, brows furrowed in concentration, mind spinning a mile a minute. So caught up in his own world, he didn't notice the presence until it was right there in front of him._

 _"My, my. What do we have here? A human lost in the forest?"_

 _Stanford's eyes snapped up to stare at the most interesting and terrifying near-man he'd ever seen._

 _The being in front of him looked both parts feminine and masculine at the same time, along with a shock of curly blond and black hair that partially covered one eye. He towered above him, at least six foot three at the minimum and was dressed in an intricate gold and black tunic, nothing more and nothing less. His fingers and toes each curved into a sharp point as black as the void itself and just as emotionless, ready to carve into bone itself, edged in a harsh gold. Ivory fangs poked out from his carved lips. His skin was dark and smooth, with only a smattering of golden freckles across his cheeks and neck ruining the beautiful expanse of his skin._

 _The man smiled sharply and spoke in Latin once more._

 _"Well, human?"_

 _Stanford tightened his hold on his journal, grateful for knowing the old and dead language and it's different forms fluently._

 _"Not lost. Just exploring." He said to the being. "Who are you?"_

 _The odd man gave him a wicked smile. "Just exploring, huh? That's what many people say until, that is, they get slaughtered."_

 _Ford ignored the shiver that ran up his spine at those words._

 _"But where are my manners? My name is Bill Cipher, master of the forest, god of dreams!"_

 _Ford's eyes grew comically wide as he stared up at the being before him, mouth falling open._

 _He was in the presence of not just_ a _god, but_ the _god. The god who once tried to crush the world, the god who once tried to force not only humanity, but life itself to its knees. A creature that nearly shattered the world itself in his need for cataclysmic carnage._

 _"You- you…" Ford stuttered._

 _"That's right, Six-Fingers. I've been feeling you poking around in here and I gotta say, I'm impressed! Not many would've even come here in the first place, or have survived this long."_

 _Ford flinched, but couldn't stop his heart from perking up at the praise, its pace palpitating as his mouth dried out. The world seemed to spin around him and time both flew by him faster than the speed of light and slowed down to the pace of molasses._

 _"Thank you! Um, I guess?" He responded. "Also, my name is Stanford. Not Six-Fingers." He corrected, breath caught in his chest as he waited for the god to answer._

 _Bill however, just threw his head back and laughed. "Six-Fingers is better though!"_

 _Ford rolled his eyes at the god's childish antics. He had expected some sort of shade or specter. Not some odd almost man-like creature that smiled easy and laughed even more. There was no flashing of claws, no animal growls, no anything whatsoever. He was...human. As if humbled, in a way._

 _Then again, he had been locked away from civilization for more than six hundred years. Stanford had no idea what a suitable time for a time out would be for an immortal god who tried to destroy the world, but surely anyone with any brains would be able to see their faults, yes? And besides, there was something almost hypnotic about the man, something that eased Stanford's expectations ever so slightly, laying them to rest in a bedful of soft rose petals…_

 _"Hey, Six-Fingers? How about we make a deal..."_

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel blinked as Ford fell quiet.

"So that's how you met Bill." She murmured quietly. "Did you accept his deal?"

Ford gave a tired sigh as his eyes fell to the floor and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes. Yes I did. And it was the worse decision I ever made."

"Well, what was it?"

Ford shook his head. "Bill promised to teach me the greatest knowledge a human could have and in return, I'd just have to do him a small favor. I wasn't thinking- too caught up in the moment and false promises and then and his own influence on me. I shook his hand..."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _A sharp wind blew through the town of Gravity Falls and it's surrounding forests, a forest that held light beauty and corrupted secrets. Inside the woods however, were two curious souls._

 _One was a god, now dressed to the nines in a suit after Stanford showed him a magazine filled with men's fashion. Though he didn't care much for clothing or what was in style, even Ford had to admit the god's old ways of dress was an eye sore._

 _Unfortunately, Bill still didn't understand that gold was a horrible shade of yellow and insisted on a vest with an overcoat complete with coattails, a top hat, and a bow tie, black and gold dress shoes, and even a pair of black gloves._

 _However, despite the rocky start and few arguments, the two fell into a sort of...well, not friendship but definitely understanding with one another. On top of Bill giving Stanford all the knowledge he could ever desire, Ford gave in response news and things from the outside world. From hit songs played on a Victrola to more mundane objects such as snacks and knickknacks and even the newspaper and though it took longer than expected, Bill finally caught on to normal English, more or less._

 _And then, one day, Bill imparted him the greatest secret of all, something Ford could hardly believe._

 _The knowledge to bring someone back to life._

 _The process was dangerous, long, and complicated but still do-able, creating a flesh body and taking and dragging a soul from wherever souls went when passed and putting in inside the created flesh golem, thus life. Easy in a sentence of explanation sure but even writing all the runes and magical things needed on paper was hard and thus, Ford split the knowledge between the three journal's he kept._

 _Just in case._

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel leaned forward, holding her breath at the story her second Grunkle was painting. "And then what?"

Ford sighed. "And then I got started on this." He gestured around the room. "I couldn't make this all alone, so I got back in contact with one of my good college friends- Fiddleford H. Mcgucket. He wasn't all that great at practical or spoken magic, but he understood equations and technology like no other and could understand any rune ever thrown at him and together, we worked on this room together. We were going to bring _something_ back to life."

Ford's face darkened.

Mabel bit her lip. "What do you mean _were?"_

Ford sighed. "There was an...accident while trying to pull a soul from the Ether and into a deer's body. A few runes marked down wrong as well as too many pauses in my incantation. Fiddleford was standing directly over there-" Ford pointed towards the silent sigil that had once glowed red. "I don't know where he went or what exactly happened. His mind somehow...slipped between the cracks of life and death. Went to a nonsensical plane between the two and fell into a limbo of sorts. Whatever the case, he quit the project and left town soon after. Never saw him again after that."

Mabel swallowed thickly. "Did you...continue your project?"

Ford sighed. "I tried to. I really did. But...weird things were plaguing my mind. Insane probabilities and I-" His voice hitched. "-I feared I was losing my sanity. I tried to return to Bill for help but the more I talked to that _monster,_ the more horrible I felt. So I turned to the one person I knew I could trust at the time."

Mabel glanced over to her Grunkle Stan, who was also listening in on the story, having already known it and lived through it.

"I made...grave mistakes and errors. All I wanted to do was fix the sigils plus separate and bury the books. That didn't go as planned, however..."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _"You want me to get rid of this book? Fine!"_ _Stanley pulled out a lighter, flicking it on. "I'll get rid of it right now! Forever!"_

"NO!" _Stanford screamed, launching himself at his brother. "You don't understand!"_

 _"You gave it to me and told me to get rid of it, so I am! Permanently!"_

 _Letting out a snarl, Ford tackled Stanley and the two rolled all the way through the doorway, out of the room with the sigils. The two tussled, struggling over the book and pummeling one another the best they could, leaving glancing blows. Shouts and screams filled the already tense air as the two, once inseparable brothers fought._

"You want it back, you're gonna have to try harder than that!" _Stanley growled, getting the upper hand and kneeing Ford right in the hip._

 _Ford let out a grunt of pain._

 _"You let me get kicked out, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!" Stanley continued in rage._

 _"You ruined your own damn life!"_ _Ford snarled in response, planting a foot in Stanley's gut and flinging his body away, right into a burning rune engraved on the side of his metal desk._

 _Stanley howled a scream of agony, gripping his shoulder as he crumpled to the ground, feeling his flesh and nerves be burned away._

 _Stanford's face twisted up in terrified horror._

 _He just hurt his brother. He just_ burned _him. Permanently._

 _Forever._

 _"Oh my gods! Stanley! I'm so sorry! Are you alr-"_

 _Before he could finish his sentence, Stanley tackled his once more, pushing them both back into the room of glowing sigils, ready and active. Magic crackled in the air as the runes pulsated with power, still not completely corrected._

 _"Some brother_ you _turned out to be. You care more about your dumb research than your family? Well then YOU CAN HAVE 'EM" Stanley roared, shoving his brother down and over the altar and throwing the first journal at him._

 _However, the journal didn't hit Stanford, as he was trying to do but instead flew in a wide arc over, landing pages first right on the edge of the green sigil marked into the concrete below their feet._

 _Then, something abhorrent and amazing happened._

 _The runes on the ground, pulsing with an angry magic, met with the runes printed on the book, runes written in golden blood donated by a certain god that was trapped in the forest. Wrong, unbalanced magic met with divine blood._

 _And a reaction occurred._

 _Stanley screamed in pain as he was thrown back from the magically charged implosion, his back meeting the wall behind him and causing his new wound to flare up with even more sharp agony._

 _Stuck in the middle of the sigil, Stanford screeched as the magic ate away at his body, breaking his skin down and boiling his blood away, crunching and crumbling his bones into dust._

 _In less than a handful of seconds, Stanford was dead._

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel felt a fresh wave of tears come to her eyes as she stared between the two brothers.

Stanley had accidentally killed his brother. _His brother._

Mabel tried to imagine accidentally killing Dipper, doing all the awful things that happened in the Stan's story, but couldn't. Couldn't even begin to imagine doing something as terrible as killing your own sibling, even if it was an accident.

"Of course..." Stanley started back up in the still silence. "I had to bring him back. I took my brother's identity and faked my own death. I turned this place into a shop of the occult instead of antiques, remaking charms depicted in the journals to sell to people to pay the bills. During the day I was just a shop owner, but by night I worked to bring Ford back to life. I didn't care if I wasn't any good at magic or science. I was going to bring him back." Stanley's eyes slowly turned upwards to meet his brother's. "And I did."

Stanford shook his head. "You shouldn't have. You should've let me stay dead-"

Before the two could yet again get into another argument, Mabel jumped up to her feet. "Guys!" She called out. "What are we going to do now?" She asked. Her mind was still reeling and her eyelids felt heavy, however she couldn't stop and rest now.

They were still in danger, after all.

Stanford opened his mouth to say something, but fell quiet.

Stanley shook his head and flashed a grateful smile at the girl. "Right now, we get the hell out of dodge. The NMA will be returning any minute now for sure. We need to get out of Gravity Falls."

"What?! The NMA?" Stanford gasped. "They found this place?"

"Er, yeah? Kinda?"

"Stanley!"

"Guys!" Mabel called out again, already at the doorway. "We're getting out, remember? Bill's breakout is only going to keep them busy for so long!"

"CIPHER BROKE OUT?"

"Ford! Would you stop panicking and get a move on! We'll explain everything in the car. Right now, we need to get out of here and on the road. The sooner we leave the safer we'll be."

Stanford grumbled, but complied and the three rushed onto the elevator, hearts palpitating madly as the rickety machine brought them up.

There was no time to waste.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _EHZDUH WKH ROLJDUFKB_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **I AM SO SORRY! I am so late and I am so sorry for that!**

 **Okay, so planning this chapter was a bitch. The history in canon itself has plot holes and errors in it and there are a lot of things still not answered so working with such shaky history itself was incredibly hard.**

 **I was also busy planning out the rest of this book. Took me 3 days, but I now know the length of this story: 48 chapters. (EDIT: 50 chapters) Yup, it's going to be a long one. It's also going to have a completely different feel compared to LiaFT, but I still think you guys are going to enjoy it.**

 **However, though those two things did take up my time, they really weren't the reasons I was so late. I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping recently. More so than usual. Going three days without being able to close your eyes longer than a blink really wears down on you. On top of that, I've been having a number of panic attacks recently. Now, I am prone to panic attacks, but four in one day is really bizarre, even for me. Dealing with all of that left me...**

 **Well, not wanting to write. I'm going to try and get daily updates to be a thing again before school (and band camp) come back up in early August.**

 **In other news, I've decided to add ciphers to the end of every chapter. I'll probably go back and add them to the chapters in LiaFT eventually as well for continuity's sake. Like the show, some are jokes and some are hints/clues. They're not hard in the slightest, so I expect you guys to solve them!**

 **By the way, if you don't know what limbo means- look it up. Seriously. If you don't know a word, you have Google right there for your use. I'm sorry, this is a huge pet peeve of mine and I'm not going to explain every word you don't know to you. Dictionary. com also exists as well. There is no excuse.**

 **Okay. I think that's everything.**

 **\- Hehe, thank you! It's great you're excited! This is an exciting book!**

 **JackieLanternXOXO- Thank you! That episode was hard on the feels, wasn't it? And now you had to relive it again...Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **MindfulThoughtlessness- You flatter me! Really :3 and yes, that was a hard episode. I don't have any siblings myself, but even I could feel the feels in that episode.**

 **Just-Gold- Hehe, it is a trilogy! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Strange-Scapers- Yeah. Luckily everything's decoded now. And that doesn't bother me at all! Do what you want :3**

 **MoodyLoves- Good :)**

 **The Raccoon- Hmm, hmm, who knows~**

 **familiar fan- Hehe, here it is!**

 **Wildtail of Wind- One of my pet peeves is when people romanticize things that are supposed to be gross, like crying and torture. Crying isn't beautiful and neither is torture. It leaves you gross.**

 **FearlessSun- Hehe, there might be a little honey in this though ;)**

 **Guest- That's the plan!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds- Drama is what I'm best at! I think...**

 **yaoifangirl1232- Yup. It's on tumblr for sure. Just go look it up.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this very, very late chapter**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	3. Limbo is Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Sorry for the lateness and shortness. This was a weird chapter to write and I had really bad writer's block for whatever reason.**

 **This part wouldn't of fit in the last chapter, but doesn't fit into the next chapter either. Oh well. Sorry if it's bad.**

 **Least it heralds the return of a very important character ;)**

 **Edited 4/10/16**

~~0~~0~~0~~

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, the three Pines fell completely quiet, stepping out of the rickety machine and onto cracked, but stable concrete.

Stanley held up a hand, signaling to the other two to stay silent, something that was unnecessary, but made him feel a bit more in control of the situation.

Taking the lead, Stanley slowly crawled up the steps, his breaths silent in the still air as he made his way up to the back of the vending machine. So far, no sounds besides the scuffle of their shoes touched his ears but that didn't mean the NMA couldn't come back at any time and trap them here.

And from there, it would only be a matter of time till they found them.

Making sure the other two were following closely, Stanley grabbed the handle on the back of the door, flipping the lock and, ever so gently, inched the door open.

The metal scraped against the wood, screeching slightly as it gave way to the view of the very broken and busted shop before them, glass shards unmoved from where they littered the ground, shelves knocked over, and merchandise scattered all over the floor.

"Are they here?" Mabel whispered to her Grunkle, pressing close to him and peering around his body, eyes scanning the shop. It was hard to believe only the morning she had been knitting and listening to music.

It was hard to believe that this morning, Dipper had been here and whole, safe and sound.

It was hard to believe that this morning, Bill was still locked away in the forest, trapped and unable to get out.

She held her head in her hands, feeling a headache starting to come on. All this stress and action and stuff…

Sure, she always joked about having a more exciting life full of danger and adventure, but _this_ isn't what she dreamed of- a broken family, a broken name, a broken... _everything._

She'd rather have her old life back than an adventure. She'd rather have Dipper by her side than an exploration into the unknown.

But the past was in the past, and no one could predict the future perfectly. Right now, she had to focus on getting out of her safely before the NMA got them.

After all, how was she to save her brother if she was stuck in jail?

"No, I don't think so but stay quiet. We need to get out of here as fast as possible."

Stanley moved towards the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we grab some things? If we're going to be running from the law, I'm pretty sure we're going to need more than the clothes on our backs." Ford said, glancing down at the blanket still wrapped around him. "Or well, clothes in general."

Stanley hissed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a bit annoyed at himself for somehow completely forgetting about that little detail.

Him. Who'd been running from the law all his life.

Suffice to say, Stanley was a little bit disappointed in himself for a moment, but that disappointment turned back to anxiousness quickly and the older man turned around, eyeing the rest of his family.

"Right...right. Ford, you got get yourself some clothes. You know where the bedroom is, just grab something. I'll go get some cash and Mabel...grab whatever you can carry that's _not_ loud or distracting."

The three gave each other tense looks before splitting up. Stanley disappeared into his office, Stanford slipped down the hallway, and Mabel padded into the kitchen.

The kitchen was still and silent and the air was tense. Glass crunched softly under Mabel's feet as her eyes darted to the windows, making sure no one was coming up.

Sighing, Mabel turned to the table, ready to grab what she needed, only to be interrupted.

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Letting out a small cry of terror, the girl flung herself under the table, knowing it really didn't help hide her but still not wanting to be out in the open where she could be easily grabbed. Glass embedding into her sweater and skin, Mabel peeked out from under the table, unsure but ready for anything.

A pink snout filled her vision as two fearful beady black eyes took her in.

"Waddles!" Mabel whisper-yelled, throwing her arms around her pet and hugging him close, burying her face into the top of his smooth head.

Waddles relaxed into his owners arms, snorting her face gently.

"Oh, thank gods you're okay!" Mabel continued, nuzzling the pig. "I totally forgot about you, buddy. I promise that won't happen again, okay? Whomp!" Mabel squeaked, pulling away from the pig and squishing his cheeks between her hands.

Waddles oinked in response and wriggles out of Mabel's arms, his hooves cracking bits of glass as he trotted from underneath the table.

Ducking out from the table herself, Mabel grabbed her small bag and shoved all the wayward yarn and needles she was using this morning away, making sure she got everything she needed.

If there was one thing she really couldn't live without, it was her knitting.

Swinging the satchel over her shoulder, the brunette paused as she stared at the last thing important on the table.

The last thing…

And the _most_ important.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Stanley stared down at the suitcase he had, trying to tuck a small corner of green back inside.

Hopefully, this wouldn't look too suspicious.

Hopefully, it wouldn't look suspicious at all.

Stanley sighed and hung his head. He thought after bringing his brother back, everything would turn out alright. He thought that the guilt would go away, along with the hate.

He thought Ford would forgive him. That he, Ford, Mabel, and-and Dipper would finally be a complete family. Happy.

But the guilt was still there; that mind-numbing, heart-wrenching guilt that ate at his very soul, slowly consuming him until there was nothing but a frigid void left.

A void that could only be filled by his own hatred towards himself and regret for his past transgressions.

It was a bitter feel and taste, choking him and slicing through him till he was raw and cold, leaving nothing but a cavity filled with acid where his heart should be.

Lifting his suitcase up, Stan gave his office one last once over, brief memories of the past thirty years running through his head- making the antique shop a shop of the occult, Mabel and Dipper landing on his doorstep after a tragic accident, raising the two five-year-old's, teaching them everything they needed to know- counterfeiting, lock picking, lying, and cheating at both poker and blackjack.

He even taught them things they didn't need to know- how to set up a fishing rod, how to row a boat, how to properly cook over a fire…

Stan sighed, the sound harsh and somber.

He screwed up this time.

Badly.

It was his fault that Dipper was gone, his fault that they were now on the run from the NMA, his fault for...everything.

Stanford had been right.

His _father_ had been right.

He was just a screw-up. A mistake all along.

Shoulders sagging, Stanley let the weight of his life drag him down for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being true to himself for the first time in a long time.

However, sooner rather than later, Stanley shoved his emotions away, burying them to the back of his head, focusing back on what need to be done _today, right now._

He still had a kid to take care of, after all.

And a now younger brother.

Huh. Weird thought.

Lifting the suitcase up, Stanley gave the room one last glance before leaving, shutting the door behind him as he went. It was good he kept an emergency stash of money for situations such as these. Best idea he's ever had, really.

He ignored how sad that fact was.

Stepping back into the main part of the shop, didn't have to wait long for Ford to come out of the hallway himself, dressed in a simple button-down and some slacks, boots on his feet and scowl on his face.

"Your living habits are terrible." He grumbled.

Stanley rolled his eyes. "Can it, poindexter. We can argue later."

Ford hissed through his teeth, but didn't press the issue, awkwardly leaning against the wall and staring off into space as he waited for his niece to return.

His _niece._

He had a niece.

And a nephew as well, apparently, but he was gone.

Not dead, by the expression on Mabel's face and how she acted, but actually gone and though he had no real proof of anything yet, he was sure it was Cipher's doing. That god was up to no good, he just knew it. Someone like Cipher didn't change their stripes. And if he was out now…

Well, good lord above help them all because this world was _fucked._

"Mabel?" Stanley called out, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Coming!" A voice called out. "I was looking for the harness!"

Stanford blinked in confusion. Harness?

Stanley groaned. He totally forgot about the pig.

Mabel came rushing in not even a few minutes later, Waddles in his harness and strapped to her front, satchel around her shoulders, bouncing against her thigh, and a brown and green lump folded up under her arm.

"Why do you have a pig?" Stanford asked.

"His name is Waddles and he's the best pet in the world! We can't just leave him!"

Stanley chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously. They couldn't _really_ be on the run from the law with a pet _pig_ of all things...could they?

But then again...where could they even leave him? It was obvious that Mabel wasn't going to leave him here and Stan already knew there was no changing her mind…

"Fine, fine. Bring the pig. But he's _your_ responsibility."

Stanford's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Of all the things happening today; suddenly waking back up in reality thirty years later, meeting his niece, finding out his nephew he never met was missing, and that Cipher was out and now roaming free in the world…

Well, finding out a pig was joining their trip out of Gravity Falls shouldn't be as shocking as it was.

Mabel squealed in delight and after a few more nervous glances around, the threesome hurried outside, nearly tripped over themselves getting down the steps.

Everything was as it had been before. The blue flames that had been curling in the sky had now completely dissipated. The forest was silent as ever, only a weak wind shuffling pine needles and leaves in the air.

However, that didn't mean everything was quiet. The NMA's sirens still rang in the air, loud and abrasive as they tried to hunt the Pines' down, a faraway sound that was _definitely_ getting closer and closer.

"Okay, everyone in the car!" Stanley commanded, flinging himself into the driver's seat as his brother took shotgun. Mabel slid into the back, unclipping the harness from her chest and buckling Waddles in safely as Stanley started the ignition, car roaring to life.

"Okay, okay. We need to get out of Gravity Falls. Actually, better yet, Oregon." Stanford said as his brother threw the shift and took off down the dirt road, away from the sirens.

"You're not taking us into town, are you?!" The once older brother gasped as Stanley did a hard turn.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm going to take a few short cuts through part of the woods-" To demonstrate, the man jerked the steering wheel to the left, cutting past a treeline into a small patch of woods. "And get down on a road down south. From there, I'll get on the highway."

"And go where from there? You hadn't thought this out at all!"

"If you haven't noticed, we're all wanted criminals now and we can't stay here any longer! The NMA has lost us for now and it's best we get the hell out of here and as far away as we can. Out of Oregon, out of the west coast, hell maybe even out of the _country."_

Stanford snorted. "Well, who's fault is that? If you just listened to me for once, none of us would even be in this mess!"

"Oh, so it's all _my_ fault again? Yeah, just blame everything on me!"

"It _is_ all your fault! You brought me back to life! You practiced necromancy! And even though I never meet him, I bet it's your fault our nephew is gone too!"

Stanley snarled and threw the wheel again, using the car's momentum to bang Ford's head into the car window.

"STOP IT!"

Both men froze, their harsh words at one another still hanging from their lips, glancing back to see a frightened Mabel curled up onto the seats, pressing into the side of her pig while she clutched a brown and green sweater in her hands.

"Just...stop it." She repeated, quieter this time as she buried her head into the gift she didn't have time to give.

Stanley grunted and straightened himself out, glaring forwards as he turned onto some two-lane asphalt road, indeed heading south by the position of the sun and away from the town he had called home for nearly his entire life.

Stanford didn't make a single noise, just turned his body to the right to stare blankly out the window, falling completely silent and contemplative, the nephew he had never met now seen already tiptoeing about his thoughts.

Chest heaving again from emotion, Mabel stared down at Dipper's sweater, forcing her tears back as she curled up tighter on the seat, using Waddles as a makeshift pillow as she hugged Dipper's sweater tight to her chest.

Dipper's sweater.

The gift that _was_ going to fix everything.

But didn't even have the chance to try.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _OQBQSZ OSF'V BT WPMUOU BZEL UWTEEMD GCZ S PGPG IMXM_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **What? You'd thought I'd forget about Waddles? Our precious cinnamon bun? Nah!**

 **I also want to note that future chapters will be much, _much_ longer. Again, I'll try and update faster next time, but we'll see how it goes. These first few chapters are a bit slow, but everything will pick up. Unlike LiaFT, LiaL has a lot more action and the action comes up a lot faster. After all, this book is _finally_ when the actual overarching plot of this trilogy starts, so yeah. Expect a different feel.**

 **Anyways, on a side note, I'll be keeping my tumblr posted with updates for you guys AND since band camp and school is going to start up for me very soon (early August) and updates will be even slower, I'll probably start posting very short previews to chapters if they're taking too long. Like I said, I want to update weekly, but I have no clue how busy I'll be this year, so it's hard to say.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, I've started kinda two new BillDip stories. One is just a drabble collection of prompts I get on tumblr. There's already 19 chapters but most are very short (they are drabbles, after all) it's just called** **BillDip Drabbles and Oneshots from Tumblr**

 **The other is a bit...different then what I normally do. It's a very dark BillDip that was made mainly for me to practice smut. Has violence and Dipper and Bill destroying the world though so there's that if your interested. It's called It's a Wonderful Life**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Hehe, thank you! And don't worry- there will be fluff.**

 **MindfulThoughtlessness- I'm sorry to hear that! I hope you're getting better, even if it is just one step at a time :)**

 **random name- Sure. Why not?**

 **Strange-Scaper- Hehe, that's an example. An Oligarchy is just a form of government.**

 **Devil ichigo- Thank you! Hmm, that's an interesting thought, no? That...will actually be brought up sooner rather than later. Good eye!**

 **JackieLanternXOXO- They really are. Yesterday, I had one while driving and pulled out when I wasn't supposed too. There were no cars coming, but if there were I could've gotten into an accident. Hehe, glad you liked it! I was worried if it'd be too boring since it follows the episode, but everyone seemed to enjoy it, so that's good.**

 **The Raccoon- Good question. But don't dis Mabel's POV. She's just as important to the story as Bill and Dipper.**

 **familiar fan- Hehe, no Dipper yet!**

 **PremierGoldPineapple- Nope. Actually, this book follows Dipper's perspective much more so than the Stan's and Mabel's, though they still get a lot of chapters to themselves as well. But as I said before- Mabel's point of view is really important so don't skip it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this short and kinda bad and awkward chapter.**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Limbo is Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Sorry this is so late, guys! I've been busy with band camp (which is hell itself- literally. A cool day is considered anything below a 100 degrees F) As well as other fun things such as my first ever concert.**

 **However, here we are with a normal-length chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Edited 4/17/16**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Tad gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles gleaming white in the lamp light as he tried his best to not start yelling.

Again.

In all honesty, this really shouldn't be surprising. The world had changed a lot in about seven hundred years and the fact was that Bill, by nature, was an incredibly curious creature with a 'hands on' sort of personality.

Still. After over a day of driving, taking wrong exits, looping around to get back onto the highway, and the high emotions running rampant in the car painting his world with too many shades of blue and red, all Tad wanted was a small break. A place he could go to ignore the fact that Bill was here in general and Dipper's hormones and running emotions and everything else that came from the frustrating and strange pair.

"Bill, stop switching the stations and stop fiddling with the volume on the radio! I don't want to be pulled over because you're blasting death metal!"

"But I don't _like_ this music!" The other god whined as he grabbed the knob and changed stations once again, turning from heavy metal to country.

"Egh, this is even worse! Where's the _good_ channel?" The god muttered, flipping through them all once again while also turning down the volume.

"Bill, if you don't stop changing the station I swear I will knock you upside the head."

The blond blew a raspberry in response before flipping the stations yet again. "You know, I wouldn't be changing the station if _someone_ didn't screw it all up in the first place!"

"Well, it was _my_ turn to choose the music we were listening to! Not my fault you can't remember what station you were on."

"Well, this is all confusing! How am I supposed to remember these weird human things?"

Tad sighed through his nose. "Bill, could you just-"

Tad's eyes widened.

"Bill! Put your seat belt back on!"

"But it rubs against my neck and is _uncomfortable."_

"I couldn't care less about your comfort. Put it back on now before the police pop up and pull us over! Or even worse, we get in a wreck! Do you _really_ want to die?"

Bill snorted, but did as he was told, buckling up but putting the strap that was supposed to go over his chest behind him.

"A little wreck isn't going to kill me." The god said dismissively.

Tad made a small noise of frustration and bit the inside of his cheek harshly enough to draw a little blood.

"I really don't think you understand how cars work or exactly how fast we're going. Besides-" Tad lowered his voice to a whisper, making sure only Bill could hear him. "-Do you really think Dipper could survive a smoldering wreck?"

Tad leaned back in his seat, small smile on his face as Bill finally fell quiet. Internally sighing, Tad reached over and flipped to the station that played old rock, letting some _Kings_ song fill the sudden silence.

Bill stared at his lap as he listened to the song playing on the radio. Very carefully, the god twisted around in his seat, peering at the child who was currently curled up in the back. Dipper was completely quiet and had been for the past two hours now, voice too tired to carry on yelling and screaming and crying.

The noises had caused pain to flare up in the blond's chest. It had felt like his heart was ripping in two. Even now, Bill swore something was wrong with the organ.

He didn't like the feeling.

He also didn't like Dipper's sobbing or screaming.

Forgotten anger burned in his veins and not for the first time since the incident at the shack, Bill felt like hurting something. Someone.

He wanted to hurl fire, to take off his gloves and flash his claws and tear everything he could to shreds. He wanted to burn his sapling's anger and sadness away so everything could be nice and _normal_ again.

But there was no one he could turn his rage to, nothing to burn or destroy.

He could do nothing but stare into copper eyes that now bled tears, churning with so much loathing and desperation that it made Bill's stomach want to twist in and digest itself.

What could he possibly do? What action could he take, what words could he whisper to make everything _better?_

It wasn't like the kid's _family_ was going to do him any good. They had been in the way. His Pine Tree was his and his _alone._

At least, that's what Bill kept telling himself over and over and over again and though he didn't regret finally taking claim on his sapling, he didn't like the glassy stare Dipper was giving him.

Hell, he didn't even understand it. Dipper had obviously been upset at the time- Bill could feel it.

He could feel it even now, even stronger than before, with the link they now shared since that second deal in the woods.

Bill sighed and continued to observe his Pine Tree, who was staring out the window firmly, legs curled beneath him as he watched the world go by, stubbornly not looking at either gods nor saying a single thing. His eyes were heavy and dull, carrying a certain lost weight.

Bill turned back around.

As soon as the god wasn't looking at him, Dipper let his eyes flicker over the two- one dressed in gold and the other in purple- deeper frown settling over his features.

His heart still felt like it was tearing itself apart, clawing and cutting away at itself so nothing but a bloody, pulpy mess was left. Dipper would cry if he still could but by now, all his tears had dried up. He couldn't even scream anymore, his throat raw and sore from the unholy sound he forced his vocal chords to make before. His eyes sagged and Dipper found himself torn between wanting to rest his head on the window and sleep or keep himself awake to keep an eye on the gods that took him.

Dipper shuddered again and curled up even tighter.

Stan had been lying to them this entire time.

Bill kidnapped him.

And Mabel saw him run directly into Bill's arms.

Dipper flinched a bit. Mabel.

What happened to Mabel? Did she recognize that he was trying to get away from Bill? Or did she think he wanted to go with him?

Did Mabel hate him now? It was his fault for letting Bill out…

His fault for running into arms that always promised safety and comfort…

Dipper glanced up at the back of Bill's head. He was currently arguing with Tad over something or another. The two had been bickering ever since he had fell quiet a while ago. Of course, their arguments consisted of things such as what music to play, Tad's driving, and the highway in general, which was stupid but in all honesty didn't surprise him one bit. Bill was someone who liked to be rude and start complaining for the sake of complaining and arguing for the sake of arguing.

At one point, Dipper had found it hilarious in it's own kooky way.

Now...well, now he would rather not think about the god at all.

He turned to continue staring blankly out the window, fully resting his head against the glass as he watched the sun slink it's way back down to Earth, falling and falling and falling to let itself become consumed.

Dipper's eyes flickered to the cars passing them on the highway, briefly glancing at drivers whose windows weren't tinted enough to hide. So far, he'd counted fifteen humans, twelve elves, three dwarves, and even two harpies, funnily enough.

Dipper chewed on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to stay awake.

He couldn't let himself fall asleep, he decided. Not in the presence of the god of dreams.

That wasn't a good idea at all.

However, even though Dipper was trying his best to keep awake and silent, his heavy eyelids continued to droop down, the skin feeling unnaturally heavy and horrible, raw and crusty.

After a day of setting Bill free, learning of the NMA, the revelations of the awful truth of Stan, disappointing Mabel, and getting kidnapped by Bill, all Dipper's body and mind wanted to do was shut down and rest.

Dipper bit his bottom lip and stared continued to watch the now dark sky. Shifting a bit, he let his ears tune back into the old 80's music that was on the radio, another _Kings_ song playing by the sounds of it.

As he stared out the window, not even the headlights of other cars could keep him awake and Dipper found himself with his eyes closed more often than open.

Gritting his teeth, Dipper continuously told himself that what he was doing was a bad idea on many accounts. Falling asleep when his kidnappers were awake, falling asleep in a horrible position, falling asleep when an invasive god of dreams was literally sitting right in front of him.

As his mind drifted, Dipper found those problems to be less and less worrisome and in the cusp of wakefulness and the abyss of sleep, Dipper found himself teetering dangerously, wanting and ready to dive into the darkness with only a hand on the logic and thoughts that grounded him to reality.

Then, his hand slipped.

And Dipper fell into the dreamless black void of sleep.

~~0~~0~~0~~

As soon as Bill felt Pine Tree doze off, the god whipped around in his seat to check on him, extending some of his power out to direct his saplings conscious to a dreamless state.

The blond stared at the boy in the back. From his purple and lined eyes to the wear and tear on his clothes to even his messy, chestnut hair stuffed into his cap.

He sighed and carefully reached out to the boy, partially getting out of his seat and draping across it, fingertips lightly grazing the soft, squishy curve of his cheek. Right now, Bill would like nothing more than to pull his Pine Tree close to him, wrapping around him to feel his body warmth, all softness and snuggles. It was weird to be in the boy's presence for so long without touching him.

Bill missed it already.

"Bill. For the love of _anything_ in this world whatsoever, _please_ get into your seat and sit straight. I don't want to be pulled over!"

The blond rolled his eye, but complied, slinking down into his seat and crossing his arms. "Where are we even going anyways?" He pouted.

Tad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right now, we are _trying_ to get to Los Angeles. We should have reached the city a long time ago."

"So we're lost."

Tad snorted. "Of course we're not lost. We're on a highway! I just...took the wrong exit. Multiple times."

Bill shook his head. "Why do mortals have to make things more complicated than they need to be? All these weird roads and entrances to roads and exiting roads and only being on certain places...this car thing is hard."

"You're not even _driving_ Bill."

"So? I can still not like it."

Tad sighed again and forced himself not to just slam his head into the steering wheel. Maybe helping Bill with this wasn't the greatest idea…

But then again, it was a bit nice having the other back. Sure he was annoying, complained too much, and dragged a kid along with them in which he had a... _relationship_ with. But at the same time, Bill _was_ one of his closest friends as well as family...in a sense.

And right now, more than anything, Tad needed family. Needed someone he could _trust._

And if there was one person out there he could trust, it was Bill Cipher.

Tad glanced over sideways at Bill who was indeed sitting straight in his seat, but still had his head twisted around to stare at the child in the back.

Tad shook his head some. Yesh. Why the other was so obsessed, he didn't know.

Sometimes, Tad really wished he could read Bill's emotions.

Turning his eyes back onto the road, Tad continued to drive forward, watching out and trying to remember how exactly to get to Los Angeles. They should have reached the city _hours_ ago, but with him constantly taking wrong roads, going on and off the highway, and dealing with both Bill and Dipper's theatrics, he had gotten turned around and lost a number of times.

However, now he was _determined_ to get to the city.

Next to Tad, Bill sulked slightly in his seat, already ready to be out of the car and someplace new. Sure, watching the world go by had been pretty amusing and interesting for a while, but the novelty had worn off hours ago and now he was stuck here in a small, cramped space bored out of his mind. He debated taking a peek through Pine Tree's mind, but in the end decided not to. After all, the boy needed his rest and considering how long he'd been out of the Mindscape for, Bill was positive he'd end up waking his sapling up or something.

"This is boring. Are we even close to where we're supposed to be?" Bill grumbled.

Tad hissed slightly. "I think so. Just listen to your music and stop complaining."

Bill gave a dramatic sigh and turned his attention back onto the station.

He needed _something_ to stop his mind from wandering to unpleasant places.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper grunted softly as he felt his head slam into the window again, the car underneath him jerking due to what was most likely traffic. Making a small noise of protest under his breath, he tried to turn his head into the window a bit more, curling in on himself to try and get into a more comfortable position. Eyes squeezed together tight, the young brunet was on the edge of sleep, ready to fall and sink back into that never ending inky blackness just as the car lurched forward again, throwing his body around a little and bumping his head.

Grumbling softly under his breath, Dipper let himself slowly tune back into the outside world, mind fuzzy from both falling asleep and still being tired as he came to. Now clearly hearing the sound of _Purple Floyd,_ Dipper twitched his nose as he reached up to rub sleep from his eyes, popping his bones as he straightened back up. His neck and shoulders were sore from leaning on such a hard surface in such a weird position and his mouth had that familiar 'waking-up' taste. Yawning, he cracked his knuckles and at up fully, observed what was going on around him.

Outside, the sky was as dark as ever, streetlights and headlights blazing bright in a bid for vision. Cars zoomed by besides them as well as in front of them, traffic finally broken. Stores and shops and restaurants and fast food chains were now lining the roads, each catcalling people using their neon sides and catchy names.

Dipper's stomach grumbled softly.

He forgot he hadn't really eaten anything today.

Blinking hard, Dipper turned his head from the window to stare at the two in the front seat. Bill was sunk into his seat completely, fingers tapping on the dashboard in front of him in time to the drums of the song. Tad, meanwhile, had his entire focus on the road, back ramrod straight as he drove on, both hands on the wheel with his knuckles practically popping.

Dipper felt like he missed _something_ of importance, but he had no clue what. Filing the thought away to worry and wonder about later, he leaned forward some to try and figure out and see where exactly they were. Nothing was all that familiar, though Dipper could tell they were probably nearing a city of some sort. There were too many bright lights, buildings, and cars.

He wanted to ask Tad what was going on, where they were going.

He wanted to ask Bill what was going on, what he was thinking, and what exactly he was even doing.

Dipper didn't know if it would ever be an option again. Even now, his thoughts about the entire situation were muddled beyond belief and though Dipper wanted to sit down and think- get all his thoughts sorted out and accounted for- he really didn't want to deal with the knowledge of what happened, face the hurricane of emotions inside him. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and never deal with the world again, let himself float away in a dreamless reality where he wouldn't have to deal with anything ever again. Unfortunately, that just wasn't an option.

And so, Dipper simply leaned forward slightly, glad both gods were turned forward and ignoring him, peering out the front window to see if anything was recognizable whatsoever.

The first thing Dipper saw were lights in the sky. Bright, square flashing lights along with the familiar, sharp green glow of sigils and runes. From his vantage point as well as his distance, he couldn't point out any individual rune or the like, but he did recognize the circular shapes, which were curved in the sky, the blackness a backdrop for the magical beauty.

It only took Dipper a few seconds to connect the pieces.

Sigils in the sky, most likely carved into huge chunks of rock and concrete, keeping the small, man-made island floating, lights from skyscrapers and other buildings illuminating the night, challenging the moon and sky itself in its beautiful, glittery glamour. Turning his head to the side, Dipper could see gigantic swaths of land now cleared out, construction abandoned for the night, littering the place with machinery powered by all sorts of magic. Large steel tubes rose from the ground and though work was over for the night, Dipper could still imagine the plumes of miasma coming out of the smokestacks, magical pollution from the project the United States government had decided to try.

It was no secret that magic and machinery together could accomplish great things. It was also no secret that America liked to be a pioneer for everything new, dangerous, and exciting. A poster child for anything and everything that could be great and wondrous in the world.

So it was no surprise to anyone that when technomancers- people who were both scientists and wizards- figured out how to not only levitate things into the air, but levitate _heavy_ things in the air with a (nearly) infinite mass for an indefinite period of time, America jumped right on it to not just _create_ the first floating city of the world, but to _convert_ a normal city to the first floating city of the world.

And of course, the city that had been chosen was none other than Los Angeles. Dipper figured someone up top had a sense of humor.

As far as he knew, the project had been going on _decades_ now and most of the city still resided on the ground, stubbornly clinging to the ground like a root. But as technology and magic improved, the city, small chunk by small chunk, was being lifted up to hang there in the sky, a new modern wonder of the world.

Dipper wasn't the only one leaning forward, eyes greedily taking in the sight. Bill practically had his face pushed into the mirror, hair plastered over his face, mouth hanging open and a million questions spilling from his lips.

"What are those metal boxes? What are those weird lights? How are they flashing? What sort of sigil is that? How is this even _possible?!"_

Dipper shook his head and leaned back, his small smile bitter, heart aching at the sound of the god's high-pitched and excited voice. Tad, meanwhile, turned onto another road, dipping underneath a shadow of one of the man-made islands above. "Those metal boxes are skyscrapers, Bill. Buildings made of metal and glass where mortals work. Those lights are just light bulbs.

"Light bulbs?" Bill interrupted, face still pressed against the glass.

Tad sighed.

Dipper rolled his eyes and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Glass balls in which electricity is used to give light."

"Oh...and the weird magic?"

"Like technology and tools, magic has been evolving over the years as well, becoming stronger and more complicated than ever. It truly is a wonder." Tad answered again, sounding more like a textbook or a documentary more than anything else.

"Magic getting stronger, huh? Well, these mortals aren't doing too bad."

Tad discreetly glanced over to where Dipper was sitting, lips pressed in a hard line. "That's one way to put it..." He muttered stiffly.

"Anyways, where are we going?" Bill asked, slowly peeling his face away from the window leaving a nasty smear.

Tad's lips quirked up into a small smile. "Just a little motel I know of down here only a few streets downtown. I'm pretty sure it's not in any sort of construction sight, so getting there shouldn't be..."

Tad slammed his hand on his horn, urging the people in front of them to hurry it up and drive forwards.

"-Difficult." He finished with a grimace, pressing the gas pedal down again, causing the car to lurch.

Bill was flung into his seat belt, dragging a horrid, choking noise from the god while Dipper simply grunted in familiar pain. As bad as a driver Tad was, he was no comparison to Stan.

 _Stan…_

Dipper quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Okay...pull through here and...here we are!" Tad said, grinning as he pulled up into a parking lot and stopping the car.

Dipper glanced out the window to a small motel, which was simply called _Jerry's Motel,_ to their right. It was simple enough, not exactly the classiest of things out there, but by no means dirty either.

Dipper felt giddiness fill him as he readied himself.

Here was his chance. All he had to do was unbuckle, fling the car door open, and run as fast as he could in some direction. Hopefully, he'd find someone willing to give a few coins away for him to use a payphone or something...he could call the police. The NMA. Anyone, at this point.

He just needed to get out.

Blinking hard and steeling himself, Dipper put his hasty plans into action.

One hand slamming down and hitting the button to release himself from the belt's hold, Dipper flung his other hand out to yank up on the lock of the car, yanking the handle open and flinging himself out into the dark world of L.A. A slight breeze filtered past him, causing his skin to prickle with goose-flesh.

Turning around, he was able to take exactly three steps before a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, grabbing tightly but careful not to hurt him as he was forcefully dragged back.

Dipper squeaked out a protest as Bill hugged him to his side, arm already wrapped around his shoulders like he always did, making him unable to escape.

"Let me go!" Dipper cried out. "Let me go or I'll scream! You'll get caught and arrested or-or..."

Dipper's panicked shouts were stolen from him as Bill rubbed his thumb across his lips.

"Quiet." He commanded, his eyes unreadable.

Dipper opened his mouth to let out the scream that had been building in his chest, give voice to his fear and anger and just _wanting out_ again, only for the breath to be caught in his throat, unable to come out and greet the world.

Dipper tried again and again, each time getting more and more tired with the pressure that was already on his abused lungs and esophagus. Yet no matter how much air he tried to push out, how hard he tried to get his chords to vibrate, no noise would come out.

Bill shook his head. "Now, now Pine Tree. Don't go and act all silly, trying to run away and scream. That wouldn't do _any_ of us good."

Tad meandered from around the car, pocketing his keys. "Agreed. We don't need to be drawing any attention to ourselves. That also applies to you as well, Bill."

Dipper scowled and tried to pull away from the god again, only to stay stuck in the same position.

Of course. Bill was both bigger and stronger than him.

"What?" Bill squawked.

Tad rolled his eyes and huffed.

"You're wearing a tailcoat with a vest and a top hat and your hair doesn't cover your _other_ eye _that_ well. We could probably get away with the golden eye and freckles, just say you're part, I don't know, sol elf or something, but that eye really needs to be covered up."

Bill snorted. "I look fine."

Tad shook his head. "None of us look fine." he said, turning and walking towards the motel. "We look dirty and suspicious with nothing on us. Tomorrow, we are going shopping."

Dipper's nose scrunched up in distaste while Bill grinned broadly with excitement. "Sounds great!" He chirped.

Tad winced at the loudness of the other's voice, but nevertheless lead them into the motel, gesturing for the two of them to stay quiet while he did all the talking.

Dipper glanced around the small room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Still squished to Bill's side, the brunet could feel the man behind the counter give them odd looks as Tad paid for a room. In all honesty, Dipper couldn't blame him. After all, the three of them looked ridiculous; one was wearing a purple tuxedo and a bowler cap, the other a golden tailcoat and vest, and him a now ratty puffer vest, shirt and shorts dirtied beyond belief.

Dipper tried to use his eyes to signal that he was pretty much being kidnapped, widening and batting them. It didn't work.

After Tad handed a wad of money over- something that only sparked the slightest raise of an eyebrow, the god grabbed the key and gestured to them to follow him back outside and up to their room.

Dipper stumbled a bit under the weight of the god's arm, biting his tongue.

Giving a light, cheerful hum when he successfully unlocked the door, Tad flipped the lights on and lead the other two into the smallish room.

It was decorated a lot better than what Dipper was expecting. Blank walls stared at him while a few abstract designs decorated the hypnotizing white. There were two beds against the right wall, a tasteful end table between them decorated with a lamp and a small vase of purple flowers. Across the room from the beds, a television sat atop a desk. On the back wall were two doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other leading to a small closet.

"Hm, not bad at all." Tad noted, smiling slightly as he turned and re-locked the door, pocketing the key. "I've been to much worse places than this."

Bill gave him a single shouldered shrug as he trailed in, finally letting go of Dipper so he could tap on the television, running his fingers up and down the box.

"What is-"

"I'll explain in the morning." Tad quickly cut in, already looking exasperated.

Dipper glanced up at the god of emotions, feeling the smallest of smirks working it's way onto his face.

Looks like someone else was fed up with Bill.

Good. Now he wasn't alone. And besides, Tad deserved it. The other god may not have kidnapped him directly and by the looks of it, wanted him here just as much as Dipper himself wanted to be here, but that didn't mean he still wasn't angry at the second god.

After all, he didn't give him any help either.

Bill wandered over to the farthest bed from the door, poking the mattress and pillow some before just jumping onto it, causing the entire bed to squeak as he bounced.

"Those are the beds used nowadays." Tad interjected before Bill could ask, moving towards the closet to unlock the safe located there and put the keys there.

Dipper frowned. Well, there went his only other plan.

"I like them!" Bill declared, kicking off his shoes and taking off his coat so he could wriggle underneath the covers. "They're so warm!"

Tad rolled his eyes and claimed the other bed, untying his shoes and tucking his socks into them before slipping off his belt and jacket. Grabbing both his and Bill's articles of clothing, the god proceeded to put everything into the closet, hanging everything up neatly

"Could I take your vest, Dipper? Can't imagine you'd want to sleep in it." Tad asked, voice surprisingly gentle.

Bill narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, merely watching the scene.

Still frowning, Dipper shrugged out of his puffer vest before hurling it towards Tad, smirking a bit as he missed catching it, hitting him directly in the chest. Giving the boy a small, knowing look, Tad hung the ruined vest up with the other two coats, closing the closet door.

Dipper released a soundless sigh, upset and unsure what to do. After all, there were only two beds…

"Pine Tree." Bill called out, sitting back up. "Come over here to bed with me."

Dipper scowled and crossed his arms again, shaking his head vehemently.

"Oh yeah. If you promise not to scream or anything, I'll lift the order. Okay? And if you do try and scream...well..."

Dipper dropped his arms and just nodded. Order. Bill had _ordered_ him to stay silent.

But how?

Grinning, Bill snapped his fingers. "You can talk now, kid."

Huffing out a shuddering gasp, Dipper almost moaned in relief at the feeling of getting his voice back.

"I'm _not_ sleeping in the same bed as you." Dipper grunted, rubbing his throat and getting right to the point.

Bill pouted. "Why not?"

"Why not? _Why not?!"_ Dipper parroted in disbelief. "You _kidnapped_ me!"

"So? It's not _that_ bad..."

"Kidnapping is bad, Bill!"

"Oh. Yeah. Huh. Anyways, you coming to bed?"

Dipper hissed. "I'd rather sleep on the floor." And with that, the teen plopped himself down right where he was sitting, ignoring the feeling of the rough carpet against his legs.

Bill rolled his eye and crawled awkwardly out of bed, nearly falling face first on the ground before straightening himself back up. Striding over to Dipper, the god reached down and scooped the boy up before he could squirm away, jumping right back into bed under the covers, curling around the brunet making escape impossible.

Dipper hissed and tried to bite Bill's shoulder.

Bill laughed and put his head on top of Dipper's, forcing the teen to stop and lie still.

"I hate you." Dipper hissed.

Bill didn't reply. He just smiled into Dipper's hair as he nuzzled the boy, enjoying the press of the warm, smaller body against his own, ignoring the sting of pain that shot through his heart at the teen's words.

"Well...I guess goodnight." Tad said, awkwardly. "Tomorrow we're going shopping so make sure you get plenty of rest. You two stay out of trouble, okay? No roughhousing, no yelling, and no... _other_ movements and noise."

Bill snickered.

Dipper frowned in confusion.

Tad reached over and turned out the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

Dipper didn't know if Bill needed to sleep and though he wanted to ask, he didn't.

He was still mad. No, he was beyond mad. He was furious.

Unable to fight back against the god surrounding him and feeling exhaustion drag down on his bones once more, Dipper tentatively let his body relax, falling into sleep as easy as before.

Bill smiled and gently kissed Dipper's forehead before closing his own eyes and nodding off, his sleep and mind blank and empty.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _EIP JG VGY NBSM YE LMSZD_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Yay! Chapter is finally out!**

 **Like I said, I've been busy. Not gonna bog you guys down withe the intricate details of my life.**

 **Also: Sorry for any typo's in this. For whatever reason, OpenOffice (the free writing program I use) decided to randomly not show me typo's anymore. No clue why, didn't hit anything. If anyone knows how to fix that, that'd be great.**

 **Okay, so finally Bill, Tad, and Dipper are on the scene! Plus, I finally made the pun I've been literally waiting to make since like, chapter 9 of LiaFT. So yeah, lot's of world-building. Like I said.**

 **Another cool thing I don't think I've mentioned is that not only is there going to be a lot of traveling, but every place gone to or shown is REAL. Yes, Jerry's Motel is a real place and really is located near downtown LA.**

 **Now, the thing is is that I get all my info about places off of Google Maps and Google Earth and I've only ever been to three cities in my life. Two of the major cities in the state I live in and New York, which is an amazing place btw. So, if you see any inaccuracies ANYWHERE, please tell me so I can fix them! That'd be great. Likewise, this research is actually kinda time consuming and pairing that with potentially already long chapters in the future, time between chapters is only going to grow. As I've said, I update my Tumblr when new chapters come out AND if it's taking too long, will post previews of chapters. This chapter actually had a preview shown on tumblr. So yeah. There's that if you're interested.**

 **Okay, moving on...anyone see the new episode? Won't say any spoilers but...damn that was a good episode. Easily one of my favorites now.**

 **MindfulThoughtlessness- Hehe, don't have to be curious anymore!**

 **random name- Oh I know. Just joshing around ;)**

 **BlueStar29- I think this chapter answered that question!**

 **Strange-scape- Hehe, what is Bill's plan? Oh, who knows. We haven't even hit the main plot of this trilogy yet...and yes, the code is in vigenere, same with this chapter's.**

 **\- Haha, here you go!**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Already we have fluff! Forced fluff, but fluff nonetheless! And yay! Glad you're liking them!**

 **The Raccoon- Nah. Never give up on me! And I actually have 2 tumblrs! My fan fiction/fandom/Gravity Falls one is just Lanx Borealis while my main tumblr is zebrasinafrica.**

 **Mysterious Rose- No worries, no worries! I'm enjoying myself and am very excited. Can't take a break now!**

 **Just-Gold- Hehe ;)**

 **familiar fan- All the angst.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this pretty late, but normal length chapter! No clue when the next one will be out, but hopefully soon!**

 **Anyways, as always, thanks for reading!**


	5. Limbo is Playing the Waiting Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This chapter was like pulling fucking teeth. Sorry if it's terrible, I've been having issues writing recently for whatever reason.**

 **EDIT: As of 4/23/16 this is the longest chapter to date so please enjoy and please review! I spent a lot of time on this chapter making it longer and better than before.**

 **Edited 4/23/16**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper groaned blearily as he curled up tighter into himself, warmth coiling around him. The unfamiliar sound of a door opening and closing had drawn him from the dark waters of sleep and all the young boy wanted to do was nod back off to that dreamless void of rest.

However, before he could completely let himself go and sink back down, slow memories started playing again. Freeing Bill. Stan's betrayal to not just him, but to nature itself. Getting kidnapped by the god who had seemed to care about him so much… .

Being trapped. Being silenced.

Dipper's eyes flew wide open, only to be met with the sight of white cloth. He winced, the light from the nearby window burning his orbs, not even the blinds being able to trap the onslaught of the sun bleeding into the small room.

Burying his head back into his pillow, it took only a few seconds for Dipper to register the arms wrapped around him loosely, a weight leaning against his back, a pair of knees pressing into the backs of his thighs gently. A tender breath billowed across the top of his head, matching the chest pressing against his back, and a cheek was pressed against the top of his head, having not budged at all despite his own movements.

Bill was so close to him. Too close.

With a sound of discomfort and anger escaping him, Dipper squirmed away from the god, kicking the bottoms of his feet against Bill's calves and awkwardly rolling over his arms. Unfortunately, Dipper's legs tangled in the thin sheets, ripping them off Bill and the bed itself. Dipper's back hit open air and with a cry of surprise, the boy fell hard on the ground with a large and painful _thump._

Bill jerked awake at the sound of Dipper falling, arms flailing and scrambling for a body that was no longer there, eyes wide with worry. Rolling onto his hands and knees himself, the god nearly face planted back on the bed as he stepped the palm of his hand on his own shirt. Straightening himself out, he peered over the edge of the bed, down at the scowling brunet who sat in a sea in white, no longer tangled, thankfully enough.

Dipper's brow furrowed and he leaned away from the god as his face moved into his sight, blond hair falling around his worried features. Blinking fog out of his vision, Dipper rubbed his reddened face and sat up, rubbing his rump with a spare hand, hissing softly.

"You okay?" Bill slurred slightly, voice still thick with sleep.

Dipper didn't say anything in response- just huffing and stumbling to his feet, popping his back as he did so.

Bill frowned and sat back up, swinging his legs off the bed and placing them on the floor.

Dipper ignored the blond god, opting instead to cast his eyes towards Tad, who was watching the two with a single cocked eyebrow. His expression was unreadable save for his eyes, which glimmered in slight amusement. Dipper glanced down at what he was holding in slight surprise. Not only had the god gotten up and cleaned and changed himself going by his still damp hair, but had also ran out to get doughnuts.

"Doughnuts? You bought doughnuts?" Dipper couldn't help but ask, giving the bed a wide berth just in case Bill tried to discreetly reach out to grab him.

Tad nodded, "Plus two coffees and an orange juice. You do like orange juice, right?"

Dipper blinked owlishly, still taken aback.

"I guess? I mean, yeah, I do."

Tad nodded and placed the doughnut box next down to three paper cups on the desk Dipper hadn't noticed before- two that were obviously of coffee and a third one sporting a bright and smiling sun on its side. Tad picked the juice up with the tips of his fingers and held it out to the boy.

Dipper padded up silently to the other god, staring hard at his face, searching for something beyond Tad's now dull eyes. Carefully, he raised his hand and snatched the juice out of the god's hand, withdrawing quickly, eyes boiling in suspicion.

Dipper didn't notice Bill's narrowed eyes on him, nor did he see the faintest of teeth being bared at Tad.

"I just got a standard dozen," Tad said, rolling his shoulders back, turning and leaning away from Dipper and opening up the white box, displaying the contents inside, "Six glazed and six chocolate. You must be hungry, correct?"

Dipper nodded just as his stomach snarled ravenously. He flushed in embarrassment and Bill chortled, reminding the brunet of his presence.

Shooting the god a glare as sharp as the edge of a blade, holding his tongue, Dipper slunk further away from the blond god back towards Tad, each step slow and silent. He had to keep on his toes. After all, these two _did_ kidnap him. Dipper held his juice close to his chest and peered into the box, watching Tad out of the corner of his eye, his back stiff.

"They're not poisoned, you know," Tad piped up when Dipper continued to stare hard at the doughnuts, as if expecting them to suddenly attack him. Reaching into the box, Tad plucked a chocolate one out, gripping it by his manicured nails and taking a large bite out of it.

Dipper stared at Tad. He had never seen a god eat before.

"I thought gods didn't need to eat?" Dipper blurted out.

Cheeks puffed out with doughnut, Tad swallowed hard before answering, his red tongue darting out to lick glaze and icing off his thin lips, "Well, we don't _have_ to eat, but it does give a little energy. Besides, food tastes good and personally, I enjoy eating," Tad bit into his doughnut again, eyes squinting cheerfully at the flavor.

Forgotten by the others, Bill watched Tad and Dipper through slitted eyes, slowly climbing up to his feet and stretching his body out. He licked his lips, not used to the odd, dry taste sitting on his tongue.

He didn't even know _why_ he attempted sleeping. Wasn't like he could enter the Mindscape.

Bill sighed under his breath and stared at the back of Dipper's head. Blinking in realization, the god glanced around and found the boy's cap on the floor, partially under the bed, knocked off during the previous day's...late night disagreement. Bill picked it up, dusting a little dirt off it. Twirling it between his fingers, the god bounced up and strolled over to where the other two are. He slung an almost too-friendly arm around Tad, giving the god of emotions a sharp, fanged grin while simultaneously stuffing the hat back on Dipper's head lovingly, the brim getting pulled over his eyes.

"Bill!" Dipper cried out in protest, slapping the blond's hand away to fix it.

Bill quickly leaned into Tad's face while the boy was distracted, eyes glowing under his wild, unbrushed hair.

"Watch yourself, Strange," The warning was barely a growl in Bill's chest. Still, Tad paled slightly and gave him a small nod, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Bill flashed his teeth and whipped around to face Dipper, his hand falling on the brunet's shoulder. Using his other arm to push Tad away by the chest, Bill took his own chocolate doughnut from the box, eyes wide in pure, childlike curiosity.

"So. What exactly are these...doughnuts. They're not really made of nuts, are they?"

Tad chuckled, the sound a little more high-pitched than usual, "No they are not. They are made of dough. They are a very sweet and unhealthy breakfast food many mortals enjoy, usually as a treat once in awhile."

Bill nodded slowly, lips quirked up as he eyed it. Slowly, as if the foodstuff were to bite him, Bill stuck two of his fingers through the hole in the center, giggling a bit as he did so.

" _Bill."_ Tad bereted, scandalized.

Dipper gave Bill a weird look and scooted away from him, thought not before grabbing a glazed doughnut from the box and taking a huge bite out of it. Seeming to give it a glance and second thought, Dipper grabbed a chocolate one for himself as well.

Bill laughed at Tad and glanced down at Dipper, face falling slightly when he noticed the boy's eyes not on either or of them, but firmly turned forwards. He had placed his food down on the desk to open his juice, gulping it down quickly and wiping his lips with the back of his hand, smacking them together.

Bill licked his lips and forced himself not to just grab his sapling, spin him around, and kiss him perfectly on those plump lips of his.

Instead, the god bit the inside of his cheek, turning back to Tad when the other god poked him on his arm.

"Are you going to eat or…?"

"No, no! I wanna eat! I haven't done so in years. Let's see if I remember how to do this…"

Tad gave Bill a concerned look as the god spun the doughnut on his fingers before lifting it up to him mouth and taking the biggest bite Tad had ever seen, nearly swallowing the entire thing whole. Fangs chewed loudly and obnoxiously, Bill's tongue flickering out to lap at the glaze caking the area around his mouth and lips.

"Oh my gods, Bill. You're going to choke yourself!"

Bill smacked his lips together, a grin splitting his face in two, causing Tad to shudder in disgust at the spare bits of food caught in the blond's teeth and gums.

"That was great!" He laughed loudly. He sucked on his fingers, wetting the tips of his gloves carelessly.

Dipper stared up at Bill in disgust, partially eaten doughnut in his own fingers, nose wrinkling as he stared up at Bill in shock. Was Bill a snake or something? He swore he just saw the god's jaw _unhinge._

"Gotta say, mortals still got it when it comes to this food stuff!" Bill guffawed, nabbing another doughnut and swallowing it down like the first.

Tad made another face and peered around the god to Dipper, "Do you want any more…?" He asked unsurly.

Dipper shook his head and stuffing the rest of his first doughnut into his mouth, scooped up his second doughnut and the rest of his juice and quickly retreated from the two and back to the safety of the bed.

Standing near Bill himself caused his stomach to roll and the reason wasn't just because of the god's awful eating habits.

Dipper stared at the two bickering gods, Tad now warning Bill of the hot coffee as he presented it to him, Bill merely shoving a third doughnut down his throat as he took it, lifting it up and peering into the little slit in the lid.

He had been...been kidnapped. By Bill. He had been betrayed. By Stan. By Mabel.

Dipper swallowed thickly, setting his breakfast on the end table, no longer hungry. He rubbed the back of his hand over his burning eyes and pinched his nose shut as his chest hiccuped silently. He still couldn't wrap his mind over everything that had happened. The recent past was spinning around too fast and the present chugging on too slow. A mush of blue fire and broken promises and hideous truths unveiled overflowed Dipper and they both brought his knees up to his chest.

Bill would call it hilarious, wouldn't he? How Dipper could sit here in some apartment in Los Angeles, farther away from home than ever before and yet still unable to really come to terms with everything. It was as if that last teleportation had permanently ripped reality out from underneath him and now he was falling forever.

And something told Dipper he didn't want to hit the bottom.

"Ow!"

"I told you it was hot and to blow on it!"

Dipper blinked, shaking his head, conscious returning to the two gods in front of him. Tad pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing while Bill rubbed his tongue with one of his fingers, talking around the digit in his mouth, "Vell I dinft fink it fas hat hot," He pouted.

Tad groaned and moved to take the cup away from Bill, only for the god to dance out of his reach quickly, holding the cup over his head. He removed his finger from his mouth to hold his hand up against Tad, ready to physically stop him.

"Nu uh uh!" Bill huffed, "This is my coffee!"

"You just burned your tongue!"

"Mine."

Dipper jumped as the fire in Bill's eye slide across to him, peeking out between locks of his hair before disappearing as it focused back on Tad. He swallowed thickly, eyes falling to stare at his kneecaps, eyes fogging up as he drowned in his own repeating musings again.

Tad groaned and drew back, taking a sip of his own coffee, "Fine, fine. Continue hurting yourself, I don't care."

Bill snorted, "Don't have to be so dramatic about it."

Tad rolled his eyes.

"Besides I could always heal it-" However, just as Bill raised his hand to snap his fingers, Tad's hand darted out, grabbing Bill's fingers violently.

"Don't!"

"Hey!"

Tad winced and quickly dropped Bill's hand, "We can't use any magic here, Bill."

Bill rubbed his hand, shooting Tad a glare paired with a pout, "Why not?" He whined, nose wrinkling.

"Our magic would stand out here. Mortals know when divine magic is being used and know how to find its source and combat against it. While out here in the city, we can't use our magic at all. Okay?"

Bill grumbled, hunching his shoulders and looking away moodily, "But they're just _mortals,"_ He discreetly glanced back at Dipper. He couldn't see the boy's eyes behind his sweep of chestnut curls. Bill wasn't so sure whether to be grateful he couldn't see the boy's eyes or upset.

"They should be afraid of us, not the other way around," The god finished, looking back down at Tad.

Tad shook his head, "A lot has changed in the years you've been gone. Everything has changed. We're not supposed to be here. Mortals…" Tad blinked hard and the half-lie slid easily past his lips, "Mortals, for the most part believe that gods are either all dead or in hiding. Nothing more, really."

Bill stared owlishly at Tad before whipping around to address the only other being in the room.

"Pine Tree, is this true?" The god asked, the slightest tilt of worry in his tone.

Dipper jerked, awakened from his thoughts and met with Bill's liquid eyes on him.

Dipper chewed his bottom lip and warred on whether or not he should answer Bill or not. Just because he was no longer screaming, crying, yelling, and trying to escape in that moment didn't mean he still wasn't furious. Internally sighing, the boy gave into the god's demands.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, you always hear the tales and stories and such, but beyond that…" The boy gave a halfhearted shrug and turned away, crossing his arms and laying his head down on his knees.

Bill frowned heavily at that. Something here was off, he just knew it. Glancing back to Tad, the god narrowed his eyes as he mouthed something to him, amethyst eyes darting to make sure Dipper was still looking away.

 _I'll explain everything later.  
_  
Bill stared at the other hard, but nodded slowly in acceptance.

"So!" The blond suddenly said, punctuating his cry with a clap, causing Dipper to jump, "You said something about shopping, right?"

Tad nodded, grateful for the conversation change and took another small sip of coffee, "Yes. We're going to need new clothes, some supplies such as toiletries, and a few more useful things as well. Dipper, do you need anything for certain?"

"My freedom," Dipper deadpanned.

Tad placed his coffee cup down, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, I'm afraid the mall doesn't sell that…" Tad started, peeking up at Bill.

Bill frowned deeply, his eyes turned pointedly away and he took another deep swallow of coffee. His shoulders were tense, each muscle wound up tight and Tad was sure the blond's claws were close to puncturing the styrofoam cup in his tightening grip.

The bitter taste in Bill's mouth had nothing to do with the drink he was ingesting and the god forced himself not to be dragged down by his sapling's words, trying to banish them to a part of his mind far, far away. They were hard- no, impossible pills to swallow unfortunately and Bill coughed, dislodging his throat with the sudden thick congestion in his chest.

Tad snapped loudly, breaking the strings of tension that had been tangling the room. He rubbed his temples. Dipper was nothing more than a blotch of stinging, sorrowing blues and fierce, furious reds. At the center of it all, coagulating around his speeding heart, was inky, blooming blackness.

Tad rubbed his eyes and tore his sight away from the brunet, pulling back his awareness. Blues and reds dulled back into tinted grays, but that knot of night refused to fade.

Tad decided it was in his best interests to ignore its presence.

"Well, we're wasting daylight here," Tad piped up, calling attention back to himself, "Bill, go put your coat on to hide those wrinkles in your shirt as well as your shoes. Also, please make that hat obey the laws of gravity or get rid of it. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves."

Bill crossed his arms and leaned a hit on the table next to him, jutting his jaw, brow drawn together tightly, "Are you _commanding_ me to so something?"

Tad groaned and pinches the bridge of his nose, swallowing down that natural lump of a reaction that always lodged in his throat.

"Please?" He tried again, shoulders and head dropping, voice becoming softer, submissive.

Bill threw him a grin before grabbing his top hat and tugging it down over his head, letting it finally rest atop the blond located there, "Sure thing!" He crowed before whipping around and striding over to the closet.

Dipper watched the exchange with nothing more than a curious gaze, boiling questions on the tip of his tongue, his anger and pride damming them up inside.

"And Dipper-"

Dipper turned his eyes from Bill, had shoved his jacket on unceremoniously to instead try and clip two hangers together.

"Just...Don't run away or make a fuss I guess," Tad sighed, shifting his weight between his feet, unable to look at the boy. How the hell was he supposed to address this kid?

Dipper scowled at the god, baring his teeth like some sort of animal and he stomped his feet, launching himself up, "What? No! I'm not going to just- just lay down and accept all this! Never! You think I'm going to stay here with you two? In fact, I'm going to make this a nightmare for you two so you just might as well let me go!"

Bill laughed at Dipper's explosion. Throwing the tangled hangers into the closet, Bill fixed the shoulders of his coat as he strode to where his shoes were, slipping them on with ease, "No can do, kid. I'm not letting you go."

"Yes you are!" Hot tears filled Dipper's eyes.

Bill bit his lip and quickly averted his eyes from Dipper's splotchy face, "Quiet," He uttered instead, his voice carrying nothing but authority.

Dipper choked, coughing and spluttering as he doubled over to rub his throat in shock. His shaking fingers clawed at his throat. The concrete pressure in the back of his throat was impossible to shatter. Straightening back up only to fall back onto the bed, Dipper leveled another burning glare at Bill, as if to try and slaughter him with only his eyes.

Bill continued to avoid his gaze.

Tad stared at Dipper hard, the tints of gray becoming a deeper and deeper crimson until he was nothing more than a sea of blood.

"Bill…" Tad begin. He didn't even know where to begin with the two storms about to crash into one another but knowing he had to say or do something before all hell broke loose.

"What? I'm just making sure Pine Tree doesn't do or say anything rash!" Bill clenched his jaw, "If he would just cooperate I wouldn't have to…" He muttered.

Dipper's hard eyes darted between the two gods, hands clenching into fists. Bubbling rage was overflowing his gut, spreading a frenzied venom through his veins and before he even knew what he was doing, the boy sprung from where he was seated, charging towards Bill, left arm raised and fist flying forwards.

Not expecting the attack, Bill was too late in blocking the brunet's ruthless punch, which went straight into the god's stomach. Though he wasn't knocked down, the blond did stumble back against the wall, a grunt of pain slipping past his lips as his hands flew to the bruising area. His eyes were as wide as the full moon, shining with shock at his sapling's rage. Despite the stinging pain bleeding through his nerves, Bill felt a grin tug at his lips. Oh.

Who knew his little sapling could throw such a suker punch? Who knew he had the guts to do something as risky as trying to harm him?

Who knew he, Bill Cipher, could actually be taken by surprise by a simple human boy?

And yet, the sweet taste of violence was corrupted by the sour aftertaste of the loathing dwelling in Dipper's copper eyes.

His Pine Tree shouldn't be attacking him.

His Pine Tree shouldn't be glaring at him.

His Pine Tree shouldn't be snarling at him like some sort of animal.

Arms shooting out, Bill grabbed Dipper's wrists, careful not to bruise them as he yanked them above the kid's head, not wanting to hurt him. Making sure both his sapling's feet were still planted firmly on the ground, Bill leaned forwards, his face inches away from widening eyes glittering with terror and shock. Dipper's hands shivered in Bill's grasp.

"Really, Pine Tree? Attacking me? Have to say, didn't really expect that sort of behavior from you, not that I don't like it of course. I always enjoy those who can put up a fight, after all."

Closing the little space between them, Bill pecked Dipper on the lips, tender and smooth, before retreating.

Dipper made a small noise of discomfort and disgust, moving to wipe his lips against his shoulder.

Bill frowned at the sight and sighed, dropping Dipper's arms and stepping away from the boy. He didn't have to however as Dipper wasted no time scrambling back to where he had been perched on the bed.

Dipper's lip curled and he rubbed it with the back of his hand. They were tingling. Like they always did after Bill's kisses…

Dipper shoved the thought into the back of his mind.

He just hit Bill. Not just hit him, but _punched_ him. All energy and anger was drained from Dipper and he forced his lips into a cool smirk, as if he were proud of himself. And maybe he was. Maybe he was proud to punch a god- Bill. Bill in the stomach. Punching Bill. He was...proud of that. Had to be.

Dipper dug his blunt nails into his outer thigh and forced those thoughts back as well.

Tad awkwardly cleared his throat from his side of the room. He didn't turn his sight from the abstract painting on the wall, staring at it as if it were the most interesting piece of human art to have ever existed.

"What?" Bill asked, leaning back against the wall and rubbing his stomach gently with his knuckles, refraining from pulling up his shirt to see if his skin was indeed already turning colors.

"Just. It's time to go. Unmute Dipper and let's get going, please. I want to get this over with."

Bill nodded. He didn't look at Dipper, "You can talk now, Pine Tree."

Dipper gasped breathlessly as his voice returned. Rubbing his neck, Dipper's eyes widened as sudden realization crashed into him, burning everything down. Their last deal...that _bond…_

"You-you-! We had a deal! You said you wouldn't _control_ me!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You promised!"

Bill huffed, running his hand through his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. The god stared at it, cogs clicking in his mind as he struggled to comprehend why it fell. Shaking his head and snorting, he bent over and picked it up, plopping it back down his head.

"Bill…" Dipper trailed off.

"The way I view deals and the way _you-_ as in _mortals-_ is completely different. Believe it or not kid, deals aren't some end-all, iron clad thing. There's no voo-doo magic making them impossible to break. You gotta pick your battles kid and learn when to bend the rules and when you can't."

Dipper scowled at the blond, "So there's nothing I can do, huh?"

Bill shook his head, "Believe it or not, but I don't like controlling you, Pine Tree," Bill's voice was soft, tinkling and light and the god finally lowered his eyes to meet Dipper's, "I loathe going back on my own deals," He continued, "However! If you keep being difficult, well, you push my hand. Be good and life's good for not only me, but you as well."

Dipper frowned at that but didn't comment, brain processing the new information. The only thing stopping Bill from completely controlling him was his own words and Dipper already knew how much _those_ were worth.

He swallowed thickly.

"Fine. Got it. I'll be good," Dipper sneered, crossing his arms tight across his chest and looking away, more vulnerable than ever before.

Bill beamed at him, his grin a little too wide to be completely genuine, "Great! Well Tad, I guess we're ready to go!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

Tad grumbled under his breath at the sloppily parked cars either side of him as he parked his car in the compound near the mall. Bill seemed to have finally settled on a radio station- some sort of weird swing music Tad was surprised the blond liked- and was staring out the window, trying to count all the cars surrounding them.

Tad rubbed his face and turned off the ignition, "Okay. We're here," He said unhelpfully, cracking the silence the music had left rather quickly, "Before we get out and go in, I need to say something to the both of you."

Bill paused in his counting to turn and give Tad a somewhat annoyed look while Dipper merely peered on at the shorter god, a deep frown marring his face.

"Okay, Bill, please don't go and touch or mess with _anything,_ please use an inside voice, don't bother other people, don't use magic, keep that eye of yours hidden, and for the love of all gods out there, _don't_ wander off."

Bill rolled his eyes, "I'm not a child, Tad! I can take care of myself fine."

"Yes, you could seven hundred years or so ago. Now, not so much. Please, Bill. Just...listen to what I have to say for once and please follow it."

Bill sighed and glanced back at Dipper, already knowing Tad would pull _that_ card out on him again.

"Fine," He responded with a careless wave of his hand, returning his eyes to the myriad of colorful cars outside.

Tad sighed slightly in relief, shoulders dropping, "Okay, and Dipper, just...don't cause a scene and don't run away," Tad finished lamely.

Dipper snorted, "Like I could in the first place," He grumbled, throwing a glare towards Bill.

"Right…" Tad muttered, too quiet for the others to hear. Louder, he said, "Let's get this over with."

The three got out of the car, Bill nearly knocking the car door into the vehicle besides him as he stepped out much too gracefully. Slamming the door with a flourish of his wrist, ignoring Tad's glare, the god sauntered up to Dipper and grabbed his hand, tight enough for him not to be able to squirm away, but not too tight to hurt him. Dipper spat at him, hissing and yanking his arm.

"Bill! Let go of me!"

"No can do, Pine Tree. I don't want you wandering off."

"Don't you mean running away?"

Bill hummed thoughtfully, unable to look at him again, "That's such an ugly way to put it," He mused.

Dipper sneered at the god, but nevertheless let his arm fall limp, shoulders following suit as he stared at the ground with slitted eyes, lips pursed tightly.

"We're not even in the mall and you two are already starting drama…" Tad bemoaned, slapping a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's his fault!" Dipper cried out just as Bill said: "I just don't want him getting lost!"

"I don't care whose fault it is or who is doing what we are sticking together-" Tad strode up to the two and looped his arm with Bill, causing the blond's nose to wrinkle. "And are not going to cause a scene. Is that okay? Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes," Bill deadpanned.

Tad gave him a little glare before starting up a brisk pace out of the compound and to the mall.

Tad glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Bill staring at each car they passed with huge eyes. He shook his head. Taking Bill's second arm had been a good idea. Now Bill couldn't reach out and touch all the cars and set alarms off.

Tad turned a few corners to get out of the compound and making sure nothing was coming, crossed the street to one of the many entrances to the complex, metallic building, which shone brightly under the hot California sun. He dragged Bill and by extension, Dipper along as the blond tried to stop and stare at the tall palm trees reaching sky high, sharp leaves piercing the firmament as if to try and tear it open.

A few people were walking in and out of the entrance, their eyes sliding over the trio, trying to not overtly stare at the odd group but at the same time unable to not completely ignore them.

Tad winced at the attention. Dipper stared at his feet, shoulders tensed, clear as the sky above that he did not want to be there in that moment, and finally Bill, whose head was whipping all around to stare at every little thing- the signs, the benches, and of course, the people walking past them.

"Bill!" Tad hissed, slapping his side with the back of his hand, "Stop staring at people! It's creepy and rude."

Bill mimicked Tad under his breath, rolling his eyes in exasperation and puffing his cheeks out with a huff, "You say that like I care." He dismissed.

Tad grimaced and ground his teeth together but stayed silent. How was he to respond to _that?_

Tad braced himself, already knowing what was going to happen when the edges of the doors before them flashed a bright cerulean, signaling for them to open automatically slowly, magic buzzing in the air and metal screeching.

Dipper's eyes bulged out of his skull, mouth falling open in surprise. He knew they existed but seeing an automatic door was different than hearing about it. What a fancy mall.

Bill's reaction was a bit more violent.

"Did the wall just move on its own?!" Without a second glance at Tad, the god dragged Dipper along as he stumbled in front of it, staring at the edges of the automatic doors as if to expect them to close any time. His eyes darted down the runes still shining on the slits on the side, reading what the said quickly, mouthing the words quickly.

"Interesting," he mused as Tad raced up to where he was. Tad ran his fingers through his curls, yanking them hard as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment with all the stares they were attracting, a few side whispers already touching the rims of his ears.

" _What is that weird man doing?"_

" _He's blocking the way!"_

" _Is- is he retarded?"_

"Bill, they're automatic doors. Go in already!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Tad Strange," Bill scolded, his voice gaining a dangerous edge, like a sharpened knife ready to fall in a downwards stroke.

Bright red, ignoring the mutters that were slowly getting louder, Dipper yanked on Bill's hand, getting the god's mismatched eyes to fall on him.

"Bill, please let's go inside," Dipper gasped, skin prickling with shame and humiliation.

Bill frowned at the distress swimming in his sapling's eyes and with a small sigh, relented, pulling away from the sides of the door and strolling on inside, not taking any notice of the odd looks he was given, too focused on his surroundings.

Tad appeared besides the god and boy, cheeks still flushed and relief painting a portrait across his face. Before Bill could run off into the nail salon tucked away in the corner to the right of them, Tad grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged both of them to the side and against the wall.

Bill shoved Tad off him with one hand.

"Okay, look, I get that this is all new to, well, probably both of you in some cases but you need to watch what you are doing and pay attention to your surroundings. We can't afford to draw attention to ourselves and cause a scene and get kicked out. Likewise…" Tad's eyes fell to where Bill was still gripping Dipper's hand tightly, "I don't think it's a good idea to walk around holding hands. Or touching. A lot," Tad ended awkwardly, looking away.

Tad blinked in surprise when he saw Dipper's tornado of colors flash between not only red and blue, but also flaring with blooms of pinks and crackling green. The god rubbed his temples and forced those colors to fade again.

Bill frowned and leaned his hip against the wall, not letting go much to Dipper's dismay, "What? Why not? I don't want him running away!"

"Still here you know," Dipper grumbled, glaring up at the two.

Bill absentmindedly ran his fingers through the boy's chestnut locks lovingly.

Dipper shook his head to get the hand off him, pulling his hat down.

Tad groaned and bit the inside of his cheek hard, mind fishing for some sort of explanation that Bill would understand. How was he supposed to explain the change of social norms, expectations, and what was exactly accepted in not just a way Bill would understand, but so he would actually care about said changes?

"People- nowadays, well they don't really... well it's not a huge issue, it's more along the fact that, well…" Tad awkwardly started, unable to slaughter the pink elephant in the room.

Luckily he didn't have to.

"Kids don't hold weird adults' hands when they aren't related to them," Dipper deadpanned.

Bill scoffed at that, "Since when has hand holding been a crime?"

Tad rubbed his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's not the-" Tad sighed. If only Bill didn't act so damn childish it would've been easy to pass him as a respectable guardian. Well, easier at least.

Tad stared at the two, at the way Dipper's eyes were sharper than daggers and colder than ice when glaring up at Bill and the look of pure adoration that crossed Bill's.

No. There was no way they could ever pass Bill off as a guardian to the kid. Not at all.

"Bill, just please don't cause any scenes and keep your hands to yourself," Tad finally ground out.

Bill pouted at that, eyes slitted in irritance but after a few tense seconds, dropped Dipper's hand.

"Don't run off, Pine Tree," Bill told the boy, who was now rolling his wrist, popping it softly, still frowning.

"You said you wouldn't control me!" He protested.

"I'm not controlling you, I'm just asking you not to run off! Jesus Christ."

Dipper peered up at the blond suspiciously, but didn't pursue the subject, merely folding back into himself, crossing his arms and looking away moodily.

Tad glanced between the two, "Now that that's out of the way…" He piped up after a few beats, "why don't we go get what we came here for and get it done as fast as we can. I don't think it's wise being out here in the open with a lot of people."

"You worry too much," Bill dismissed.

Tad ignored him and continued, "We need clothes for all of us, suitcases, toiletries, an eyepatch for you-" At this Tad gave Bill a playful poke in his shoulder, "And, well, I think that's it? Let's see what else we can find."

"Where are we going anyways to need all this stuff?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

Tad and Bill exchanged hidden looks.

"Do you want to sleep and walk around in the clothes on your back any longer and do you want to carry everything around just in your hands?" Tad asked.

Dipper scowled at him. "Of course not!"

Tad shook his head, "Well, then I suppose you answered your own question, didn't you?"

Dipper's scowl deepened and he looked away again.

"Anyways, let's go!"

Tad lead the two down the side entrance and into the main hub of the mall. He kept a tight grip on Bill, who was too busy looking all around to pay any attention to the growing crowd that jostled them. Questions and observations flew from his lip just as fast as spittle did if not faster and Tad had to physically yank him to keep him from grabbing and picking Dipper up in his mad excitement.

"It's all so metallic and reeks of sweat!" Bill said, overjoyed, "I don't think I've been in a place so busy and disgusting before! And the architecture- it's so plain and boring. Geeze, mortals have lost the one thing that was actually likable about them!"

"Bill!" Tad bereted.

While the gods bantered, Dipper was looking away, trailing close to Bill as to not get sucked away in the crowd. As much as he hated this- from the god's cheery disposition about everything to his stupid smile that could still light up the night unlike anything else...and! And to Tad who just- just went along with everything! Dipper loathed it all. It was like his heart, his brain itself was trying to stab and rip itself out of him, desperate to get rid of that- that _ache_ that was boiling in the cavity of his chest, acid eating away at him too slowly, burning and blackening his bones and causing his nerves and sinew to bubble away. Dipper felt as if he were forever choking on it all.

If only he could somehow get away, get money, get to a payphone and- and. Well…

Dipper bit his lip. _And then what?_

He- he couldn't call Stan. He wouldn't- wouldn't ever. Not anymore. He couldn't. And Mabel- she...she was...she had gone _against_ him. They were supposed to have each others' backs! She- she didn't. In that one moment, she refused to stand by his side and now…

Dipper bit back a bitter laugh. Well, what now? That was always the question, wasn't it?

"Okay, I think we should go and perhaps get some clothes first. Get the most difficult part of all this out of the way first and everything should hopefully be a bit smoother. Maybe," Tad said, slicing through Dipper's thoughts and pinning Bill with a look.

Bill shrugged, "Sure. Whatever you say," He continued carelessly.

Dipper scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Dipper? What do you think?" Tad asked clumsily. He peered around Bill to look down at the teen.

Dipper ignored the amethyst eyes on him, shining with uncertainty. Instead he looked away pointedly and crossed his arms, lips quirking into a childish pout as he hunched his shoulders up and used his hair to hide his eyes, "Oh, I didn't think I would get a say," He grumbled.

Tad sighed and gave Bill a sharp look, the latter ignoring him and fighting off the urge to pick Dipper up again and hold him close to his chest, pushing hair behind his ear and assuring him he will almost always have a choice…

Bill swallowed the lodge in his throat and ignored the fast pace his heart was palpitating at.

"Well. Um…" Tad trailed off, "Would you rather clothes shop now or later?"

"I don't care."

Tad wrung his hands together, "Okay then," He noted. His worried eyes slid over to Bill to find the other god staring down at Dipper, gaze unfocused, contemplating or perhaps even daydreaming. Tad raised his hand and snapped loudly right in his face, causing the blond to jolt back to reality.

"Well since we are all in agreement," Tad pushed on, "I suppose we should go and get clothes and get that over with, yes?"

"That's what you keep saying," Bill replied. Dipper stayed quiet.

"Yes. Well," Tad sighed, "Just follow me and stick close, okay?

The trio waded through packs of teenagers, screaming children and their frazzled parents, and couples touching one another way too much to be publically acceptable. Chatter reverberated all around them, pieces of conversation tickling their ears and turning into a constant, buzzing white noise. The dark-haired god led the two to one of the maps set about to help shoppers get around. Crossing his arms and jutting his hip out a little, Tad pressed close to see where to go and turn to get to MC Penny's.

Bill, meanwhile, was eyeing an overweight woman pulling along her three hooligan, screaming children by their backpack leashes, hissing and spitting at all of them.

"You mortals sure are weird," Bill commented, stroking his chin, "Not even a good weird," He clarified.

Dipper rolled his eyes and leaned onto his left foot.

"Okay!" Tad said, punctuating his small shout with a clap of his hands. The other two turned and looked at him questioningly.

"I know exactly where to go to get to MC Jenny's. Hopefully we can find someone at a decent price. Luckily for us, it's on both the bottom and top floors. As I said before, everyone stick together, no running off, and let's get this painful job over with and completed."

Bill gave a lackadaisical shrug, "Whatever you say."

Tad steeled himself before fighting the crowd once more, Bill and Dipper close to him. He kept a sharp eye on the other two, not wanting them to stray from his peripheral if even for a second. Grabbing Bill's arm to prevent the flabbergasted god to wander into any of the other shops he was ogling at, Tad waded through the thick of the mass around them.

Even after the crowd had thinned, people no longer jostling the three of them either side, Tad didn't completely let go of Bill's arm nor let his shoulders fall and relax till they were at the maw of MC Jenny's. Without a single bat of his eye, Tad dragged everyone on in, relaxing more at the soothing jazz that tickled his ears softly and the warm smell of new clothes hung all around him.

"All these clothes are premade?" Bill gasped, drifting towards the woman's underwear section. Tad grabbed his collar and yanked him back, causing Bill to hiss and shove himself away, eyes flashing dangerously.

Tad quickly put his hands up the universal gesture sign of peace, "Yup. They make all these in factories nowadays and use machinery- trucks to be exactly, which are like cars but bigger, to deliver them across the country."

Bill whistled lowly, cocking a single eyebrow at that.

"Okay, let's see…" Tad glanced up at the directing signs hanging from the ceiling, "Looks like the men's section is in the back of this store. If you don't mind Dipper, I think we should get Bill and by extension myself clothes first."

"I don't care," Dipper bit out, staring at the floor as if it held all the secrets of life.

Tad sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "Okay then," He replied evenly. Rolling his shoulders, Bill and Dipper by his side, Tad lead them to the back of the store.

Not even bothering to give the more casual clothes a side glance, Tad brought Bill and Dipper over to wear the formal wear hung off their hangers, overpriced and pretentious. Bill's face lit up at the sight of crisp white button down shirts, black vests hanging neat and proper, and slacks pressed and folded up neatly on the shelves, each pair impeccable.

Despite the business of the mall outside, the section was mostly void of people.

Tad sighed as Bill ran to shuffle through the clothing available, hangers screeching as they were rudely shoved.

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" Bill suddenly laughed, hanging a white shirt in front of his chest, grabbing the sleeve to compare it to his own lean, long arm.

Tad sighed.

"Bill. What are you even- here, let me help you," Tad sighed, scooting over to the other god and taking the shirt from his hands, hanging it back up. "Let me see, we need to find your size…" Tad shifted through more shirts, glancing back at Bill, who was slowly inching off towards the slacks, before turning back and looking for a proper shirt. Finding one he was sure to fit, Tad called Bill back over and thrust the shirt onto his chest.

"Your shoulders are a little wide but…" Tad took out another shirt and frowned at the sleeve length. "Gods damn it all, you can never win, can you?" He muttered, more to himself than anything.

Bill pouted. "I could always roll up the sleeves a little more you know…"

Tad nodded thoughtfully and shoved the shirt into Bill's arms while hanging the former back up.

"True. Okay I was thinking maybe two white and two black shirts for the both of us…"

"Can I get that vest?"

"What do you need a vest for?"

"What _don't_ you need a vest for?"

"Bill, we are only buying what we need and nothing more."

"But I need another vest. No! _Two_ vests!"

"You do not need two vests! We are getting shirts and slacks and maybe a coat for each of us as it can get cold but that is it!"

Bill pushed past Tad and skipped over to the vests he had seen, pulling a few down and holding them up, scrutinizing them carefully and holding them up to his body, making sure they were wide enough to accommodate his wider chest and thin hips. He grinned as he found the perfect vest in the perfect size for him- black with intricate golden patterns weaved across and golden buttons.

"Bill that is way too expensive please choose at the very least a cheaper vest," Tad groused, padding over to the other and grabbing the price tag.

"I promise the second one will be cheaper."

Tad groaned and Bill plucked a second vest from the rack- a sleek, midnight black one.

Tad pinched the bridge of his nose and took the clothes from Bill, draping them over his arm, "Fine, fine. Here, just. Go get some slacks. Three pairs will be fine for you I think…"

Bill clapped his hands together in joy and bounced back over to the slacks, ripping them from their folded peace, making a complete mess of things as per usual.

While Tad picked more shirts out, Dipper slunk away from the two, not far enough to completely be out of sight but far enough away so only Bill's blond, bobbing hair could be seen.

Dipper sighed and stared out at the people who walked by, chatting away to family and friends while dealing with their own armload of overpriced clothes.

Dipper shook his head and leaned against one of the backwalls near the changing room. He couldn't run away. Bill would catch him. Tad would stop him.

Dipper rubbed his face with his hands. He had to think about this. He had to- to shove his bubbling emotions away and _focus._

Even if he did run away, even if he could get away and not get caught, where would be go? Where could he go? He had no money, no means of transportation, no nothing. He was hundreds of miles away from his home which he couldn't go back to anyways.

Dipper's fingers dug hard into his face, carving little crescent moons into his chubby cheeks.

He could never go back there. He- he never wanted to see Stan again. That- that monster.

A bitter grimace crossed Dipper's face and the boy sniffed softly, pressing the bottoms of his palms into his eyes hard.

There was nowhere he could go, nowhere to run to. He was effectively trapped.

Dipper dropped his hands and stared hard and hung his heavy head, peeking up through his bangs at the little activity going on around his private world.

Since he had nowhere to run, nowhere to flee to, there was only one thing he _could_ do. Wait. Wait for something to happen, to be gifted a chance and a choice to _change_ things.

After all, it seemed as if they were going to be on the move considering Tad wants to buy _suitcases_ of all things. Dipper couldn't say for sure where they were going, if they had a destination, or if they were on the run from anything. Sure, he was surprised that he hadn't heard a single thing about the NMA or anything that had happened, but certainly someone would slip up somewhere.

He just had to play the waiting game.

"Pine Tree?" Bill called out for him, his voice dripping with something akin to worry.

Dipper's nose wrinkled up and he pushed himself off the wall, slinking around the racks of shirts, nearly running into the blond god who seemed to be practically vibrating in his shoes.

"There you are!" Bill clamoured, gripping his shoulders tightly with the palms of his hands, "I thought you wandered off or something."

"I wish I could," Dipper spat and the boy nearly cackled as that small smile Bill had melt instantaneously, his previous warm honey eye freezing over with hurt.

Bill dropped his hands and took a step back, nearly crashing into Tad whose arms were laden with clothes for the both of them.

Dipper cocked an eyebrow but otherwise schooled his face into a smooth mask of disinterest, shoving every other bitter scrunch and hard look all the way down to the bottom of his lead heart.

"Well then...okay." Bill ground out after a few beats of awkwardness.

Tad was the one who snipped the strings of tension woven between the boy and god, "Well let's go finish up and get you some clothes," He said to Dipper.

Dipper shrugged his shoulders carelessly and trailed after the gods as Tad took the lead again.

They got a few odd stares bumbling their way down the aisles, nearly knocking a few stands holding frivolities down. Glancing up at some more signs hanging from the ceiling, Tad nearly cursed himself as he found the boy section of the store was located upstairs.

If there was one thing Tad hadn't wanted to deal with was escalators and so it seemed he lost again.

"We're going to have to go upstairs," Tad informed the other two, already steering them towards the moving stairs, already mentally bashing his head against a wall at the mortification that was bound to bloom at this next obstacle.

"Are those stairs _moving?"_ Bill gasped.

Dipper, already sensing the humiliation that was going to seep from the entire situation, moved wisely back, near a table stocked with shoes, taking great, sudden interest in a pair of hot pink tennis shoes.

Tad wished he could join him.

"They're called escalators and, well, yes they are basically."

"How wonderfully _lazy,"_ Bill chortled, trotting up from where the beginnings of the stairs emerged. He grinned wildly, leaning back on his heels. Jerking his hand up when he rest it on the moving handrail, the god extended his arms on either side of him so they were parallel to the ground.

"Bill, what are you doing?" Tad sighed, hovering back away from the other. His amethyst eyes narrowed warily and his hands twitched, ready to dart out and grab the other by the back of his waistcoat any second.

"I am observing this utterly pointless machine!" Bill gleefully responded. Without a second glance back at Tad, Bill dropped to his haunches and carefully placed a single finger on the stair that came out. Yelping, he drew back quickly at the feeling.

"Oh, for gods' sake…" Tad groaned and without a second glance, shoved Bill forwards.

Bill yelled, startled as he was thrust onto the moving stairs. Arms curling awkwardly over his head, legs splayed out behind him, Bill struggled to scramble up to his feet as he was stretched out slowly as the steps grew steeper and steeper. Hand flying up to grab the handrail, which was much more useful now that he was actually _on_ the machine, the god, once getting a strong enough grip, grabbed the other handrail on his left and pulled himself up to his feet, one leg two steps down from where his body hovered and the second haphazardly balancing on the step directly below him, his knee shaking from exertion.

"Tad Strange!" Bill yelled, scandalized. He glanced behind himself to see Tad also pushing an unwilling Dipper on the escalator before getting on himself. Dipper's entire face was a lustrous scarlet and he was staring hard at his feet, arms crossed tight over his chest.

Tad merely looked irritated, one brow twitching and his hand curled into a fist on the handrail.

Bill, too busy staring at the two behind him, did not see the top of the escalator and instead, yelped as his leg hit still floor. Hands slipping off the rail, he tripped and fell flat on his face right on the maw of the stairs, covering the entire top with his boy.

"Bill! Get out of the way!" Dipper admonished as he reached the top. Realizing he had no other option, Dipper stepped on Bill's back, leaning his weight into his heels and digging them hard into the god's lower bac before hopping off him to the right, floundering as he fell off, feet slamming into the tiled floor.

Bill groaned in pain and pushed himself up to his knees, tucking his legs underneath him, moving out of the way slightly.

"Seriously?" He growled, eyes flashing as he rubbed his lower back with a single hand. His hair dampened with a strawberry hue and he bared his teeth.

Dipper said nothing, just looked away, a small smirk gracing his features.

Bill bit his tongue, the growl in his chest never faltering as he climbed back up to his feet just as Tad reached the top himself, clothes still balanced in his left arm, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"I don't think I even need to say anything, do I?" Tad muttered.

Bill frowned and threw his hands into the air, "What do you expect from me, Tad? How am I supposed to stand on something that's _moving_ that _you_ forced me on! You know I should probably rip out at _least_ your kidneys for that!"

Tad sighed. "Don't rip out my kidneys."

"Well you make it hard not to."

Tad dropped his hand and blinked owlishly, "I don't even- Okay, I am sorry I pushed you."

Bill gave a satisfacted nod, "Finally, a little manners! Since I am such a wonderful and forgiving brother, I accept your apology however, I still think you have an organ too many in your meatsack for my liking."

"Bill, can we get a move on and get the heck out of here?" Dipper finally piped up, sweat beading as he glanced continuously between the two gods and the few people around them that were giving them curious looks. Eyes lingering a little long on a nearby worker who was watching them with hawk-like eyes, Dipper turned back to the blond, "Besides, if you ripped out Tad's organs _you_ would have to carry all the clothes and bags and stuff."

Bill tapped his chin in thought, "That is very true," He amended.

Dipper snorted and turned and sulked away to where the boy's clothes section sat smashed into the back wall, shades of graphic tees, blacks, pop culture, and gross out. Dipper's nose wrinkled at the sight and he couldn't help but play with the loose strings in his puffer vest, pouting a little at its poor condition.

"Well...I think you can take care of yourself, right?" Tad asked Dipper, uncertainty tainting his deep timbre.

"Yeah, I can," Dipper dismissed, saying nothing about the fact that he had never really shopped all by himself before ever before really.

"Then...just go get what you want I suppose and remember anything you buy you will have to carry…" Tad continued.

Dipper waved the god off.

Sighing, Tad quickly reached up to grab Bill by the shoulder and pull him back before he could tail the boy, "I think you should stay here…"

Much to Tad's astonishment, Bill made no move to follow the brunet, hanging back instead, eyes narrowed. He shook Tad's hand off, but said nothing.

Dipper slinked into the forest of clothes, migrating to the darker colors and plainer shirts, ignoring the tasteless one-liners and references like they were the plague. Finding a number of simple tee-shirts folded on a self in the back, Dipper dug through them a picked out three shirts for himself- a red one, a blue one, and lastly a dark green one. There was nothing special about any of them and were not memorable in the slightest.

Tucking the shirts into the crook of his arm, Dipper took his sweet time trying to find another vest to replace the shabby blue one barely clinging to his form. Unfortunately, he could not find a single, plain vest, each one having some sort of ugly patch on the shoulder of some sort. Frowning deeply, nose scrunching up in distaste, Dipper gave up and merely fetched a light gray jacket hanging off its rack without a care in the world. Smiling when he realized he would pick the last one up in his size, the jacket joined his shirts.

Now all he needed were shorts.

After some intense, internal debate, Dipper settled for two pairs of the same grey shorts, which were only a few shades darker than the stained ones hanging off his waist. Lastly, he picked up a pair of deep midnight blue jeans. Tad has said things could get cold, after all. Holding them up to his hips to make sure they would fit correctly, Dipper haphazardly folded them back up and padded out of the clothing section, rejoining the gods. His lips were pressed into a thin line and no discernible emotion played out across his face.

Tad glimpsed down at the boy's bundle of clothes but said nothing, merely bending down to accept the bundle, adding it on top of his own. Bill peered curiously at what Dipper chose, but did not comment.

"Okay. all that's left to get are underwear and socks. I believe the section was downstairs, near the registers. Bill, please do not ride the escalators like you did last time."

"Well maybe if someone doesn't _push_ me I would be able to ride them 'correctly,'" The god grumbled.

The trio made their way down no worse for wear, Bill not tripping the second time but instead nearly losing his footing, almost causing him to tumble down the shrinking stairs. As soon as the god's feet hit the tiled floor on normal ground again, he let out a cheer and thrusted his arms into the air, drawing more than a few concerned looks from onlookers.

"Hey, what are _you_ staring at?" Bill snapped at an especially obvious brunette woman, whose nose wrinkled at him and backed away quickly.

"Don't patronize other shoppers," Tad admonished, already stepping pass the god, Dipper tailing him a few feet.

"I will patronize anyone I want to thank you very much. And Tad-"

Tad blinked, head jerking back when Bill's face suddenly consumed his sight. A pearly warning grin shone and Bill's voice dropped into a low growl.

"I suggest lightening up on the _orders,_ yes? Among other things…" He peeked back at Dipper before staring back down into turbulent amethyst eyes.

"J-just trying to make sure we don't get caught…" Tad gulped, "And I'm being _nice_ and communicating what needs to be communicated! Nothing more!" Tad whisper-yelled, not quite able to meet Bill's gaze, "Still, I will keep your...wishes in mind."

"This is the second time, Strange. Best not make it a third," Bill advised.

"Duly noted. Oh, look. Socks."

Tad rushed the other two through getting their packages of socks, Dipper flushing brightly the entire time and trying to hit Bill in the head with a package of underwear when the god wandered over near him to see what he was getting. It seemed forever had passed when Tad eventually got the other two parted and got to the check out himself, dropping everything off before the curious teenager behind the counter.

Dismissing her when asked and offered to sign up for their rewards, Tad fiddled with his wallet, pulling out wads of cash, cheeks dusting pink as the line behind him got longer and longer.

"Sir, could you please not- sir, _sir…"_

"Bill!" Tad admonished, barely glancing up at the other god as he batted his hand away from the handle on the side of the cash register, "Stop giving this poor girl grief."

Bill pouted but crossed his arms and looked away sulkily.

Dipper turned his back towards the other two to instead study the packages of socks hanging near the check-out, nodding slowly to himself as if in great thought.

Sighing through his nose, Tad shoved the money he had taken out towards the girl, quickly gathering his bags. Telling her to keep the accidental ten dollar change, the god motioned for Dipper and Bill to follow him through the previous entrance, spilling back out into the epicenter of the mall.

"That was awful," Tad bemoaned, moving the bags to his arm to rub his face with his hand.

"What a strange machine…" Bill said in wonder, eyes shining. His fingers twitched, as if hitting huge buttons himself and he hopped from foot to foot.

Tad gave him a deadpanned look, "You're hopeless, aren't you?"

Bill slapped him on the arm hard, making Tad frown and rub at the abused area, "Rude," He grumbled.

Tad pulled away, "Anyways…" He started, casting a look around them, "We should go and get you an eyepatch before going anywhere else. I didn't like the way that girl was looking at you. Plus, I can _clearly_ see the illumination in your hair."

Bill crossed his arms, jutting a hip out as he turned away. However, he didn't protest.

Tad smiles softly in relief, having had been all too prepared for another argument. Arguments with Bill tended to balance on the edge of a blade, one wrong word said, one wrong suggestion in his intonation, and he would fall and slit himself open.

"Luckily for you, I have an idea where we can go to get one- and it's not far at all."

Bill blinked as Tad turned and pointed the smaller store only a few shops away, squished between a jewelry store and a place to rent suits, looking completely out of place with it's sharp lettering and the number of darkly dressed teens milling about.

"Edgy on Purpose?" Bill read out, his pitched tone wavering in disbelief and even a little laughter, "How ridiculous!"

"Y-you're not seriously considering going in there, right?" Dipper suddenly piped up. He rubbed his arms nervously, his flesh prickled in worry.

Tad cocked a confounded brow, "Considering? We _are_ going in there. Is that a problem?"

Dipper blinked hard. Laughter from so long ago rang in his ears, the hostile stares he and Mabel had attracted still stinging his skin. He had been out of place. Repulsive in the other teen's eyes. Sniggers had danced their way past his ears and caused his heart to lodge in his throat.

Dipper shook his head.

"No. Not at all," He said through his teeth. Dipper's eyes fell downcast and he refused to say more.

Bill frown, sidling up to the boy's side and wrapped an arm freely around his shoulders. Dipper tensed and before Tad could part them, the boy shoved the god off him completely, practically bristling and hissing at him.

Bill froze, his throat oddly tight, that pathetic four-chambered organ palpitating erratically in his chest, falling right into his stomach to boil away. His hands clenched into fists and he made no move to try and touch Dipper again.

"Well, then let's go ahead and run in and get out. I'm not….fond of the type of people who normally shop there."

Dipper scowled, trailing after the two gods, his face flushing scarlet in humiliation at all the stares they attracted, trepidation filling his veins and his stomach sloshing with a nervous turbulence. He sidestepped a small gaggle of older teen girls, flinching back when he saw their pinched expressions when passing by.

It didn't seem to matter where he went; all older teens acted the same.

Dipper tried his best not to stare at the two teenage boys loitering outside the dark, gloomy store. They looked like carbon copies of each other- wearing spikes wherever they could fit it on their clothes and bodies, ugly, too bright tattoos embellishing their bare arms, sharp faces caked in makeup, looking not unlike raccoons. Their eyes were dull and shined with hypocritical judgement and their painted lips were turned down into bitter frowns.

Dipper gulped thickly, their eyes like hot pokers on his skin, causing it to prickle and singe.

Unlike Dipper, who went out of his way to stare at anything but the strange people milling about, Bill had no such qualms staring openly, his face slack with curiosity and slight disgust.

Dipper nearly tackled Bill when the god looked like he was about to go and try and talk to the teens.

Bill jumped, surprised at the sudden arms wrapped around his waist. He held his arms out, eyes as wide as saucers, staring down at a pasty face flushed scarlet, a grimace marring Dipper's features.

"Let's go get your dumb eyepatch and get out of here," Dipper complained, dragging Bill into the store himself.

Bill froze, a small and uncertain chuckle bubbling in the back of his throat while his heart palpitated erratically. Dipper's arms were warm- too warm. He felt as if his very ichor was boiling away and his skin grew hot and prickled under the familiar touch. He swallowed thickly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, dismissing the building pressure.

Tad cocked an eyebrow and whispering a small, "pardon me," towards the teens partially blocking the door, the three strode inside.

The store was larger than the one back at the Gravity Falls mall- much larger. Pictures of crude graphic tee-shirts splashed with overused pop culture references splattered the black walls alongside shelves bursting with merchandise from popular television shows, beautiful women staring out from their posters with lustful eyes along with beautiful men with matching, smoldering eyes. Card packs and more silly things stocked next to more risque clothing and large kiosks of dreadfully depressing and spiked jewelry standing taller than Dipper himself. Cases and racks of matching clothing crowded all around him- a forest of bad decisions and overpriced marketing.

Dipper found himself crushed into Bill's side, pressed in all around by the store's merchandise and the few people somehow able to trudge through it. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, but didn't tug him closer, merely guiding him close to keep him from being torn away and lost in the maze of racks around him.

Tad frowned, peering around with narrowed eyes. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his hands gently moved things out of his way as he slid between a rack of too short dresses and blacker-than-the-night skinny jeans. He clutched his bulky bags close to his body, but they still threatened to knock things off shelves and racks.

"Excuse me?" He asked one of the workers- a short, chubby woman with bubblegum pink hair, more piercings than pores, and whose lips seemed to be twisted into a permanent grimace.

"How can I help you?" She said, giving the trio a hard look, her nose twitching slightly. Her eyes lingered on Tad's ruined purple suit, his gigantic white and red plastic bags straining on his arm, and Bill's obnoxious top hat before settling her eyes on Dipper.

Dipper recoiled.

Her eyes rose back up and settled on Tad.

"Do you have any...well...eyepatches? Just. Normal eyepatches?"

Her nose scrunched up at the word _normal_ however she kept her mask of disinterest, turning and pointing towards the back of the store.

"If we have anything, it'll be back there," She drawled and before Tad could say anything else, she was already slinking away, disappearing behind the glass case of gauges.

"Well that was rude," Tad muttered.

Bill frowned, but said nothing, his eyes mismatching slits staring out where the woman disappeared. His arm around Dipper tightened, but the boy ducked out from underneath it in favor of following Tad, not giving him a single glance.

A soft growl rumbled in Bill's chest but he followed Dipper's footsteps, shoulders hunching up as he buried his fists into his pockets.

"I don't really see anything back here…" Tad muttered from ahead, stroking his chin in deep thought, the cogs in his brain whirling away. "Maybe I should find a different employee to ask…" He shifted his grip on his bags.

"Do you need help, sir?" A bouncy voice suddenly shook.

Dipper startled as a girl popped out from two coat racks. Unlike the other, her face was clear of metal, favoring instead for her cheeks and eyes to be painted in white foundation. Her short hair was dyed a bright, neon green and her black lips were quirked into a friendly grin.

Tad brightened instantly, "Yes, actually! We're looking for a plain black eyepatch."

The woman's eyes rolled up to the ceiling and she looked thoughtful, "I think so? Here, one second…" She turned and disappeared for only a handful of seconds, not giving the trio even enough time to glance at one another with cocked brows before returning.

"Something like this?" She asked, handing a scrap of black cloth to Tad.

Tad unfolded the eyepatch and looked at it. It was simple- a black ellipse with two strings. Nothing special about it at all.

"Perfect! Thank you so much!" Tad said, satisfied.

The woman clapped her hands together and beamed, "Good! Here, follow me and I'll ring all of you right up! Feel free to pick up anything else that gets your attention! We're having a sale today-"

The woman babbled on as the trio followed her to the register, cutting through more racks and shelves. Bill bumped shoulders with more than one lonely teen milling the store but a sharp glare and curl of his lips caused them to back away rather quickly. Dipper was, once again, crushed to the god's side. The brunet squirmed out from under Bill's arm as soon as he had the room to.

Tad thanked the woman again as he slid money over the counter, reaching down to hold Bill's wrist loosely so he wouldn't try to mess with the register again. Denying a bag from the woman, Tad waited to lead the three back out again, the sharp mall lights shocking Dipper's eyes as they padded out of the store. The teens from before were gone.

Tad turned to Bill and pulling the tag off the eyepatch, shoved it into Bill's hand.

"Here. Now put this on over your other eye and we can be done with that," Tad said, shoulders tensed.

Bill rolled his eyes but took the patch from Tad. Shaking his hair out, he slipped it over his eye and tied the back quickly, his hat nearly falling off his head in the process.

Parting his hair back of the eye, Bill's nose scrunched up and he scratched the side of his face, "It's itchy," He complained.

"Too bad," Tad replied flippantly.

Bill pouted but cast his sight back on _Edgy on Purpose,_ cocking his head to the side. "What an odd store." He remarked, "What was with all the-" He gestured to his head, "And the-" he gestured more to his torso and body in general, practically vibrating in his shoes.

Tad and Dipper stared at him, completely and utterly lost.

"Right, well…" Tad muttered after a few moments, coughing into his closed fist, "That's two out of three things done…" He groaned, "One second, these bags are killing my arm."

Bill sniggered at the distress crossing Tad's amethyst eyes as he bent down, sighing in relief when he slid the bags off his arm and onto the floor.

"Could one of you help-"

"Nope!" Bill snipped right away, eyes glowing in mirth as he turned away, "Oh...what's that…" He murmured inquisitively under his breath, too quiet for anyone else to hear.

Tad turned to Dipper, "Dipper-?"

Dipper crossed his arms and shook his head, "No way. Why should I help one of my _kidnappers_ out?"

Tad hung his head, shoulders falling as he sighed and moved to slip the -bags onto his other arm, "Vindictive, aren't you?" He murmured.

Dipper snorted, "Vindictive? I'm not vindictive! Sorry for not jumping for joy to help you, but what I said still stands!"

Tad straightened back up and gave Dipper a hard, serious look, "Dipper, I- BILL!"

Tad pushed past the boy to grab Bill, whom had been arguing heatedly with one of the men manning a nearby kiosk, and shoved him away, "I am so sorry for anything he said-"

"He called me a "pathetic and useless meatsack whose iron in my body is worth more than all of me!""

Tad's eyes popped, but he kept his cool, sighing heavily, "Yes, well. Um you see...he's foreign."

Dipper snorted as he watched the train wreck play out before him, Tad's cheeks dusting an embarrassed pink, spinning his hands in small apologetic gestures as the worker threatened to call security on all of them. Tad's tongue was lined in silver and quick as a viper- his deep timbre soothing and calm, slight cracks only giving hint to the nerves chewing at him. He kept his voice low and even and Dipper watched on- partially in amusement, partially in amazement- as Tad was able to calm the frazzled man down, offering more apologies and slickened compliments to sooth his previous sore wounds. With one last smile and slight bow, Tad was able to turn around, strolling away from the kiosk and back to Dipper, shoulders still tensed but eyes calm.

Dipper cocked an eyebrow, mildly impressed. Seems Bill wasn't the only one who could deal with people.

"That was- how did you do that?" Dipper couldn't help but ask, trying his best to seem too inquisitive. Unbeknownst to the brunet, his eyes were shining and his jaw was slack.

Tad chuckled and leaned in a little so no one could overhear him, "God of Emotions, remember?"

Dipper's cheeks dusted pink and he quickly turned away, crossing his arms. Of course.

Tad shook his head lightly at the young boy's antics, his small smile watery as he straightened back up, "Now- Bill? Bill?!"

Tad's heart fell into his gut, boiling away in his stomach acid as a dark could of dread and terror cast over him, bolts of horror flashing through his body.

Bill was nowhere to be seen.

Tad turned all around in a circle- a flurry of plastic bags and a purple coat, his face draining of color.

"Dipper, where's Bill?"

Dipper blinked owlishly and glanced around with Tad, astonished to see that the gold-cladded god was completely gone- like he had never been with them in the first place. Dipper's heart swelled and lodged in his throat, adrenaline shooting through him. He didn't know whether it was from trepidation or hope or something even stranger than either or. He gulped thickly, his hands clammy, and clutched them into tight fists, "I don't know."

"Oh gods," Tad murmured in complete dismay, his free hand yanking at the dark curls that framed his face, "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," He continued in a soft chant. He was quaking in his very overly-shined dress shoes and his eyes twitched, "This can't be happening."

Dipper slowly stepped away from the god, "Well, since he isn't here, we could always ditch him-"

Tad made an odd sound- something akin to choking and gasping at the same time and twirled around on his heel so fast to face Dipper, Dipper was sure he had to have gotten vertigo,

"I- I could _never!"_ He gaped, staring at Dipper as if the young boy had suggested they all go eat lead paint for fun, "I- how- no! We are not leaving him!"

Dipper crossed his arms tightly and frowned deeply. He said nothing, merely hanging back to continue to watch Tad pace in a small, frantic circle, muttering to himself on which direction he were to wander off in if he were Bill.

Dipper didn't understand; how could Tad _want_ to hang around with a monster like _Bill?_

Dipper chuckled bitterly to himself.

"Okay, okay," Tad finally said to himself, sucking in deep mouthfuls of air, lips flapping like those of a fish, "Dipper, please just. Let's go that way," Tad pointed left.

Dipper felt like Tad was pointing in a random direction.

Dipper grounded his teeth and briefly- oh so briefly- considered running. Tad was loyal to Bill. He would want to find him first rather than chase him down, giving him ample time to figure _something_ out.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Dipper turned and followed Tad's stiff march as they started off to the left of _Edgy on Purpose._

Luckily for the two, they found Bill rather fast, only passing down a few shops before his obnoxious top hat bobbed into view.

Unfortunately for the two, said top hat was inside one of the most magical stores any child could go to, fixated with a gold outside, animals waving in the windows, and the crimson letters of _Build-A-Friend Workshop_ spilled across the muddy yellow like blood.

"Oh no," Tad groaned, rubbing his face with his hand. Dipper paled and took a few steps away, mouthing an honest _what the heck_ under his breath.

"Of course," Tad sighed. He turned to Dipper, "C'mon-"

"I am not going in there!" Dipper protested vehemently, "It's for babies!"

For the first time ever, Dipper watched as Tad's serene smile and gentle features crack into an ugly scowl. Despite the twisting of his lips however, his vivid violet eyes shone like that of a kicked puppy. It was disorientating.

"It'll only be for a few moments and he doesn't ever listen to me…" Tad said. If Dipper didn't know any better, he would have thought Tad was _pleading_ with him.

But there was no way a _god_ would _plead_ to a human, "Not a snowball's chance in hell" as his Grunkle would always say.

A pang ripped through Dipper's heart.

Dipper continued to stare at Tad, shocked when Tad actually clasped his hands together and bent down a little, violet eyes as round as coins, churning with helplessness.

Dipper sighed, cursing himself before he could even answer, "Fine! But only because I want to leave this place as soon as possible," He pouted, kicking the ground hard and stomping his foot before crossing his arms, looking away, nose scrunching up.

Tad visibly relaxed a little and refraining from touching Dipper, motioned for him to follow, "Thank you, Dipper." He sighed in relief, leading Dipper into the store.

Dipper snorted rudely but said nothing more.

 _Build-A-Friend_ was just as Dipper remembered; loud, obnoxious, weird-smelling, clustered, and crowded. Caterwauling children were at every turn as frazzled employees struggled to fulfill their every need. Overworked parents trudged along, brows wrinkled in worry, most likely working out the price in their heads with their faded mental math, causing their eyes to droop even more as their fake, excited smiles grew wider.

Dipper practically recoiled when he felt a kid rudely shove past him to get to another part of the store.

The two fought their way to the side of Bill, who had two creepy skins of the plush animals available to him, glancing between them with his lips pursed in deep thought.

"Bill! What are you-"

"Oh, Tad! I see you finally found this disgusting and interesting place. They sell animal skins here. Fake animal skins!"

Tad blinked owlishly, completely taken aback by Bill's assessment, "Bill that's not- you know what, explaining things to you would be a waste of time. Now come on, let's get out of here-"

Bill glowered at Tad and shook his head, "What? No, I can't leave yet! I still need to decide the fake skin animal I want. Should I get the blue kitten or the yellow dog?"

"Bill, these things are way too expensive and for gods' sake, you are an _adult!"_

Bill snorted, "You're just no fun," the god glanced over at a very red, very humiliated Dipper who was currently rubbing his face hard with his hands, as if trying to erase the scene playing out before him from his corneas.

"Blue cat." Bill decided with a nod, dropping the yellow dog and marching off to the next station without a second glance back.

"Bill, please-" Tad pleaded, the tips of his shoes brushing against Bill's heels as he followed the other god.

Dipper snorted at the two, the sound dripping with chagrin. Hands deep in his pockets, he made a face as he followed a few feet away, disgruntled, his gut broiling over in humiliation.

The woman working the stuffing section cocked a brow at the enthusiastic face of Bill, leaning away from the strange man. She glanced over at her co-workers, eyes wide, but all she got in response were sniggers and other odd looks. Sighing and pasting an overbearing beam on, she held out her hand to accept the blue cat skin from the man. She bit into her tongue, trying to prevent herself from saying anything rude.

"Bill, really," Tad sighed, "Let's leave. We're almost done with shopping and we can get back to the apartment-"

"Shhh, Tad! I am listening to this air machine stuff the cat skin with stuffing that looks like clouds!"

Tad pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Would you like a sound effect…?" The woman asked, glancing between the two men. She fidgeted in her seat.

Before Bill could answer however, Tad shook his head, "No he doesn't. I- I am very sorry, ma'am…"

The woman laughed nervously and went ahead and stitched up the back of the plush cat, shoving it into Bill's hands, "T-that's fine! Here. N-next s-station i-is over there!" She pointed to the right.

Bill's grin splintered his face and he turned and marched to where the woman had pointed. Shelves were stacked tall in childhood innocence masquerading as little fake dresses, suits, pants, and more. Little boxes of shoes was laid out beneath the clothing, and small plastic hangers held shirts in fake little racks. Children tore through the carefully outlined section without abandon, frazzled parents unable to keep up with the tornado of excitement that was their kids dressing their new toy.

Bill's nose scrunched at the children and he veered off towards a small corner left untouched by the screaming mass.

Tad gave the working woman a small, nervous bow before handing her a ten dollar bill, "Again, sorry, he's...not quite right in the head."

The woman pocketed the money without a word.

"Come on, Dipper. Let's go get him," Tad prompted, his huge, vivid eyes staring down at Dipper in another plea.

Dipper groaned loudly, throwing his head back, popping it. The crimson still refused to drain from his pasty skin and with heavy steps, the brunet trudged behind Tad again as they scuttled off to where Bill had gone.

Bill was humming pleasantly when they finally broke from the mass of children. He carefully tucked his cat's feet into little, neon yellow rain booties. Picking up the miniature pastel pink umbrella that had come with the outfit, he tied it to the cat's paw.

"There!" Bill declared, puffing his broad chest out with a little pride. He scooped the little cat up, giving it a scrutinizing stare.

"Are you done?" Tad implored. His shoulders sagged and he dropped his hands in defeat, breathing slowly through his mouth.

Bill's lips quirked thoughtfully and he tilted his head to the side, "I think so," He said slowly.

Tad closed his eyes slowly and nodded, "Then let's pay and leave, shall we?"

As if reading the god's mind, Dipper stepped out from behind Tad and before Bill could begin to form a response, grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and started to drag him out of the nook they were tucked back into and towards and registers.

Tad darted forwards, stepping before the two. Pushing past two arguing parents and shutting them up with a small, sparking glare, Tad let out a huff as he stood before the employee behind the counter.

"Hello, sir. I hope-"

Before he could finish his rehearsed lines, Tad swiveled on his heel, plucking the cat from Bill's arms.

"Hey!" Bill protested.

Dipper dropped the god's arm and quickly stepped away, crossing his arms tight across his chest and looking away.

"Here," Tad snipped, "And no box," Tad rubbed his face, "Please," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes sir!" The employee chirped, glancing between the odd trio with apprehension as he checked the price.

"That will be-"

Tad slapped a wad of what was definitely too much money on the counter, "Keep the change."

Without another word, Tad plucked the stuffed cat up, shoved it into Bill's chest, and grabbed both his and Dipper's sleeves and dragged them out of the workshop.

There were many things Tad would say he expected Bill to do. Everything and nothing. He had known Bill for so long, longer than others had been alive and yet, even now, he found his predictions of Bill's actions and thoughts to be complete fantasy in the wake of the delusions he seemed content to act out each and every second.

Bill was far different than what he had remembered of him. Leagues away from the god he had been when first cast away from the rest of the world. Tad could not quite grasp and taste that difference however. The obvious was sharp as a blade and cut through all memories he had and yet Bill seemed to be the god he had always been. Overflowing with venomous hubris threatening to scorch anyone too close. Broiling with primal fury that could put the ancient sun to shame. A grin that was more of a sneer than anything else- more devious than a Cheshire cat's and as sharp as the edge of a sword.

Dropping Bill and Dipper's sleeves, Tad fully collapsed into one of the benches provided, dumping his shopping bags next to himself and hunching over, rubbing his face with his hands.

Bill and Dipper sat down either side of the tired god.

Bill was quiet, hugging the blue cat close to his chest

Dipper merely crossed his ankles, leaning back and crossing his arms before looking away.

Tad breathed in and out of his mouth and silently counted.

 _One._

They were almost done.

 _Two._

Just one more store to enter.

 _Three._

Things could be a lot worse.

 _Four._

After all, Dipper and Bill were no longer fighting.

 _Five._

Then again he could be speaking too soon.

 _Six._

But he shouldn't dwell on that.

 _Seven._

He should dwell on the situation at hand and what matters.

 _Eight._

Hopefully everything else can happen smoothly.

 _Nine._

When they got back to the apartment, he wouldn't have to worry about them or anything.

 _Ten._

He could rest.

Tad dropped his hands to his lap and jerked upwards, his back becoming ramrod straight. He blinked quickly, a myriad of the reds and yellows swirling around the Build-A-Friend Workshop fading back into watery pastels and shades of gray.

Both Dipper and Bill turned towards him, having not expected his sudden movement. Not looking at either of them, Tad jumped to his feet and turned towards Dipper.

Tad didn't look directly at the boy, content to merely observe the faint swirls of blue, red, and purple around him.

"Are you hungry?"

Dipper blinked owlishly, astonishment flickering across his face, "Um, a little?" He answered after a long pause, tilting his head to the side.

Tad rubbed his temples. He knew the best decision would be to try and finish get what they actually needed and return back to the apartment. However, Tad was not keen on stopping to get something to eat and he certainly wasn't keen on leaving Dipper hungry.

Besides, after everything that had happened so far in the span of only a few hours, Tad could use a little energy boost.

"How about we take a break, go get some food, and finish up and go back to the apartment?" He proposed. His voice was as smooth as ever, not even a shiver within his innotations to illustrate how tumultuous his own feelings were and the sloshing in his gut.

Dipper stared hard at Tad.

"Sure, whatever, "He eventually stated. Dipper's tone was just as blank as his face.

Tad nodded once, "Bill?"

The other god hopped up to his own feet, balancing on his heels and rocking back and forwards. He crushed his toy cat to his chest and stared at Tad through his own eye left, the churning liquid gold meeting Tad's own hard amethyst gaze.

The god's too-wide grin did not match the somberness burning in his eye, "Sure! I want to try more mortal foodstuffs!"

Tad glanced between the two. He couldn't even bring himself to fake a smile in that moment.

He simply lead the two forwards back into the epicenter of the mall.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper could tell just by a glance at Tad's face that the god was regretting practically every decision he had made so far today.

Not that Dipper could blame him. He regretted a lot of his own decisions as well. Especially the ones he had made over the past months.

Dipper picked up another too-salty fry from his tray, twirling popping it into his mouth. He made a face and picked up his styrofoam cup, taking a long sip of coke.

Thick and hot humiliation was sitting like a stone in the pit of his gut. Previously merely sloshing concrete, it had long hardened into a heavy weight that dragged him down and kept his cheeks flushed.

Dipper did his best to disregard himself, preferring to drown himself in the same thoughts that had been repeating themselves since the morning and his nearly inedible fries.

Besides the brunet, Bill had placed his toy in his lap, instead slurping loudly on his drink and wrinkling his nose at the sweet taste, "This soda stuff is weird. I can practically _feel_ my body getting diabetes!"

Tad ignored Bill and calmly ate his salad, eyes closed lightly, breathing evenly out of his mouth.

Bill pouted when Tad did not reply to him and sunk down a little in his seat, plucking an onion ring off his tray and dragging it around in ketchup, mustard, and finally ranch before popping it into his mouth with a small hum.

Today had been one of the most confounding days he had lived in a long, long time. His heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach churned unpleasantly, seeds of doubt planted and flourishing deep inside his perfect mind. When was the last time he could honestly say that he had no idea what was going to happen? When was the last time he had even acknowledged that fact?

Bill gritted his teeth and placed another gooey onion ring in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Bill couldn't say his patience was being tampered with- he always kept his poise sharpened to a deadly point.

His eyes darted around the open room he was in again, his nose curling with the overwhelming stench of grease and...well, whatever he was putting inside his body.

Bill wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at. Gigantic planes of glass allowing the glittering sun to wash him in golden light, reinforced with beams of steel holding everything together, smoother than a river rock? People were wandering to and fro, caught up in their own precious bubble of a world and their own issues, greedily buying whatever they came across and having no care at all for anyone else.

Bill wasn't so sure exactly what was going on. He knew things changed over the years he had been gone. Knew things were so different than before.

It was amazing. Amazingly bland and disgustingly impressive.

Bitterness bubbled at the back of his throat and not for the first time, Bill found himself clutching his hands into fists.

Over seven hundred years of wandering the same forest alone, day in and day out, memorizing how many blades of grass from one tree to the next, punting gnomes around when he could, and merely seeing the same sights every second- an endless ocean of green in which is could never, ever escape from.

It had been maddening. It had been horrifying. It had been _boring._

Yet here he was. Sitting in a plastic chair of all things, eating something Tad had dubbed as "processed food," whatever that meant, and actually talking and interacting with mortals that didn't matter in the slightest.

Bill moved to lean his head in his hand, not paying attention to the amount of condiments he was dragging his next onion ring through.

Nothing in life had ever prepared him for now.

Nothing was the same. Nothing in the slightest.

Bill popped his onion ring in his mouth and gave his stuffed cat a small squeeze.

Nothing was the same. That was _fantastic._

Bill smiled softly to himself. He ignored the achiness of his heart, ignored the sloshing of pure venom in his gut. Ignored the mocha eyes glaring up at him in pure loathing that was now engraved into his very being.

Everything was different. Nothing was the same.

How utterly _fascinating._

Bill refused to startle, only his shoulders tensing slightly as Tad stood up slowly, his chair screeching against the tile.

"Well, I think we're good now, yes?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer, "It's time to finish up and leave."

Bill rolled his eyes. Tad had been spouting off the same sentences all day and at this point.

"Yeah, yeah," Bill dismissed with a wave of his hand. Slurping up his last drenched onion ring in his mouth, Bill chewed around in noisily, "You've been saying the same stuff all day. We get it."

Tad's nose scrunched up at the sight of ranch, ketchup, and mustard staining Bill's teeth and tongue.

"I am aware of that," Tad responded evenly, teeth clenched, "Ready to go?"

Bill snorted and stood up himself, popping his neck and back, "Sure."

Besides the two, Dipper stood up wordlessly, his shoulders hunched up.

Bill nearly doubled over at the amount of relief pooling in his gut at the sight of Dipper's cleared tray. The brunet had even used his napkin to pat away the crumbs and stains around his mouth and though he still stood aways, eyes hard, dark, and unreadable, Bill found himself relaxing just peering at the boy.

Despite the tension draining away from him, Bill still found that ache prominent in his chest.

He took to ignoring it.

Waiting for everyone else to gather their trays, Tad took the lead again and marched the other two to the garbage, waiting for them to dump their trash and place the tray on top. Nearly having to dig Bill's tray out when he almost threw it away, Tad kept a close eye on them as he lead them across the mall.

Pulling Bill back multiple times when he tried to dive into some of the more interesting and questionable stores stocking the mall including an _I Can't Believe I Saw This On TV_ and even a _Skybound Trading Company,_

Tad hissed through his teeth, yanking Bill away from another kiosk before he could get into another fight.

"But Tad, look at those straws! They're so silly!"

Tad grunted and let go of Bill. He wasn't gonna deal with him anymore. No way. No how.

Tad nearly sagged in relief at the sight of Seres before them, the entrance a gaping hole into what was hopefully going to be the end of the odd Hell he had found himself in where blue cats really did rain on his parade and where only the pungent smell of onion rings, ketchup, ranch, and mustard penetrated the air

Tad's eyes watered a little and he huffed through his mouth, refusing to breath through his nose. He stepped away from Bill. Without looking at the two, Tad trudged into the store.

Tad was close. So close to being done. He could nearly taste it.

Behind Tad and Bill, Dipper trailed only a few steps behind, as he had been doing. Like Tad, his gut churned at the prospect of going back to the apartment, going back to where people couldn't give him such odd looks and where he could probably lock himself in the bathroom and ignore the entirety of existence for a while under a hot shower.

Dipper paused. For the first time in his entire life, he _wanted_ to take a shower.

A shudder went through him.

Then again, it was a first for many things, wasn't it? First time getting kidnapped. First time feeling truly and utterly _wrong._

At the very least, he was familiar with the excruciating pangs in his heart, used to the feeling of numbness seeping through his veins and soaking into his very marrow.

Dipper glanced up at the gods. He hadn't been paying attention to where exactly he had been going, merely following the two voices speaking to one another.

Tad's speech was clipped, each sentence ending with a guillotine falling hard.

Bill was more liberal, never pausing and seemingly not noticing Tad's tenseness. He spoke about whatever piece of technology had caught his eye without abandon. Still, there was something not quite right about his high-pitched timbre, something _off_ about it.

Dipper shook his head. Who cared if Bill was being weird? When was he _not_ weird?

Dipper wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the shelf they had stopped next to. Suitcases were stacked up tall in all shades of blacks, grays, and beiges.

Dipper gulped uneasily, not paying attention to Bill and Tad get into another argument about one thing or another- probably suitcase color.

Bill's voice was what shook him from his reprieve.

"Pine Tree?"

Dipper blinked slowly and tore his gaze from the dirty, tiled floors beneath him to the molten golden eye peering at him from Bill's dark face.

"We're leaving now. A black case is okay, right?"

Dipper ignored how soft Bill's voice had gotten.

"Sure," Dipper bit out, pushing himself up from the shelves. Ignoring the tender look in Bill's eye, Dipper fell back into his trance, merely working through the motions that had been haunting him for the entire day.

Dipper blinked, staring at the last wad of cash Tad would probably hand out that day, cocking a brow.

Where did Tad get so much money?

Dipper shook his head, allowing himself be rushed out the mall.

It was about time.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill pouted, crossing his arms tight across his chest, staring hard at the television, "But Tad-!"

"It's not my fault you left your cat at Seres. You should have been paying more attention to it."

Bill frowned deeper and grabbing the remote, balanced it in the palm of his hand as he carefully pressed down on the volume button.

The sobbing fiance grew louder, as well as the superficial conflict onscreen.

"You're being unfair."

Tad rolled his eyes, "I don't care," He said, finishing packing everyone's new clothes into their proper suitcases, "Also I call first shower."

Bill waved his hand where he was sitting, still scowling.

Meanwhile, Dipper was tight under the covers of the freshly made bed, nothing more than a small, white lump. Neither god could tell if he were sleeping or still awake.

Bill glanced over to the small mound. His hand twitched and the god could barely keep himself from tracing the gentle slope of the boy's arm and side. Instead he tightened his arms around himself and glared hard at the screen before him, forcing himself to drown in the vanity dancing before him.

Tad paused at the entrance to the bathroom, casting once last glance back at the two. Briefly, color spilled back into his sight- blues, reds, and purples clashing together in a torrent of torment that was thicker than molasses.

With a blink of his eyes, the color faded and Tad shut himself away.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _UZGV RH URXPOV_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **So...yeah. This is late. I had band camp and school starts on Monday for me, so updates will be slower.**

 **But I've already said that, but now it's really happening. Seriously, I will be very busy till sometime in October so if this doesn't really update all that often, that's why. My life is getting busy, so oh well.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was so hard to write so if it's bad, I'm sorry about that. I had to rewrite the shopping scene too so...yeah. That was a pain.**

 **No, I didn't spell Sears wrong. It's play on words.**

 **Yes, I am aware that stuff they bought Sears doesn't sell but, eh. I was too lazy to research actual malls in LA and have them run all over it and such, so here you go instead. In the future, I'll be better about that. Hell, I'll probably come back to this chapter and fix the shopping scene at a later date but for now, I think it's passable.**

 **So much foreshadowing, it's not even funny! Seriously, see if you can find it all!**

 **Oh! And since I actually have a few cut scenes and such from this series, I'm going to make a side-story of all the cut content. This can be scenes, chapters, head canons, world building, and a lot of other things that just didn't make it into the final cut of the story, so keep an eye out for that! It'll probably be called something like "Once Upon A Time Trilogy Cut Content" so, yeah. There will be that if you're interested.**

 **Right now, I'm too tired to answer comments, so sorry about that. Just know that yes I did love DD &MD and it is now one of my fav. episodes, I love all of you wonderful people for commenting, and thank you so much for doing so! It really means a lot~**

 **Oh, and for the guest who asked, there will be no smut this book. Some masturbation (not mutual) but that's it. There will probably be smut in the last book, however.**

 **So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this kinda shitty chapter.**  
 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Limbo is Emptiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This is both late and short and I am sorry for that.**

 **But hey! We have finally gotten to plot! The main plot to be exact! Only took like 32 total chapters!**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Stan slowed the car down to a stop, the muscles in his legs begging to stretch and flex. Groaning, the older man rubbed his face with his hands, forcing his eyes to stay open.

After a day of pain, turmoil, magical exertion, and driving, all Stan wanted to do was curl up on his comfy steering wheel and fall asleep, forgetting about all the shit he was suddenly in.

Next to him Ford turned his eyes from the window to him, orbs hard and unreadable.

Who knew saving his brother would end up like this? Who knew _anything_ of this sort would happen.

Questions were on the tip of his tongue, questions to his brother about _what next_ and _why does it always end up this way between us,_ but even more were directed to the small girl currently curled up in the seat behind his, awkwardly slumped down, using her equally asleep pig as a pillow and the sweater she grabbed as a blanket, snuggling into the surely soft fabric.

The sight of Mabel torn up, face still red from the crying and dried snot still visible on her upper lip, broke his hard heart. He had never wanted this to happen to her.

Never wanted anything to happen to Dipper either.

His already broke heart was shattered by the thought. Dipper was gone. Kidnapped.

Missing.

He should have been better at protecting the kids, been better keeping them away from danger.

He had failed as a guardian. Failed in every sense of the word.

Stan bit the inside of his cheek.

"Stanley," Ford stated. The moon reflected off the lens of his glasses and glinted off his hair, making it look silver. The low light cast sharp shadows against his brothers face, many twisted and distorted.

"What?" He responded gruffly, yet quietly. He didn't want to wake Mabel up. She deserved her rest.

"How did…" Ford rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes tight. So many questions from the past thirty years were rolling around in his head and he had no real idea where to even start.

"You said Cipher kidnapped our nephew...Dipper, was it? How?"

Stan sighed and tore his eyes away from his brother, staring out across the town he had parked themselves outside of.

"I'm not entirely sure," He finally admitted, his heart as heavy and cold as stone in his chest. The words slipping past his lips were dry and cracked, aged and old just like he was. "There was a deal involved, however. A deal that...that healed Mabel of a sickness she had. In return, Dipper had to return to the forest to visit him? Or something?"

"You sound unsure." Ford's voice was cold.

"Well, I couldn't wrestle the entire story out of him. I'm sure Mabel knows more but…" Stan cast a glance behind him at her sleeping face once more, worry painting his features. "For now, she needs rest."

"And later medical attention," Ford tacked on at the end, casting his own concerned gaze over at her. Even though he just met her, she was family and besides, he could never leave a child behind.

"Yeah. That," Stan replied a bit awkwardly. It pained him to be unable to talk to his own twin, pained him to know that what happened thirty years ago couldn't be forgiven or forgotten.

It pained him being unable to speak and love his own twin as he used to.

"So, let me guess, Cipher tricked Dipper into freeing him? But if he was using him, then why would he take him…" Ford's voice trailed off and his brow crinkled in concern, fingers tapping the sides of his cheeks.

Stan shook his head. "I don't know. I guess so. I don't know much about him."

Ford sighed, "That's both a good thing and a bad thing." Ford's eyes wandered out to his own window. "Well, whatever the case is, we need to get Dipper back."

"You've never even met the kid."

"He's family," Ford replied blankly.

Stan narrowed his eyes in anger. "Yeah? Well, you didn't seem to care much about family before," he couldn't help but quip, instantly feeling a bit terrible, but not regretful as the words spilled forth from his dry and cracked lips.

Ford whipped around and glared. "He's a _child!_ A child kidnapped by that _monster!_ You weren't a child! You weren't in danger! You weren't being threatened by Bill-fucking-Cipher, the god that almost destroyed the world!"

Stan slumped down in his seat, crossing his arms and hissing, using the mirror above to make sure Mabel was still sound asleep after his brother's outburst.

She was.

"So what are we going to do to get him back, huh? What are we going to do _now?"_ Stan said back, voice low and desperate to move the subject onto more important matters. As much as he wanted to yell and scream and snap back at the old nerd, Stan knew that he had to reign himself in and hold himself steady for Mabel's sake.

"I don't know," Ford admitted after a few beats. "I know a tracking spell that could work, but we would need his DNA. Or, on the flip side, I also know a spell that could pinpoint Bill's location. Invented it myself! But it only works within a few miles, so it's useless. Unless there's a way to somehow amplify the area of effect to a much wider range…"

Stan shook his head. He could feel his eyes grow heavier and heavier listening to the low rumble of Ford's voice, smooth and hauntingly familiar. "As much as I want you ramble on and for once I actually do, I need some sleep," He interrupted.

Ford scowled some, but the effect was loss by the coming of a large yawn. He groaned, "Yes, I- I suppose so…" He muttered, shifting around in his seat. "How exactly do I-"

Reaching over, Stan pulled on the small levers underneath, lowering the car seat to a more comfortable position to sleep in.

"...Thanks…" Ford grumbled after he got comfortable, rolling his head over so he was facing away from Stan.

Stan himself curled up in his own seat, resting his head on the window, unable to lay down himself due to the sleeping girl behind him.

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill sighed as he sat down awkwardly, curling his arms around his sapling carefully without touching him. The boy was nuzzled deeply into the thin sheets, face squished down on the pillows, limbs pulled tightly into his body to make himself as small as possible.

"You...I...Pine Tree…" Bill shook his head and sucked in another shuddering breath. stabilizing his voice and giving his lips a quick and painless bite, Bill turned his head to stare at the other god across the room. His golden eye was dull in the low light, shining with sorrow Tad hadn't even seen seen before. The blond's normally grinning lips were twisted down into a bitter frown, brows drawn and his second, unnatural eye peeking out from the shock of blond hair covering it, was not as bright as it normally was, the flaring flame more like smoldering embers.

Tad waited for Bill to collect his thoughts. Leaning his elbows on his knees, the dark haired god stared over at Bill.

"Just...ugh. This is all so- What is _wrong_ with this world?" He finally ground out, rubbing his face hard with the palm of his hand, chest rumbling in a soft growl.

"A lot of things, most pertaining to concepts you wouldn't understand currently."

Bill threw him a burning glare.

Fighting the smirk off his face, Tad put his hands up, palms out. "Just making a point."

Bill rolled his eyes and looked away, fixating his orbs on the blank wall across the room.

"You know what I mean. What's wrong- what is- what happened?"

Tad shook his head and leaned back onto his elbows again. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Where do I even begin…" The god muttered lowly, sighing again.

The two were silent after that, mulling over their own respective thoughts in private. Bill's eyes drifted to Dipper's still form every now and again, taking in the curve of his back and the paleness of his skin that was such as sharp contrast to his own dark hue. Biting his lip, Bill forced himself not to run his fingers through his soft and fluffy hair and forced his eyes forwards once more.

"What happened to everyone? Other gods?" Bill asked, his voice barely a whisper. "They can't all be just dead or- or in _hiding_ of all things!"

Tad leaned back, toes tapping the ground silently, contemplating his own thoughts. How could he take over seven hundred years of bloody history and spin it into a few understandable sentences? He sighed, "They are. We are. More or less," He started. "After we were cursed and you imprisoned in the forest, everyone else split apart, not wanting to be punished themselves. Lost touch with them after that. Then, of course, time moved on. Human's evolved. Civilization grew. Land shrunk. Our numbers shrunk and theirs- the mortal's, grew."

"But we're _gods._ The most powerful creatures to exist on this miserable excuse for a rock! They should be bowing to _us!"_

"I know! I know, Bill! Trust me, I know! But that's not how this- reality- works! Numbers overcome raw power. It happens all the time, and now we are the victims of this and there's nothing we can do. Gods can't just be created out of nothing, you know. Now, there's none of us left."

"I know, I know. But...still. _Everyone?"_

Tad straightened back up at the growl in Bill's voice. Staring over at the blond, Tad could clearly see the lines of frustration etched deeply into his skin. Teeth partially bared and eyes sparking with a deadly, yet almost fearful fury, Tad knew right away what Bill was thinking of.

"Well, not everyone. But Bill- are you sure this is the...right action to take? I mean, it's been seven hundred years…and there's not many of us left anyways..."

Bill snapped around to him faster than what Tad was thought capable. As expected, his brows were furrowed in anger, fangs glinting pearly white in the low lighting and he looked not unlike a feral animal ready to pounce and tear into the nearest thing it could set its sights on.

"Exactly! It's actually been over that, probably! Over seven hundred years trapped in that fucking forest, wasting away and being forgotten! Oh, I might have been able to take down some smaller and weaker gods that came to explore and investigate, but that hardly matters in the grand scheme of things! I'm out now Tad. I'm out of a place I shouldn't have been in in the first place."

"You wouldn't have ever met your child if it wasn't for the forest, however," Tad replied quietly, giving Bill a pointed look to remind him to keep his voice down. Dread curled in his stomach. Hopefully, Bill would keep his emotions in check this one time. Tad really did wish he could read the other's emotions, but as always Bill was nothing more than a monochromatic scheme of grays.

Bill growled again, but made no move to get up or move. "That has nothing to do with what I'm saying," The god spat.

"Then what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that those gods were _wrong_ to stand against me and _wrong_ to lock me up in a place like that and leave me to-to _rot._ What I'm saying is the same fucking thing I've been saying for _years_ that you should already know. I. Want. Payback."

Tad grinned, "That's exactly what I thought you'd say. I thought you'd change your mind."

"Never. What, you thought I would?"

Tad couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, "No, no. Not really. Hell, there was a reason I drove us all the way down to Los Angeles."

Bill grinned widely. He already had a good idea of what the other was about to say, but that didn't mean he didn't want to hear those beautiful words spoken out loud, left to twirl and bloom in the air.

"There's a certain ex-soldier here I've tracked down here, wandering around somewhere in this city, disguised as a human."

Bill narrowed his eyes and saliva foamed in his mouth at the sudden and violent images of bloodshed and carnage that suddenly filled his mind.

"Let me guess, let me guess! Is it...Never Asking? Oh, no! Is it Will Out? I've _always_ hated that guy. I mean, he stole the Decimal system from me! That was _my_ idea first! I mean, who just goes around and steals systems away from other gods? What an asshole."

Tad couldn't help but chuckle at Bill theatrics, shaking his head side to side. "Well, not quite. He's not related to us. It's Thomas. Thomas Doubt."

Bill quickly covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, casting a careful gaze over Dipper to make sure he was still curled up and deep asleep. Carefully, Bill gently pressed into his mind, making sure the kid had the most sickening sweet dreams he could give him. He wanted to take good care of his sapling, after all.

"Doubt? Thomas-fucking- _Doubt?_ You gotta be kidding me. He was the first god you tracked down out of all of 'em?"

"Well, they're not _all_ still alive obviously…"

Bill waved his hand about, silencing Tad. "Irrelevant for right now. I mean, talk about _irony!_ God of suspicion and skepticism is tracked down first? What a lark!"

Tad rolled his eyes. "Well, if there's one thing for certain, it's that your sense of humor has gotten worse over the years."

Bill scoffed, "My sense of humor is fine. I'm hilarious! But still, Doubt of all gods? Ha!"

Tad shook his head, "Anyways, moving on. I tracked him to this city. Might be a little tough to find him and we'll have to do some searching, but once we see him, we'll know."

Bill smirked, "And when that happens, we'll kill the traitorous bastard! Serves him right for going against _me_ of all gods!"

"Good to see your bloodlust hasn't diminished or weakened."

"What? You thought I'd gotten soft over all these years?"

Tad forced himself to not let his eyes flicker over to Dipper's still form. "Something like that, yes."

Bill snorted, only partially offended and turned away. "Well, don't worry about that. I'm just as I was back then. Only this time, I have a...few different goals." His gaze fell back onto his sapling and Bill winced at the slight pain in his heart as fresh memories played back in his head.

"And I think I have an idea of what those goals are."

Bill turned around to shoot another wide grin at Tad.

"Oh Tad. Gotta say, I've actually sorta missed you these past years."

Tad returned the grin with one of his own, amethyst eyes crinkled up in amusement.

"And I to you, Bill. I to you."

~~0~~0~~0~~

The moon hung fat and high in the sky, a great bulbous orb reflecting silvery light caught from the sun down onto a single lonely red and white car below.

Inside said car, a man lying down in his makeshift bed tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Then again, it only made sense considering some would say he had been asleep for thirty years already. Still, he wished his mind would stop wandering about, mulling over words said and those still inside him, festering away in the back of his head and in his stone of a heart.

Gripping said heart, Stanford let out another gasping breath of air, quickly glancing to the side to make sure his brother was still off in his own land of dreams.

He was.

Biting his tongue, Ford stared out the window and into the silvery black beyond, ears twitching at the faint calls of the night outside.

He...needed something. Wanted something.

But what he didn't know.

Twisting again, he curled up tight on his side, eyes bulging a bit, teeth now grinding instead of drawing blood from his tongue.

He felt...gone.

Lost.

No…none of those words were right. He wasn't feeling- and that was the real problem.

Empty.

Yes. A feeling that wasn't even truly emotion, a void that spanned everything yet took up no area, that was as colorless as colorless could be; not black nor grey nor white.

Just...nothing.

He was nothing. Not here, not living, not dead, but still alive.

Memories and thoughts and wonderings slowly faded from his mind as it fell into an undocumented blankness that couldn't be fought and Ford found himself simply staring at the side of the car door, not even the window, just staring with wide eyes, not blinking and not seeing.

Just looking.

And in that moment, Ford wasn't so sure where he was or what he was or what anything really was, really and in that moment, that single moment where he felt nothing but the emptiness inside of himself that could never be filled, he couldn't find the thought or emotion to bring himself to even really care.

So he laid there.

Watching.

Waiting.

For nothing to go by. For nothing to pass.

He wasn't so sure what he was waiting for. Hell, in that moment he wasn't even aware he was waiting for something in the first place.

But even so, he waited. For warmth to flood him again, for his head to drift back into place, for his mind to return, ready to ponder.

And in those moments of unclarity, being completely lost to the void inside him, like his own soul didn't even exist anymore, Ford found himself falling into the cold waters of sleep.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _RMWRUUVIVMXV RH GSV LKKLHRGV LU VEVIBGSRMT_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **I am so tired and stressed out right now it's not even funny.**

 **This wasn't proof read in the slightest so sorry if it reads weird. I don't think I was too vague with what's going on, was I? Like, everyone understands everything, right? Ugh, I'm in serious doubt about this chapter, pun not intended.**

 **Which reminds me! Look, original character! We're going to have a lot of those!**

 **Pay attention to the god's names. I didn't just choose them for fun. Hell, we could make a game of it! Every god who will be mentioned (minus 1) has a very special name stylized kinda like how "Bill Cipher" and "Tad Strange" are. None are random. If you can guess how/where I got the names from, congrats! Most of them are named after idioms, play on words, puns, and the like. The first person to guess where I got each name or what it means gets a prize! What sort of prize? I have no idea yet. I'll either write a 3000-5000 word one shot of your choosing for you or maybe draw you some art idk whatever you want. Something along those lines.**

 **So yeah. Pay attention.**

 **Anyways, again I'm too tired to respond to comments rn. However, again thank you all for your wonderful reviews and such, which does remind me- if you like this story, please do leave a comment. Even if you are a guest. It means a lot to me and they really do keep me motivated and such. Plus, I could use some nice positivity right now. It's only been a week and school is already really wearing me down.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this kinda short chapter!**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	7. Limbo is an Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Another shorter chapter than usual, but we got some more interesting stuff going on! Should be great!**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel gulped thickly as she leaned against the red car, looking out at the town they had parked outside of- Tulelake, if she remembered correctly. Chewing on her bottom lip, she twisted her fingers around in her dirty hair, disgusted by the greasiness found in the chocolate locks, but not really able to do anything about it currently.

Her eyes darted between her Grunkles nervously, dread curling and taking root at the pit of her stomach, seeds of slight fear and newly formed regret already sprouting.

"Kid, you have to tell us- _me-_ what exactly happened. When did this happen, really? What does Cipher want with Dipper? What-"

Mabel shook her head from side to side, eyes falling downcast. She knew this would happen, that this moment would come to pass, when she would have to give the truth- all of it, to her now two Grunkles and though Mabel _knew_ for a fact it was the right thing to do, both her mind and heart in tandem with the decision, that didn't make the words any less hard to form. How _was_ she to explain her doubts? Her fears? Her uncertainty about a situation that lead to something akin to this?

She wasn't so sure any language could convey what she was feeling properly.

But still. She had to try. For Dipper.

She wasn't so sure where to begin with her explanation. When did Dipper start breaking off from her? Was it when he made that first deal? When they had to go vandalize Dusk 2 Dawn? Their birthday? When did what she knew about Dipper faded into what she didn't know about him? Where was that seemingly impossible line drawn?

Mabel didn't know. She didn't want to know.

"I don't really know," She interrupted. Her voice felt far away and her eyes settled past the view of the older men before her, past the misty town in the distance, staring at that thin line that separated the sky and the Earth, the two melding and blending into a foggy lateral line. Hands clenching and loosening, needing something, anything to grasp onto, she sighed and continued, voice hollow.

"It started...when Dipper stole the journal and he- he almost died going into the forest-"

Stan hissed a curse under his breath. Ford snorted and sent a glare at his brother.

"You let a child handle one of the journals?"

"It was locked in a safe! The kid stole it or are you hard of hearing now?"

"Well I wouldn't know as this isn't even my _real_ body!" Ford snapped back, voice cracking some at the end.

Mabel waved her hands in front of the two, drawing their attention back into herself. Eyes focusing for a second to give the two a smarting glare that did it's job quieting them, Mabel plowed on in her explanation, mind falling away as her heart took off after the words spilling from her mouth.

"He almost died, but Bill saved him and made a deal with him; that he had to go to the forest when he wanted. He'd be safe and not get hurt, but he had to go when Bill wanted him." Mabel licked her lips. She didn't miss Ford's furrowed gaze or his mouthing of the words " _what sort of deal is that,"_ nor did she miss Stan's hiss of " _that knucklehead lied to me…"_

She didn't dwell on their reactions, but pressed on.

"So he went to the forest everyday. He snuck out the door in the mornings and stuff. He even had a- a notebook with him. He wanted to learn about the forest."

Ford's eyes widened as he stared at his niece. Though he had never met Dipper before, wasn't and couldn't be aware of his existence since he woke, the older man could feel his heart swelling for the child spoke of in tearful sentences and broken words, a child that by the sounds of it, was just like him in too many ways, it seemed. Walking out and making the same mistakes he had, following the same trail of curiosity that had lead him into danger.

A sharp and sudden terror stabbed Ford in the chest and heat started to build behind his eyes. Blinking hard and forcing the wetness back, Ford tried his best to chase away the thoughts and memories tied to his very soul; of madness and blood and machinery and the stink of ozone and gasoline colliding together in macabre work of the follies that lead to his downfall.

Though Ford had never met the child, never laid his eyes on him or even heard his voice, he knew he had to do whatever he could to get him back, to save him, teach him, care for him…

Love him.

Ford wasn't sure how it was possible to love someone through word of mouth and someone's own experiences of them, but as he listened to Mabel's explanations of him, of his study of magic and miasma and even his slow drift away from her that brought tears to the girl's eyes and caused Stan to swoop in and wrap an arm around her shivering form, pulling her close, Ford knew right away what that odd pulsating in his chest was, that warmth that spread out from his chest, clenched and tight and hard like a fist.

Love.

Ford reached up and pressed his thumbs against his eyes, physically damming up the hot tears that wanted to well as Mabel moved on with her story, telling of a second deal forged in financial crisis, the one she didn't know what Dipper gave away for.

The thought of what Cipher could take away from the boy- mind, will, magic, soul, _body_ even, sent chills down his spine.

Mabel's story seemed to catch up to what Stan knew as a recognizable gleam shone in his eye. The girl told of Dipper being caught by Wendy, the half lies told to Stan at the time, how Dipper wouldn't talk to her afterwards and of course, the shattering of everything sensible when Stan was arrested, her taken into child services, and finding Dipper with a freed Bill.

"Wait. He _freed_ Bill? But that's- that's impossible…" Ford interrupted, stroking his chin with a hand and squinting hard in thought.

Mabel stiffened at that and Stan threw a wild eye at his brother, waiting for him to start saying something useful and understandable for once.

"Impossible?" Mabel squeaked out, mouth falling open and face paling.

Ford turned back to her. "Yes." He answered, mind still whirling. "Those seals were powerful, Mabel. Powerful, but old. It's possible that Cipher was able to weaken them considerably over the years, not enough to get out but….hmm…"

"But what? What are you thinking about, Poindexter?"

Ford sent a frown at his brother, but kept his two deep brown eyes fixated on Mabel.

"I'm not so sure...tell me, does Dipper have anything...unusual about him? Like, a physical feature that makes him stand out? Extra limbs? Extra organs? Odd markings of some sort?"

Mabel's eyes, stressed and worries, brightened at the mention. "Yeah he does! He as the big dipper on his forehead! That's where he got his nickname!"

Ford couldn't help but chuckle at that, his own eyes flickering down briefly at his own two extra fingers. "Well, that could explain it then."

"Explain what exactly?" Stan bit out.

"How he broke Cipher out. During my years of studying Gravity Falls' forests as well as magic, I ran across an interesting...well, strand of DNA within the Pines' Family."

"DNA?" Mabel mumbled, cocking her head to the side.

"Interesting?" Stan questioned.

Ford nodded.

"I found a...mutation almost, if you will. Well, not quite a mutation, more like a curse? But no, not really a curse either…"

"Just spit it out already! Geeze, you ramble," Stan snorted, crossing his arms and glaring away.

Ford sighed and leaned on his left foot, eyes gleaming with a slight bitter look.

"Fine, fine. All you need to know is there something in Pines' DNA that allows some of us to be born with not only special features, such as my fingers-" At this he wiggled his sixth fingers at Mabel, causing her to giggle, "But also gives us a...magical gift of sorts-"

"Magical gifts?! Oh! Can you transform into an animal? Control people? Can you _glow?"_ Mabel questioned as her puzzlement melted away.

Ford chuckled at her enthusiasm but shook his head no. "Oh, of course not! Nothing that crazy! It's all standard magical stuff, things that can be possible. Nothing exactly new, per say. More like...heightened strength in certain fields of magic." Ford smiled lightly. "For example, this mutation in our DNA not only caused me to have extra fingers, but also be ample in the field of healing magic."

Mabel's mouth fell open into an O shape of understatement and amazement while Stan simply stared at his brother, eyes wide.

"You never told me that."

"Well, when I found out you weren't there."

Stan grimaced and wrinkled his nose, but held his tongue for once. For the first time since Dipper's kidnapping, Mabel had a genuine emotion on her face that wasn't just one of depression or cold resignation.

It was heart lifting.

"So what do you think Dipper's good at then?"

Ford scratched his chin. "Well, for him to be able to break Bill out of barriers of that sort, he must be ample in shield breaking, or perhaps even rune breaking. Or maybe energy blocking? Spell reversal? It could be a number of things to be honest. It's hard to say…" The unsaid _since he's not here_ hung in the air, heavy and oppressive.

Ford shifted on his feet, but said nothing more.

Mabel blinked before turning her head away, eyes wide with thought.

Well, this changed things.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"So, you said he's somewhere in the city, right?" Bill said, leaning against the wall.

Tad nodded, fingers drumming against the bed he was sitting on. "Somewhere. I would try and feel around for him, but with so many people and mortals here just in general, that's nearly impossible and it's not like you can just _see_ him either."

Bill hissed, "I know, you don't have to keep reminding me."

Tad smirked. "Which actually just reminds me, you need to put your eyepatch back on."

Bill groaned but nevertheless pushed himself up, slouching over to where it was on the table between the bends. Sneering down at the simple black cloth disdainfully, he plucked it up and tied it on.

"It still itches. And is uncomfortable. And-"

"I get it, I get it," Tad said, holding a hand up. "But there's nothing I can do about it. You'll just have to get used to it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to turn on some television." Tad stood up and strode over to the television set, flipping the switch and turning it on, flipping through channels a bit before deciding on the news.

Bill frowned and lowered himself onto his and Dipper's shared bed. He still couldn't help but find the small device anything but odd. Brilliant, but odd. Mortals were a conundrum.

Bill wasn't so sure what to feel about the world now in general. Everything was so different. Even the magic in the _air_ was different. He could feel it, taste it on his tongue like an odd wine, not quite fine but not vinegar either. A place between bliss and repulsiveness, directly in the valley of _who knows._

Bill rubbed his hand over his face, brushing a few hairs out from under the string of his patch.

He'd get used to it. He knew he would. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't seen change before. He was there when the Romans fell, there when the ancient Egyptians built their grand monuments to him. Past that, he was there when actual coinage was decided upon and even farther back, all the way back to the first dream, _his_ dream, when faded from the void into what was known as boring old existence.

Bill rubbed his temples.

He couldn't even really remember the first dream, whether it was truly him or just some creature thinking of something like food or water. He couldn't recall a lot of things to this day. Everything seemed to be in a muggy haze, locked away in a place he couldn't reach, where truth danced just beyond his fingertips and where everything made no sense whatsoever but still fit perfectly in the odd and quirky puzzle known as reality.

Bill dismissed his thoughts. That was then, this was now and right now, he had other things to ponder about and focus on- not the memories that had been locked away.

Namely, his traitorous soldier, Thomas Doubt.

"So, are we just going to hope that we happen upon Doubt while we're out or something?" Bill suddenly said, interrupting the woman on screen talking about this week's weather.

Tad sighed.

"Unfortunately, I think so. We can't use magic to track him and it's not like he's actually going by his real name anymore. Hell, he probably even changed what his vessel looked like so he could blend in with mortals. Finding him will be difficult for sure, but I'm positive we'll get him eventually. He's naturally suspicious and since he too can't use magic, he's bound to be somewhere he knows is completely safe."

Bill nodded along, tilting his head to the side as he tuned back into the television.

 _"-Still trying to find out what went on in the small town. The NMA is working hard to get everything calmed down and is still rooting out the problems and has put the entire town in a lockdown. Not much is currently known about the sort of magic that happened besides the fact that is was very dangerous and led to multiple injuries and lot's of confusion. However, despite this, the NMA does have a suspect-"_

Bill and Tad's eyes widened as a clear but old mug shot labeled _Stanford Pines_ appeared. Eyes hard and lips pressed into a thin line, Bill knew for a fact that that wasn't Stanford Pines.

It must of been his annoying brother.

 _"The NMA believe he's traveling with two other children- both brown haired and brown eyed, young teens. Unfortunately, we do not have an actual picture of the children. It is unknown if they gone with Stanford Pines willingly or not. Still, if you see any suspicious characters whatsoever that match this description, please call the hotline below. Do not engage them by yourself. That is all."_

Tad turned the television off.

"Well," Tad mumbled. "I guess that's a relief. The news has everything so backwards, I'm sure we'll be safe." The _as long as we continue to not draw attention to ourselves_ didn't need to be uttered.

Bill's lips twisted up into a frown, unsure about what to think or what to say. Sure, it was good for them that they weren't outed and Dipper identified, but…

"No it's not. It means Fez is still out there, along with Shooting Star and if his plan worked, so is Six-Fingers."

"What? You really think they're going to track us down and stop us? They'll be too busy trying not to get captured by not only the NMA and law enforcement, but America itself. That was a national broadcast, Bill. Everyone knows. They're going to be much too busy to try and find us."

Bill shook his head. "You don't know the Pines' like I do, Tad. You don't know them at all. They'll never stop until they get Pine Tree back. For good."

"So what are you going to do about that?"

Bill jerked, as if he was shocked, whipping around to stare at Tad with wide eyes.

"What?"

Tad rolled his eyes. "I said, what are you going to do about it? You said yourself that they'll never stop, so what are you going to do?"

Bill bit his tongue and turned away to glare at the white of the wall, chewing on his words as his stomach twisted and heart clench again.

Why did it keep doing that?

Bill casted a look over to the door of the bathroom. The sound of water was still going on strong.

What _was_ he going to do? It wasn't like he could just shake all the Pines' off forever, he knew that. Hell, he had felt the bending of the magic in the air, the unnatural tilt of the scales as someone was brought back to the dead and even now, Bill could taste the magic of the real Stanford Pines on his tongue, recognizable and in it's own way, intoxicating and almost repulsive now.

No, they wouldn't stop and seeing how Dipper was acting towards him by him just being away from his family, Bill knew that the only other sound method of death was out too.

The ache in his chest grew and Bill clutched the fabric over his heart, hanging his head.

The weird feelings were bubbling in his gut, threatening to spill out of him.

If Dipper had the chance, he'd leave Bill in a heartbeat.

The thought caused Bill to squeeze his eyes shut.

Tad watched from his corner of the bed, not needing blooming blues and purples to know what Bill was feeling.

Bill didn't want Dipper to leave him. He didn't want to let the boy slip through his fingertips, never to be seen or felt again.

But at the same time, Dipper didn't want anything to do with him, did he? Not at all.

 _But you own the boy._ His mind whispered to him. _You own him body, mind, and soul. He made a_ deal _with you. He is yours to keep if you want to._

Though the knowledge and remembrance of that fact should've been relaxing to him, all it did was cause him to be even more torn up inside than before. He felt as if he were stuck between a rock and a hard place, between something he knew was the plain and unfiltered truth and something else that seemed...deeper than that. More complex. Something he should know but _didn't_ and something he couldn't quite put into words.

Bill slowly gazed back up to Tad, who was watching him the entire time. Though Bill knew only minutes have passed by, he couldn't help but feel as if hours had slipped away from him.

"I don't know," He admitted softly, the truth coming to his lips and wiggling it's way out faster than what he expected. It left a bitter taste on his tongue and his gut rolled unpleasantly.

Tad cocked an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. It was the first time he'd ever heard Bill admit to not knowing something. Tad pretended the words didn't feel as good as they did.

Before he could press on, the door to the bathroom swung open and Dipper padded out, brown hair clean and still shiny with dampness, wearing one of his new shirts and pairs of shorts. Eyes slightly muted and dark, the boy barely glanced at the two of them before sitting down against the wall, not wanting to be near either god at that moment.

Bill noted he was still wearing his hat.

He bit his bottom lip and casted the boy a look, one that happened to catch his chocolate eyes.

Both of them froze in that moment, eyes wide and unblinking, unable to look away from one another.

Bill watched, mind blank in surprise as Dipper's now hard and hurt eyes softened ever so slightly, a misting that Bill couldn't tell was sorrowful, nostalgic, or both.

Dipper broke their met gaze first, diverting his eyes to the ground as he curled up against the wall, knees pulled into his chest, frown still plastered on his lips.

Unable to continue his watching, the blond turned away slowly.

Tad glanced between them, but said nothing more, only the faintest of smirks on his lips to indicate what he suddenly knew.

"So!" The god of emotions said, breaking the silence with a puncturing clap of his hands. "Who's ready to truly start the day?"

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _WUDFNLQJ JRGV LV OLNH ILQGLQJ VRPH KDB LQ D QHHGOH VWDFN_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **So...yeah. Explanations, foreshadowing, and weird feels. I wonder what's going to happen next...**

 **Not gonna say anything about the names as I am going to release all the answers at the end, but I will say that I think most of you got everything right, though no one figured out Will Out's name. Which is kinda funny as he has one of the easier names in this. I'll even give you a hint- his name is from something that has been said before in LiaFT.**

 **I've gotten quite a bit of questions/statements/pleas begging me not to leave or abandon this story.**

 **Guys, I'm not abandoning this story. I am not leaving this story. I don't care what people on tumblr say or what the Antis bitch about or whatever drama is going on in the BillDip tag. Fuck, I don't even see that drama because I block any and all haters I see.**

 **But, in any case, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON IT. OKAY? GOOD.**

 **If you had no idea what I'm going on about- good. You don't need to know. It's really stupid and childish anyways and I'm not spending any more time on that topic.**

 **Now, let's move on.**

 **Happyland- Hehe ;)**

 **KhaalidaNyx- Ah, thank you! Now, I never said gods couldn't be killed by mortals. In fact, at the beginning of LiaFT, it is mentioned that gods ca indeed be killed. Strange isn't a name I came up with, it's from the canon/fanon character Tad Strange, which is just a saying, like _Oh, he's a tad strange all right..._**

 **Guest- Glad you liked it and yes she is. Thank you very much!**

 **Invader Kyuubi- hehe, thank you~**

 **double-0-nothing- Well, your wish came true! I hope you liked it!**

 **Key- Hehe, maybe~ And thank you very much!**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Oh, there will be epic moments, trust me. This book has quite a bit of action in it. I know you won't be disappointed ;)**

 **Guest #2- haha, glad you're liking it! Thank you!**

 **Awakened Niwana- Haha, they're actually gods, remember X3 However, here is your next chapter. You better hand over those cookies you promised :3**

 **Just-Gold- Hehe, Tad and Bill are related but it's...complicated and will be explained later ;) Close but no cigar! Thank you for reading :3**

 **A Fan- Oh, haha you're a sweetheart~ Thank you!**

 **MindfulThoughtlessness- Hehe, good job! You're the only one to try and guess Gazette's name, which is the easiest one tbh. Glad you're feeling a bit better! Hehe, that's pretty cool. I'm an Atheist myself, however I have read Levay's Satanic Bible. Very interesting read! The Last Mabelcorn was indeed a good episode.**

 **Guest #3- Here you go!**

 **TheCreepyCrew- Haha, thank you~**

 **The Raccoon- Indeed you are!**

 **Anyways, don't have much to say besides that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, thanks for reading!**


	8. Limbo is Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This chapter went by fast.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Feet pounded heavily against the metal floors as a man ran down the hall, dark hood pulled down over his eyes. Teeth gritted in a grimace, small puffs of exertion slipped out of the man's mouth. Hands tightly gripping an old, battered folder and he finally reached where he was going, slowing down at a stop before a large metal door which was covered in pulsating golden runes.

Flaring his nostrils and hissing a spell under his breath, the man shuddered at the divinity of the magic buzzing around in the air. The runes on the door briefly flared an even brighter and lighter gold before the door faded away entirely, as if it was never there in the first place. Staring into the dark entrance, the man padded into the room awash with crimson light and matching scarlet tapestries.

He was met with the sight of a large round wooden table, it too covered in runes that he knew, with the right kind of stimulation, would gleam gold as well. On the back wall thousands of monitors hung heavily, they too carved with glowing golden runes. Ignoring the hundreds of sunrises being shown to him at that moment, the man turned to others occupying the table; all of them talking loudly with one another about their current and deadly situation. Despite the pressure in the air that, coincidentally, had nothing to do with magic whatsoever, everyone seemed to be unnervingly calm.

"Um, sirs?" The man spoke up, puffing out his chest a little as he did so.

The figure sitting at the head of the table turned towards him and the man shuddered at the red-eyed gaze his superior gave him.

"What? If it's something about the cafeteria food again, I don't want to hear it! The NMA is being useless as always and is currently having a temper tantrum about the locals of Gravity Falls, I still have _multiple associates_ I need to call, and a few _down under_ are being rowdy and causing miasma fluctuations!"

"No! No sir no, this is very important! Tremendously so!" The man stuttered, flinching at the rage emitting from his superior. "I found it! I found out who the Pharaoh is!"

At once, everyone at the table quieted down before exploding into another frenzy of yelling voices, scared screams, and harsh words.

Brow twitching, the figure at the head of the table snarled, waving his arms angrily all around. Shouting out a spell of his own, a blue light flashed and the panicking others around the table were forced into a silence as their minds were calmed.

"That's better," The figure sighed, rubbing his temples. Opening his eyes, he turned his attention back on the young man before him who was watching the scene go by in a mix of confusion, excitement. and fear plastered across his face. Painting the best, stressed smile he possibly could on his face, the head figure waved a single hand to beckon the man closer, motioning him to slide the battered folder across the table and hand it to him.

"Where did you even find this…" The figure mumbled under his breath as he gently gripped the file. At the top, neatly printed in ink, where was the word _Pharaoh._

With all eyes turned on him in a sedated look of hope and a single pair of orbs glued on him in excitement, the figure cracked the folder wide open, allowing a few sheets of what was clearly parchment instead of paper fall out.

Cocking an eyebrow, he closed the folder and set it aside, spreading out the parchment carefully, his eyes widened at the images he saw.

Hieroglyphics, though none he's ever seen before.

A picture of the pyramids in Egypt.

A diagram of the human brain with a large triangle printed over it, dressed in a top hat and a bow tie of all things, stuck within the confines of the drawn skull.

An odd wheel with the single-eyed triangle in the center and other images surrounding it. Scrawls annotated the image and the figure's eyes widened in disbelief at the familiarity of those names. His mouth dropped open into a small O.

However, that wasn't the important part. No, the important part was the name printed over the triangle itself, one he's heard of in secretive whispers of fear and distress, one that barely pricked the edges of his memory normally, but was now in front of him in all its glory, branding its significance into his very soul.

Taking a shuddering breath, he slipped the parchment back into the file and took out a pen. Eyes narrowed but hand perfectly still, he printed three simple words underneath _Pharaoh_ in perfect text.

 _The Cipher File._

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper sighed as he bent his head forwards in the shower, humming gently at the feel of hot water pounding into his head and running down his shoulders and back.

Though he still wasn't a huge fan of showers, the boy had to admit that he did enjoy feeling clean atop of being able to get away from both gods for if only a little bit.

However, now that he was alone with only the heat and steam of the water keeping him company, Dipper couldn't help but let his mind wander to places he really wished it didn't.

To the matters of his torn heart.

To the information he knew and the holes still left behind of what he didn't know.

Of past memories so painful they felt good and memories so pleasurable they hurt.

The twisted mess inside him sickened his gut and sparked a migraine. Whimpering, new tears forming in his mocha eyes, Dipper sunk down to the slick tile underfoot, curling up against the wall under the stream of water.

Confusion and hurt snarled and clashed within his mind, a bloody battle of teeth and claws, smearing viscera and tainting seemingly everything he cherished.

Gritting his teeth, more tears slipped down his face as the emotion he had been bottling up inside ever since he got kidnapped spilled out in the form of small, breathless gasps and more tears. Eyes wide, drips of water falling from his eyelashes, the boy glared down at the drain underneath him as his heart clenched up and all previous thoughts came rushing to him from the back of his mind.

 _Stan lying to him and Mabel._

 _Stan doing dark magic._

 _Stan causing Mabel's illness._

 _Mabel...Mabel...Mabel probably hating him now._

 _Bill lying to him._

 _Bill manipulating him._

 _Bill kidnapping him._

 _Him being too weak to fight back._

 _To gullible._

 _To stupid._

 _Letting Bill out and run free._

 _Putting everyone in danger._

 _Him...being the cause of his family being ripped in half._

A choking gurgle sounded in the back of his throat.

Dipper had thought of it before. In fleeting, in passing, in wonderment. In hurt words unspoken and lashed one's that shouldn't be kept in. But it was as if now, the heavy weight of what had happened had finally descended upon him, finally crushing him. His bones shattered under the pressure and his organs smushed, making him merely a repulsive mess of old agony and new heartache.

What he wouldn't give to go back and time and change what happened. What he wouldn't give to make sure none of this ever happened again.

Dipper wished that were possible- a fast trip to the past to undo what he's done- to have never taken the journal, to have never gone into the woods. To have never trusted Bill. He had made so many mistakes and now, he wasn't the only one paying the price of the things he's done.

Pressing his back against the wall, Dipper uncurled himself and let his legs stretch before him. Water from above still came done hot, hitting his torso and his legs and causing a tingle of pleasure to run up his spine. Indeed, he was not a shower person however, this one was astonishingly pleasureable.

Dipper stared down at his own legs, eyes heavy-lidded.

It was all just- just screwed up, wasn't it? It had all gone dark- what he expected of his future, what he wanted for his future, everything he had ever thought. Now what was going to happen to him? Now what was he going to do? Those same questions, every second, seemed to tumble through his head, festering in his mind like a weed. And he still didn't have an answer.

Dipper gritted his teeth together.

He was acting silly- like some dumb kid and he wasn't a kid anymore. No, he was thirteen- technically a teen- and it was high time he started acting like one.

Crying and sobbing and throwing a fit wasn't going to get him out of this mess and wasn't going to fix anything and though Dipper wasn't sure how exactly he was going to fix this mistake or if it could even be fixed in the first place, he has to at least try. He- no, _Mabel_ deserved that much, even if she, most likely, loathed him now.

However, figuring everything out, sorting everything that was bouncing around in his mind was for a later date- like later tonight or ever tomorrow.

Dipper sighed and sank down lower until the only thing supporting his head and neck was the tiled wall behind him. Aches traced languid fingers down his muscles, but he refused to move from the odd position.

It may be the morning, but he felt tired. Tired and drained.

The time for remembering and figuring things out was for later, when he could think clearly, when tears weren't still running river down his face, only masked by the hot water still raining on him from above.

Throwing his head back, Dipper sucked in a shuddering gasp at the feeling of the water hitting him on his navel and crotch.

There was one thing that could possibly distract him from his own, current self-destruction. One thing that could chase away the gnawing and expanding emptiness in the cavity that used to hold his heart and give him more feeling than the shadows that were currently plaguing him.

No real fantasies came to his blackened and dead mind, no sweaty skin gleaming under silver moonlight, no pants of exertion, no long hair or beautiful glowing eyes that gleamed with dark, sinful adoration. No, Dipper let his mind fall apart into a unbound blankness as he gripped himself.

Digging his teeth into his lip, fully focused on what his own hand was doing in tandem to the still heated touches of the water, it didn't take to long for him to whimper a trembling gasp as he reached release, all evidence sucked down the drain as soon as it came into being.

Shakily climbing to his feet, Dipper made quick work of his shower, scrubbing the dirt from his body and the grease from his hair. Shivering as he shut the water off, cool air hitting his wet skin hard, he stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

Ignoring the fact that he _still_ wasn't growing hair where he should be, Dipper wrung out the water trapped in his brown curls and made quick work of the drops stuck to his body. Throwing the used towel to the side, he shucked his boxers and new pair of jeans on and slipped on his new red shirt along with his unfamiliar jacket. He rubbed his covered arms, not used to the weight or touch of cotton.

Rolling his shoulders back, his eyes fell on the pine tree cap gifted to him not that long ago. His heart twisted up in his gut.

After a few more seconds of deliberation, the boy snatched the hat up and stuffed it on his head, pulling it low.

He still disliked his birthmark.

Briefly mentally preparing himself for what was on the other side of the bathroom door, sighing through his nose loudly, Dipper pushed the door open and strode into the main motel room.

Bill and Tad were turned towards one another, sitting on their claimed beds. Eyeing the bed he had to sleep on in distaste, Dipper instead went to the back wall and sunk back down onto the floor, wanting to stay as far away from the two as he possibly could.

He couldn't help glancing up at Bill- it was hard not to stare at someone you had put all your trust into, only to have it ripped away and for the wound left behind to fester in the infection it left.

However, what the young boy wasn't expecting was for the god to be staring back at him with a single, liquid golden eye.

A golden eye that spoke so much and so little at the same time, full of longing, of _what ifs,_ of laughter from not too long ago, looking so wrong, so sinful when not under the glowing lights sparkling through the jade leaves and pine needles.

Watery and unsure, the two stared at one another and though Dipper had never been much of a people person, never been all that social in general with others in his young life, even he could read the clear turmoil in his gaze. It was a hurricane of hurt, of uncertainty of loss, of everything and more; so many emotions and so much doubt with himself and the past that it was a confounding whirlwind of a certain aching terror whose grip just couldn't be shaken off. It was a maddening thing, drowning in your own ocean of feelings, sinking down down down, unable to reach the seabed that didn't exist.

And in that single moment of time, Dipper could read the strange altruism in that eye.

Dipper cast his eyes back to the floor, and the moment was broken.

"Well then!" Tad suddenly spoke up, completely ignoring what just happened. "I think it's about time we go out, eh? Downtown isn't too far from here and besides, L.A is an amazing city. I think it'd be a good idea to just wander about and see what we can find." The cheerfulness in his voice stood in stark contrast with the odd sentiment in the room and if only for a second, Dipper was put off by the sudden change. Catching up quickly, the boy gave a small nod and clambered to his feet, crossing his arms tightly.

"Downtown?" Bill questioned, getting up to his feet himself, fingers trailing over his eyepatch to make sure it was still on. He pulled at the string, itching the side of his face with disdain.

Tad nodded. "Why not? Just be careful as there are a _lot_ of people downtown and you'll never know _who_ you might end up running into, so be aware. Usually it's not all that busy but with all the construction and such going on, there's been a lot of tourism."

Dipper blinked. He had never been in the downtown area of a city like L.A; noisy and rude with the stench of thick industrial magic buzzing in the air, plumes of energy and oppressive forces that he could sense across his skin even now while people carried on with their daily toil, apathetic towards what was going on around them as they walked through their daily lives and chores with a destination to nowhere.

Bill narrowed his eyes at Tad, but said nothing, not even letting a grin split his face. "I'm sure we'll be fine." He said evenly, not letting his emotions bleed out of him. The god was highly aware of the brunet's eyes burning into his back, guarded and hiding what he was feeling effectively. Bill had thought Dipper to be easy to read, easy to understand.

Bill was just coming to terms how wrong that assessment had been.

After making sure they had everything they could need and that Dipper wouldn't try to run off, the three left their motel room and started off into the direction of downtown, Tad too tired to try and deal with traffic.

The city was...different. That was really the only thing that could be said.

All Bill saw were the people, brushing and bumping up against one another, hurrying this way and that to get to where they needed or desired to go. Street vendors seemed to hang everywhere, along with some others selling objects and souvenirs, and even then, there were more people, trying to give out or sell a bit more shady of objects. Lazy, crowded tourists seemed to have no situation or care for anyone but themselves, Polaroid's flashing and yells of offense when someone was blocking their picture. The stench of gasoline, waste, and magic was nearly overwhelming and Bill couldn't decide on whether or not to love the odd mixing scents or completely and utterly despise it with every fiber of his being. Cars roared on past on rough concrete streets and the shriek of honking always seemed to ring in the air.

Eyes sliding over to the young boy he was walking side by side with, Bill had the sudden urge to scoop him up, keep him safe in his arms, away from the chaos and away from all the dangers that suddenly seemed to be crowding around them.

Laughter from a memory not so long ago rang in his ears, light and carefree.

A small, warm hand gripping his own, following him step by step.

Small excitable noises slipping out between fastly spoken questions.

Two twin bright eyes staring up at him, liquid and full of life.

The agony in his chest returned, along with the twisting of his gut.

Grinding his teeth together, Bill reached out and grabbed Dipper's shoulder, not in a tight or even painful hold, but one that would assure him he wouldn't get lost or even remotely forgotten.

Tad's eyes darted over to the two and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

Luckily for the two gods, Dipper didn't even try to make a scene. Startling slightly, the boy tore his eyes from the building he had been observing in curiosity, glaring up at Bill, clear hostility in his eyes.

There was no trace of warmth. Of...of...well, Bill wasn't so sure what the word was if he was being honest.

"Let go of me," The brunet hissed, loud enough for both of the gods to hear, but quiet enough as to not draw any unwanted attention to themselves, well, more attention than they were already getting, in any case.

"I don't want you getting lost."

"And I don't want you touching me. Besides, I'm _thirteen._ I can take care of myself."

Bill glanced up towards Tad, who nodded his head ever so slightly.

Sighing, Bill let go of Dipper's shoulder and backed up from the boy, leaving a good four inches of space between them.

Though Dipper didn't visibly relax, shoulders still tense and now perpetual scowl still evident, the enmity in his eyes did indeed lessen.

Bill bit his bottom lip. It wasn't so long ago that those lips would curve into a small, adorable grin.

Dipper shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Despite the two gods he was forced to walk between, for once he actually felt his spirits starting to lift. In a place like L.A, filled with lights and sounds, the smell of greasy food that was simply making his mouth water, and magic buzzing in his ears and the wonder that was slowly being put together steel beam by steam beam, rune by rune over his head, it was difficult to let his heart dwell and stay chained to the bottom of that ocean of regret and sorrow.

Dipper turned his face upwards and returned to staring at the buildings above him. The metal giants reached towards the sky, appearing to curve at the angle he was staring at them with, bright sunlight reflecting off of different shades of blues and grays, montone spaces of all work and no play. Despite the distance, he could still see the construction happening outside the city, infinite blue skies marred by rubble and ruin.

Squeaking at the sudden feel of someone bumping into him harshly while walking by, Dipper briefly stumbled before catching himself, though not before running into another person who practically threw him off with a huff. Falling against a nearby building, Dipper struggled to control his sudden rapid breathing. He knew downtown would be busy, but nothing like this.

Peering around wildly, another spark of fear flared in his heart.

He couldn't see Bill. Or Tad.

Both gods were gone in the crowd.

Dipper felt like his throat was closing up and sweat started to bead on his brow. How could he suddenly lose track of two flamboyant gods?!

As Dipper pushed himself back into the flow of the crowd, the realization of what just happened started to dawn on him.

Bill and Tad were gone.

He was alone for now.

Trepidation and excitement filled him as his thoughts exploded, reaching out with thin fingers at any and every possibility he could grasp. Perhaps someone would take pity on him. Or, since this was the city, he could hunt some change down and use a payphone somewhere. He could call Mabel and beg for her forgiveness and beg for her to come rescue him. Or the police! With Bill and Tad gone, he could get away before they could reach them and get to safety before getting taken again. And then! And then perhaps he could tell the police what was going on! Get the military or something! Surely, Bill couldn't stand up to America's starchild that was it's military prowess.

Blinking hard and forcing the primal fear of being alone away, Dipper tried his best to look for anything that could be of use, but all he could see around him were towering and pushy adults. Stumbling and bumbling, getting sneered and snarled at, Dipper's heart started to race again as he tried to find a way out from the constant stream of people and vehicles. Copper eyes widening as an oppressive pressure started to constrict his lungs, the brunet careened around wildly looking for a way out.

Seeing a gap between a loud and rude woman and a man with a briefcase, Dipper dived into what seemed to be a side alley, if the smell gave him any indication.

Panting a bit, previous sudden claustrophobia gone, Dipper leaned against a building wall, panting hard

.

He wanted to look for change, to call Mabel, to be-

He wanted his old life back. A life without all this running around and lies and manipulation.

He desired something simpler, something that didn't leave a bitter taste on his tongue, something _normal_ even.

How ironic was it that only now that he was having an adventure he wanted everything to be absolutely boring and normal again.

Dipper closed his eyes tightly.

Bill and Tad were gone.

He was alone.

In a huge city with no money, no say, no anything.

"Hey? Hey kid, are you alright?"

Dipper's eyes flashed open to the sight of a man standing a few feet away from him, dressed neatly in an everyday blue suit, red hair gelled back. He was pale, almost frighteningly so, every vein and vessel visible under his thin and perfect skin. His eyes, bulbous and green, stared at him with an odd intensity, unblinking and unwavering.

"Um…" Dipper mumbled under his breath, scooting back a little. If there was anything he learned of so far, it was not to trust strangers.

The man, seeing his clear nervousness and readiness to bolt, relaxed some, blinking slowly as he brought out a small wallet from the inside of his suit.

"Relax, kid. Here-" He flipped out what looked like some sort of fancy ID Dipper had never seen before, the name Tom Harrt printed out evenly next to his picture. "I'm a private investigator, off the clock right now, and I noticed you hiding out back here. It's dangerous in the city, even during the day."

Dipper stared up at him with large eyes, slowly pushing himself from the wall. "You're a cop?"

"Well, P.I, so no not quite, but that's not all that important right now. You look lost."

"I am. I- I lost track of my...guardians in the crowd and I couldn't find them."

Tom nodded at that, eyes shining in pity, and carefully stepped out of the alleyway. "Well, how about we go find them, then? They must be worried sick."

Dipper bit his lip and shooed away the unwanted memories of Bill holding and protecting him, healing him when he was hurt, hugging him tightly against his chest, always warm and safe and _comfortable…_

"Yeah. They probably are. We were heading in that direction when we got separated," Dipper pointed out.

Tom nodded and, making sure Dipper was okay with it, placed a steadying hand on the boy's back, leading him forwards and making sure he didn't get bumped or shoved around by the flood of people again.

"So, what do your guardians look like? I'm going to assume they're human, right?"

Dipper bit his tongue. "Mostly," He choked out. Dipper could feel the words of distress get lodged in his throat at what Bill ordered him not to say or do only a few nights ago.

He debated on telling the truth, but what was some private investigator supposed to do against two gods? Two gods who tried and failed to destroy the world centuries ago?

So, briefly explaining what Bill and Tad roughly looked like, Dipper allowed himself to be weaved through the crowds by Tom Harrt.

Biting his lip, Dipper did indeed try to peer around himself, dread slowly building in his gut. Would Bill think he tried to run away somehow? Would he _hurt_ him?

Gooseflesh broke out across his arms and despite the heat in the air, Dipper felt cold.

Above him, Tom Harrt continued to keep an eye on the oddly described figures. While one hand was on the kid's back, the other was clenched into a tight fist at his side. Even through the child's jacket, he could feel the thrum of magic binding him body, mind, and soul to someone else.

Someone he hadn't heard of or seen for many, many years.

And though his entire being told him to run, scribble down a few letters for both his workplace and _them,_ a greater, more logical part of him told him that what he was sensing couldn't possibly be true.

Still, he looked on, heart pumping in his chest, sweat beading on his brow that had nothing to do with the bright and sunny spring day.

As they finally started leaving the downtown area, Dipper visibly getting more and more frightened as time went on, shoulders trembling ever so slightly. Dry tongue darting out to lap at equally dry and chapped lips, the brunet's eyes darted around, only to catch a familiar golden gleam from the very corner.

Whipping his head around, Dipper's entire stomach dropped as Bill's single orb met his own.

Tad turned as he felt Bill start to stride away. Spinning around, the dark-haired god froze; not at the sight of Dipper, however, but who exactly the young boy was with.

At the sight of the golden man swaggering towards him- dominance in his all too familiar gate with a predatory gleam in his one, burning eye, Tom Harrt swiftly took his hand off of the young boy and stepped back, trying his best to keep a good distance away from the god in front of him.

Even from here, Tom Harrt could feel the radiation of darkly divine power, not as strong as it had been before Cipher's inevitable fall, but still far stronger than what should be possible.

Dipper froze as Bill wrapped his arms around his shoulders and tugged him close as soon as he could, causing the young boy to stumble for the nth time that day. Getting a tighter and easier grip on the him, the god pulled them away from Tom Harrt.

Bill growled low in his throat, the noise soft and unnoticeable by all around him.

No one touched his sapling. No. One.

Paralyzed, Dipper allowed himself to be practically dragged away.

Catching up to the scene quickly, Tad narrowed his eyes at the being before him. He had to say, Thomas Doubt didn't look too terrible in his chosen form, passing as human if not a vampire easy enough.

Bill shot a nasty grin at the hidden god standing before him. All too aware of Dipper's presence in his arms, he said, almost sickeningly innocent:

"Thank you for finding my...charge."

Tom Harrt- true identity Thomas Doubt- clenched his hands into fists at his sides. His eyes darted between both Tad and Bill, both of whom were staring at him as if he were a piece of meat ready to be consumed.

"You're very welcome," Thomas grounded through his teeth, eyes tight, seeing the scene in front of him, but not understanding it. Who was this boy? Why did he bind himself to _Cipher_ of all beings? He had felt the magical ripple from the north- hell, he was sure every god in this country felt _something,_ but to have Cipher actually standing before him, for destiny to actually choose for this to happen... it was astronomical.

A bitter laugh boiled in his throat. He thought he had been so careful. He had kept his nose clean after all, did everything that he was told and stayed within the guidelines given to him by those Up Top. He had been methodical in nearly everything he had decided to do. So how could have this happened? How could Cipher be free, how could a child be bound to him, how was Strange still _alive_ even?

Biting the inside of his cheek, Thomas glanced between the two rival gods who were simply staring at him with narrowed eyes, unable to do much more than that during the day under the eyes and lights of thousands of people around them.

Coughing out a fast and sharp goodbye. Thomas Doubt whipped around and strode away, willing himself to get lost in the crowd, plans already forming in his mind on what he could possibly do next.

Bill's eye burned into the redhead's back as he left, lips pressed into a thin line as Dipper started to squirm against him, palms pressing against the sides of his body.

Breaking his sight from the other god, Bill stared down at the child in his arms, predatory fire fading into cool relief.

"You were gone," He hissed.

Dipper stiffened against him and even through their layers of clothes Bill could feel the other's mad heartbeat.

Bill didn't give Dipper time to respond.

"I thought you were hurt or lost or-" Bill's throat closed up and the god couldn't help but feel both parts completely ridiculous and confounded by his own words driven by his feelings spilling unabashedly from his mouth, unstoppable.

"Or, whatever! You don't leave my side again." Bill pulled back, avoiding looking Dipper in the eyes while he grabbed his hand, already pulling him in the opposite direction back to the motel. "You got that?"

Dipper's voice was small but steady as he reluctantly agreed.

Keeping his eyes forwards, Bill strode on, Tad on his left, insides twisting all around.

If the blond had turned around and stared down at Dipper, he would've seen copper eyes widened in confusion and for the first time in a short time, no trace of loathing to be found.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel stuck her tongue out as she snipped her scissors again, eyeing the two sides to make sure both were even,

Slipping into the nearby town had been...stressful to say the least. Her heart was still pounding in her chest at the thought of security cameras and other people. Sure, they got what they needed, but that fuzzy radio voice describing what Grunkle Stan looked like as they hightailed it outta there would forever haunt her mind.

Now, a package of scissors later and a lot of calming breathing and thoughts, she was sitting here trying to cut Grunkle Stan's hair into a new shape. Cocking her head to the side again, she gave the top a few more snips, trying to thin out the hair more. Frowning, she cut the bangs a bit back as well.

"This is going to look terrible, isn't it?" Stan grumbled.

"Just because I've never ever cut someone else's hair before doesn't mean I can't! Have a little faith!" Mabel chirped back as she finally finished up.

"It's not faith I'm doubting," Stan muttered again, rolling his shoulders to try and get the crinks out of his neck.

"Aaaaand...done!" Mabel sang, jumping off the front of the car she was standing on and staring at her work from the front. Smiling and running to the trunk of the car, she dug around in newly bought plastic bags a little before drawing out a small pink hand mirror she just _had_ to get. Running back to the front, she stuffed it into Stan's hands with an order to observe himself.

Stan twisted his lips to the side, the older man stared at his newish look. Mabel had somehow managed to give him longer looking sideburns. His bangs hung a bit more to the side now and were shorted, along with the hair atop his head and getting even shorter in the back. Considering she didn't have much to work with in the beginning, Stan thought she had done a pretty bang up job.

"Good work, kid," He praised gruffly, running a free hand through his hair.

Mabel beamed and playfully snapped her scissors at him before drawing back some. Running to throw both scissors and mirror back into the trunk, the girl wiped her brow and let out another little breathless giggle. Well, that was good enough, she supposed. A haircut for Stan and a hat for Ford, much to the man's dismay.

Tugging on the zipper of her new purple jacket covered in a bunch of cartoony hot pink pigs, she blinked hard and dug her teeth into her lip. Yes, this was good. This was very, very good.

Everything was good. Great, even! They have everything they needed for a road trip!

Everything…

The sudden sound of crackling electricity shook Mabel from her circular thoughts and the girl whipped around, running off to the sound just as Stan joined her.

A few feet away, behind a tree and a bush, Ford was crouched on the ground, pieces of metal and wires strewn about around him, along with all three of the journals, opened wide to the sky. He was muttering under his breath, hands fiddling with an odd-looking device that was all bare wires and parts, random glowing crystals twisted in the mess.

"Grunkle Ford? What are you doing?" Mabel ventured as Stan snorted at the sight.

The man didn't reply right away, fingers still dancing over his odd machinery, tweaking and prodding things, muttering nonsensical whispers under his breath.

"Grunkle Ford?" Mabel tried again, only to, again, receive no response.

"Hey! Poindexter!" Stan suddenly shouted, causing Ford to startle, yet not hurt his device. Twisting around, Ford eyed his brother's new haircut, but didn't say a thing. "What?" He asked after a pause.

"Um, What are you doing? I heard something over here," Mabel asked, padding closer to her great uncle so she was standing right besides him, her newly cut bob brushing the back of her neck.

Ford beamed up at Mabel while Stan simply crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know that look…" He grumbled.

"I'm working on a device to see if I can pinpoint Cipher's location. Since we can't track Dipper, I figured the next best person- er, being, would be him. If I can calibrate these gems correctly with these wires, a few runes here and there, and-" He gestured to the gleaming gold print of the spells dictating necromancy in the first journal. "-Use a little of Cipher's blood, I think I can get at least some form of idea on where he could be. It won't be completely accurate of course, but it should give us a good fifty mile radius of his location, give or take."

Mabel's jaw dropped open and her eyes sparkled. Behind her, even Stan seemed at a loss for words, dropping his arms to the side, eyes wide and unblinking, a flicker of hope burning brightly in them.

Before Ford could do or say anything else, Mabel flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder.

Jolting at the touch, Ford hesitated briefly before folding his arms around the young girl, who was making a noise that sounded a bit like joyful sobbing and intense giggles.

"We can get him back?" Mabel choked out, voice muffled by Ford.

Ford chuckled lightly and gave her a small squeeze.

"We're _getting_ him back. It's only a matter of time."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _RMULINZGRLM XZM YV UZFOGB_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Wow, this was a fast update! What fun~**

 **I have nothing new to say, really. Just wanna hear all of your theories again! Seriously, this chapter had so much foreshadowing and such! I'm curious to see what you guys can root out!**

 **familiar fan- You might be onto something there ;) And thank you, I am!**

 **Thank You- Oh dear, I hope you're feeling better!**

 **The Raccoon- Haha, that's good! Hehe, nope! Not quite~**

 **MindfulThoughtlessness- Hehe, yup! Good luck with figuring Will Out...out...hehe.**

 **BlueStar29- Hmm...who can say ;) And thank you!**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Oh haha, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **KhaalidaNyx- Hehe, yeah...tumblr...but I'd never give up on this! Haha, I think everyone's having that problem tbh.**

 **Pine tree- Thank you!**

 **EmthelRackem- This story is completely planned out and though I find that idea interesting, it wouldn't fit into what I have planned here.**

 **SevenFourThree- Haha, indeed I did continue it! Couldn't leave it hanging like that, could I? Anyways, glad you're liking this so far!**

 **Sehcturc- Oh, you! Thank you!**

 **illustrious unknown- Thank you!**

 **Neftis- Hehe, does this count as fluff?**

 **That Person 1217- Ahaha, thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading~**


	9. Limbo is Carnage

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Forgot to put a warning up here last chapter, oops. I'll try to be better about that in the future.**

 **Anyways, this chapter does contain some heavy violence as well as a form of cannibalism, so just watch out for that I suppose.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper bit into his dry sandwich, frowning a little as he stared blankly at the television in front of him, not even paying a little attention at the show currently playing that had Bill rolling his eyes and sneering something about mortals and their "horrible fashion sense" and had Tad in stitches. Whether Tad was laughing at the actual show or Bill himself, Dipper couldn't tell.

Though he was no longer shaken about getting lost and getting found earlier, his mind was still reeling at what happened.

About Bill's concern. Because it was there, that fear. It was a primal thing, wide and chaotic. It was something he'd seen before too. In his sister's eyes. In his own eyes. Heck, even in Stan's eyes! It was something so...so _human,_ so mortal and _true,_ that is practically made him sick.

The old legends had to have been right, right? Bill was an evil monster. He was selfish and greedy and-

"Oh my gods, what is even-! That style does _not_ belong on her! What is she even thinking? Ugh, I don't think sequins goes on anyone well, really! But on her? I don't think so."

"Just let the woman wear what she wants! It's her wedding! Geeze, Bill."

"No! This tiny woman in this box needs some help as she is obviously dress blind or something. Also deaf as she keeps yelling and is _way_ too emotional."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper watched as Tad rolled his eyes, most likely at the irony Bill was sprouting.

"Bill. For the last time, tiny people do not live in the television."

"Well, how else would they get in there?"

"That's not how it even- you know what? Never mind."

Bill snorted something that suspiciously sounded like _stupid_ under his breath and took a bite out of his own sandwich, praising the taste of the mustard as he did so.

Dipper shook his head and turned away. He was still evil.

Bill was evil.

Bill was evil.

Bill was-

Dipper crammed another mouthful of sandwich into his mouth. He had a headache.

Bill had worried about him.

Bill had been concerned for him.

Bill was evil.

Holding in a groan of pain as his headache continued to build, Dipper swallowed the rest of his meal down easily enough and turned to toss the trash aside. Licking the small flecks of mayo that was left on his fingers, he bit out a quick goodnight to the two gods, along with a hard-to-maintain glare at Bill telling him to not touch or mess with him as he laid down on the edge of the bed, curling up under the covers and shoving his face as far as he could into the pillow to block out all sounds and sight.

Bill was evil.

Bill had been worried for him.

Bill was a monster.

Bill has been concerned for his well being.

Bill was the worst.

Bill's eyes always softened when looking at him.

Biting into his pillow, Dipper willed his thoughts to disappear, to simply fade away into the mists of unconsciousness so he himself could fall into the dark realms of dreams and nightmares, hopeful to walk an apathetic line there so he would feel well-rested in the morning.

Bill knew exactly when Dipper finally nodded off, the boy's troubled mind slipping away as his breaths slowed to a calm crawl, muscles relaxing.

As he always did, Bill carefully cast his influence over the other, magic that was not quite magic, a simple ability born from their bond that put him into a dark to put Dipper in a dreary room where no horrible, unwanted thoughts and memories could cross him and make him weep during his rest.

Bill let out a shaky sigh, but didn't even turn to look at the boy. He was content enough to watch stupid little people behind a screen in a metal box dance around each other.

"So, what's the plan?" Tad asked from his own bed, fingers folded under his chin as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Though his amethyst eyes were still glued to the screen in front, Bill knew the other god was still keeping an eye on him.

"Easy. We go out and find Doubt and kill him."

"Bill, what you're saying is not easy in the slightest. We need a real actual plan. And weapons. Besides, who knows where he could be by now! He already saw us and probably knows we're after him for that stunt he pulled back during the war."

Bill snorted at that. "Tad, we'll be fine. Knowing Doubt, he's torn on whether or not to run right now, or to try and confront us himself. Besides, now we know what he actually looks like. I'm not just going to forget or lose a face that brought me down in a crowd!"

"Well, we still need weapons or something-"

"No need. I think you forgot I had _these,_ my friend," Bill leered as he slipped off his gloves. Black claws edged in gold tipped each and every finger and glinted under the low light, deadly and sharp.

Tad smiled at the sight, nostalgia filling him. "Oh, I haven't forgotten. That was always your favorite _primal_ physical way to get rid of the trash."

Bill chuckled at that, the warm sound rumbling deep in his throat. "Yeah, it was."

The two gods fell silent at that, lost in their own memories of one another.

Bill was the one to break the silence.

"So, think my plan is good enough now?"

Tad let out a bark of a laugh, shaking his head from side to side. "Oh Bill, what the hell. Sure. Why not?"

Bill grinned at that and finished his own sandwich, stretching over Dipper's still form to throw his own trash away. He couldn't help but let his asymmetrical eyes fall upon the boy.

His sapling's breathing was slow and methodical, each one hiding the torrent of the agony Bill _knew_ to be inside. Though his chestnut locks covered most his face, Bill could still see the tremble of red lips pursed even in sleep, eyes closed and not moving behind their lids.

Breaking his stare off quickly, he pulled back and turned towards Tad.

"Well? Ready to go?" The blond asked as he stood up, stretching his arms over his head as he did so.

Tad blinked in surprise as he hopped to his feet himself. "Wait? We're going now?"

"No time like the present, as mortals are so fond of saying, which does make sense

considering how short their pointless lives are."

Tad sighed at that, but nevertheless straightened his button-up out some. "Are you sure about this? Don't you feel like we're rushing this just a-"

"Tad. I've been waiting for _centuries_ for this. If anything, I'm late to the party!"

Tad cast his eyes over to Dipper's still form. "What about Dipper? Are we just going to leave him here?"

Bill's maniacal grin fell slightly, the glint in his eyes dimming. "He'll be fine...we'll lock the door and-"

Interrupting his own sentence, Bill leaned over Dipper, pressing his palm flat against the bed. Careful not to bounce the flimsy mattress too much, the god's lips hovered over the brunet's ear, not quite touching any of him.

" _Sleep…"_ He whispered soothingly, his high-pitched timbre lowered into a rumbling purr.

Dipper didn't even twitch as Bill pulled back, an odd but relieved expression painted over his features.

"See? He'll be completely fine. Any more complaints?"

Tad smiled in good nature and shook his head slowly. "Nope. Not at all."

Bill's insane grin returned, splitting his face into two. Bloodlust shined in his eyes, blue flame sparking wildly. Uncaring for the obvious magical and unnatural show, the god strode over to the door and flung it open, Tad behind him every step of the way.

"Well Tad, looks like we have a traitor to find."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill kept his one burning eye behind his thick blond mop as he scanned the night crowds for the face of Thomas Doubt. Next to him, Tad too was on the lookout, hands deep in his pants pockets, frowning slightly as he took in every face his eyes darted over.

Lapping his lips with his tongue, Bill sidestepped a particularly loud dwarf and pressed himself near a few buildings. No matter how hard he tried, pushing his mind as far as it could to try and access the Mindscape, he still couldn't quite get in. The invisible shackles seared into his very soul prevented him. Bill struggled and only for a few more moments of before he had to admit defeat, his hand bunching a fistful of his pants up in his brief tryst.

"Ugh. Where could that fucker be?" The god growled, his hair darkening ever so slightly.

Tad's frowned deepened as he lightly brushed his fingers against Bill's shoulder. "Calm down," He murmured gently into the blond's ear. "We don't want to draw attention. Considering Doubt's nature, he's probably out hiding back behind somewhere like the dirty rat he is."

"What? Can you sense his emotions in _this_ mess or something?"

Tad grimaced. "Not really. I did get a brief glimpse before- just a brush of a feeling really. He's terrified and confused." Tad turned on his heel then, waving a hand in the air to call out a cab. "And I think I know where he might be. Someplace dark with little activity, a place where he can pace and say what he wants without having to worry about other's ears. In a big city like this, that's very few places."

Bill cocked an eyebrow as a hideous yellow car pulled up to the side for them, man inside drumming his fingertips on the wheel, already impatient.

Opening the door to allow Bill to scoot in first, the blond's nose wrinkled at the sweaty smell inside, Tad squeezed in right behind him and shut the door.

"Here," Tad said, grabbing a handful of cash from his wallet and thrusting it to the man, "Just take us back near the edge of the city- oh, around the construction."

Saying nothing more than a grunt at the odd request, the man eyed the money briefly before pulling back out onto the road, haphazardly driving down crowded streets to get both Tad and Bill to where they needed to go.

The gods stayed quiet throughout the ride, the only thing filling the silence being the smooth jazz cracking from the car's speakers. Bill stared out the window, watching lights and people fly past, one blue eye glowing faintly behind his thick bangs.

Doubt was going to pay.

Baring his teeth at his reflection, Bill let his bloodlust fill him completely. Sure, Ace Moonlighter had sated his desire for both power and revenge not all that long ago, but there had been no begging, no pleads for him to stop, no challenges.

Of course, the death of Ace Moonlighter had lead to some more...interesting feelings and had left a different sort of satisfaction within him but that didn't mean he didn't crave returning to his original roots of tearing flesh apart from bone while his blue flames boiled muscle and evaporated blood, energy soaking through his pores and into his very being…

Bill's teeth gleamed in his reflection and he couldn't help but fist his slacks tightly in his hand as energy coiled within him, ready to lash out and rip anything and everything apart under his claws.

Bill's mismatched eyes fell onto Tad as the other god lightly gripped his shoulder, amethyst eyes glinting with their own hunger for carnage in the artificial light.

Finally, the cab pulled up to a stop near one of the outer apartment buildings, construction site dead ahead of them. Climbing out of the small car and tipping the guy a few bucks, Tad waited for it's headlights to fade off into the distance before breathing in deeply.

"I might be able to track Doubt through his emotions a little from out here. As long as it's nothing complicated or big, I think we could sneak by with a _little_ magic. Got that, Bill? Only a smidge."

Bill rolled his eyes. "I understood you the first time, Tad. I'm not an idiot."

"Never said you were," Tad replied cheekily, eyes falling closed as his brow furrowed in concentration.

Bill frowned before turning his back to Tad to look up at the large pieces of earth that were slowly being cut away from their confines, ladders and rope leading down into the cracks around so workers could carve proper runes into the side of the rock. Bill shook his head. Mortals. Magic. It all was so weird nowadays, it seemed.

As Bill let his thoughts wander ever so slightly, Tad dipped into his magic ever so slightly, casting about a bit blindly for that familiar pulse of feelings and emotions only one who has lived since the beginning of time could have. Careful as he normally always was, invisible fingers gentle in their prodding, it didn't take too much time for Tad to find exactly who he was looking for.

"Looks like we're lucky tonight," Tad commented as he opened his eyes, which glowed dimly in the night. "He's not too far away, only about two miles or so north-west of here.

Bill grinned. "Think you can remember where he is?"

Tad snorted, "Of course I can! I've done it in the past and I can do so now. Let's go- we need to wander back into the city and get another cab. We don't want to lose him."

Bill's grin split his face into two. "Of course not," He sneered.

~~0~~0~~0~~

It didn't take too much longer for the gods to wave down another cab. Practically bouncing up and down in the dirty seat, Bill nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get out once they stopped near their destination. Uncaring that he was probably paying at least a hundred dollars in a tip, Tad jumped out after him. As before, the two waited intently for the cab to fade away in the distance. Not even bothering to stare at the similar construction surrounding them, Bill stared at Tad as the he closed his eyes again, quickly getting a watery grasp on Thomas Doubt's location.

"He's a bit north of here- not even a mile from where we're standing," Tad said, spinning around and breaking into a wide stride, Bill easily keeping up. "He's probably trying to get far away enough so he can blip away."

"Of course he is," Bill leered. "Doubt was always a coward. I should've seen it before."

Tad shook his head. "I know. And, looking back, I should've been able to sense his treachery. But at least now justice will be served- _our_ justice."

Bill's mouth watered at the thought. Slipping his glove off and shoving them into his pockets, Bill let his claws elongate into what they truly were. Sharpened and deadly, they glittered black, tips gilded in gold.

Tad smirked at the sight. When was the last time they had done this together? Hunting their enemies down, ready to tear them apart bit by bit. Even back during the war they hadn't done it too often- Bill had always been fond of more...manipulative and mental attacks and he himself had his own method of torture via the epicenter of where all determination and courage came from- emotions and matters of the heart.

Tad threw his arm out to stop Bill, who immediately growled at him.

Tad shushed him. "We need to be quiet. We don't want for him to get away from us. How long do you think it would take trying to hunt him down _again?_ We have one shot at this, we can't afford fucking it up."

Bill and Tad slowed their fervent running, crouching down and making sure their feet didn't scuff against the hard ground. Ahead of them, slowly coming into view, was a running figure among the towering machinery and disturbed dirt. Their arms pumped freely at his sides and their head darted around everywhere, trying to take in all his surroundings at once.

"We're going to lose him!" Bill suddenly shouted before breaking into a mad dash, ruined waist coat flying behind him. Taken aback by the sudden movement, Tad followed him quickly, falling next to him.

Even from where they were, the two gods could hear Thomas Doubt's yelp of terror as he tried to push himself faster in a desperate attempt to get away, to get to a safe location so he didn't have to deal with the past and all the bad blood it bubbled and bled with.

However, he just wasn't fast enough. As droplets of water collected on his skin, glowing softly in the night in a preparation to blip, Bill tackled him to the ground, breaking his magic off. Punching the god in the jaw, Bill ripped his claws through the side of the redhead's temple, golden blood flying out.

Thomas screeched in defense. Fists flailing around, his teeth sharpened into deadly fangs that easily reached past his lower lip. Snarling like a wild animal, Thomas bit Bill hard on the shoulder, piercing through his coat and into the dark flesh beneath.

Grunting softly in pain, Bill ripped himself away from those deadly incisors, flesh tearing under the curved fangs. Ichor bubbling on his shoulder and he bared his own smaller fangs at Thomas, eyes narrowed in hatred.

Thomas scrambled to his feet, arms out in front ready to fight. His eyes were wide in both fear and his own anger, nose wrinkled up. "You!" He shouted.

"Me," Bill flashed back, his grin splintering across his sharp face.

Thomas's eyes darted between the two. "I thought you were trapped," He said to Bill first before rounding onto Tad. "And I thought you were dead!"

"Well, that was your first mistake, wasn't it? Assuming anything about us. Honestly, if you haven't assumed so much, we might not even be here," Bill sneered, flexing his claws.

Tad simply brought up his fists, eyes sharpened into vivid slits.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Thomas spat back, slurring a little due to his elongated teeth.

"Well, if you hadn't betrayed us to Safe back during the war, we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

Thomas barked out a bitter laugh. "Switching sides and telling Penny about The Siege of the North was the best damn decision I have ever made in my life. I'm a _god._ Not a monster like you two are."

Bill rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Whatever. It was because of you those shamans and other gods were able to take down a quarter of my army. You were the catalyst of my failure! You really think I'd let you walk away? Let you _live_ after defying me like that? I am your _Pharaoh!"_

"What I was doing was what I should've done in the first place. And you are not my Pharaoh! You're not my _anything_ but an enemy!"

Tad leered, "Well, the feeling's mutual."

"Good," Thomas spat and before Bill or Tad could say a thing, the god attacked.

Dodging out of the way from his pounce and foaming teeth, Bill landed on his heels.

Turning on his toes, Thomas was able to quickly change his course and launch himself at Tad next.

Unable to move out of the way in time, Tad cried out as he threw his arm up, Thomas's pearly whites digging into the flesh of his forearm. Kicking out, Thomas tripped Tad up and pinned him down into place with the help of gravity and his weight.

Head knocked against the hard ground, Tad's eyes swam as Thomas took the time to unhook his teeth in favor of digging them into the side of Tad's neck. Divine blood flowed freely from the wound and Tad's cry of agony splintered the still air.

Snarling, Bill launched himself at the two, spittle flying from his lips as he dug his claws into Thomas's back, ripping his jacket in two and slicing through to his skin. Arching and crying out and the feel of Bill hooking his claws firmly into his spine, Thomas was forced to let go of Tad's neck as he was hauled off by Bill and thrown to the side. Groaning in pain, eyes still alight in fury as ichor pooled around him, he didn't have time to get back up before Bill was on him again, spitting swears and curses his way as he tore his way through Thomas, cleaving skin from bone.

Tad sat up slowly, hand pressed against the bleeding wound in his neck. Sure, it wouldn't kill him but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch.

Bill kicked Thomas hard in the ribs, breaking two and causing him to collapse fully onto the ground. Towering above the other god, Bill picked up his foot and smashed it against Thomas's kneecap, the bones audibly shattering. Thomas couldn't hold back the wet howl of agony that ripped through his throat.

"You know what I'm going to do to you, Doubt?" Bill growled, eyes darkened with bloodlust, no evidence of exhaustion or pain in his steady tone. "I'm going to tear you apart, bloody piece by bloody piece and only when you are _begging_ for release will I finally gift it to you. I am a caring person, after all," He growled "Looks like Tad was right- I _am_ turning soft."

Bill pounced on his prey.

Thomas threw his head back and a symphony of screams burst through his lungs as Bill tore into him, splitting his gut into two and slicing through his slick organs, stomach acid bubbling and joining the hot ichor in a bath that was pure carnage. Ruthless laughter spilled forth from Bill's lips, striking the air and making the hidden stars and faraway moon flinch back in terror.

Tad stared on, eyes wide at the sight before him.

"So Doubt, before I completely destroy you, mind telling me where another traitor might be lurking? I know you know- you keep tabs on everyone you can."

Thomas said nothing.

Bill smashed his foot on the other kneecap, digging his heel in deeply and twisting it around to earn another cry from the god below him. Digging his claws into the gap where Thomas's shoulder met his arm, Bill jerked hard multiple times to get the limb to dislocate. Grinning, he sawed at the flesh connecting the limb to Thomas's torso, breaking through it and gummy ligaments slowly and harshly while his other clawed hand worked on carving Thomas's chest cavity open, slicing strips of flesh from his ribs.

Yanking himself away from the fallen god, Bill stumbled over Thomas's broken legs a bit as his form flickered, briefly flashing to his true form.

"Well, looks like sand has finally hit the bottom of the hourglass for you, Doubt. You shouldn't have betrayed me to Penny Safe. You shouldn't have killed the other soldiers in my army."

Thomas said nothing, no noise possible to pass through his lips, which leaked ichor.

Bill started laughing once more, guffaws that spoke of nothing but malice and madness reverberating through the air.

Behind him, Tad couldn't help but flinch back himself. He had forgotten what Bill was like in a fight, forgotten who he was.

"However, I know the perfect way you can make it up to me- the perfect way to heal your betrayal to me," Bill said, crouching down and planting his hands over his open ribs, loving the feel of bone against his palms. "And part of that is so simple- tell me where another traitor is."

Thomas keened weakly, divine blood bubbling. Bill leaned in, putting more pressure onto his chest. Hie ribs groaned in protest. "Tell me... _now,"_ Bill hissed the command at him.

Thomas, nearly destroyed, could only whisper three damning words. Three words he already regretted as soon as they slipped past. His brothers and sisters were right- he was weak.

" _Salt Lake City…"_

Bill grinned.

Blue flames sparked under his hands and both his eyes flashed with the same color. Sparks jumped into the air as Thomas ignited. Bill threw his head back, mouth unhinging in a wordless scream as Thomas, ever so slowly, broke down into ashes, burning away slowly. Golden light swirled around and into Bill and the flames jumped higher and higher, appearing to try and attack the firmament itself in their bid of power.

Tad's look of awe fell into a look of horror and disgust at the sight. He knew Bill had done this before, knew it had happened, but _seeing_ him consume a god was too much for Tad to handle. Rolling over to his side, the dark-haired god vomited violently, gut and chest dry heaving as soon as all his stomach's contents were out. Falling back onto his side, Tad panted past the bitter and vile taste left in his mouth. He hadn't even been aware it was _possible_ for him to throw up. Looks like he'd been hanging around mortals for longer than he thought.

Bill let out a small gasp as the golden light enveloping him finally sunk into him fully. Falling backwards onto his rear, the rest of Thomas's body completely broke away, the ashes already separating and floating away.

Doubt was dead.

Everything fell silent, the only sounds piercing the air being Tad and Bill's matching pants.

"I- I can't believe you...oh my _gods."_ Tad ground out, repulsed to his very core.

Bill snorted, "Don't be such a baby," He bit out as he climbed up to his feet. Stray bits of flame- brighter than before, flickered around his claws and the blond couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"I'm not being a baby! Bill you just- You _ate_ Doubt!"

Bill shrugged. "You already knew I eat other gods. Hmm, I thought he'd be more powerful than that...ah well. Power is still power.

Tad shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, only for the sound of screeching sirens to roar in the distance.

Tad blanched.

Bill's eyes widened.

"Oh gods," Tad whispered before stumbling to his feet. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!"

"Let me take a wild guess- those are the detectors you were talking about, aren't they?"

Tad rounded on him. "Of course they are! Your magic was too strong for them! Oh gods, what are we going to do?! The NMA will come and they'll find us and then they call the So-"

"We're going to run! Stop running around like a headless chicken!" Bill barked, grabbing Tad by the shoulders. "Now come on, it's time to grab Pine Tree and get out of here!"

"Bill! Wait! We need to think and-"

However, blue flames had already overtaken the two, the normal flash of fire now a sizzling pyre as Bill blipped them away.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Ford frowned as he leaned back in the seat of the car, fingers still twisting a few wires around. He had to be careful with this, after all. He almost had this, he was so close…

Next to him, Stan punched the dashboard over the radio when it started to crackle and buzz with bad connection. Startling at the sound, Ford nearly dropped his device. Crying out and clutching the thing to his chest, a few beads of sweat forming at his temples at the near miss, he whipped around and settled a glare on his brother. "Really? Did you _have_ to do that?" He grumbled. "You almost made me drop my machine! Then where would we be?"

"Still here," Stan grunted, pounding the machine again. Voices trickled back in slowly and soon, music started playing again.

Ford scowled at his cheeky remark, but decided to say nothing as he went back to the device, twisting a few more wires around a few small crystals and making sure the vial that contained microscopic chips of Cipher's dried blood was still intact.

" _Have you been running to work late recently? Unable to quite reach your destination on an ample amount of sleep?"_

Whispering a spell under his breath to allow a wire to pass through the vial without opening it, he connected it to another crystal before looping it off around a screw.

" _We all have days in which we wish to simply teleport to where we need to, and for the common American, teleportation using magic is just not possible."_

Ford smirked as he turned the device around. The small screen flickered green as lines not unlike a SONAR appeared.

" _Here at Trust & Truth Incorporated, we strive to reach out to the common man and woman of this great country and be the best not only for you, but for America itself."_

Ford, still ignoring the radio chattering in the background, grinned widely and screwed the back onto the device to keep it's innards safe. It was done, completed. A perfect blend of magic and technology.

" _Using the greatest minds in both magic and technology, our technomancers have been able to create-"_

Ford nearly dropped his device again as his head swiveled back around. "What?" He yelled suddenly, startling Stan who had been scratching at a lottery card and Mabel, who was working on a second sweater in the back. Waddles yelped at the sudden sound, surprised.

"What does it mean by a perfect blend of magic and technology?! How-"

"The world's changed since you've been gone! I thought we already went over this," Stan said sharply, cutting his brother off.

Ford rounded on the man, eyes burning. "What? Since _when?"_

"Since that weird corporation was founded- ugh, I wasn't paying attention. Trust and Truth I think? Or maybe it was the other way around. I dunno. All I know is that the founder, whatever his name was, was the first person to successfully make a machine that could run off magic."

Ford gave a shaky sigh. "What are technomancers? Where did they come from?"

"They're people who use both magic and technology together," Mabel called out from the back, not looking up from her work.

Ford gave her a small nod, but hung his head forward. Carefully placing his machine down on the dashboard of the car, he tightened his hands into fists.

"Stan."

He grunted in response.

"I was the first person to blend technology and magic together."

Stan froze in what he was doing, but didn't turn around to look at his brother.

Ford swung the car door open, and slipped out.

No one followed him.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _WKH SDVW ZLOO DOZDBV EOHHG LQWR WKH IXWXUH_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **How fun. For those wondering, this is about as dark and as violent as this book is getting tbh so if you were able to read this fine, then everything else should be good for you too. I mean, there's one scene that might be a bit worse than this, but again I'll make sure to mark that chapter with it's proper warnings.**

 **Also, fun fact, I wrote most of this chapter during my stream! I have started to stream my writing on Picarto, every Saturday at 11:00 US Central Time. I write a few prompts than will write this, so if you're interested in that, let me know and I'll send you a link to my channel. Of course, these streams contain minor spoilers as you are watching me write, so just watch out for that. I play music in the background and it's overall pretty great. In fact, while writing the scene where Bill is ripping Thomas Doubt to shreds, _Stacy's Mom_ was playing in the background. So yeah. We got that kinda stuff. Fun times.**

 **In other news, me and a friend from tumblr have collaborated together to write a new BillDip fic called** _ **Des Brins D'or Dans Tes Yeux**_ **(Don't let the title fool you- it is in English) and is basically a high school/hipster AU. Everyone is anime trash, only Mabel and Tad know what they're doing, and there's also one-sided Dipeon. Thing is is that it's an AO3 exclusive and won't be posted here and I thought I'd inform you guys of it's existence as I thought someone out there might be interested. I don't know. Again, if you need a link to it because you can't find it, send me a PM.**

 **Timbirtoku- Haha, well Dipper is adorable...Hehe, thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying this little trilogy so far~**

 **Invader Kyuubi- Hehe, sorry. I was very tired at the time and totally forgot to put a warning up top, plus it was a little non detailed thing so it really wasn't on my mind. I'll be better about that in the future, however!**

 **SevenFourThree- Oh dear! I hope all your other school days go better!**

 **FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW- Oh trust me, we haven't even got to the meat of this story yet! It'll be lost of fun~ Also, loving the username ;)**

 **The Racoon- Good. You should.**

 **avatarlover123456789- Haha, thank you very much :3**

 **familiar fan- Hehe, glad you liked it!**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Maybe~ Thank you every much! I hope to update this fic once a week on the weekends. We'll see if that actually happens though!**

 **Just-Gold- Oh, will they? Well, I know of course, and it's a blast to tease everyone! I like your theories and you were pretty close on a lot of them. Good job!**

 **MindfulThoughtlessness- I'm sure you will and until then, I'll be waiting! And I'm not going to lie- that comment got a chuckle out of me. God my humor is pathetic!**

 **Awakened Niwana- Thomas is...well, _was_ a weird fellow! It's okay, I'm terrible at surnames as well and had to look them up. Harrt is a real surname, by the by, just not a super common one :3**

 **Lera- Who knows.**

 **Neftis- Haha, thank you!**

 **Miranda- That means a lot omg! Thank you~**

 **Silver- Ahaha, thank you!**

 **Akkey-chan- Here is the next dose of this fic. I hope it helped you some with your Gravity Falls and BillDip illness. Joking aside, thank you very much!**

 **Ahh! So many of you commented! We already have over 100 reviews! That's insane and has never happened to me before this early on in a fic! Thank you all so, so much! And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	10. Limbo is Another Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Big update! Today's my birthday, (I am now an adult...still don't feel like one at all, however!) so I've decided to update all my multi-chaptered fics as a treat to you guys! So enjoy! This chapter is a little on the short side, but I do hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Tad stumbled as the ground rushed up to meet his feet. Cerulean flames swirled around him in a blazing inferno before evaporating into the warm air of their hotel room. The sirens, even louder now they were near the heart of Los Angeles, blared in his ears. His teeth vibrated from the roar of the noise while his ears started to ring.

"Bill!" He screamed over the sound, falling partially onto his bed before springing back up to his feet.

The other god whipped around, eyes still blown wide, but sporting none of the mad bloodlust like they had before. Ichor still leaked from a number of wounds, not visible on his coat, but clearly staining his once crisp white shirt.

"What?" Bill asked.

Tad breathed in deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tensing his shoulders to stop them from shaking so much, he blinked slowly. Forcing calmness back into his system, he briefly glanced over to the boy who hadn't so much as twitched since they had come back. Tad fixed his gaze back onto Bill.

"You get Dipper. I'll start packing. We need to get in the car and out of this city as fast as we can. We can't be here when they put it under lockdown."

Not even finishing his sentence before moving- thankful he had already pretty much packed everything anyways just in case this situation would pop up- he checked to make sure they had everything they needed. It would be no good if they left something important behind, after all.

Meanwhile, Bill had dropped down to Dipper's side. Glancing down at his still ichor-stained hands, he quickly tugged his gloves back on. Gently brushing the boy's chocolate locks away from his soft and relaxed face, Bill leaned forward and whispered one word into his ear.

" _Awake."_

Dipper gasped as his eyes flung open. He hadn't even been aware he had been asleep. As sight swam back to him, the boy stared up at god who was now looking down at him, slightly bruised in some places, golden blood leaking from a number of places. His suit- which had already been ruined, was now even more ripped and stained.

The sound of a siren tore through his eardrums and Dipper couldn't help but wince as he sat up quickly. Dizziness filling his head with fluff and he was only aware of Bill lightly gripping his shoulders a few seconds after the god had moved.

"Bill!" Dipper shouted out, wincing again. He tried to squirm out of the god's grasp, but found there was no place to go. "What's going on? Why are you hurt? What-"

"No time to explain," Tad suddenly piped up, suitcases in each hand. "We have to get out of here _now."_

Dipper wanted to ask questions, wanted to dig his feet into the ground, hold onto the bed stubbornly until the two explained what the heck was exactly going on and _why_ there were sirens screaming in the night and _why_ they were dripping with golden blood and _why_ they were leaving in the first place since they only just got here and handful of days ago.

However, before Dipper could do anything or protest at all, Bill already had his arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him up into the air with ease.

"Bill! Let me go!" He cried out, squirming as his face was pressed into a bloody shoulder. The condensed magic caused his skin to hum and burn ever so slightly, not enough to wound him but definitely enough to cause discomfort. He squirmed a bit more, sniffing a bit in pain.

Bill whipped around. Slipping an arm underneath the boy's rear to better support him in the odd position, Dipper had no choice but to wrap his arms around the god's neck, moving his face to press against Bill's neck instead of his shoulder. Dipper made a small noise of annoyance as he was forced to nuzzle into Bill to get the ichor that had clung to his skin off.

Bill followed Tad out the door, arms wrapping around Dipper even tighter at the sight of blaring red and blue lights. Police cars were racing down the streets, which were rife with panicking and screaming people. More cars than ever before were clogging the already full streets and Dipper couldn't stop his jaw from dropping open at the chaotic scene.

What did Bill and Tad _do?_

Dipper shivered, clutching to Bill tighter as the god launched himself down the stairs, taking three steps at a time easily enough with his long legs. Bouncing every step, Dipper clawed at Bill's shoulders some in fear of getting dropped or falling. Jerking hard as the god landed heavily on the ground, Bill took off again after Tad, who was already unlocking the car and opening it's doors.

Dipper opened his mouth again, ready to repeat his cries from earlier only to be stuffed in the back of the car. Door slamming right in his face, Bill and Tad filled the front seats.

Twisting around the quickly buckle himself in, Tad turned on the ignition and threw the gear, screeching onto the clogged streets, engine snarling a warning to all the other drivers to move out of the way. Dipper jerked as he was thrown to the side, coughing as the seat belt caught him around his chest violently, cutting him slightly.

"Ow," He muttered under his breath.

"You okay back there, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, twisting around in his seat to check on him, mismatching eyes shining.

Dipper frowned. Wasn't Bill supposed to be wearing his eyepatch? Dipper shook his head. Who even cares?

"No I'm not! Where are we going? What did you two do? Why are we running? What are those sirens for?"

Tad hissed and cursed as someone suddenly cut them off. Knuckles white as he gripped the wheel, he gave Bill a warning glance.

 _Well? Are you going to tell him?_

Bill kept his sights on the cross boy in front of him, mocha eyes sizzling in anger and a little fear.

A shudder went through Bill. As much as he loved that look of fear across his sapling's face, he didn't like the rage paired with it.

"We're getting out of the city, we accidentally used a little magic, and the sirens are the-"

"The detectors," Dipper finished for him, eyes widening in curiosity. "Wait, why were you two using magic?"

"It was Bill's fault," Tad said, whipping the car into a new lane.

"Well, I knew that," Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes. "But _why?"_

Bill frowned at that. "It doesn't matter," He dismissed.

"What? Of course it matters! What were you doing? Boiling puppies? Slaughtering children? Making people relive their worst nightmares-"

"As fun as all that sounds, no. It was an accident."

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Bill lied.

Snorting again and crossing his arms tightly across his chest, Dipper turned to stare out the window, pouting. "What happens if we get caught?" He asked.

"That's not going to happen," Bill replied.

"Tad?" Dipper questioned, favoring in ignoring Bill.

Tad sighed. He really didn't want to get dragged into the two's argument, but at this point that hope was inescapable, wasn't it? Then again, Dipper's question was a valid one.

"We'd be killed on sight. You'd be taken in and after running some tests on you to see how you relate to the both of us, killed as well."

"What?! Why would _I_ be killed? You two were the ones that kidnapped me!"

"Because-" Tad started, flinging the wheel to the right to turn onto a slightly less crowded road, "-you pledged yourself to Bill. You _gave_ yourself to him. It's illegal to interact with gods, illegal to worship them, and even worse, freely _give_ yourself to them. It doesn't matter if you're thirteen- you did something abhorrent in their eyes and thus, they'll charge you as an adult."

"That's not fair! And all I did was make a deal, not give myself...whatever that means." Dipper added in a muttered afterthought.

"Life's not fair. Plus, deals are just as bad, if not the worse crime," Tad said. "As for giving yourself-"

"You gave yourself to me, Pine Tree. You ignited the deal- you came to _me_ asking for something. You decided on the terms. You told me you'd _give_ me all of yourself and you did," Bill interrupted, voice hard as his hands clenched into fists at the memory. Licking his lips, he forced the desire to climb into the back and hold on tight to the boy and never let him go down.

Dipper sighed at that, but said nothing more. At this point, he just didn't want to be a broken record. If he could go back in time, he would. If he could change the past, make another deal to fix all this, he would. But he couldn't. He couldn't do a...a _damn_ thing.

The brunet pressed his palms against his mouth and continued to stare out the window, ears ringing from the blaring noises, gut twisting up into thousands of tight little knots.

Besides the few curses and hisses that spilled out of Tad's mouth as he maneuvered the car, everyone was silent. Bill fiddled with the radio some, unable to get it loud enough to be heard over the sirens still wailing. Huffing at his failure, the god leaned back in his seat and stared blankly at the street before him.

The taste of Doubt was still on him, watery and a bit bitter. He could still feel the new rush of power pulse inside his very being, still trying to get settled within him. Licking his lips slightly, Bill had to admit to himself that he had grown a taste for other gods over his years in the forest.

At this point, feasting wasn't just for power. There was pleasure to be found there too.

Flexing his fingers, dragging the covered tips across the fabric of the seat between his legs, Bill idly watched his basic motions.

He was all too aware of Dipper in the back seat, sulking and pouting. That desire to go back there and hug his little sapling close was still there, just as strong as Doubt's power thrumming inside him, consuming him entirely. His heart pounded loud in his chest and heat pooled inside his arteries. Shaking his head, Bill dug his fingers deeper into the fabric, making sure not to pierce his claws through his gloves as he turned his eyes outwards to the street before him again.

He needed to focus on his goal, on what was going on now, on how much power he could possibly possess again. Not on how hard his heart was pounding. Not on how much he just wanted to take the boy and wrap himself around him. Not how much he craved to feel those plump, awkward lips caressing his own, puckered and slightly chapped, but warm nevertheless.

Bill shuddered.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper wasn't aware he fell asleep until he groggily opened his eyes, that weird sleep-taste stuck on his tongue and the back of his throat. Groaning softly at the feel of his neck popping in protest of his sleeping position, he raised a hand up to his eyes and rubbed in hard, dislodging grim stuck at the corners of his eyes and trying to get them to open up a bit more.

As the world bleed back into his sights, Dipper stared at the thick, fluffy clouds hanging low in the sky, not completely blocking out the early morning light that filtered through ever so gently, strands of gold and orange that tinted everything in a lovely color that spoke of warmth and home.

They weren't in Los Angeles anymore.

Face splitting open in a silent yawn, Dipper licked his lips and turned his languid eyes forwards to peer at the two still sitting in the front seat. Bill was slumped down completely, hair a mess as it stuck up in every direction. In the soft light, his dark skin practically glowed, a halo circling him.

Dipper could do nothing but stare at the god. For once, no thoughts penetrated his mind, worming their way under his skin and setting his rage aflame. Nor did they dampen his mind, shackling it and dragging it down to the seafloor underneath salty water made of tears. An absolute nothing filled him and his chest felt...empty.

Dipper wasn't so sure how long he simply stared at the god, who didn't so much as twitch in his slumber. Violently shaking his head from side to side as he broke the spell he had cast upon himself, Dipper turned and glanced over at Tad, who was still awake and driving. Shoulders relaxed, leaning back easily, he would've been the picture of casual if it wasn't for his still bloody and torn clothing.

Amethyst eyes met his own brown ones in the overhead mirror and small crinkles appeared around them, the only sign the brunet was given that the other was smiling at him.

"Good morning, Dipper," Tad whispered, voice kind.

Dipper yawned and shifted in his seat. "Yeah...morning…" He slurred, voice too loud in his ears despite the hum of the highway buzzing around him.

Tad blinked slowly at the other's awkwardness, but nevertheless kept his pleasant tone, not noting on it at all. "Sleep well? I know you slept a while last night, but it was quite hectic once you were awoken. Sorry about that, by the way. I know how much mortals- especially those who are still growing and developing- need their rest."

Dipper leaned away, taken aback by the sincerity in the other's voice.

"Um, it's fine? I guess? And yeah, I slept alright…" Dipper bumbled.

"Good, good. As you can tell, we escaped L.A no worse for wear. We just left California, actually. If we follow this highway, we'll speed right through Las Vegas and we'll be at Salt Lake City by either late tonight or early morning tomorrow."

"We're going to Salt Lake City? Why?" Dipper questioned, wrapping his arms around himself. The car was cold.

"Yes we are. I thought it to be the best destination for us next. It's a few states over and a city- a place we can easily get lost in. We don't want to get seen, or even worse, captured."

Dipper frowned at that. "I suppose so…" He ventured carefully.

"Well, I'm glad you agree," Tad whispered.

Heavy and tense silence descended on the two and Dipper found himself staring at the back of Tad's head with unblinking eyes. He was so different than Bill. Bill, who was wild and cruel and warm and eccentric. Tad was none of those things. Not at all.

"Are you two really brothers? Like, really related?"

Dipper didn't mean for the questions to spill from his mouth, didn't mean to let his voice sound as curious as it did. However, if Tad took any notice of his blunders, he didn't note it. Not even glancing back at him, keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead, Tad answered,

"Well...it's difficult to explain really as we're not related in a...traditional way like mortals are. However, we do come from the same source and do share the same ichor so yes, we are truly, related."

Dipper cocked his head to the side, mulling on the answer he was given. "Oh," He finally said, the sound small but light, overflowing with more questions that hadn't been thought of and were not to be asked.

"Do you have any more siblings besides Bill?"

"I do. Many more, actually."

"Are all gods related?"

At this, Tad turned around, eyes gleaming in the little light. "You sure are asking a lot of questions. What's got you so talkative, might I ask?"

Dipper crossed his arms and pouted a bit, turning away from the god. "Just curious," He replied snidely.

Tad snickered and twisted back around. "Be careful. Curiosity's what killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back," Dipper shot back.

Tad couldn't help it- he openly laughed at that, only to quickly try and muffle himself with his hand, glancing over towards Bill who hadn't moved an inch since curling up.

"So? You never answered my question?" Dipper asked as Tad calmed himself down. Though he couldn't see it, Tad knew the kid had a small smile on his face, choking back his own giggles at their small banter. Seems like Dipper was, ever so slowly, starting to settle in.

Just as he expected.

"You're sharper than I thought." Tad complimented. "But no, not all gods are related. Any more questions you'd like to ask?"

Tad could hear the hitch in the small voice as soon as he asked, could practically feel the boy's excitement and wariness grow as his question hung in the air, briefly blocking out that natural cloud of gloom the kid always has nowadays. It was refreshing.

Then that tangible buzzing joy died, dropping off the face of reality and sinking back down into a sea of regret and confusion.

"No," Dipper said. "No I don't."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Mabel stared up at the car ceiling, tracing small patterns the shadows made with her eyes. Her teeth dug into the inside of her cheek, causing small flecks of blood to well and slide down her throat. Short fingers grasped at the hem of her nightie, twisting the purple fabric around over and over and over again. If only she could control her life like she could control the wrinkles in her nightgown.

No matter how long she closed her eyes, how tight she snuggled Waddles, how hard she forced her mind to relax, words from _that day_ rang in her ears. Dipper sobbing. Dipper screaming. Dipper… Dipper…

She twisted around in her seat, wishing she had more body and leg room.

Dipper...no, it was Bill. It had always been Bill...kissing her brother. On the lips. Directly. On the lips. Like he had done it before. Like he had done it trillions of times before.

 _And maybe, just maybe, he has._

The thought sickened her gut, and her nose scrunched up at the vileness of that thought.

Propping herself up on her forearms, she moved so she was laying on her stomach instead of her back, staring at where both Stan and Ford laid in their own seats, curled up awkwardly, twitching and shifting just as much as her.

She had wanted to tell them of what she saw- Bill spinning her brother around. Bill crouching down, a smirk on his lips and in his eyes. Bill kissing Dipper- not a normal, chaste peck, but one full and hard. It repulsed her. It confused her.

She still didn't want to know what to make of it.

She chased the idea of Bill and Dipper... _dating_ away, shivering with disgust and disbelief. That couldn't be it. No, not at all. That wasn't...that's not… Dipper had called it courting, but wasn't that the exact same thing? Or at least, pretty close.

Mabel sat up slowly and held her head, the slow pounding of a headache starting up.

Hissing softly, feeling her eyes burn, she wiped drool off her bottom lip and leaned back into the car cushions. Sitting there for only a few moments, she reached down and pulled a familiar sweater out of a bag on the floor, unfolding it and hugging it close to her chest.

Dipper's sweater was still soft and warm. The yarn holding it together was still firm and though it was too dark to make out the small patterns on it, Mabel knew of the trees that dotted the hem and she couldn't stop that sobbing pride from twisting up in her chest. Hugging the soft thing to her chest, Mabel stroked the yarn with tender fingers, careful not to get her choppy nails caught in the strands.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mabel screamed at the sudden sound of the noise, jerking and falling to the car floor. Waddles, meanwhile woke up with a jump and squealed, launching himself at the windows and pawing wildly at the glass in need of escape, scratching the screen up with his hooves.

In the front, Stan yelled out one curse or another, automatically reaching for the door handle and trying to yank it open, only to run into the lock. Stumbling with yanking the lock up, he fell out of the car on his side as soon as he got the door open, landing with a large thump and a louder curse than before.

Ford was the calmest one of them all, surprisingly enough. Jerking awake and flailing around ever so slightly, he scrambled for his glasses, slipping them onto his nose as he blinked groggily.

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel called out as she grabbed ahold of Waddles, ignoring the pummel her arms and torso were getting from the panicked pig to try and better calm him down with soothing pets and whispers. "What is that horrible _noise?"_

Outside, Stan straightened himself up. Spitting dead grass out of his mouth, he winced as he climbed back up into his seat. Grabbing for his own glasses located in the cupholder, he leveled a glare at his brother as soon as he gained his sight back.

"That's what I'd like to know!" The older man snapped, rubbing his sore back with his hand.

Ford grimaced at the two as he pulled out his tracking device. Despite the grimness painted across his face, his deep brown eyes still glowed with excitement under the thin silvery light of the waning moon.

"We got him!" He said, motioning for the other two to lean in closer as he quickly silenced the device with a small switch.

Putting the slowly calming Waddles back down on the seat, Mabel wriggled her way between the front seats as Ford balanced his tracking device over the cup holders. Turning a few more knobs around, a pixelated green map of the United States started to glare out of the screen at them atop of an equally vile green grid. Before Mabel could even ask what they were looking for and at, small ripples started to pulsate out around what appeared to be where southern California was located, a single blue dot staring straight into them. Twisting a few more knobs around, while also pressing his fingers to one of the runes scratched into the side, the encoded spell flashed a purple color before dimming. Focusing in on California now, the three could clearly see the pulsating blue dot next to the coast now.

"Los Angeles," Stan whispered, voice raw.

Mabel gasped as she realized what she was looking at. Hands flying up to cup her face, she didn't know whether to sob or let out great cheers of joy.

Ford, meanwhile, just glared at the dot, lips pulled down in a tight frown, eyes hard and smoldering as if he could somehow kill Bill by just staring at the device in his hands.

"Stan," Ford hissed.

Stan didn't need any more initiative to start the car and throw it in gear. A screeching turn signaled their way back onto the open road, back onto the search to find Bill.

And through that god, Dipper.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _WRKKVI RH UZI UILN YVRMT Z XRGB YLB_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Big thank you for everyone who supported me when I went back and made a mistake~ So glad no one was angry!**

 **Anyways, moving on, I don't have much to say about this chapter. We finally got some Tad and Dipper interaction, which is good and our favorite trio of heroes are finally on the move to try and get Dipper back!**

 **Anyways, let's move on.**

 **Akkey-chan- Good! And yes, poor Dipper, being all confused and unsure about everything XD "sexy triangle man" omg XD**

 **BrutalCuriousity- Hehe, there will be more gore, trust me. If you really like gore, I wrote a really gory fic a while ago called "My Sincerest Apologies." It's a crime/Mystery fic and the main character is Wendy in it. It's on the short side, however though I'm still proud of how it turned out to this day tbh. As for a link...** **picarto. tv / LanxBorealis (take out the spaces and you should be good!)**

 **familiar fan- Hehe, poor Ford. I love that dork just as much, if not equal to Dipper. As for the company...who knows! It's not like my name drops normally lead to things going on in the background...oh, wait... ;)**

 **JackieLanternXOXO- Hehe, I was giggling while writing it. There's just something fun about writing pure violence! And thank you very much! I'm flattered you like this fic so much!**

 **KhaalidaNyx- Glad you liked it! And I think this chapter answered your question on that! Now, who said the corporation is evil? Not me! Don't know where you got that XD**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Oh, you! Thank you~ Glad you liked it! We got more Dipper in this chapter, so I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

 **Kenocide- Thank you so much!**

 **Just-Gold- Hehe, not quite! Hehe, that's actually pretty close to the truth! But not quite~ Thanks for reading!**

 **The Racoon- Good! And of course it lives!**

 **meowelina- Thank you!**

 **Invader Kyuubi- Eh, I don't think anything will be too explicit in this book? I have no idea, but again I'll make sure to remember to put up warnings on chapters that need them.**

 **Miranda- Why would you trust Bill in the first place XD But yes, I think everyone's ready for them to get back together.**

 **Strange-Sca- Haha, it's fine! I was wondering where you went too! Glad you're liking these chapters and the change, however!**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this little chapter!**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	11. Limbo is a Brewing Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't know what it is about 11th chapters in fics, but they just keep beating me up. Not super happy with the way this turned out, but I can't seem to fix it without a rewrite and it already took so long anyways so...oh well!**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Tad blinked blearily as he stared out at the dark road before him, sharp lights penetrating his tired eyes and causing them to partially water. He had been driving since late last night or early this morning, however one wants to look at it, and he was done. Done with the constant buzz of the car, done with the sound of _BABBA_ crackling through the speakers, (Bill wouldn't let him change the station for whatever reason) and quite frankly, simply done driving down a single long road with other bright and rude cars.

Sighing as _Disco Girl_ came back on for surely the third time that hour, he shook his head a little to try and clear the fluff trapped inside. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he wasn't quite able to meet Bill's gaze. The other god was turned to his side, head in hand, staring out the window with boredom. Despite the laxness in his shoulders, Tad could still see him twitch around a little every few seconds, head turning slightly to allow his eyes to slide to the back to lay upon the brunet who had curled up on his seat to sleep hours before.

As soon as Tad spotted a motel or something within the vicinity of Salt Lake City, they were stopping and renting a room.

Tad rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers, twisting around in his seat some. Though the previous gloom and strained, exhausted emotions running through the car had died down some now that Dipper were asleep, that still didn't mean that the heaviness buzzing around him was any less damning. It didn't matter if his world was all the shades of gray currently, his soul still felt waterlogged.

His eyes slid over to Bill for the nth time that night.

Well, at the very least he wasn't bonded to the kid. He could only imagine the pain Bill was feeling from that constant dump of negative emotions, the constant reminder of loathing that was for certain festering in the back of his mind- a rot that couldn't always be completely ignored.

"Are you doing okay?" Tad couldn't help but ask.

"I'm fine. Just done with being in this metal box."

Tad frowned at the shortness in the other's voice. "The car? Yeah, I feel the same way. As soon as we get there, I'll find a motel or something for us to stay at."

Bill made a noncommittal noise, but nothing else, head still turned and shoulders still slumped. Tad wished he could at very least see the other's face to determine what he was feeling. With the deal between them still in effect, Bill's emotions were completely closed off to him.

For the first time since that deal was made, Tad regretted it. It was...an odd feeling to say the least, but not an uncommon one.

It was actually kind of depressing how familiar that twinge of painful regret was to him.

"How soon is that soon?"

Tad shook his head and glanced over at the clock. "If I take this next exit, we should be within the outskirts of the city in fifteen or so minutes."

"Good," Bill grunted.

"Bill, if you want-"

Bill twisted towards him, a light grew slit the only thing visible. His mouth was twisted into a slight scowl and his skin sagged slightly.

"Never mind." Tad dismissed, nerves shooting through him.

Bill grunted at that and turned back around.

The car was silent after that.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper blinked his eyes open as sudden, bright light flooded his vision, binding him to a sharp, white world that burned.

Unlike the methodical passby of street lamps that lined the highway roads, these were the bulbs inside the car. Jerking upwards a little bit, he turned and twisted around to see what exactly was going on _now._

Everything around him was calm and quiet minus the highway that was still visible and booming in the distance. The sky above was a deep, deep black, light pollution clouding the stars from sight.

"Wha-?" He slurred, his speech still heavy. Rubbing the crust out of his eyes, Dipper yawned again and through his eyelashes, tried to peer around.

He flinched when he heard the sudden sound of the car door slamming shut.

Shaking himself awake a bit more, or at the very least trying to, Dipper watched as the blurry shape in the front seat- Tad- got out of the car himself, slamming the door as well.

Before Dipper could unbuckle himself and try and figure out where he was or what was even going on, his own car door opened, Bill's torn golden coat flying a little in the light wind as the god held the door open for him.

"You okay in there, Pine Tree?" He ventured when Dipper didn't move right away, already leaning in somewhat to unbuckle the boy himself and pick him up.

Jerking into action, Dipper threw his seatbelt off and bolted from the car, not wanting to be touched or even near the other again.

Bill didn't even look at him as he slammed the car door. The sound rang out prominent in the night.

Narrowing his eyes, Dipper took in the god's unusually ragged appearance. Though ichor had stopped leaking from his wounds a while ago, the lacerations he sustained were still visible, thin golden lines crossing his skin in a jagged pattern of clear violence, born of a rage-filled assault of some kind.

Dipper made a mental note to pry into these matters later.

"Where are we?" He asked, voice hard and rude. Shivering a little, he crossed his arms and leaned on his left foot, waiting for someone to say something. Peering around, they seemed to be still near the highway, parked near an inn of some sort, more grimy buildings behind them. He sneered. He was really getting sick of the constant smell of exhaust filling his nostrils.

"We are right outside Salt Lake City. This was the first inn I spotted and since everyone's tired, I thought it would be a good place to stop. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to travel to the heart of the city again." Tad said as he went in the back to grab their luggage, harsh breaths hissing out of his nose from the weight. Like Bill, Tad still had healing lines of ichor breaking across his skin though the bite in his neck still seemed to be oozing.

Dipper bit his lip. He knew gods couldn't die from simple wounds like that, but that still didn't crush the slight worm of worry wriggling it's way into his heart.

It was a vile feeling.

"So we're finally here?" Bill groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Tad nodded. "All we have to do is rent a room. Then we'll be good. Let's _try_ not and cause any issues again."

Bill snorted and looked away.

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued to crush the niggling at the back of his mind telling him that Bill was acting much different than normal.

Tad shook his head and bit his lips. "Well, follow me I guess." He said awkwardly, the silence starting to become oppressing. Turning around, he lead the others to the inn, amethyst eyes glancing around nervously.

Sometimes he was grateful that Bill was ignorant on the world, as well as Dipper in some ways, or they'd notice the lack of magical detectors around them.

Making sure the two were behind him, Tad lead them inside. Despite the place being not too far from the highway, cars still sounded behind him as the glass doors fell close.

Dipper slowly stepped around Tad to get a better view of the lobby. It was a surprisingly nice-looking place- clean and colorful. The check-in counter was to his left while to his right was a large cafeteria of sorts, no longer selling food due to the late hour.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, stiffening some when he felt Bill's coat brush him. Glancing up to stare at the god through his bangs, the brunet was a little surprised at how... _drawn_ the god looked. How tired.

Dipper bit back a laugh. How ironic.

The boy followed the two as Tad got them a room and their keys. Shoulders sagging, Dipper accepted his key from Tad when given to him.

The walk up the stairs was just as awkward and silent as Dipper expected and finally, they were standing in the middle of their new room. Like the last, this one was sparsely decorated as expected. Washed white walls, two beds, a bathroom and a closet with a safe. Nothing too special beyond a fake plant and a picture of some modern, abstract art.

From there, things were simply mechanical and the three went through the motions. Tad set the luggage down for easy access in the corner of the room while Bill looked around a little, eyes unreadable, before sitting down slowly on the bed.

Dipper huffed and flipped his body weight between his feet, unsure of what to do with himself. He didn't just want to remain standing in the middle of the room, but nor did he want to sit down. If anything, he wanted to leave the room. Oppression hung heavy in the air, words unsaid still trickling through his mind. The silence was suffocating and deafening and Dipper could hear his ears start to ring. It was like his heart was captured by a ball and chain, being dragged all the way down to the bottom of a black abyss and no matter how much he struggled and squirmed, couldn't break free of. It was maddening.

"Well." Tad piped up, splintering the heavy air some. "We're safe. Kinda." The god kneeled down next to his suitcase and took out a small white box. "C'mon Bill. Let's stop the bleeding and get some of these cuts covered up. We can't walk around stained in ichor with weird scratches, after all."

"You never answered my question you know. What did you two even do? How did you get hurt? How-"

"That's a lot more than _a_ question, kid." Bill responded, the normal snark in his voice dampened. The god leaned back onto the bed and crossed his arms over his head. "And Tad, they'll be healed by morning. It doesn't even matter. Gods, you've grown so domestic. It's actually kinda sickening."

Tad pulled a face and retrieved the bandages he was searching for. Rolling his eyes, he slipped into the bathroom, fingers already pressing against his neck in slight worry.

"I don't care if that's more than one question!" Dipper snapped. Before the boy could even realize it, he was standing at the base of the bed Bill was laying on, glaring down at the god with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "You're acting weird and Tad has a...a flipping _bite mark_ on his _neck!_ What is going on?"

Bill sat up suddenly, causing Dipper to quickly reel back in alarm. Heart pounding a bit, the brunet didn't break his glare off and continued to stare defiantly at Bill, unblinking and unwavering.

"I am _not_ acting weird and you don't need to know. It doesn't concern you."

Dipper couldn't hold himself any longer.

"Not acting weird?! Yes you are! You're quiet and have been brooding since we left Los Angeles! You don't brood! You don't get _sad-"_

Bill growled audibly and gripped the edge of the bed tightly with his hands, jerking forwards. Fighting the back to back up, Dipper's eyes crossed as the god leaned in close.

"And what do you know about gods? About me? Oh, you read a few library books and now you think you're an expert? Don't make me laugh! You're just a dumb kid who needs others to do everything for him! You're _nothing!_ Not my fault that you can't piece things together for yourself."

Bill heaved as the words escaped his lips, eyes wide and strained, every muscle twined and twitching. His hands shook slightly, but he didn't look away.

Dipper stared at him, eyes as large as the fat moon that hung in the sky, mouth open in disbelief.

"Well- well, I-" Dipper stuttered, a cold sweat breaking. He felt too hot, the room was too chilly. His heart was slamming against his ribcage in fright, but all he felt at the pit of his gut was a vile, torrent rage. It licked his insides and crackled loudly, ready to pour from his pores and consume him. "I never even wanted this! I didn't ask to come here with you and I didn't ask for any of this! I never asked to have to- to _depend_ on you. H-he _ll,_ I didn't even want to make a deal with you in the first place, you made me! I could've just left! I wish I never met you!"

Dipper sucked in a breath.

"Fine. Keep your secrets. I don't care. I- I hope you get hurt again!"

Dipper's voice rose. "I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Tad stumbled for the bathroom, neck swathed in white, eyes wide in horror and terror.

Dipper was heaving, shoulders trembling and tears pouring from his eyes. Teeth bared, he was frozen where he was standing, unable to move even as Bill's eyes narrowed into raging slits, the blue flames in that one eye sparking madly. Hands clenched into fists, nails piercing through the fabric of his gloves and digging into his skin, his skin and hair darkened with anger and magic buzzed around and in him, begging to lash out, to slice open that small boy in front of him. No one talked to him like that. No one yelled at him like that, not if they wanted to _live…_

Bill jerked upwards, stumbling to his feet and brushing by Dipper rudely, nearly sending the boy to the floor in the movement.

Dipper sucked in a breath, barely catching himself. Sweat was pooling on the back of his throat and he trembled all over, ice in his veins. Licking his dry lips, he listened to Bill's footsteps as the god stomped away.

Bill didn't even glance at Tad as he flung open the door and slammed it behind him.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill growled as he slammed his feet against concrete, his coat flying behind him in a flurry of rage. Instead of sporting the shiny gold locks he normally had, his hair had darkened into an almost strawberry blond and his skin had started to darken to match, flecks of black hardening on his normally olive tone.

He hissed through his nostrils. How could Dipper say that to him? How could he say something so…

Despite the overwhelming anger pulsing through him, filling his gut with fire and causing his throat to tighten, his heart burned with a feeling not akin to rage as he was so used to, but something much more somber. Instead of burning, it felt as if it were falling. Down, down, down into an abyss not filled with smoke and brimstone, but instead with a icy cold nothing, an emptiness he couldn't seem to claw himself out of.

Bill dug his fangs into the side of his cheek, uncaring of the ichor that bubbled there. This was all so-

Bill sighed and slowed back down to a walk, his shoes no longer clacking loudly against grim concrete, people surrounding him no longer giving him such startled side looks and trying their best to maneuver out of his way.

His very soul was sagging, it seemed. That bond he had created not that long ago still pulsed at the back of his mind, blocked mostly for now to gift at least a little peace to his already backwards mind and black heart but the words said before, the sensations of pain coming from his chest…

Cracks were forming, small fractures that poisoned and sickened him. Before, he had felt what could only be called pure joy filter in, golden and warm and precious. Now, that was inky hatred, sticky depression.

And, of all things that did, it hurt. It hurt so much. More than the time he got decapitated. More than the time he had once been banished from his body. It almost hurt just as much as when his body got ripped apart completely.

He loathed it. Loathed this harm, this agony. Loathed that breakage he put into blocking that bond out. Godly deals more powerful than seals placed...his own words and thoughts coming back to bite him, so it seemed.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders up, Bill continued to pad forwards, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was supposed to be here on a mission. He was supposed to be focusing on the revenge he desired for such a long time, on how sweet those turncoat's ichor would taste on his tongue and how their power would meld and become his.

Bill flexed his claws in his pocket. He was stronger now- much stronger than what he had been before, but still not at the peak, at all he had been before the war.

Bill rolled his shoulders back and huffed through his nose. This was frustrating.

Turning down a darker and less busy street, Bill glanced around idly as he padded on, the flattened buildings not impressing him in the slightest. He knew he'd have to go back to that suffocating hotel room relatively soon, but that didn't mean he couldn't squeeze more walking time in.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell of sewer, pollution, and grease, Bill eyed the shops he was passing by, each one crackling with brilliant lights in a plea to get people to come in. Bill shook his head.

Mortals.

Turning another corner, Bill froze as a new scent, so much stronger than others, came to life. One that pulsated and buzzed with a familiar magic he knew only other gods such as himself could feel. It was weak- as if the other had drained all their magic away- but still there and still absolutely delectable.

Bill blinked slowly, a little surprised at his own hunger for the other god's magic. He knew he had acquired a taste, but...

A dark grin slowly splintered his features as he stalked onwards, no one around to see the completely inhuman hunger marring his face.

No. It was impossible. He couldn't be this lucky. Not at all.

Yet, he was. He really, really was.

The god paused outside some sort of odd, cramped building. The neon signs on it proclaimed things such as _21+_ and _Beer, Wine, Liquor,_ illuminating its dark and slightly grimy windows.

Eyes darting both right and left, Bill hunched his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets. Striding up to the black door, Bill swung it open and stepped inside.

The bar was as dirty and grimy as it was outside on the inside. Cobwebs dusted the ceiling and the stench of tobacco hung heavily in the air, completely stagnant. Bill's nose curled, his lips pursing as the smell drenched the back of his tongue.

The bar was like any other standard bar in all honesty- alcohol stacked up behind the counter in which people crouched at while a few other tables and booths sat alone throughout the rest of the place. Conscious of the mortals eyeing his golden waistcoat and hair, Bill slunk into a nearby table, slinking down. Holding his head high, eye patch flashing out from behind his blond hair, it didn't take much more than a scowl after that to get all the eyes off him.

He fought back another grin. He still had it in him.

Bill twitched as he looked up so see only one pair of eyes glaring at him from behind the counter.

His eye met with Blue Moon's.

Almond-shaped pools of pure dry ice glared directly at him, frigid as a winter chill. Her long, thick hair fell in black ringlets all the way down her back, a crashing wave of a starless night. Thin lips curling upwards bared straight and rounded teeth. Though he couldn't tell considering how dark her skin was- practically black- Bill could tell that she was pallid with what had to be fear.

Or at least, she _should_ be.

Her plump fingers gripped the rag she was holding tighter and she continued to methodically wipe away at the already clean glass in her hands. Before Bill could get up or call her out, the goddess twisted away, setting the glass down before grabbing up a new dirty one to wipe down. Her shoulders relaxed. She reached up to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her large, pointed ears.

She ignored him.

Rage filled his veins and vision and Bill wanted nothing more than to get up already, march over, throw her down onto the ground, and rip into her- debowling her with his claws while boiling her flesh with the flaring fire he so desperately wanted to let out and use. Saliva flooded his mouth at the thought of violence and the potential power he could gain and magic thrummed in him, rearing up inside preparing to strike.

Standing up not a moment later, each and every movement precise and controlled, Bill turned and walked out of the bar.

Blue Moon's eyes were on him the entire time, along with all the other patrons.

Bill sneered.

Seems he wasn't the only one waiting for the show to begin.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Tad winced as Bill slammed the door shut, coat flying behind him.

His body felt frozen and he couldn't help but gape at the still fuming boy, watching with wide eyes as he started to pace angrily, hissing things under his breath.

If it had been anyone else, Tad knew they would be dead. Bill wouldn't allow anyone to yell at him like that. No one at all.

Dipper didn't even realize it.

"I hate him!" Dipper suddenly snarled, turning and grabbing a pillow off the bed, chucking it at the opposite wall. "He's horrible! I wish I never met him! I wish I never went into the forest! I wish I wasn't so _stupid!"_

Dipper turned and kicked the wall, not registering the pain sparking through his foot. "I wish- I want to be back _home!_ I don't want this anymore!"

"Dipper-" Tad said, hands out in a calming gesture. The wretched mood in the room rose and Tad stomach gurgled with it. He blinked hard, a painful pressure building up behind his eyes.

Tad's heart went out to the boy and not for the first time, he wished there was a way to calm the boy, to help him.

"Dipper, please calm down." Tad said as the brunet chunked another pillow at the wall. Snarling and growling, the boy took his anger out on the bed, ripping the blanket and sheets off the bed in a flurry of rage. Snorting through his nose as they got tangled in his fingers when he tried to throw them as well, Dipper flailed as he kicked everything away from him, jerking every which way, tears starting to stream down his face.

Tad leaned against the wall and watched from a distance, eyes narrowed and breaths even, waiting out the boy's temper tantrum. It wasn't a surprise that it was happening- something like this had to have come sooner or later, after all.

Dipper was painted completely crimson. A thick color not unlike the blood boiling in the boy's veins.

Though the frigid unease was cracked and melted, Tad knew this wasn't the end to this- this gloom and loathing and bitterness.

And it wouldn't be. Not for a very, very long time.

Dipper collapsed onto the empty bed, energy gone, hatred and dead ire still festering in his stomach, sitting heavy and immobile. His head pounded, a thousand and one fists from ghosts born of his regrets trying to break out. Shivering and moaning softly, he wrapped his arms around himself, wiping away his cold tears on the mattress. What was left now? What could he possibly do?

Dipper glanced towards the window through his sticky eyelashes.

Well, he had never actually through about _that_ before but…

A small sob got caught in his throat, choking him and causing him to splutter.

"Dipper? Are you done now?" A soothing voice piped up from the corner of the room. Soft footsteps shuffled over and black curly hair framing a pale face came into view, blurred by his tears but still shining with _concern_ of all things.

Dipper didn't know how to answer that question. Everything was spinning around and around and around, going too fast for him to latch on and understand. The world, reality itself, was melting right through his grasping fingertips, becoming a blurred mess of colors and lines and sounds that had no rhyme nor reason.

"Dipper. _Dipper."_ The man above him repeated, voice darkening with concern at each repetition.

The brunet tightened his hold around himself, tears pouring from his eyes, teeth digging deeply into his bottom lip hard enough to draw flecks of blood. Small gurgles spilled from his mouth and he tried to curl up tighter.

The boy didn't know what was what anymore, couldn't possibly understand the storm brewing inside him- thick clouds of depression raining large drops of animosity over a field of emptiness and loss.

He buried his head into the mattress.

Tad, still standing above watching Dipper, sunk down to the boy's side, hand ghosting over him, sparks of gloom and depression biting at him. His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line.

Seems like Bill's pine tree was finally starting to catch alight and burn to the ground.

Tad turned and stared out the window, out at the sticky night. Clouds rumbled in the sky, twisting up into odd positions and shapes.

Tad looked back at the broken boy below him, so lost in himself, cracked with no light shining through.

Tad twisted back to the window.

There were no magical detectors around. It was late at night and they were at the edge of a city.

Bill wasn't here either.

Tad took in a steady breath, his resolve hardening slightly.

Bill wouldn't mind. Bill would _thank_ him. After all, he wasn't doing anything stopping the raging forest fire that was ready to snuff out the boy.

But he...he could.

Tad's fingers dug into Dipper's side, not hard enough to harm him but hard enough to get a firm grip.

This was...maddening. Suffocating. Not just for Dipper either, but for Bill and him as well. Traveling like this was impossible. Deadening. Choking.

And it was high time for him to do something about it.

Gently as to not disturb him, Tad nudged Dipper so that he was lying more on his back than his side. The boy's eyes were squeezed shut, his shoulders trembled, and whimpers fell from his chapped lips. The epitome of a disaster.

Carefully, Tad placed a hand over the boy's forehead, divine magic thrumming and pulsating. This close, casting out, Tad could feel the bond of near-ownership, born of blue fire and words once said with warmth.

Sighing shakily, shoulders tense, Tad felt around for something different, something darker and more depressing.

The mind was a complicated place. Everyone knew that, of course but none like how he, Bill and a few other gods who dabbled with the mind did. The mind was so delicate, so fragile especially mortals- especially humans to be specific, already born with too many cracks and each and every one of those fractures widening as the years pass.

And just by peering down at Dipper below him, Tad could tell Dipper's cracks were more like canyons.

Biting his lip, Tad pressed down harder on Dipper's forehead, though not enough to hurt or cause him discomfort. With one last sigh through his nose, his resolve hardening, Tad very carefully tapped into his magic and _pushed._

It was an odd feeling, dancing around what he knew he was capable of to still be careful and not do anything rash while simultaneously, making sure Dipper was oblivious to it all. The boy's back arched up, pressing more into his forehead, which had now broken out in a cold sweat. His breaths deepened and his mouth lolled open, small whimpers spilling forth.

Tad sighed out through his nose, eyes falling closed.

With his heart pounding in fear, the sensation of danger and transgressing somewhere forbidden filling him. His head pounded, heat built up in the backs of his eyes, but he still did not budge nor stop what he was doing. With a deep and shuddering breath, he cast his magic around the boy's heart and mind.

While Dipper's memories might be locked away from him- no doubt fully protected by Bill himself, he could still skirt around that volatile energy that simply pulsed with possessiveness and hunger, blinding him and warding him away. Gritting his teeth together, Tad danced around, feeling for those core emotions and that raw hurt he knew was hiding just under a thin layer of magic somewhere.

 _There._

Raw and primal, screaming out in many different pained octaves, Dipper's hurt was a hurricane of tears and rage ready to blow him away, but Tad wasn't going to be washed away. Steeling himself, the god dug in deeper.

There. Right in the core, pulsating with grief and loneliness and sadness, sharp blades ready to tear the boy inside-out, wicked little fingers doing wicked little things, snuffing out every little spark of happiness and cheer he might of had.

Of course, though Dipper was drowning, he wasn't dead yet and Tad could see them, those cracks in which hope and joy and warmth seeped through, bleeding out into a raging storm and washed away before anything could be done or felt.

He may not be able to erase the past nor could he alternate Dipper's opinions and beliefs, but widening those cracks to let a little happiness and, though the boy didn't know it, forgiveness to bleed once more? To speed up time in a sense to patch things up? Make things better? Heal that hurt away so much faster than he could do on his own? To dampen the wind and calm the storm swirling around him ever so slightly? Tad could do that.

After all, tempests like these never last forever. Wind falls away. Clouds clear. The sun comes out.

It was high time for a sunrise after these bitter nights.

~~0~~0~~0~~

" _The NMA are still sweeping Los Angeles as we speak, trying to find out why the detectors went off in the first place. We have gotten word that tests for the miasma levels are currently underway and should hopefully reveal something soon. As of now, however, the entire city has been placed under lockdown just in case._

 _Though unconfirmed, many believe this is somehow related to the same magical phenomenon that happened in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon just a few-"_

Stan grumbled as he switched the radio off.

"Stanley! I was listening to that!" Ford snapped, reaching out to mess with the dials, only to pause in confusion as he spun it around, unable to turn the radio back on. "How does this even- ugh."

"I don't care. I was tired of listening to it anyways. We already know Dipper and that bastard of a god took him there but it's not like we can do anything anyways. City's under lockdown."

"We could just sneak in-" Mabel piped up from the back, leaning forwards to squeeze her face between the two front seats, her eyes glimmering with falling hope, smile watery but as gigantic as ever.

Ford shook his head slowly and the three stared out up into the city skyline, watching the many familiar helicopters buzz around both the under portion of the city and the buildings currently lifted into the air.

"We'd get caught. The entire city is crawling with the NMA. Besides, even if we do get in, how would we get out? And we're completely unprepared when it comes to getting Dipper away from Bill." Ford pointed out, hands already twisting a few bits of wires and bits of crystal around. "We need an actual plan."

"Then why don't you just come up with something, poindexter?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do, Stanley?" Ford shot back without even glancing up at his brother.

"Boys, boys. No fighting please." Despite her joking tone, Mabel's voice shook a little as she sat back, fingers playing with the hem of her sweater. "We'll figure something out."

Ford sighed through his nose. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the tracker again.

"What?!" The man suddenly shouted. "Gods, fu-fu _dge nuggets,_ no!"

Stan jumped at the sudden yelling and Waddles squealed a little in surprise, forcing Mabel to grab ahold of him and hug him tight. "Grunkle Ford?" She ventured.

Ford angrily hit the sides of the device, muttering spells under his breath as he twisted knobs and ran fingers over the runes. Finally letting out a frustrated hiss, he shoved the thing back into his pocket with a shake of his head.

"Ford? Ford, what is it?" Stan asked carefully, leaning away from his brother, both eyebrows cocked.

Ford shuddered a bit and forced himself to calm down. His breaths were caught in his chest and his heart beat erratically.

Ford grabbed his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to not double over as the tremor passed.

They were only going to get worse, after all.

"Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Ford, are you okay? What's wrong?" Mabel piped up from the back, leaning forwards again and peering at him with clear concern and worry in her heavy but bright eyes.

He shook his head. "The signal. It's gone. We were too late. Dipper and Cipher are long gone."

Mabel sucked in a breath as tears bubbled in her eyes. "But...but that doesn't mean we can't track them down again, right? They're still out there and we can still find them! Right?"

Stan stared at his brother with wide eyes, frozen at the wheel, lips pressed into a thin line.

Ford sighed through his nose. "Yes, yes we can...they would have had to have gone east as this is the west coast. Which direction exactly I don't know."

"So what do we do now?" Stan snapped, leaning back in his seat and spinning the car around back onto a road to get back to the highway and away from the city.

Ford shook his head and leaned it against the window, feeling exhausted again. It was annoying how easily he got tired nowadays.

"We wait for Cipher to screw up and out them again. That's all we can do."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _WDG LV D EOHHGLQJ KHDUW_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **Nothing much to say, just that the next chapter gets really...M-rated, just want to warn you guys about that.**

 **And I'm curious on how much you guys still love Tad after all this, unless you love him even more. I don't know.**

 **Anyways, moving on~**

 **JackieLanternXOXO- Now who said Bill was the villain here ;) haha, I guess it's up to the reader to decide if he is or not. Anyways, thank you so much~**

 **Akkey-chan- I actually really like that head canon. If you wanna use it for yourself, go on ahead! And poor Ford...he never gets his way. Anyways, thank you for reading!**

 **The Raccoon- Ah, nah I think we're good. It's AU anyways, so nothing canon can throw at me will mess this up really.**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Hehe, you're not wrong! Shit's going to go down soon! Hope you guys are ready!**

 **Meow- And here's more! Thank you for reading and commenting!**

 **Miranda- Yeah...something. Thank you for reading and commenting!**

 **Just-Gold- Hehe, Dipper and Tad bonding is the best and thank you very much! As for your theory...not at all! No spoilers from me, nope!**

 **Wow. Didn't get many reviews this time around. If you are liking this story, please leave a comment. Even saying you just liked this chapter is better than silence!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked this kinda frustrating for me chapter**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	12. Limbo is Violation

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Warnings: Attempted rape/noncon of a minor**

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Well? What do you think?"

He hissed through his nostrils, reaching up to scratch his bald head angrily as he stared down at the grainy images placed in front of him. Seemed like the Pines family had been busier these past years than anyone could have expected.

He shook his head, rolling his shoulders. Reaching out for his glass of water, he chugged down a large gulp.

"What am I even looking at?"

His subordinate flinched back at his harsh tone but otherwise showed no emotion, not that there was much to see past his hood.

"No one is so sure. It was hard to even pry these pictures from the NMA's filthy hands, let alone an explanation, but these runes were found scrawled under the Mystery Shack, the Pines family home apparently."

He scowled and glared at his water. He'd need something much stronger to appease him right now.

"Anything else?" He asked, rubbing his temples and leaning back in his chair. He stared at the pipes in the wall pumping miasma out of their facility. Even from here, he could feel the divinity in the pollution, impossibly enough.

"Well, yes. The marks can't be erased as they're carved into the very wall, but neither can they be covered up. Whatever this is, it's strong magic for sure. Oh, and the NMA is putting Gravity Falls under lockdown until they figure this out. There are rumors that they are going to try and quarantine the area and move everyone out, but again that's just speculation I heard."

He shook his head. "Great, just great. NMA is being annoyingly uncooperative as usual. Fantastic. Just what I needed."

The other gave the stressed man a look of pity. After all, he worked so hard to keep everything running smoothly. It was a wonder he was still even sane.

"Anything else? He sighed, picking up a nearby pen and tapping it impatiently. "I need to get back to my research on Cipher."

"Well, a little. You see, Grayson had an interesting idea about these." He pointed at the photos.

"What was his idea?" He asked, not looking up.

"He wanted to see if Number 0007 would say anything to these pictures. You know how she is, flash something interesting, apply a little pain, and she'll sing like a bird." He ignored the fact that hadn't happened in years. "Well, that or scream out in agony, but Grayson thinks it might be worth a shot," He corrected himself after a few beats.

He frowned down at the images. As much as he loathed the creatures they had to watch over, he had to admit it was a good idea. Besides, Number 0007 was broken before she was even captured and put in here. It was both a blessing and a curse, really. Broken enough to not be able to recognize up from down and not cause major issues, but shattered to the point where her clueless help was far between. Still, it was better than nothing and it didn't hurt to try.

"Fine. Yes, I agree with Grayson. Get someone down there and see what clues you can wrangle from her. Is there anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?"

"Not that I know of."

He sighed. "Good. You are free to leave then."

The other bowed out.

Gripping his pen tightly, his hand itched to the inside of his robes, to that magical mirror that he kept on him at all times. As always, his mind went to war with itself on whether or not he should be dragging _him_ into this mess as well. On one hand, _he_ knew a lot- more than both mortals and other gods alike. On another hand, _he_ was completely infuriating in every sense of the word.

Closing his eyes slowly, he placed his hands back on the desk in front of him.

For now, _he_ could wait.

~~0~~0~~0~~

He was floating.

Floating in a strange golden sky of _what if's_ and _how to's,_ of lost devotion that had never graced his tongue but penetrated his heart. Glancing down and away from the infinite sea of poison honey above him, a labyrinth of different grays were cast below him, shivering in wind that did not exist. Pockets of vivid purple bloomed, firecrackers of color slicing through the monotony of his strange world.

He started to rise higher, golden swirls of stardust consuming his sight.

Concepts slipped past his mind like water through a strainer. His hands, stretching out before him, could not quite grip the expanse of tangled branches disappearing from sight below.

He gasped as he broke through the sky's shell, past the exosphere and voracious gold faded into a pitch black.

A soundless sigh escaped his paling lips.

He was...growing. He had been wrong, he had not been floating. No, he was _growing._ Taller and taller, becoming eternal and ancient- rooted in place, stubborn but willing- the passby of autumn as it stole a tree's pointed leaves.

He grew more, stretching out across into the black void churning above him. There was no end above him and yet, here he was, greater than anything. He was touching the very heavens themselves.

He took in a breath and choked on stardust. He coughed, he spluttered, he clawed, and he kicked.

An unbidden scream pulsated in his chest, caught by the bars of his ribs as agony tore through his roots. His skin split open, yet no blood spilled from his lacerations.

He was falling.

The black glowed a gilded, mocking gold as he plummeted. Eternity ended. Life faded. A cascade of needles spun around him, thin and sharp, pricking his skin, browning as they fell alongside him. He closed his eyes, ready to accept the inevitable crash that would completely shatter his bark and break his branches, that would shake the rest of his browning needles from his bone.

The golden sky was swallowed with gray.

He stared down at the black ground, the soil thick and heavy, filled with so many lost dreams and tears.

Something brushed past him, softness against his rough skin, fingers stretching and reaching, wanton to catch him.

Violet weaved around him, so comforting. Sad. Happy. Thoughtful. The fastly approaching soil rippled, purple blooms exploding around him. A ghost of arms reached out to hold and to catch him, cradling him close.

Eyes burned into his, gold and black, shining with anger. Glee. Excitement. Adoration.

 _Loneliness._

He hit the ground.

He screamed.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper groaned weakly as he opened his eyes slowly. His entire body felt numb and off, like he was burning up at such a hot temperature, the fire burned cold. Gooseflesh had broken out across his skin, every hair he had standing on end. Wicked claws from inside his mind were fervent in trying to shred his brain into bits and he was forced to squeeze his eyes together tightly as his headache grew worse when artificial light assaulted him. Hands shaking, he wiped the sweat off his face and rolled over to his side, not quite strong enough to push himself up into a sitting position at the moment. His limbs were heavy, pinned by grand monsters that refused to let go. He sucked in a gasp of too-cold air, coughing as oxygen rushed down and into his lungs. His nostrils burned and he couldn't help but bury his head into the bed he was laying on, arms wrapping around himself tightly. His gut twisted with something he couldn't quite understand and he felt as if he would vomit any second now.

He flinched as a weight settled near him, not quite touching him, causing his body to bounce a little.

"Dipper?" A voice asked, gentle but nearly booming in his ringing ears. "Are you okay?"

Dipper flinched for a second time as a ghost of a hand hovered over his side, just brushing against his clothes.

"Dipper?"

The voice was...familiar. Warm sunlight filtering through trees. Him clinging onto another, staring up at someone dressed in an almost garish purple. An odd cane tipped with a realistic, red heart in one hand, colliding with the silver Valentine heart cufflinks he had. A black bowler hat sitting over curly hair that framed a pale, but strong face that housed amethyst eyes that crinkled in a smile almost too easily.

"T-Tad?" He winced at the sound of his own voice, more like a croak than anything else, straining for water and rest. He felt as if he had been screaming for hours, esophagus bare and stretched.

"Yes, Dipper. Are you okay?" The god repeated, his hand now petting his side soothingly.

Tad. Tad Strange. God of Emotions. Yes, that's who he was.

"Y-yeah? I- I mean...my head hurts."

Dipper squirmed a little, forced to pick himself up to get his arm out from underneath his body to rub at his eyes. He could see the impression of sharp light through his eyelids, blooming cruel yellow flowers across his sight.

"Anything I can do?" Tad continued on, his hand moving to lightly run up his back before settling at his shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles there.

"C-could you lower the lights or turn them off or-"

"Of course," The god said, getting up to cross the room. Flicking the switch off and plunging the room into inky darkness, he moved back to Dipper's side. Tad sat a good foot away from the boy, not wanting to spook him.

Tad tensed up as he watched Dipper sit up shakily, slouching as he rubbed his eyes again.

A headache wasn't surprising at all. Hell, Tad was surprised the kid hadn't passed out longer than he had. Tad could still feel the tempest that was Dipper's emotions running across his skin, oppressive in the air around him. Of course, the sunshine that shone through was just as sharp but even so what Dipper needed now was rest. Messing with the mind, especially with something as complicated as emotions was a tricky thing to do and making sure nothing terrible or traumatic happened to him in the meantime was of the utmost importance.

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, still wincing at the rawness of the outside world filled with so many shapes and images to understand. He was a soupy mess even now, darks and shadows blurring together into a horrible mass that caused his head to pound with greater intensity.

Wicked shadows stretching out to meet him. The stench of musk settling on his tongue while the most repulsive stench assaulted his nose- festering rot from a place he didn't even want to think about.

Cackling words of savagery in his ears. Warm arms wrapped around him.

Blue fire.

Everything he'd loathed burning away, breaking apart and becoming ash…

Dipper cried out as he held his head, jerking forwards to cradle himself as tears started to leak from his eyes, running rivets down his face.

"Dipper? Dipper, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

His heart pounded in his chest and blood rushed through his ears. Tears dripped onto the white, sterile carpet beneath his feet and Dipper couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, "I- I don't know," He admitted quietly and honestly. He didn't understand what was going on. "I- I'm- I just…"

Tad narrowed his eyes. "Can't put it into words?"

Dipper slowly nodded his head and sniffed loudly, rubbing at his eyes again to try and ebb the flow. Sucking in a deep breath, he squared his shoulders.

That...why did he think of that?

Small giggles poured through his mouth as the memory replayed itself. Mouth stretching open to catch the liquid even now still falling, Dipper watched again and again as Ace Moonlighter fell by his words and Bill's flames…

Bill…

 _"Pine Tree…"_

There had been fear there in that normally grating voice. Fear. Worry. Concern.

His heart clenched, but Dipper couldn't tell from what and he couldn't stop himself from violently shaking his head from side to side once more. Scratching his thighs with his blunt nails, he sighed at the stinging feel of small red marks he knew were appearing.

Hands clasped his wrists, pulling his hands away from himself.

"Don't hurt yourself. Why don't you lay down? Rest. I think you're just a little ill from traveling all day," Tad admonished.

Dipper slowly picked his head up, settling a blank stare on the god. Tad forced himself not to wince at the look. He knew he was successful, he knew what he had done worked but even so seeing this of all things, these cracks and lines finally bared to the world, sharper and deeper than he had thought….

"No, I'm not tired. I've been sleeping all day," Dipper mumbled. "I don't want to."

Before Tad could even begin to think of something to say to convince the brunet to lay down to give his tormented mind it's necessary and needed rest, the door of the inn room was flung open, banging loudly against the wall in the process. Merciless light from the hallway flooded the dark room, bending around the dark and tall figure standing in the doorway.

Tad's blood ran cold.

Dipper winced and buried his head into his hands. "Ow…" He complained.

Tad scrambled up quickly as Bill strode into the room. Stepping up against the wall, Tad eyed the blond's clenched fists and the flaring fire in his one void eye. Fangs bared and dripping with saliva, chest already rumbling in a low growl, Tad could only wring his hands together, utter dread settling in the pit of his gut.

"Could someone please close the door or something?" Dipper suddenly whined, his quiet voice completely shattering the building tension in the small room.

"Kid?"

Tad's shoulders sagged in slight relief as the ravenous rage dropped from Bill, the god whipping around to look down at Dipper. "What's the matter?"

"My-my head hurts," He muttered again. "I- can I go outside? Please?" He sucked in a rattling gasp. "Please I don't- I can't breath-"

Bill dropped in front of the brunet. Glancing down and frowning at the red marks still scratched into the boy's pasty skin, he turned and picked up the hat that had fallen to the floor, settling it back on Dipper's head gently, pulling the brim low. "Of course you can, Pine Tree. Just...stay downstairs please."

"I want to go outside."

"Then don't go far."

Tad took another step back, swallowing thickly at low tone Bill had taken up.

Even from here, Tad could see Bill's hands and shoulders still shaking, lips pulled into a frown, hair a deep strawberry blond.

Dipper nodded slowly and stood us as Bill pulled back. He never tore his eyes away from Dipper's shivering form as the brunet opened the door, head hanging low as to block out most the light that attacked him. Closing the door without a second thought to what transpired, Dipper was gone and the room was submerged in darkness again.

Tad didn't even have the time to breathe as hands encircled his throat, slamming him against the wall he was already leaning on. Letting out a cry of pain, Tad's already limited vision swam as needed oxygen was cut off from him. Hands flying to scrabbled at Bill's wrists, Tad whimpered at the claws pressing through the fabric to dig into him. Seeing nothing but blackened skin, flaming red hair matching a single, crimson eye and blue flames flaring in the other, Tad's feet scrambled for purchase as he was pushed up against the wall. Kicking out instinctively, he heard a grunt of pain as his foot connected with Bill's shin, doing nothing but to drive the god farther into his rage. Gloves disappeared in a flurry of blue fire, claws ripped through his bandages and dug into his skin, causing gold to bead and slither down.

"Wha͞t͏.͞ D̴id.̴ Yo̷u. ͝Do̕.̶"

Tad gasped as Bill's grip loosened. Hands trembling, he continued to try and get Bill to release him. He was unmovable and only pressed him against the wall harder. Tad's shoulders groaned in protest at the pressure.

"I- I-" He started, only to cough violently. Drool dribbled from the side of his mouth, his tongue darting out to wipe it away before trying to answer again. "I helped you two. He's- he's s-suffering. I- I was fixing him."

̧"͘B̢ull͟sh̢i͟t͟." Bill's claws dug deeper into Tad and the god nearly screamed from the feel of his flesh slowly peeling away. Whimpering in relief as one of Bill's hands was removed, Tad watched through squinted eyes in horror as the once blond summoned his beloved cane into existence, sharpened point grazing the side of his ribs as he slammed it against the wall next to him as well. Hot ichor bubbled and leaked down his side and Tad whimpered as sharp pain raced through his flesh.

"Wh͞ąt ͏d̀id̸ ̛y͝o̧u ͏ḑo̡?"̨ He repeated.

"I'm telling the truth! He's falling apart, Bill! And you're unraveling at the seams! Please, really that's all! I was helping you two, I swear- I swear upon our name. _Its_ name."

Tad couldn't stand seeing the other no more than a macabre disaster of oil skin and flaming red and blue. Turning his head away, Tad wept as he tried his best to prepare what was to come next. His heart was lodged in this throat and terror flooded his veins. Gut curling up into a small ball of dread again, the deafening silence did nothing to quell Tad's terror at what was to come next.

"̷D̨ìp͞per͏ ̷P͟i͜nes ìs ̢mi͘n̶e," Bill hissed, hot breath billowing across his face, smelling of carnage and desert. "H̀e ̢i̵s̛ ͢MI̶N͠E! ͞Bo͘d̕y̸, s̛oul͠,̸ and ̸mi҉n̛d͠.̵ ͘A͢ll of͏ ̧h͢i̴m.̛ ̧Ḩe͟ p͠l҉ed̶ge͘d ̀h̷i͝m̶self ̧t̀o͢ ͘mę and no on͞e else҉ iş ͢al̡lo͟wed͟ ̛t́ó ͜tǫu҉ch ̢h́im̴. ͞N͞o̢t ͜e̵ven y̨ou̕. Do ̡y̛ơu̧ ̨understán͢d ͘me͏?"

Tad nodded weakly, head swimming. "Y-yes."

"̨Ye̵s wh̀a͞t͠?"̸

Tad gulped heavily, beading sweat tracing down the contours of his face. "Yes, my Pharaoh. I understand." Tad's mouth filled with bitterness at the term, but nevertheless, he couldn't hold in his sob of relief as Bill let go, cane fading away as well. Dropping to his knees, Tad rubbed at his throat with his hands, staunching the flow of ichor. Bill had reopened his wound.

Bill stepped back, hair not quite able to fade back into that obnoxious blond color, skin still sporting flecks of night as he stared at him with his single, gold and red-streaked eye. The other disappeared under his hair again, fire no longer trying to lunge forward to burn him.

"Good," Bill spat shortly, voice still tight but no longer sporting that distortion it had.

Tad stumbled up to his feet, hands scrabbling over the wall for any means of support he could grasp. Taking a few trembling steps, he collapsed onto one of the beds near him, chest heaving and eyes still wide.

Bill sighed as he shook his head. Turning around, he went and flipped the lights back on before sitting down next to Tad, crossing his ankles and leaning back casually.

Tad stared at him incredulously.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what exactly did you do to him?" Bill spoke slowly, voice still firm.

Tad stayed on his side, not wanting to spark Bill's uncontrollable and psychopathic rage again.

"I made it easier for him to move past his hurt and his hatred of you," Tad said. "It's...hard to explain."

"Well make it easy. I want to know exactly what you did to what's mine."

"I widened the cracks, so to speak. Reminding him of the good memories, the good feelings he had for you. I tried to tame some of the more...bitter thoughts and feelings revolving around you, but I don't think it was very effective. He doesn't forgive easy, nor forget. He holds onto his emotions, especially his anger and sadness."

Bill didn't reply, just tilted his head to signal Tad to continue.

"He won't magically be better of course- that's impossible. But if you create more good memories, be more gentle and caring for him, well...he might not be so...horrible to you, so to speak."

"I see." Was all Bill said.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Tad sat up and stared at the other, unable to read his expression.

"What do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't have touched what I've already claimed."

Tad flinched back.

"However-" Bill started. He licked his lips, eyes darting to the ground. Tense shoulders relaxing, he sighed. "If this makes things- things better then...I'll let it slide. This time. Don't do anything like this ever again or I'll kill you."

Tad jerked back as Bill suddenly twisted around, leaning in close to glare at him. Clawed hand falling on his knee, the god hissed at him, "I'm being serious. I don't care if you're a part of me or my friend. I'll slaughter you."

Tad swallowed but nodded nonetheless. Forcing himself not to shove the blond off of him and holding in words he so desperately wanted to spit out, he gave a terse nod. "Fine. Fair enough," He muttered.

Bill pulled back, the slightest of smirks glinting. "Good! Glad we understand one another," He chirped brightly before hopping to his feet. "Because I have some good news for us, Tad. Very good news."

"And what is that?" Tad asked, to use to Bill's vicious mood swings to be perturbed by them.

Bill turned back around to him, grabbing Tad's hands and pulling him up to his feet. Eyes alight in glee, grin splitting his face in two, he let out a loud guffaw.

"Guess who just happened to find our favorite little spy and assassin- I mean, ex-spy and assassin." He smirked, dropping Tad's hands to fetch another pair of gloves for himself.

"You found Blue Moon?" Tad blinked owlishly, hardly believing the other was saying.

Bill laughed again as he pulled on a white pair of gloves this time, the sound bouncing off the walls easily. Tad felt sorry for their neighbors- waking up to the sound of Bill's laughter had to be one of the worst things to wake up to, after all.

"I did! I was just meandering about and just so happened to cross her at some- um, well I don't know where it was. A place that served alcohol."

Tad cocked an eyebrow. "Was it dingy? Grimy?"

"Yes, it was!"

Tad snorted. "Blue Moon of all gods decided to work at a bar of all things. I don't know if this is ironic or just plain sad."

"Bar-?"

"A place mortals go to get drunk," Tad explained. Bill really had forgotten things, hadn't he?

Bill nodded sagely. "Of course! Which reminds me- I haven't had a drink in years."

Tad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, we can get a drink while we're out, yeah?"

"Oh of course! Gotta say, I expected you to tell me that we should wait or something equally idiotic."

"Well, I normally would," Tad admitted, crossing his arms and turning to stare out the window, glad it was late enough that no one was really about. "But I just want this night to end."

Bill let out a large snort.

Tad scowled, "That's not what I- oh never mind! You understand what I mean. I mean, don't you want to get this done as fast as possible?"

Bill shook his head, muttering under his breath before straightening back up. "Well-" He started, folding his hands behind his back and rolling onto his heels, a mad gleam in his eye. "I want a lot of things and though I don't want their deaths to be fast by any account, I do want to find them as quick as possible."

Tad sighed. "We've been too lucky in that regard lately, I think." He ran a tired hand through his hand, nose wrinkling at the greasy feel of his curls. He needed a shower.

"Ah, who cares? Let's go kill this traitor and be done with it. We have bigger targets to hit anyways."

Tad shook his head a bit, chucking. "You're right about that. Shall we?" Tad stepped past Bill to the door, holding it open for him.

"We shall," Bill sneered, padding past him.

"We need to make sure Dipper doesn't see us," Tad piped up, closing the hotel room behind him. "He may be groggy, but he'd still ask questions."

"I know," Bill bit back, voice hard and eyes narrowed. "He'll be fine. He's-" The god winced slightly, "-downstairs. He's downstairs, sitting alone in that small cafeteria. He has his head in his hands. He won't see us. We'll be fine."

Tad threw the other a look of pity, but simply nodded along. "You're not going to put him to sleep or-"

"You said I need...I need to make better memories with him, right?"

Tad nodded.

"Pine Tree doesn't- he doesn't like being forced to do things. It makes him upset and I don't- I don't want that," The god ground out, clenching his fists and turning away, hair blocking his expression from view.

Tad's eyes widened, but he did nothing more than hum a small agreement.

Bill fell quiet as he took off at a brisk pace, marching straight for the stairs, not looking anywhere else but foreward.

A small and hopeful smile quirked at the edges of Tad's lips as he followed.

Seems like the storm was calming after all.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper rubbed his hands over his eyes again, blinking hard and fast. Though his eyes no longer felt as if they were melting out of his skull, dripping down onto the floor in a gooey, gross mess, that didn't mean that the light still didn't cause them to sting. He wrapped an arm over his head and sighed a small huff, teeth finding the inside of his cheek. He felt as if his entire being was vibrating with pent up energy, like a hurricane inside him was just beginning to form, ready to blow and wash everything away. His heart pounded despite being lodged in his throat and his tongue lolled out as little, wet and tired pants escaped him.

What was wrong with him? He tried to cast his mind back, but all he could recall was a haze of colors through salty tears only penetrated by less than ideal thoughts he really didn't want to dwell on.

He shivered, peeking up past his hat, squinting his eyes against the harsh light.

He thought if he just sat here out in an open space, he'd feel better. After all, it was the middle of the night. He didn't want to just go and wander around in the dark if he didn't have to.

Dipper pushed himself off the wall he had stopped briefly to lean on, his leg knocking into the wall and causing the woman working at the nearby desk to jump and glare at him. Dipper turned on his heel and fast walked to the double doors to freedom, thankful he could freely go outside.

His shoulders tensed as soon as he stepped out into the cool air, palms already rubbing at his arms to shoo his forming goosebumps away. Shoulder brushing against the outside wall, he wobbled against the wall, turning the corner and walking out behind the inn. Though the cities bright lights reached out to the stars, clogging the universe's unique pinpricks of light and stealing them for its own selfish use, Dipper figured that it was better than going out to the highway with all the fast cars and ruthless headlights.

Pushing off towards the grimy buildings in the distance, only flickering lights haunting them from creaky street lamps above, Dipper sighed as his eyes sung in relief at the cool night, no longer trying to fall out of his sockets. Peeking up a little, he frowned at the sight of filth around him, nose wrinkling at the smell of gasoline mixing with whatever was festering in the sewers below.

He leaned up against a nearby building, taking the time to try and even out his breaths and pop his fingers, each crack splintering the still air, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise.

Head still thrumming with pain, eyes back to normal, Dipper glanced around shakily, suddenly all too aware of how very alone he was in a strange part of a city he knew nothing about. He clenched his teeth and his hands formed into fists.

He'd be fine. He had some magic, those few fighting moves Stan taught him, and he knew exactly how to twist a wrist and force it to drop a switchblade. He'd be fine.

Besides, he was just a kid. Not a danger to anyone at all.

Dipper gulped thickly.

Turning another corner, Dipper frowned at the sight of tasteless graffiti sprayed across the side of another building. Heart thumping in his chest, gut curling in on itself, the boy paused in his quickening steps, the sound of him falling still causing a deafening silence to ring out into the awaiting darkness.

He stared forwards, feeling shadows leap and nip at his feet and fingers. Cold claws traced down his spine and despite the goosebumps he hadn't been able to ward off rising on his arms, sweat beaded his forehead.

He rubbed his skull, shaking his head. His brain was still hurting.

Sighing, eyes darting every which way to catch the sides of shadows and the fangs of monsters unseen, Dipper couldn't stop himself from looking away from one place too long as he started to back away from the desolated street.

Pressing his back against the painted wall, his eyes darted down the alleyway next to him, clear light shining through on the other side. Besides a dumpster and more long reaching shadows, the entire alleyway was deserted.

He bit his lip. He could either take the shortcut and get back to the inn faster or walk all the way around.

Keeping his head turned, sharp eye out behind him, Dipper turned down the alleyway.

His feet shuffled against the concrete ground, flicking up little droplets of some liquid or another into the air. The smell of sewage and trash was even stronger from here and Dipper couldn't shake the feeling of a thousand and one hungry eyes watching his every little move. Eyes twitching, mouth drying up, Dipper grasped at his own shirt, his fingers shaking like leaves in a tornado.

A scream ripped through his throat as he felt his foot get caught on the side of the dumpster, sending him crashing to the ground. Having been so busy making sure no one was ready to grab him from behind, he hadn't seen his wobbly walk change direction at all. Hands flying out, Dipper grunted at the sticky feel of the mystery liquid underneath him. Skin scraping against concrete, metal caterwauling, Dipper hissed a few choice curses he knew would have lead to having his mouth washed out.

Sight spinning with streaks, Dipper's bleeding hands scrambled for purchase, pushing himself up onto his knees. Foot singing with raw pain, arms shivering, Dipper rubbed his cheek against his shoulder, doing his best to wipe the grime off him.

"Huh?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly rumbled from just to the left of him.

Screaming again, Dipper fell right back down onto his rear, scooting back as a lean shape pulled itself out from behind the dumpster. What were clearly alcohol stains marred his faded black shirt and the stench of some sort of smoke or other wafted up Dipper's nose, causing him to recoil.

"Who are ye?" The man said, his rough voice telling of years far older than what he looked. Lanky, greasy black hair hung in his face and his eyes were bloodshot, ringed with purple bruises. pale skin sagged off his bones and sores openly oozed across his flesh.

Dipper back up even more, his chest heaving and eyes wide. This man...Dipper didn't want him near him. Just the sight of him sent chills up his spine.

"N-n-no o-one i-im-important," He squeaked out. He wanted to push up to his feet. Wanted to turn tail and run.

He couldn't.

The disgusting man seemed to grin- it was hard to tell with his rotting gums and blackened teeth- and padded forwards, stopping in front of him and staring down.

Dipper tried to swallow again, blood freezing in his veins. He needed to run, he needed to get out of here. He needed to scream.

"Hehe, really now? Then again, who would let a cute kid such as yourself just wander around 'ere?" He slurred, bending down slightly, beady eyes staring hard at him, dilated to the point they were simply oily pools in a sea of popping crimson veins.

Dipper wanted to say something, anything to convince this repulsive man to get away from him. Pleas and excuses and even a few threats hung by a hair at the back of his mind but the fright pounding through his heart silenced him, invisible fingers stuffed down his throat, choking him into submission.

He still couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He needed to get away, to run but-

A small whimper broke past his chapped lips as the man lunged forewords, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him to the ground. His head cracked against the wet concrete, hat flopping off. Wild, dirty curls splayed across the ground and his vision was filled with nothing but the empty, apathetic sky and the abhorrent face of the mind hovering above.

He still couldn't move, not even a twitch. Everything was spinning, moving too fast, too far for him to understand.

"Ya know, you would think passing out near some fucking disgusting dumpster would be a bad thing, but I just suppose today's my lucky day huh? And it really was…" The man trailed off, his head lolling a bit, dreamy look appearing on his face. Despite the dissonance, however, his grip on his shoulders stayed tight. Shaking his head slowly after a few beats, as if to dislodge whatever was stuck in his mind, he stared back down at him, grinning again.

Another weak cry was drawn out from the brunet as the man shifted over him, sitting directly on his legs. Dipper's eyes, larger than the cold moon herself couldn't possibly get any wider.

A hand moved to roughly grip his cheek, grimy and dull nails digging into his skin, causing a low ache to fester.

"You really are a cute kid, aren't you? With big 'ole fat cheeks and-" The man's tongue darted out, licking his lips, "-And really plump lips. Heh, I've definitely seen worse." The man eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't suppose a cute kid such as yourself would have a little something on ya?"

"W-what?" Dipper barely croaked.

The man's face twisted into something monstrosus- sharp edges honed with sin and shadows painted with grotesque fingers drenched in smut.

"Jus' give me whatever ya can, kid and I'll let you go a' nice n' easy…"

Dipper shivered. "I- I d-don't h-have anything. L-let me through. P-please."

"Don't be like that kid," The man growled, lumbering forwards.

Dipper was still as the man towered above him. His limbs were still refusing to listen to him.

"Le-let me through," Dipper begged.

"Jus' give me what you got, kid. All I'm askin' of ya."

The man grabbed Dipper's upper arm, his hand more like a bear trap than anything else. Dipper jerked his head back as far as he could, his mouth pursed tightly, eyes wider than the fat moon hiding from the spectacle below.

"No!" Dipper whisper-shouted. His voice was so raspy, fright muffling him.

The man's face contorted more, an irrational and abrupt fury coming over him. His dark eyes boiled in enmity and he shook Dipper hard.

"Give. Me. Your. Money. Or. Else." Dipper's head spun, but with a jerk, he found his limbs.

Dipper aimed a swift kick to the man's shin and he howled in pain, dropping his arms to instead grip his leg.

"Fuck!"

Dipper stumbled back, nearly falling down. His skin felt like it was about to detach from his bones at how hard he was shivering. Grabbing the dumpster for support, Dipper found his legs refusing to turn in the opposite direction to run.

The man's fist was heavy as it landed square on his shoulder, just slipping past the original aim at his chest. Dipper spluttered, the little breath he had to begin with stolen from him with a raging force he had never faced before. Dipper nearly collapsed under the weight thrown forwards at him, the dumpster side digging hard into his ribs as he used it as purchase to continue standing.

"You lil' fucker," The man snarled and stomped forwards. Dipper had no time to squirm away as two large hands came down on his shoulders. The man's fingers bit into his shoulder blades, as if trying to shatter the bone with force alone. His black eyes, rimmed in ire and something akin to lust shone into Dipper's mocha eyes and he smashed the boy against the dumpster hard. Dipper's ribs squealed at the abuse and he coughed hard. The man spun Dipper around and without warning, pulled him close.

Dipper cried out as the man descended, crashing his lips onto his. The taste of something foul filled him- bitter and pungent, alcohol mixed with other chemicals Dipper didn't even want to dwell on. Breaking the forceful kiss, if it could even be called that, the man moved to grasp both his wrists in a single, pale hand. He shoved Dipper to the ground, cracking the boy's head against the ground as he did so. Using his other and his hips, he parted Dipper's thin legs easily, splaying them outwards, as if to split them from his hipbones.

Dipper stared at the sky, tears freely falling from his eyes.

This was actually happening. This was his fate.

He should have never left the inn, never left the inn room.

"Lil' fucker...you deserve this. If you gave me what I wanted this wouldn't have to happen," The man leered down at him, the hand that had shifted his legs now gripping the collar of his shirt. "You're already crying? But I haven't even done anything to you yet! Oh, I bet you'll be sensitive, won't you?" He cackled.

He tore at his shirt, the cheap fabric coming undone with only a little struggle. The night air stung his pasty skin and Dipper flinched.

He still couldn't move. He could not move he could not move _he could not move…_

Dipper's breaths came in sharp pants and his mind scrambled for something, anything to use, to think of to- to-

Dipper arched and between the widening cracks of his mind, found _something._

He wanted out. He wanted this man off him. He wanted to be _anywhere_ than this. Anywhere at all.

"Ignis," He barely whispered. There was no aim, no control, but orange still flared around the boy, a weak vortex of flames.

"Fuck!" The man hissed, letting him go to cradle his blistering skin.

Baring his teeth, Dipper found the strength to barely wriggle out from under him. Legs shaking, limbs spastic as he pushed himself to his feet, he ignored the way the shreds of his orange shirt felt against his bare skin as he stumbled away, back to the street. He needed to run.

However, he didn't get more than five steps till he was crashing to the ground again, this time his entire arm scraping against the brick wall. More blood welled and fell to the ground in fat ruby drops and all too soon, Dipper found himself face down, mouth full of his own blood from biting his tongue and lips slimy with the mysterious liquid.

The breath was knocked out of him as the man pounced on him again, this time his hips slamming into the brunet's. A bloody hand gripped the back of his neck and the man used all his weight to lean forwards. His bare torso sparked with pain and he was sure there were going to be purple blooms breaking across his skin. Arms trapped beneath himself, legs kicking but unable to hit anything but the wall, Dipper's lungs felt bloated as the scream he knew he desperately wanted to pierce the air still didn't come out. Tears streamed down his red face and he couldn't stop the hysteria the built up inside him, only escaping as quick and panicked pants.

The sound of a belt sliding through denim, leather hitting the ground next to him caused him to flinch again and Dipper found his entire face getting shoved into the ground. Even if he could have screamed, it would be impossible now. His chest hiccuped and he gasped in breaths through an open mouth, sucking in the filthy liquid beneath him, causing him to gag. He would throw up if he had anything inside him, but all he could cough up was just more flecks of saliva mixed with the blood in his mouth.

"There we go. Now just be good, cute lil' fucker. I promise we'll have a good time."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _GRQ'W ZDON BRXU URGHV DORQH_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **So yeah. M-rated stuff. Fun times.**

 **I actually did go back and read through to edit this instead of just scanning it like I normally do, so yeah!**

 **Moving on from there, I got something to ask that's related to editing. I've been trying to edit Life is a Fairy Tale and though I think I got a lot of the major errors out of the way, there are still some mistakes the slip through along with formatting issues when it comes to my line breaks.**

 **Which is why I am now asking for an editor.**

 **Since I don't like** **ffnet's beta system, I'm not going to use it.**

 **Now, this is for now, only applying to LiaFT and chapters of LiaFT that I have fixed up. I really just need a second pair of eyes to look at everything.**

 **Now, if you wanna edit, you'll need a tumblr, be able to receive emails from me and respond to me, be good at editing and/or writing of course, and be able to send me edited chapters in a timely manner (like, a chapter a week or something)**

 **I will email you chapters of LiaFT for you to edit as I want to run and edit them myself first. I just want a second pair of eyes catching all the other little mistakes.**

 **Also, I want a person not afraid to reword things a little or substitute words if they are being repeated too much and the like and of course, fixing format/paragraph break issues as LiaFT has a lot of annoying paragraph breaks that don't need to be there.**

 **Also, I'm only going to choose one person for now so sorry in advance if you don't get picked.**

 **If you're interested, either send me an ask off anon on tumblr or an IM if you have it and we can discuss more things there.**

 **Also, I would prefer it if you have published fan fiction before but if you haven't, that's not a big deal either. Also, you have to be fluent in English, but that's a given I think.**

 **Anyways, that is it!**

 **Iron Rose Writer- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Tibirtoku- Hehe, maybe~ thank you for reading!**

 **Pzab7022- Thank you! Glad you're liking it!**

 **The Raccoon- This chapter is even worse. And nah, Bill wouldn't harm Dipper. Why do so many people think that?**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Ah, seeing your review always makes my day! Yeah things slipped last chapter, I hope this one is better! I had a fantastic Halloween, thank you and thank you for reading and commenting! I hope this lived up to your expectations.**

 **BrutalCuriousity- I ramble myself, so reading other people do the same doesn't bother me in the slightest! I hope you are doing better and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last!**

 **Nic- Ahh thank you so much!**

 **Rhode-trip- Omg I hope you've gotten caught up on your sleep! And thank you so much for reading and commenting! Glad you liked it!**

 **Miranda- Thank you!**

 **IheartNicoxReyna- Hehe thank you! And I think this chapter answered your question ;)**

 **Guest- Thank you then! Glad you're liking it!**

 **Val- Then it's great to hear from you, then! Hehe, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Thank you so much!**

 **I hope everyone liked this kinda dark chapter!**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	13. Limbo is Up in Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This took longer than expected, but it's also a bit longer than usual so I think that makes up for being a few days late.**

 **Sorry for any weirdness in this chapter, I've been writing in different styles so that might have spilled over into this.**

 **Warnings: Attempted rape of a minor, graphic violence, graphic gore.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do. I don't understand why you have such little faith in me."

Tad turned and gave the blond practically skipping beside him a long look. "I wonder why myself," He deadpanned, getting a dirty look and a scowl from Bill in response.

"Oh, shut up," Bill growled, thumping Tad on the side of the arm, causing him to briefly careen to the side.

Rubbing his bicep, frown deepening, the god glanced at the grimy buildings either side of him. They had been roaming around for quite some time, Bill stopping once in a while to think for half a second before making a decision on what direction to turn, if any needed to be taken and to gaze around to make sure they were indeed going in the right direction. So far, Tad still had no idea where they really were and even less of an idea if they were actually close to their destination or not.

"So, what's the plan?" Tad spoke up again after a few beats, sidestepping another lone wanderer. Though there were very few, if any, people about, Tad still made sure to keep his voice low, barely above a whisper so no lone souls could happen across a smidgen from his and Bill's conversation. Bill, of course, had no such filters and talked as he wished, voice grating and boisterous as always.

"Well, there is no plan!"

"What? What do you mean there is no plan? Do you just expect us to- to just waltz and kill her or something?" Tad asked incredulously.

Bill snorted at that. "Of course not. But you know how Blue Moon is- she's no coward and she doesn't back down from anything. Hell, knowing her, she'll probably try to sit down and talk with us before trying to slip a knife into our throats!"

Tad shook his head. "That is the worse conglomeration of a plan I have ever heard. You're just assuming things again. You used to _always_ have a plan and now-"

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, there's no time for a proper plan," Bill said. "I don't want her running away and as I've decided, I want her dead as soon as possible. This is just the beginning, Tad."

"Beginning of _what,_ exactly?"

Bill paused and turned to stare at him, little teeth showing in his small smile, like moonlight trapped in shadow, "Back to who I was before, Tad. I'm stronger than I was when locked away, but compared to who I was back in the beginning of the war, I'm _nothing!"_

"And you think cannibalizing other- other _gods_ is the way to go about that?" Tad asked slowly, stomach rolling at the mere thought. He knew this topic was to be brought up eventually but even so, that didn't mean he was ready for it. Not in the slightest.

Tad blinked hard, forcing the memory of Bill laughing, splattered in divine blood, fire cloaking him, out of his mind.

Bill gave him a single shoulder shrug, grin widening ever so slightly. "Well, beyond revenge, that's the main reason," He said callously. "That, and it's absolutely… I don't even know the words to _describe_ it. I mean, slaughtering mortals is one thing, but ripping an immortal life from the face of the earth? Taking their power and essence for yourself? Using their death to make _you_ stronger? There's not another feeling on Earth, Tad." Bill licked his lips slowly, mouth salivating at the thought.

Tad glanced at the other uneasily, face paling as his stomach churned more at the sound of Bill's description. That was...Tad had never met another god so keen on consuming their own kind. Hell, he had never met another god actually going through with eating their own kind _period._ Even during the blackest and most bloody days of the war, cannibalization had never come to _anyone's_ mind.

Not even Bill's.

"I- You didn't need to go in that much detail about it," Tad eventually said.

Bill jeered at him and rolled his eyes. "And you say _I've_ gone soft? Heh. Just look at yourself, Strange." Bill lightly bumped his shoulder against Tad's, his mad grin fading into something slightly softer as they turned another corner. Tad sighed but nevertheless, returned the grin with a smile of his own.

Bill may arguably be one of the worst monsters out there, but that didn't mean that he wasn't of his blood nor his friend.

Mortal blood may run thicker than water, but godly ichor was perpetual.

"Well. Here we are."

Tad glanced up at the shady bar, cocking his brow at the neon signs and graffiti sprayed on the sides. It was a little thing, something one could easily walk by without a second glance or even remembrance of seeing it but the feel of another god- or in this case, goddess- hung heavily in the air, not unlike a bad stench, overpowering and nearly palpable on the tongue. He wrinkled his nose but nevertheless followed Bill as the blond swung the door open and padded inside.

Though the hour was late, people were still drinking their sorrows away, dressed in nothing more than heavy clothes and coats, heads hanging down low over tankards and glasses, eyes dim and lips pressed into thin lines. Beyond the cackling television static, no other noise beyond the occasional cough penetrated the air.

Bill's smirk never wavered as he slid into a seat at the bar, leaning his face on his hand. Tad joined him, settling down carefully to his right, shoulders tense and muscles coiled, ready to bolt any second. The blond scoffed condescendingly.

Blue Moon acted as if two enemies hadn't just sidled up to her bar, her back still to them, hips swinging slightly in time with the static, carefully placing a glass back up in its rightful spot.

Bill eyed her form, not surprised at all by the black button up she was wearing paired with black slacks. She was nothing more than a shadow; steps and breath silent as the night.

She grabbed another glass to clean.

Bill's smirk widened. She was as versatile and deadly as ever, he could imagine along with being arrogant. He loved it.

Too bad she was a dirty traitor.

He didn't bother to clear his throat, to pretend to catch her attention, merely content to continue waiting for her to get done with the busy work she had tasked herself with. Shoulders relaxing, languid smirk never failing, Bill was as still as a statue staring at her, midnight ringlets glittering with grease and sweat, swaying in time with movement. The sharpened edge of an icy eye would catch him every few seconds, trying to slice him open with just a small look. Bill swallowed a chuckle at her antics down.

She knew how to play this game well. She knew when to wait, when to strike, when to talk, and when to lay her vocal chords to rest.

The perfect assassin.

Well, she had been. A long time ago.

It was almost surreal in the way Bill could picture her, dressed in little more than a skirt and a small top, having decided robes were too long and flowing. Admiration mixed with fright had glittered in her eyes as she had dropped to her knees, their eyes holding one another if only for a moment before she would press her forehead against the floor as all his underlings did. Murmurs of _My Pharaoh_ would slip past thin lips and her teeth would always glint ivory in her own shadow as she described the details of how she struck down her prey, how they squirmed and gasped and bled.

Ichor would sometimes still be staining her, drops of starlight on a void night, each droplet telling a story about a quest for not only conquest but for a desire for civilization to split into two.

Bill glanced up, meeting two chips of ice that glared down before him. Ivory teeth were bared at him just as they did so long ago.

"Bill Cipher," Blue Moon murmured, voice just as deep and as slow as he remembered. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Then again, I never would have thought you'd break out of your prison either. Hmm. Knew this would happen. Human-made seals aren't nearly as powerful as ones made by gods, after all."

"Indeed. Seems you miscalculated," Bill replied cheekily, eyes narrowing. Blue Moon was still wiping a glass clean and though her movements were methodical and gentle, he could still see how her muscles were coiled, see the hard scrutiny in her cold eyes along with the nervous press of her lips.

"Seems so," She agreed. "I'm guessing you're still keeping your word, aren't you? About getting revenge once you get out?"

Bill snorted. "Of course. Just ask...oh, Thomas Doubt of all people."

Blue Moon visibly winced at that, eyes widening in horror before smoldering with anger. Her body tensed and she bared her teeth, a small hiss slithering out.

"Heh, can you not _smell_ him on me, Blue Moon? Can you no longer sense when a powerful god is near? Seems like mortals have softened you over the years. What a pity."

Tad gave the blond a sideways look but said nothing. He was content to just enjoy the tragedy unfolding before him.

Blue Moon reeled back fully as realization crashed into her. It was like watching a trainwreck- the way her brows furrowed and a look of utter repulse and abhorrence came over her- was simply one too delectable for Bill's eyes. The god snickered.

Tad made no move, his face set as stone. Burning ichor seemed to bleed right back into his nostrils and Tad couldn't help his own shudder of disgust that wracked his body.

"You- I don't... _can't…"_ She gritted her teeth and shook her head, her tempest of curls churning behind her in waves, nearly knocking glasses off the shelf. "Y-You _ate_ another god," She finally ground out, each word said slowly and sharply, waiting for Bill to laugh out and admit to the cruel joke he was playing.

No punchline and irritating laugh came, only a widening grin that split his face in two.

Blue Moon forced herself not to wrap her arms around herself and instead leaned forwards on the counter again, crossing her wrists. She sighed, right fingers tracing a jerky circle on her left wrist in hope to calm herself down, the soothing pattern doing nothing to relax her now rapid heart.

"I did," Bill admitted.

"I had heard...rumors from those more interested in your time in your prison," She said, voice cracking some. "But those were far between and just- I don't...you're a monster, Bill Cipher." She shook her head. "Gods...you're no god. You're a _demon."_

Bill snickered softly at the horror staining her quiet voice. "I don't really care what you label me as- not anymore, at least."

Blue Moon leaned back again, eyes narrowed and lips upturned into a small snarl. She glanced over towards Tad. "You've been quiet, Strange. Still following Cipher like the foolhardy dog you are, I see."

Tad openly sneered at that, eyes flashing. His grip on the edge of the counter turned tight, dull nails digging deep into the scratched wood. "I follow Bill because I _choose_ to and because he is my friend and _part of me."_ The god shook his head, a cruel smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Besides, you betrayed me as much as you betrayed Bill. This is justice."

Blue Moon sneered at him, shaking her head. "Justice? Please, not even you of all people can lie to yourself like that. This isn't justice, this is _revenge,_ plain and simple. Don't fool yourselves."

"I don't really care what word you stick to my actions," Bill said, interrupting Tad as he opened his mouth. "After all, in the end, the results are the same, are they not?"

Blue Moon's hands tightened into fists. "Of course you don't care," She sighed, her shoulders tensing up even more. "I'm not even going to waste my breath trying to explain what you're doing is wrong and disgusting. It's ironic how heartless the pair of you are."

Blue Moon straightened up fully, eyeing her other patrons, who had given the three no attention in the slightest. "So I assume you don't care about making a scene in my bar, do you?"

"Well, I'd rather be discreet-" Tad started.

"But it doesn't really matter," Bill interrupted, gaining an irritated look from the other.

"Of course it doesn't. And it's not like I can run, can I? You're already too close."

Bill flashed her another pearly grin.

Blue Moon pushed herself away from the counter, resignation in her voice and movements. "Well then, best to get this out of the way." She cast a small look at her patrons. "Somewhere no one will hear us and no one will get in the way."

"Caring about mortals, Blue Moon?" Bill sneered. "Who knew you'd sink so low."

She bristled at that, eyes flashing dangerously. "You know nothing about me, Bill. Not what I've been through since the seven hundred and something years we've been apart, nothing of what has happened in the world. This isn't just a dog eat dog world. If you want to survive, you adapt. Like every other creature that lives on this miserable rock." Her shoulders fell. "But you'll never learn that not until it's too late for you."

Bill rolled his eyes, grin dripping from his face and into a small frown. "Save your speeches for someone who cares, Blue Moon. As you said, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Tad stood up alongside the blond, padding behind him like a shadow as Blue Moon slipped out from behind the bar.

"Earl!" She called out, gaining the attention from a man in the corner who was sweeping the floor lackadaisically. His tired, red eyes raised to meet her's and he sniffed loudly.

"You take the rest of the night. I'm going home. Shift ended five minutes ago."

He paused, giving her a small nod before returning to his work.

Blue Moon turned, staring out at the two other gods. Strange was holding the door open for her, Bill already out in the streets, a single burning gold eye staring straight through her.

Precipitation beaded on her hands and forehead and she couldn't help but gulp. Her knees knocked together every step she took towards the door and her skin felt as if it was ready to leap from her bones and scurry away.

"Night."

"G'night'."

"See ya 'morrow."

Blue Moon forced herself not to look back at her patrons who whispered their goodbyes, favoring instead to simply nod at them, the knot in her chest and throat much too thick to even try and talk around.

She slipped right past Tad, strands of her soft hair caressing his face as she stepped right beside Bill.

A lifetime ago, she'd be dripping in ichor, twin mad smiles glinting between them as words of carnage and terror were exchanged.

She blinked owlishly but kept her face blank.

Tad exchanged a small look with Bill as he let the door close with a jingle and a thunk.

Tad's toes were practically stomping on the back of Blue Moon's heels as she padded to the right of Bill, half a step behind the god. She never wavered, head held high, each step purposeful and staccato. Finality was in her icy eyes, an acceptance she acknowledged but refused to take.

Bill lead them past the few people who still refused to return home, weaving through black streets, a speck of sunlight in an otherwise desolate city. Buildings loomed on either side of the trio, menacing and dark, battle scars of paint smeared on their bricks.

Bill turned a sharp corner between two of the buildings, golden hair nearly lost in the night's shadows.

He didn't go far and Blue Moon's glittering eyes could still clearly see his ivory grin and garish, torn waistcoat. She leaned against the building to her right, tension never leaving her lithe form. Tad hovered behind her and though she refused to turn around to give the two the satisfaction of seeing her broken resolve.

"So this is where it ends," Blue Moon mused, her voice not betraying how rapid her heart was racing.

"Giving up already?" Tad replied, tone soothing but hard, his deep voice bleeding with anger that had not yet evaporated.

"Of course not. I _don't_ give up," She snarled, her head whipping to the side to give him a side glare. "But I'm not running and you aren't going to gain a heart, so do I even have to say how this night will end?"

"That's what I always liked about you," Bill perked up suddenly, arms crossing behind him. "You don't waste time with theatrics and you don't fool yourself." His eyes flashed in the night and, given a small nod from Tad, drew his cane out of a whirlwind of blue flames, black tip already sharpened to a deadly point.

"Why would I? What would be the point of that?" Blue Moon scoffed, seemingly unfazed. "This night will end in death. My death, most likely. However, at least no one can say I didn't die trying. I'm not just going to roll over for you, Bill. Not ever again."

Bill threw his head back as guffaws spilled forth from his glinting maw, splintering the too-still air, cutting through the tension like a knife through butter. "I promise to say you died fighting if anyone asks," He jeered.

Blue Moon shook her head. "Your arrogance knows no bounds. Even after being defeated, you're the same egotistical maniac as before. You never change and it's a pity."

Bill growled at her, edge of his cane scraping against the concrete, producing a gut-wrenching shriek that caused Blue Moon to bristle.

"I think we're done here."

Blue Moon's lips quirked up into a bitter half-smile.

"I think so too."

Fast as lightning, the goddess of night leapt from the wall she was leaning on, using the bottom bricks as leverage as she flung herself across the alleyway away from second cane that had swung out from seemingly nowhere, heart topper smashing against the wall with a crack right where her head was not only a heartbeat ago. Tad growled at the miss, whipping around and pointing it towards her. Blue Moon pressed her back flush against the wall, just able to see both gods in her field of vision. Tad, who was now glowering with hate and Bill, who was salivating at the mouth, eyes bright at the hopes of carnage and a cruel grin locked in place, ready to tear her into shreds.

Blue Moon's smirk never fell as she raised her arms. Her flickering shadow below, only cast by the silvery moonlight from high above and the few streetlight whose light flooded in, started to shiver and ever so slowly, lifted into the air, splitting apart into thin almost snake-like appendages. They seemed to harden- secreting an odd almost translucent fluid until they were as black and oily as deep space. Blue Moon grinned, her ivory teeth a band of bone in her jaw and her eyes glittered like frozen stars. Her hair blew around her face in an invisible wind, a cyclone of starless night murkier than the ocean's depths. She laughed at the slight concern that crossed Tad's face and without another word, her black tendrils shot forth.

Bill didn't miss a beat as he dived out of the way, ducking underneath the tendrils before quickly picking up his feet as to not get tripped up by them. They flew through the air, cracking as a whip would, drawing back quickly. The god swiveled around, hair flying from his face to reveal his single, sparking blue eye. Lips pulled back into an animalistic snarl, he snapped his teeth as he turned on his heel, flinging himself forwards, cane swinging in a wide arc.

Blue Moon's oily tendrils shot out again, only to miss as Bill feinted to the right. The blade of his cane came down heavily on one, shattering it completely. Golden ichor flew from the shards that disintegrated into the air and Blue Moon let out a small wail of pain.

"Not so good at fighting face to face, huh?" Bill panted, wiping some drool from his bottom lip.

Before Blue Moon could even think to spit an answer, a shape darted to her right and she howled again as one of her appendages was smashed with a blunt, burning object. Her eyes snapped from Bill to Tad, who had darted back again, the heart topped on his cane pulsating a vibrant scarlet. Blue Moon's divine blood dripped from it, splashing silently onto the ground.

Growling a little, unfazed by the pain that plagued her, Blue Moon prepared two more long appendages.

Bill didn't waste time with his next attack and nor did Tad. The two struck at once, Bill aiming near the base of the snapping tendrils. Hissing as one stabbed at his calf, slicing all the way through, Bill took his cane and once again cleaved the tendril in two. Ichor poured from the wound left and it felt as if his bones themselves were burning.

"Bill!" Tad called out, lashing out with his cane again to smash another appendage into gold-stained shards. Blue Moon howled again in pain.

"'M fine!" Bill coughed, leaning onto his left foot. "I'm done with playing around," He snapped.

"Good!" Blue Moon panted, voice hard, "So am I."

Pure and unstoppable void suddenly flooded the area, a thick smog reeking of sharp musk and eyes unseen. Bill snarled as his sight was swallowed. An arm reached out and grabbed his forearm, amethyst eyes shining through the murk.

Bill didn't even glance at Tad as he allowed himself to be yanked to the side as tendrils came down upon them, cracking the concrete.

Bill hissed a curse, reaching up to grip Tad's shoulder tightly. No matter how hard he strained his eyes, he couldn't seem to see more than a few inches in front of his nose.

"You are right. I'm not the best fighter out there, but I don't have to be," Blue Moon said from the darkness, smug as can be.

Snarling, Bill swept his cane in a wide arc, cobalt flames fluttering in the darkness. Blue Moon laughed at the miss and Tad groaned at the sight of the intense light getting consumed by the all-encompassing darkness.

"Nice try," Blue Moon mocked. "But you'll have to do better than that."

Bill's grip on his cane tightened and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Snapping his teeth in annoyance, he gave Tad's shoulder one last squeeze before letting go of the other.

Tad's eyes widened in agony as tendrils suddenly ripped past his side, slicing off large chunks of his flesh as he stepped out of the way only a fraction of a second too late. He bit back a howl of agony and his hand flew up to lightly cup the wound, muscles contracting freely under his hand. Ichor ran freely and quickly painted his hand gold.

Blue Moon laughed, no doubt knowing of his state.

"You know, I expected a bit more-" Her sentence was cut off with a scream as more flames flared, completely disintegrating four of her appendages. The darkness around them shuddered as Blue Moon's concentration was broken off. Silvery light slipped in, bathing the three in delicately for only a second.

Bill barked out a laugh, eyes glimmering with a maniac amusement at the sight of the flood of ichor now staining the ground, shadows withering in pain before dying out. Blue Moon pressed herself further up against the wall, head in her hands in pain. Bill's stomach growled, a pit opening up inside him that called for his own kind's divine power and taste, filling and making him, strength and power flooding his veins again in a mad, mad rush of euphoria.

Legs coiling beneath him, Bill prepared himself to pounce onto the other, cane already at the ready to rip through her chest, breaking her ribs before digging deep into her pounding heart, silencing it forever. However, just as he was about to make his ravenous thoughts reality, a sharp, stinging...almost _pain_ swept over him, causing him to stumble, nearly sending him crashing to the ground.

"Bill!" Tad called out in worry, eyes snapping from Blue Moon to him.

Bill straightened up, gasping in surprise. His head ached, claws that were not his own digging deep and lashing out, trying to shred his mind to ribbons. His limbs locked up, holding enough energy to tear through anything he wished but not being able to. Mouth hanging open, tongue lolling, the god coughed as his heart rate rose and rational thought started to abscond.

"W-wha-?" He panted, stumbling back to fall against the wall behind him. He gripped his cane tighter to his chest and flames spurred to life across his shoulders and down his body, sizzling dangerously as if to warn anyone and everyone away.

Terror. That's what this was. Pure, unbridled and wild terror- the kind animals feel as their life is ripped apart, as they are being chased and taken down by a predator so much greater than them.

Bill shoved himself up and forced the feeling down. He didn't _feel_ terror. He didn't _get_ scared. He was what instilled fear into others, drove them mad with their own chaotic thoughts they didn't even know they possessed.

"I'm _fine!"_ He spat at Tad, who was by now at his side, reaching out to touch him. Bill shoved him away. "Don't mess with me! We still have a goddess to kill!"

Blue Moon shivered, trying to brush the pain back as if it was nothing, letting it echo inside her bones, but leave no trace or presence, putting no thought into how much ichor she had already lost. The tendrils retracted some, getting sucked back into her shadow with a quiet slurping sound. Two still hung limply in the air, their oily exterior cracking and falling apart so they could curl around her arms. More liquid was secreted and just as Bill pushed himself back up, fully focused again, she tore forwards, brandishing her arms like blades at the two.

Bill swung his cane upwards, stopping her attack. Thrown against the wall again by the force of the other, Tad was given no time to even try to attack as her left blade swung up to pierce him, only barely deflected by his own cane. She sneered at the two of them, eyes bulbous and luminous, a raging fire in both, born from kindling made of loathing and pure disgust.

Flames sparked to life on Bill's cane and Blue Moon retreated, crying out at the burns that were already blistering on her.

Tad flung himself forwards, slamming the heart of his cane right into Blue Moon's chest. A sickening crack split the air and she screamed, crumpling to the ground. Her eyes watered and tears made of moonlight spilled over her cheeks, joining the mess of ichor already on the ground.

Smirking victoriously, Bill raised his cane up to plunge it straight into her gut, ears dying to hear the squelch of organs and bones underneath him as her immortal life was torn from her.

Then terror tore through again.

If Bill thought he was scared before, what was running through him now was completely and utterly incomparable. His limbs locked up again, as if chained to the ground. Sweat beaded and his previously foaming mouth dried. Hands shaking, this time he really did collapse onto the ground into a heap right next to Blue Moon. Breaths spilled from his lips, hot and harsh and his stomach twisted itself into all sorts of painful and odd little knots, sending him reeling. His mind blanked and all he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding a drumbeat of hysteria in his ears.

Bill curled in on himself, palms pressed flat into his temples. His cane clattering to the ground beside him. His claws dug into his blond and black hair, tugging some stray follicles out. Pressure built up around his lungs, strangling them into submission.

Blue Moon let out a screech as she scrambled back up onto her feet, bladed arms flying towards the downed god, ready decapitate him and watch his head fly and ichor spew.

Growling, Tad darted between the two, slamming his cane into both her arms to send her careening to the side. Breaths coming out in sharp gasps, he kept a single eye on her stumbling form as he turned his attention towards Bill again.

"Bill? Are you okay? Bill? Bill!"

Bill didn't respond, too caught up in the terror overflowing his veins and body. He screwed his eyes shut, fingers digging deeper and hunching even more, panting harder. He wasn't so sure what this was- like a weight leaning onto him, pressing his body down, down, down, flesh shivering in disgust the entire time…

Tad gripped Bill's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Bill!" He called again, dropping to his knees to get to the other's level. "What's wrong? What is it? Bill!"

Bill's back arched as he straightened up quickly. His head was pounding with confusion. Focusing on the pain his own claws were bringing, broken thoughts trickled slowly into the back of his mind…

" _...scared...no...stop...it hurts...everything hurts...please…"_

Bill's eyes snapped open and his hands fell to his lap.

Those feelings...those intrusive thoughts...they weren't his.

Bill scrambled up to his feet, _his own_ dread now flooding him, along with a strange hysteria that set every hair he had on end. His entire body vibrated and his heart ached, as if trying to rip itself out of its proper cavity.

"Bill?" Tad repeated in shock, the blond's quick and jerky movements knocking him away. "What is-"

"Dipper," Bill gasped, clutching his chest. "Dipper is-" His eyes, always wide, were practically popping out of his skull. "He's in danger! Finish- finish Moon off. And- and-" He shook his head again and before Tad could even begin to form a sentence in his head, Bill was gone in a flash of cerulean flames.

Tad turned to Blue Moon slowly, gut sinking and worry already nibbling at him. Huffing a shuddery breath, wishing not for the first time Bill would tell him what the hell was exactly going on, he picked his cane up from where he dropped it and stepped over to Blue Moon's still fallen form, ichor splashing and staining his dress shoes.

A well-placed kick to the side sent her back down to the ground with a cough and Tad couldn't stop himself from grinding his foot into her, peeling flesh from bone and breaking blood vessels in the process. She coughed again, weaker this time. Her eyes fluttered, mere white dwarves- husks of their former selves.

"Heh," She breathed, ichor rattling in her chest. "I expected this, but it's still disappointing."

"Good," Tad spat, digging his foot underneath her ribs and flipping her over onto her back, causing her to shriek in pain. "Justice is going to be served."

"Justice? This is just revenge. I don't care what _Cipher_ calls it, they are not the same," Blue Moon croaked, golden flecks dancing across her lips. Her eyes were milky as she stared up at the void above, as if reflecting the face of death himself.

Tad shook his head. "I don't care. You still betrayed us. You still _hurt_ us."

Blue Moon shook her head weakly. "Out of all the gods, I'd thought you'd be the most understanding. But you're as blind as a cave fish. How someone can be so close yet so far is beyond me. For the god of emotions, you have a lack of control over your own."

Tad snorted down at her and without another word, pierced her through the lungs with the butt of his cane. He leaned forwards, using his weight to push it through thick organs and viscera slowly, grunting at the effort it took. It clanged against raw bone and Blue Moon gurgled at the slow agony that ripped through her as Tad tore her left lung apart. Divine blood oozed and her eyes fell shut.

"Tell Burton I said hello," Tad snickered, bracing his foot against her paralyzed body to pull his cane out with a sickening crunch. Ichor flew from the bottom and more poured from her wound. Blue Moon didn't even try to cup it, resigning to her fate to lay limp on the ground.

"I-I will...b-bastard," She whimpered.

Tad turned away, hand slowly reaching up to touch his bleeding muscles on his side, wincing at the sharp agony that was starting to finally register in his addled brain.

He needed to get back to the inn.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Cold air hit his back as Dipper's shirt riled up, scuffing against the ground as something _hard_ brushed against his rear. The scream lodged in his lungs still refused to come out and his face was shoved even deeper into the cold cement ground. A foul taste lingered on his tongue and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, as if trying to escape his fate.

Hands that made his skin practically _crawl_ ran up and down his back and spine, raising gooseflesh as they went. The man's dull nails scraped hard against his skin, as if trying to draw blood.

Dipper couldn't swallow, his mouth too dry and throat too swollen with fright to really do so.

It was over.

This was really going to happen.

A small sob that was no more than a weak hiss of breath slipped past his slimy lips, doing nothing but evaporating into the air as the sound of a zipper echoed around him. Deep chuckling sounded behind him at the action and all Dipper could find himself doing was burying his face into the ground even more, hoping beyond all hope that what was going to happen would happen fast.

Or maybe, just perhaps, he'd die. Maybe the man would decide that he didn't want to be tracked down and would just slit his throat when he was done using him. Dipper would happily welcome the arms of death- anything to make _this_ stop. Anything at all.

Or, maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could just suffocate himself.

"Don'tcha worry," The man slurred and Dipper could _hear_ that grin the man was wearing. "I've done this plenty 'o times and it's going to feel _real_ good. You'll like it, kid."

However, before the man could pull himself out, before Dipper could wish for more hopes of a swift ending, cobalt flames erupted, flying high into the sky and licking the walls of the alleyway. Coming with it was an almost animalistic snarl and before Dipper could even begin to grasp what exactly was happening, the crushing weight on his body was ripped away.

The clang of flesh against metal pierced the air, along with a cry of pain and terror paired with a curse.

Dipper gasped against the ground, shivering all over as he turned his head to the side, peeking through his eyelashes.

He couldn't see much, luminous fire still clinging to the bricks and ground, burning away on nothing but rage as a blackened figure with flaming red hair slammed the man against the building across from him, teeth gleaming ivory. Elongated black claws dug into the man's shoulders, keeping him in place. The man whimpered- shock and horror plastered across his alabaster face.

Dipper's eyes were wide as Bill slammed him against the wall a second time, a black void in a sea of fire, flames licking him up and down hungrily, doing nothing but fueling his fury.

If Bill tried to speak, Dipper couldn't tell. Only snarls and growls broke the air. Fire crept onto the man, blistering and boiling his flesh, causing it to bubble and pop, crimson painting him. Long greasy hair was caught by predatory sparks, causing it to become a burning pyre upon his head. The inferno of flames never stopped, only growing brighter and hotter as the air itself seemed to burn.

Yet, Dipper found himself weakly sitting up, elbows shaking as he leaned against the wall, eyes unblinking as he stared at the carnage before him. The flames circled around him, hot but not wounding, cradled his frigid skin.

Bill snarled, picking up the man by the neck as if he were nothing and flinging him to the ground.

Blood smeared and teeth fell from the man's degenerating gums. He let out a broken, wailing sob, prayers for God trickling from his lips just like drool. Bill's foot came crashing down upon his back, the cracking sound of the man's spine splintering ringing in Dipper's ears. His skin bubbled and popped more, melting completely from his bones. Muscles sizzled and burned and blood evaporated into the air from the heat. The man's vocal chords grew weaker, burning away as well. More crimson rubies fell from his mouth and his sockets drooped as his red-rimmed eyes melted from their sockets, white goo oozing down his face- macabre tears of the damned.

Dipper found himself unable to tear his own eyes from the scene, unable to say a thing. His heart pounded in his ears and his own emotions seemed to be at war with one another in his body- rage bombing apathy, shooting relief, and tearing apart terror. His already twisting gut sickened and yet, no need to vomit rose within his esophagus.

Bill twirled his wrist roughly as he pulled his infamous black cane from seemingly nowhere. Not even bothering to give a show to the small boy in front of him nor to snapping Polaroid cameras and flashing red and blue lights from the street spilling to his right, Bill let out one last roar as he plunged the blade right through the man's sternum, crushing bones and splitting organs. Fire curled down into the man, his already crimson and bubbling skin inflating as Bill poured all his loathing, ire, and show of prowess into the ruined body below him. Not even half a second later, the body ripped itself apart with one last, dying screech. Viscera splattered everywhere, pieces of burnt flesh dusting the sky like ashes and slippery blood painting their own graphic and vulgar messages on the buildings either side.

Bill panted heavily, his cane fading back to where it came from as he placed his hands on his knees, bending over at the waist to catch his lost breath. Straightening up not a second later at the sight of wide mocha eyes staring at him through a crimson-splattered face, Bill blundered over to the boy pressing against a dumpster, collapsing to his knees in front of the gore covered child. Dipper didn't move, didn't blink at all and his eyes shone dully, the barest spark of life in either sea. Bill's skin faded from midnight to his normal olive tone, hair gleaming gold behind the guts dripping from each follicle, and his eye widened in horror as it faded back to its normal honey gleam.

"Dipper?" Bill croaked, hands shaking as he carefully reached forwards. The brunet didn't even flinch as the god's fingers caressed his cheek, doing nothing but smearing chunks of organs and blood around.

Dipper blinked slowly at the sound of his name. "B-Bill?" He whispered, voice cracking. His mouth hung open, small and sharp breaths piercing the air.

Bill swallowed hard, staring down at the small brunet curled up against the wall, his now drenched shorts and boxers pooled around his knees, shirt practically rolled up to his neck, dark green dyed completely red.

The god slowly moved to pull Dipper's shirt back down, sighing softly in relief when the kid didn't so much as flinch at the touch.

Bill didn't even try touching the boy's legs or pants- instead favoring to remove his now mostly crimson coat from his shoulders. He brought it around the boy, fixing it on his shoulders the best he could, sloppily buttoning the front.

"I'm going to pick you up. Is that okay? Pine Tree? Dipper?"

Dipper blinked again at the sound of his preferred name, slight recognition dancing in his eye as he gave the smallest of nods. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Bill dipped his arm underneath the back of Dipper's legs, nearly drawing back as the boy winced. Leaning forwards to wrap his other arm around the poor boy's waist. He lifted himself up with his legs, biting back a small whine of pain from his calf, rolling his shoulders back as he cradled the boy close to his chest. He stared down at the bundle in his arms, watching as small fists weakly grip his vest, head rolling to lean against his shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded.

"I've got you, Pine Tree," Bill murmured. "You're safe now."

If Dipper heard him, he gave no indication.

Bill brushed his lips against the boy's forehead, not caring for the metallic taste of blood and viscera in his mouth. Blinking at the red and blue lights flashing in his peripherals, Bill turned to see what appeared to be a mass of mostly humans still in their night clothes gathered at the mouth of the alleyway, murmuring and shouting between themselves. More flashes from cameras broke through the night like lightning and Bill turned his back to the noisy crowd, lips curling.

Flames sprung up around him again, another inferno starting to swirl around him and with Dipper's stoic eyes on him, the two were gone in a flash of cobalt.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _WUDXPDWLF HASHULHQFHV PDNH WKH KHDUW JURZ FROGHU_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **God, I haven't written out a proper fighting scene in ages. Sorry if it's terrible.**

 **I don't really have much to say in all honesty! This was a fun chapter to write however and a lot of stuff was in this, both in plot and foreshadowing.**

 **Anyways, this is pretty much the darkest scene in this fic I believe so for those of you worrying how dark this was going to be, I guess you don't have to worry too much anymore!**

 **I'm too tired and it's too late for me to take time to respond to reviews, but thank you all for commenting! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **And, as always, thank you for reading!**


	14. Limbo is a Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This chapter was the literal worst and I had to rewrite it and I'm still not happy with it. Sorry for how late and short it is- my writing has been awful lately. The name for this chapter fits the actual chapter itself my god.**

 **EDIT: Rewrote this sucker and I am actually happy with it so!**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Reality was a hurricane around Bill. Myriads of colors swirled together in a maddening vortex, dripping into place by the careful hand of physics and the universe, drying and hardening. White walls shone underneath the fluorescent bulbs hanging from the ceiling and the floor slammed into Bill's feet. Bill wasn't broken from his hard, powerful stance, but his hurt knee trembled.

Bill gulped thickly and clutched Dipper even closer. He had always found the boy's fright to be a beautiful thing- chocolate eyes wide and dim, bottom lip trembling as the spiderweb of veins in his still chubby face drained away, leaving nothing but cold terror in its wake.

Now though…

Bill growled softly, watching the tendrils of the world weave themselves back into place, flames no longer burning everything away as shapes blurred and faded back into existence.

This fear- no, this _terror._ The type that made his heart palpitate erratically. The type that shooed away all sensible thoughts and meanings. The type that caused his ichor to freeze right in his veins, the world being ripped away from the bottom of his feet, causing him to fall down, down, and down…

Bill leaned forwards and pressed a chaste kiss right between _Megrez_ and _Dubhe._

Without missing a single beat, Bill strode towards the figure which had whipped around in a flurry of worry at his entrance.

"Bill?" Tad cried out, his amethyst eyes mirroring a fattened moon.

Bill huffed, blowing a lock of golden hair heavy with viscera out of his face. He rolled his shoulders, exhaustion settling into his bones down to the marrow.

Tad was completely disheveled from his fight with Blue Moon. His black hair was nothing but a twisted rat's nest sitting atop his pale head. Ichor still leaked from a number of his wounds and the bandages that he had been wrapping around his torso nearly came undone. Tad quickly gathered the long strips back in his arms, however, and struggled to not loosen them anymore than what they already were.

"We need to get out of here. Now," Bill growled, his voice dark and cutting Tad off before the other god could even begin to question him.

Tad couldn't tear his eyes away from the cataclysmic mess that was Bill Cipher. "Yes, yes of course," He said through gritted teeth. Bumbling around with the bandages hanging from his torso, Tad nearly trapped his fingers as he tied them haphazardly. Shaking his hand, eyes wide, Tad didn't waste a second more. He flitted over to where their stuff was strewn out, throwing articles of clothing and toiletries into random suitcases in a struggle to at least get everything packed up. A hiss cracked through his gritted teeth as a sharp stabbing pain lit up his side. Finishing packing everything, Tad's hands were slick with nervous sweat and his shaking fingers slipped three times as he tried to zip up the last suitcase.

Bill just stood in the center of the room, still as a statue, clutching the catatonic boy to his chest as if he himself were going to fall apart if he didn't. He could barely feel Dipper's breath on his suit jacket. If he were bothered by the viscera still clinging to him and Dipper, he didn't make note of it.

"You'll be okay. You'll be fine. You are fine. You are okay," Bill panted, his mantra never faltering. He lapped at his cracked lips, not caring of the iron tang of blood that clung to his tongue.

"Okay, I got-" Tad started, only to be cut off by the caterwaul of police sirens outside. Tad stiffened as the single window peering into their dark room was flooded with flashing blue and red.

"Bill!" Tad shouted, whirling around to fix the blond with a glare. "What did you do?" Tad didn't wait for an answer before running around the blond and rushing over to the window, squinting hard as the pulsating light assaulted him. The cars weren't surrounding the inn, but a few black and white vehicles pulled up nevertheless. Tad watched, face alabaster with stagnant horror, hands gripping the windowsill tightly, as a few cops stepped out and strode to the entrance of the inn.

"No, no, no, no," Tad gasped. He glanced around to peer at Bill who still hadn't torn his gaze away from the bundle in his arms. Tad rubbed his temples, struggling to control his breathing, and failed in forcing his muscles to relax. "Bill," Tad growled through gritted teeth. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Bill jerked, looking up in slight surprise at the rumbling in Tad's chest. Bill narrowed his eyes, turning away and letting his golden fringe block the lights from outside and he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We need to leave."

"Well it's going to be a little difficult to _do_ that now!" Tad snapped. He ran past Bill and scrambled to lock the hotel door. "There's cops downstairs. We can't go down there."

Bill didn't look back at Tad, instead favoring to brave the attack on his retinas and peer out the window and into the musty night. Though the streets were calm, the roads were still boisterous with noise and discord. Bill bared his teeth, hunching his shoulders around Dipper, and a low guttural growl bubbled in the back of his throat.

Past the disaster of the pandemonium slowly gaining traction as confusion spread, Bill could see the barest hints of blood-orange peeking out from behind the Earth with apprehension. Messy color spilt over the cracking night, seeping from sky and dulling the stars. Bill pressed his hand flat against the frigid plane of the window. Sighing, he paused briefly to contemplate what he was doing, leaning onto his good leg as he did so. His entire body ached, the dregs of power he had left doing nothing to speed his natural healing process up for once.

Bill glanced down at the boy n his arms, rubbing his side gently with one hand. Dipper had turned his face so it was hiding within his vest so only the tufts of his chestnut of hair could be seen.

He was...small. So, so, _so_ small. Defenseless, helpless, and weak.

Bill's throat closed up, swelled up in his own emotions. It was only the slamming of doors down the hallway that shook him from his reverie.

They had to get out. He was not going to get caught by pathetic mortals.

"Bill-!" Tad started.

Bill shifted Dipper, balancing the boy on his arm as he pressed the flat of his free hand against the plane of the window. Sighing through his nostrils, Bill scratched the glass hard with his claws, producing an abhorrent screeching noise. Without a bat of his eye, flames swirled in his palm.

The entire window exploded in a confetti of red and blue glass as the shards caught the gleaming lights of the authorities outside. The god squinted, turning his head away from the blaring lights and shifted Dipper again to secure him to his chest again.

"Bill!" Tad yelled out again, running to his side. Tad's shoulders were tensed and his eyes wild with fright. Footsteps slammed down the hallway.

Tad jumped when he heard the door to their room banged loudly, voices from the other side screaming.

"Bill, you're hurt-" Tad motioned towards Bill's leg. "You can't-"

"There's no other way. We're trapped and this is the only chance for us to escape. For once in your life, would you trust me? I know what I am doing!"

Tad gave Bill a hard stare and nodded once.

Bill grimaced and turning back to the window, sat down on the edge. Glass crunched under his butt as he swung his legs out, hissing when he hit his hurt one against the frame of the window.

Legs dangling out the window, leaning forwards, Bill narrowed his eyes at the hard asphalt down below. Behind him, wood cracked as the police rammed against the door and Bill could feel Tad breathing down his neck as he pressed close to him.

"Be care-" Tad started, only to be cut off by another incomprehensible yell from the hallway. Whipping around with a yelp, by the time Tad was looking back at Bill, the god had already bunched up his lean muscles. Baring his teeth towards the flashing lights, he lept from the window and down to the asphalt below.

"Bill!" Tad called out, rushing over to the window and peering down below.

A dark, golden shape was crouched down on the concrete below. Bill's shoulders were hunched protectively around Dipper and with a noticeable shudder and limp, Bill straightened back up.

Behind Tad, the door finally splintered.

Tad didn't take the time to spin around, to stare into the eyes of the mortals behind him. Throwing a hand behind himself, Tad shouted, " _Dism!"_

A large plume of thick, purple smoke bust from the palm of Tad's hand, filling the room. With coughs and broken shouts echoing behind him, Tad flung himself from the window himself. He landed hard besides Bill, his knees nearly crumpling beneath him. Tad stumbled, but used Bill's shoulder to catch himself.

Bill shook him off and stood up, stumbling. Tad wrapped an arm around him.

Bill shot him a look, but didn't say anything as they started to bumble their way across the parking lot, practically running as cops from just inside the hotel ran outside to see what the commotion was.

"C'mon, c'mon-" Tad panted under his breath.

"I'm hurrying! You walk with a leg that's not healing yet and see how you fair!" Bill snapped.

"Hey! You two! Stop!"

"Shit," Bill hissed. "Tad do something!"

"I already did!"

Bill bared his teeth at Tad. Oh how he wanted to whip around and give those mortals a taste of his power.

If only he had the time.

Bill hunched his shoulders up more, limping faster as booms exploded past his ears.

"They're shooting at us!" Tad cried out. Gripping Bill tighter, Tad practically dragged him the rest of the way to the car as more bullets cracked the air around them. Tad gasped in pain as one ripped past his arm, nicking the skin.

Bill pawed at the car door with one hand, nearly tearing it off as Tad fumbled with the keys in his pocket. As soon as Tad jammed the keys into the main lock on the driver's side and unlocked his door, Bill threw himself onto the seats haphazardly, landing hard on his back. His feet flailed as he struggled to sit back up with Dipper in his arms. Holding the both with one arm, Bill ducked down as a bullet slammed into the side of the car. Reaching out, Bill slammed the car door shut as the Tad revved the engine and with a squeal from the engine, threw the stick shift and sped off.

Bill nearly slipped to the floor as Tad veered to the left hard, cutting hard back onto the highway. Bill twisted around, staring out the back window. The flashing lights of the authorities were already growing smaller and smaller.

By the time they would be able to get onto the highway themselves to pursue, Bill and Tad would already be lost in the traffic of the late nighters.

Bill relaxed against the window behind him, curling his long legs awkwardly on the rest of the seat, and looked down at Dipper. Despite having been jostled all about, he had not woken up. Bill peered closer. Not even his eyes were moving behind his lids.

"Pine Tree?" Bill whispered, his voice hoarse. "Dipper?" He tried again.

There was no response.

Bill's breath caught in his chest and his throat swelled, choking him on his own bubbling emotions. With a shaky hand, he removed Dipper's hat and brushed his fringe of hair away from his eyes. He laid the back of his hand against Dipper's forehead.

Dipper was cold. Very cold.

Picking some of the clotted blood off of Dipper's face, Bill curled tighter around Dipper. Popping a few of his buttons up, he laid the boy against his bare, hot chest and rubbed his back.

Tad spun the wheel suddenly, nearly throwing Bill to the ground again.

"Hey!" Bill snapped, leveling a glare at him.

Tad flashed a look behind him. His brows were scrunched together and his bottom lip trembled. His eyes still shone with scorching adrenaline. "Sorry," He said. "How's Dip-"

"He's not waking up," Bill interrupted. "He's trapped." Bill peeked up through his once golden locks to settle Tad with a sharp glare and his chapped lips pulling back to bare stained teeth. "If you hadn't of-"

"If Dipper hadn't wandered around- if you haven't let him alone again-" Tad started up only to be cut off by a rumbling warning growl by Bill.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It," Bill hissed, spitting each and every word out as if they were weapons themselves.

Frowning, Tad forced himself to turn back to the wheel, readjusting his slipping hands. Aching pain breaking out all across his skin, trying to burn his muscles away and melt his ligaments, Tad rolled his head to the left and then to the right, popping his neck audibly. More crimson-tinted light was spilling all over the highway, the faraway light uncurling its tendrils across a deeply sorrowed black sky.

He didn't let his mind wander, didn't bother to muse any thoughts or recent memories whatsoever.

Tad shook his head for a third time, a tremble wracking his body as thousands of little ants crawled around in his marrow.

No.

Behind the dark-haired god, Bill had fallen silent as he cupped Dipper's face, tilting his soft face upwards, unresponsive eyelids meeting his own watering ones. Thumbs brushing over cheeks, long nails lightly scratching flecks of blood off once pale cheeks, Bill sighed deeply, entire chest rumbling, as he pressed his forehead gently against Dipper's.

"Everything will be alright," Bill murmured. "Just...wait for me. I'll save you. I always will."

Bill leaned back into the seats, Dipper bundled in his arms against his chest. Curling his arms tightly around the boy's still form and balancing his head in the crook of his neck, Bill gave him one last worried look before closing his eyes. Bill's chest collapsed as a deep breath escaped him. He didn't move again.

~~0~~0~~0~~

The sky hung heavy with murk as people hurried to and fro on busy streets, each and every one staring around at one another with clear hostility and fright in their eyes, as if waiting for something terrible to happen, waiting for that pin to drop and for their world to go up in flames, for sirens to wail again and perhaps even this time, some blood to be spilled. The tall buildings, usually glittering in a heavenly hope for the future, seemed to lean and tower over everyone, trapping them in a metal maze of madness, where nightmare beasts stalked every corner and each and every face could be a elder monster in disguise.

It was true that rumors of secret gods and government control was thrown around, but no one _truly_ took stock in those rumors, truly gave the notion anything more than a small, pondering thought.

Already, the cloud of uncertainty and discontent was growing. Yet, not among those who walked the days without fear, not among those who worked and played and of that ilk.

Yet, despite those dark rumors going around, despite the years-long gossip of forests and gods-turned-monsters and the faraway hearsay of apparent cannibalism, Lady Wentis couldn't help but smile as she gripped the newspaper tightly in her hands, one that used so many useless words to spell out death, decay, and misfortune. She stood still- an apparition on the edge of street under a lamp post, uncaring of Los Angeles's worries and troubles. She stared up at the flickering bulb- just able to see the NeverFire inside burning and flickering brightly- impervious to grief and darkness as well.

As elated as she was seeing the death of Thomas Doubt- a traitorous worm if there ever was one, she couldn't help the feeling of sticky sweat clinging to the back of her neck as dread settled around her old bones, seeping into the very core of her being without pause. She could almost feel the phantom pains of a circular brand pressing her hip, feel the slow drain of life as ichor traced down her flesh and onto the ground, her lips peeled open and back as wispy screams spilled forth- the helpless calling for help in the only way it could.

A shudder traced up her spine. She had felt it- like every other god surely, the shift in the world, the change in everything as a dream best forgotten rose back up, clawing back to the surface in a flurry of blue flames.

A grin stretched her old face, her own wrinkles gaining grins of themselves as her eyes crinkled in warmth. So Tad had indeed somehow succeeded. He had remained alive and able-bodied enough and if that in itself wasn't enough, had rescued Bill as well.

Lady Wentis sighed and stared at her hands, fingers rubbing the rubbery skin that now clung to her old bones. For the first time in a very, very long time, trepidation was filling her veins, fright of the past and still very possible future washing away as excitement poured forth inside her.

With a small, determined huff, the old woman rolled her bony shoulders back, head raised high without a single care of the chaos still festering around her and with a satisfying clack of her heel forward, she strode on.

The future was coming fast, and if she were correct, it would be more tumultuous than what anyone could ever predict.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _VZHHW GUHDPV_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **This is so terrible. And short. And late. And ugh I am not happy with any of this really. Especially the writing it's horrid as well I don't know why I couldn't write this but oh well nothing I can do about it now.**

 **I'm going to be flying out to California tomorrow and will be staying there for a week so I won't actually be able to start the next chapter until I come back which means next chapter is going to take long as well but hopefully, my ability will come back and it will turn out better!**

 **I'm too tired and upset to answer reviews so I'm sorry but huge thanks to everyone who did leave them! They mean a lot to me!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this less than stellar chapter and, as always, thanks for reading!**


	15. Limbo is a Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **I have some pretty big news regarding my stories in general and such so please be sure to read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Thanks!**

 **Also- I don't know how but this chapter just feels loads better than the last. Like I feel like I got my writing back!**

~~0~~0~~0~~

The sky burned bright blue over a small, dense pack of trees, branches tangling with one another, holding on tight as to not get lost in their own stoic thoughts and musings. Dry green leaves shook in the warm breeze, crackling loudly but still clinging to their branches. Dapples of sunlight snuck through the little gaps they left, patterning the forested floor with small, golden freckles that wavered on the short and stumpy grass.

Small feet kicked at the ground, causing a small storm of dust to explode in the air, falling back down to the earth without a care in the world. Short brown hair framed a sweating face, bobbing and waving to and fro. Mabel's small frown didn't change at all as she stared down at the now ruined grass, taking in the chlorophyll she couldn't see bleeding out of broken stems, the weak calls of pain twirling in the air and hitting her nose- a sharp sting of death she had always enjoyed ever since she was a young child.

Mabel sighed as she bent low to the ground, falling down on her bottom, not caring of the grass stains she was bound to get on her skirt. Right now, after driving randomly west, she was tired of everything and anything having to do with the outside world, done with everything and anything dealing with what was going on right at that very second and with a small grunt, she allowed herself to flop backwards, staring up at the shivering canopy above her.

Clinks and clangs tickled her ears as her Grunkles moved about the car, getting out bags of food they had and yet again sorting them- preparing cans for dinner and, most likely, trying their hardest not to peer at one another for longer than a few seconds.

Mabel sighed a second time.

"Beans, beans, beans...oh look, bread! beans...crackers... water…" Stan mumbled under his breath, shifting more bags around. "Hey Mabel, what are you in the mood for for dinner?" The older man suddenly asked, glancing at her.

"Um...are the only options bread and beans?"

"Well, yeah."

"Bread then."

Stan sighed and shook his head, eyes lingering on the young girl for a second before turning back to the car, putting the bags back inside and shutting the trunk with a resounding _thump,_ pausing when he heard it reverberate through the air. His hands lingered on the red, chipped paint, blank eyes from the back window staring back into his own. Stan was mesmerized by the sight, of those old wrinkles lining his face, twisting his skin up. At the shortened hair. At the facial hair that was slowly but surely growing in. Hands closing into fists, Stan pushed himself away from the vehicle, stumbling back a little. He placed the loaf of bread up on top of the car, eyeing it a little as he turned back around to stare at the silent trees, ready as always for someone to jump out at them, spells and bullets flying.

"I'm goin' to go take a nap," Stan announced after a beat, hand never leaving his old car as he padded around it and swung open the car door.

"Okay," Mabel called out to him, her response clipped and empty.

Stan sighed, pausing before he climbed back into the seat.

"You know, if you need anything just...wake me up. Okay, sweetie?"

"Got it, Grunkle Stan."

Mabel didn't move from her spot on the ground as she heard the older man grunt before slamming the car door close. Why he'd rather sleep in a cramped and hot car instead of out in the open was beyond her but Mabel didn't allow her thoughts to dwell on it. Preferences are preferences after all. Her fingers stretched out in the grass, tearing a few steams up and twisting them about before slipping and fluttering back to the ground. She blew hair out of her eyes and sitting up, she scratched the back of her neck, slightly bothered by the stray hairs tickling her skin.

"Well, I've got nothing!" A second voice called out to her right.

Mabel cocked a brow at the bitter cheerfulness Ford had, twisting around to watch the man bumble out of the foliage, hands brushing burrs from his clothes, a few stray leaves still nesting in his graying hair. Tracking device unceremoniously shoved into his pocket, he neared the girl who still had her legs splayed across the ground. Collapsing to the ground besides her, Ford leaned back on his now scraped palms, staring out at his own, longer sprawled legs. "Ow. My back," He muttered as an afterthought.

"Grunkle Ford?" Mabel questioned, scooting back a few inches from him, head tilting to the side in puzzlement. "What happened?"

Milky brown eyes fell on the smaller girl and Ford gave her a small grimace, chest heaving in a sigh. "It's the damn tracker. We're just out of radius. Again. Unless we get a miracle... well, we're gonna be out of luck finding them."

Mabel's face broke at the news and the girl's shoulders trembled. Drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she drew her head partially back into her sweater, not completely covering herself up. "Oh," She whimpered.

Ford gave another disgruntled sigh, scratching his head with a single hand. Glancing back at the distressed girl, he reached out, gently covering her shoulder and giving it a few pats.

Ford hesitated. "Don't worry, Mabel. Things will work out. We just- we just have to wait and plan accordingly."

Mabel gave him a small, sad nod but said nothing, content to draw back even further into her sweater.

A weak breeze blew by the both of them, ruffling their greasy hair and causing the locks to fly, biting at the air before settling back into slumber again. Ford rubbed his hands together, nose wrinkling at the gross feel of dirt and broken grass sticking to his finger's webbing and beneath his untrimmed nails. Wiping both hands on his pants, shaking his head at the tiny grass stains left, he turned back to Mabel, trying his best to give her something a little better than a grimace.

"Hey, Mabel? You're thirteen, right?" He ventured.

Mabel peeked through her thick curtain of hair, spitting a few stray follicles out of her mouth. "Yeah. Our birthday had been a few months ago. Why?"

"Well…" Began Ford, a bit awkwardly. He glanced away from the girl, content to stare at the murky treeline as he spoke. "What's currently going on, all this-" He made a wild gesture with his hands, more or less flailing them about, "I was thinking...well, you're still a growing child and though things are odd to say the very least, you should still be able to get a- uh, proper education…"

Mabel wrinkled her nose at that and leaned away from the older man. "Wait, you wanna teach me useless junk while we're out hunting _gods?"_

Ford whipped around and pierced her with a wide-eyed look. "No! Not useless junk! Not at all! I meant things like math, science…"

"That's boring though. And I have better things to be doing!"

Ford crossed his arms and cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at her, leaning back some. "I highly doubt that. Until luck just so happens to find us, we're gonna be wandering around, most likely in circles knowing my brother, looking for Cipher."

Mabel shot him a disapproving frown and leaned her head into her hands. "Well what's math and science gotta do with-"

"You also didn't let me finish." Ford interrupted again, causing the brunette to hiss in irritation. "Besides math and science, I was also going to say _magic."_

Mabel's eyes lit up in glee at the mystic sound of the _M_ word, lips pulling back to bare her metal-filled mouth in an impossibly wide smile that stretched ear to ear. Wonder and hope filling her cheeks out in the form of a rosy flush, the girl scooted back over to Ford, legs uncurling from their protective stance over her heart, fingers excitedly ripping up pieces of grass again.

"You wanna teach me magic?"

"Heh. Interested now, I see."

"Of _course_ I am! Who wouldn't be? Actual magic that's not from some boring teachers? That would be amazing! Plus you're great at it, aren't you?" Mabel babbled, nearly tripping over her words multiple times as she bounced in place, short hair bobbing up and down playfully.

Ford chuckled at the sight, eyes glimmering in amusement. He could honestly say he couldn't remember the last time he saw someone so excited for something so simple.

It made his heart soar, blood vessels popping into fireworks.

"Well, I consider myself pretty decent at the very least," He amended, shaking his head a little and turning his body fully towards her. "So, what do you know?"

"Hmm," Mabel hummed, scratching her chin lightly as she turned her eyes skyward. Ford could practically see the gears in her head tick as she drew up the badly taught information. "Let me think," She muttered a few beats later, mouth twisting to the side as she furrowed her brows, fingers once again playing with the grass, tearing up the green stems without a care.

"Okay, okay let's see," Mabel finally said, squinting as the fiery sun peeked out behind his cover of clouds, all too interested in the lesson going on beneath him. "Well, I know some runes? The first three alphabets but...well, I don't have them memorized. Hah." Mabel scratched the back of her neck, watery smile stretching across her face, just as fake and elastic as it always seemed to be. "Dipper was always horrible at them! He just could never understand what they meant and their differences…" Mabel continued.

Leaning forwards, the older man clapped the brunette on her shoulder gently, fingers massaging the tenseness away. "Mabel, focus," He rumbled.

"S-sorry," She stuttered. Shaking her head hard enough for her hair to fly and hit herself in the face, she laughed weakly and pinched herself, turning her mocha eyes back up to the man before her.

"Um, that's it really? Oh and I know that magic creates some sort of- of pollution?"

"Miasma?"

"Yeah! That! And there are different types of magic and...yeah that's about it."

Ford frowned, head tilting to the side. "That's it? Nothing else?"

Mabel shrugged.

"Stupid...school systems...never trust…" Ford pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, it's not much but it is indeed a start. Do you know what the different types of magic are?"

"Oh! Yeah I- wait…" Mabel buried her head into her hands, shaking it back and forth and rubbing her temples with her thumbs. "I know this I know this I _know_ this Dipper went over it with me a thousand and one times oh gosh…"

Ford chuckled again at the brunettes antics.

"Um, everything is categorized as aggressive and passive, right?"

Ford nodded. "That's a start, but yes. Hm...where to even begin…"

Mabel stared up at him, mocha eyes gleaming with interest.

"Okay, first of all there are different forms of magic and then there are different ways to use said magic. For example, a spell would be a form of how to create what you are trying to pull off and a different form of magic could be elemental magic, like fire. Understand? Different forms, or _classes_ of magic are either aggressive or passive. An example of this would be that all elemental magics are classified as being passive while some of the darker magics would be classified as aggressive. Understand?"

Mabel gave him a blank blink.

Ford sighed. "Let me try again...that's only really used in classification and for wizards…."

"Um, maybe explain, um, classes of magic?" Mabel pitched.

Ford nodded and gave her a small smile. "Sorry, this is everywhere, I've never actually had to teach anyone something really, so this is new to me."

Mabel gave him a shrug and an encouraging smile, metal-filled mouth gleaming brightly. "It's fine."

"Okay, well there are different forms, or classes of magic in the world. Hundreds of them to be more exact, but I'll stick to the more basic and common classes. Elemental magic is the easiest magic to learn and actually, when I really start teaching you magic, is what I'm going to start you off with. Elemental magic is creating and manipulating the different elements in the world- fire, water, wind, and earth. Understand?"

Mabel nodded.

"Then repeat it to me. In your own words."

"Okay! Um, there are a lot of different classes of magic and elemental magic is one of the easiest to learn out of all of them. Elemental magic is using the different elements like water, fire, earth, and wind."

Ford nodded, a proud twinkle in his eyes. "Exactly that," He commended. "Now before I move on, you need to know that different types of magic can be in multiple classes. A good example of this is summoning light. Light is an elemental magic however, it is also catalogued in the utility class of magic as well as it is often used as a tool. "Understand?"

Mabel nodded again, shoulders trembling as her already large smile grew, deep cloudy red flushing across her round cheeks, button nose scrunching up in her own enthusiastic pride. "I do!"

"Repeat it then."

"Magic can be classified into more than one class, such as light which is both an elemental magic and utility magic."

Ford gave her another satisfied nod, unable to keep his own smile off his face. "You're good at this, aren't you?"

Mabel's eyes widened and the girl's grin became brighter than ever, blocking out the sun and stars itself with its indomitable shine. "Really? I am?"

Ford smiled and nodded again, reaching over to ruffle her short hair, causing her to squeal a little, shoulders trembling with joyful giggles.

"You are," He told her. Removing his hand, he turned and glanced up at the cloudy sky, staring at the splotches of white that hung heavily above. "Hm, what else what else. Those two classes are really the only things you need to know. Magic classification is a very tricky business and there are different levels of it. On top of that, different forms of classification mattering on if you are a wizard or a mage or a castor or a shaman and everything else…"

Mabel gave the older man another blank blink, her insane grin falling into confusion.

"How about we move onto something else, shall we?" Ford offered instead, nearly tripping over his words. "You said you liked runes, right? Know what they're used for?"

"Enchanting, right? And like, rituals?"

Ford nodded. "Basically. Runes are words of power and unlike spoken spells, last much longer. Of course they are harder to use in many ways and they can be broken easier than normal spells as well, but they tend to be stronger and even release less miasma when creating them. Of course, they tend to be a bit more difficult to learn as well. Unlike spells, which have a set way of doing something which must be followed, runes allow a lot more movement. A single action- say lighting something on fire could have a thousand and one rune combinations mattering on what set you're using, the word you're using, and the language as well. Keeping with the fire example, if you were to use English as a rune, the word "inferno" would be much more powerful than the word "fire." Furthermore-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Mabel quickly interrupted. "You can use English letters as runes? Since _when?"_

Ford shook his head and smiled good-naturedly down at her. "Since its been born. Any language can be used for magic, Mabel. The difference is the newer the language the harder it is for the magic to cast and the weaker the enchantment or ritual will be overall. It's the reason why old runes and languages such as Latin or even Arabic are favored. The older the language, the more powerful it is. There's still a lot of theory as to _why_ this happens- some say magic is like a living breathing thing and must get used to it. Others say age itself carries a magic of its own. No one is quite sure."

Mabel tilted her head to the side. "You mean I could write something like... _wet_ on a piece of paper and it would make it wet?"

"Well, no you'd have to think more basic. Like, write _water_ on a piece of paper and it would get soaked in water, making it wet but yes, in theory that is how it works."

"That's so _weird_ and _cool,"_ Mabel gushed, bouncing up and down a little, hair bobbing again. "And you learned all this yourself?"

Ford chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, not _all_ of it but I did self-teach myself a lot."

"So," Mabel said, stilling and peering up at him again, leaning forwards on her hands, scratching at the dirt underneath her uncut nails in excitement. "Anything else I need to know?"

Ford scratched his shin, brow furrowing thoughtfully and he turned to stare at the trees around them. Jade leaves caught both the sunshine and the wind, shuffling against one another. Golden dust were caught in their soft spotlights and faded in and out of existence. A small squirrel chattered loudly, bushy tail swinging as it crawled out on a thin branch which dipped with the animal's weight.

"I think that's all for now," Ford said, his gaze flickering back over towards Mabel, whose shoulder's had fallen, beaming smile melting back into the thin, pursed line she carried. "I'll need to plan some proper lessons, get some pens and pencils and paper. A few notebooks wouldn't be too bad either…" Ford trailed off, pulling a few locks of his hair as his eyes became a bit glassy. "Yeah that would...and since you're most interested in runes we could start...but no it would still be a good idea to….

"Um, Grunkle Ford?" Mabel piped up, cutting through his muttering with the sharp edge of her loud voice. "You're disappearing on me."

Ford shook his head and shot the girl and apologetic smile, scratching the back of his head with a shaky, nervous hand as his cheeks warmed in embarrassment. "Hah, I apologize, I sometimes get trapped in my own world so to speak."

Mabel snickered at that, her almost dainty hand raising to cover her mouth as if to hold the cheerful noise in. "Don't worry, Grunkle Ford. I understand." Her hand fell back into her lap, gripping her skirt tightly in a fist. Mabel spat a few stray hairs from her mouth and her bright iris fogged back up with her own shadowy thoughts, that bright sunburst of emotion collapsing all over again. "I- I understand."

Ford hesitated, fingers trembling again as he clasped her shoulder, scooting closer to wrap an uncertain arm around her smaller form, pulling her close to his side. His long digits tapped code across her back and Mabel's head fell onto his breast, a sigh as deep as the abyss and just as dark escaping her pink lips.

"I- I'm glad you do," Ford croaked, staring skyward again to observe the searing sun that had hidden its face behind the clouds again.

~~0~~0~~0~~

The sound of a pen continuously clicking reverberated around the bland room he was sitting in, the noise bouncing off the one-way windows that surrounded him and settling right back into his ears, causing his eardrums to ring and for his head to grow even more lethargic than it already was. He sighed, the sound just as lackadaisical as his legs neatly crossed, back leaning into his office chair, ramrod straight and proper. Prim paper was laid before him, each one filled with the squiggles of boring and redundant language. fingers covered in silky white and unblemished gloves played with one of the crisp corners and with a firm flick of his wrist, he flipped it over, setting the sheet to the side to stare back down at the image hidden beneath, magically blown up to the point where the colors blurred into an almost murky, soupy brown.

It wasn't much, really. Why the NMA tried to cling onto all this ridiculous stuff was beyond him but nevertheless the NMA throwing a temper tantrum really wasn't his issue. If they needed to share something, he could wait.

Then again, his unfortunate associates had always been an awfully impatient bunch.

He leaned his head in one of his hands, the other falling to his lap to rub a small circle over his clothed hip, feeling for that familiar scarred bump. He closed his eyes gently and gathering his wandering thoughts back up. He blinked his eyes open slowly and stared at the image of wild flames, foggy skies and buildings, and a inky, humanoid standing in the center, turned away from the flashing lens.

It wasn't a surprise he could make out Cipher's body out so easily. He was distinctive- burned in his mind after all the years that had passed, after all the bad blood that had been already spilled and the droplets that still ran in his veins, having not taken that first breath of monstrosus air.

He shook his head again, steepling his fingers together and staring down at the image. Out of all of them he had been given, this gross one had been of the best quality.

It was odd how mortals could be so sure of themselves and sure of their abilities and yet when it came time to put those abilities to the test, they were less than adequate.

Cipher's figure floated in the sea of what he knew to be cobalt flames.

He would undoubtedly say it to be hilarious; a comedy in the sea of tragedy that was this planet.

He released his eyes, staring out at the cabs snarling below, mortals passing to and fro without care, and the beggars still in the street just barely clinging onto the underside of the city, hanging by smoking pipes and grimy fingers.

A familiar vibration suddenly started to grind against the metal of his desk, muffled slightly by the locked drawer it was kept inside. Eyes flickering down to the now shivering drawer, he produced a key from the inside of his exquisite blue suit, inserting it inside the lock. A staccato and satisfying click trickled up to him. Pulling the drawer open with a steady hand, he took his sweet time picking up the silver Magic Mirror inside. Raising it up to his face, he smirked briefly at the glowing, neon surface before letting his features fall back into his normal, apathetic mask. Thumb pressing against the runes on the side of the mirror, they flashed yellow briefly as the reflective surface rippled, waves of colors swirling and coiling around one another, becoming more scattered and thin as an image bled to life, a pale face swimming in a sea of red and white light, reflected by the dull metal walls surrounding him, intricate and almost unseeable runes laced within.

"Will! You need to be faster when I'm trying to get into contact with you!"

Will easily pressed his bubbling smirk back and simply gave a small nod instead, blowing a silky curl of vibrant blue hair out of his face.

"Sorry, sorry." He waved away. "I'll be better about it in the future."

His warden gave him a careful, pointed look. "I'm sure you will. Anyways, you got the pictures we sent you?"

"Indeed I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

His warden gritted his teeth, red eyes burning, slitted pupils nothing more than a void in a middle of a burning sea. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's definitely Bill Cipher."

The man in the mirror pinched the bridge of his nose, chest heaving in a sigh and his index fingers rubbed at his bare temples, the slightly wrinkled skin curling around his digits.

"Yes, I _know_ that. Is there anything else you can gleam from the picture? Anything at all."

Will leaned back and crossed his legs. "You said Cipher was killing other gods off, right? Care to part the knowledge?"

The man in the mirror glanced to the side, turning his head just so, deep hood blocking every little twitch and feature of his pallid face. "Well, I can't give much," He began, each syllable slow and pointed, as if he were preparing for a metaphorical sword to pierce his throat.

Knowing the NMA and their need to control anything and everything dealing with magic, it wouldn't surprise him.

His warden sighed, long fingers reaching up to push his hood back, running across the smooth expanse of his skull. Turning back to him, the man pressed his hand under his chin, fingers curling like wisps of smoke.

"Indeed Cipher is killing off other gods. So far he and Strange have killed Thomas Doubt and now Blue Moon."

Will stroked his chin. "I see."

"Knowledge for knowledge, Out," The man in the mirror said, voice hard. His lips trembled a little, a small tongue darting out to lap at his fractured lips. "Why _these_ gods? I highly doubt this killing spree is random in any sense of the word."

Will stared at the man, at his piggy little eyes, at that sea of scarlet encompassing a black void of a pupil that held little care or emotion for anyone or anything but himself and his duty. At the wrinkles marring his skin, the thick scars crossing his face.

Will's hand dropped down, once more circling his skin and he pressed back his undeniable urge to give a small smirk.

His silence grew long, along with the creeping shadows of uncertainty that fell across his warden's face.

"Those are the gods that have done him wrong, sir," Will all but whispered, his cool breath billowing out across the face of his mirror. "They done him wrong and caused him to get trapped over five hundred years ago and now? Now that he's out? He's going to kill them. Pick them off one by one."

"So you're saying this is- is revenge?"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just stating what I know, sir and that is all I know."

The man in the mirror muttered bitterly under his breath and Will's internal grin grew wider and sharper at the sound of his name spilling past those ugly lips.

"I see. Well then. If you remember anything else, I want you to contact me immediately. That's an _order,_ Will. You hear me? An order. You've been shirking off on your duties to me. Don't forget who gave you your freedom in the first place."

Will stared at the man, unimpressed but still complied. "Of course, sir. I'll try harder to get you your results." He forced himself not to spit the words, his tongue awash in his own bitterness.

"Good."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _WKH PDQ WKH PLUURU EHWWHU EH FDUHIXO_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **This chapter feels monumentally better than some of my previous ones and I find that to be fantastic.**

 **Anyways, as I said I have big news and the news is- I'm going into a semi-hiatus**

 **Now don't worry or panic, I did say semi-hiatus and what that means is is that I just have too much I'm working on at once so some things are going to be put on pause until I'm a little more cleared up.**

 **Another thing is that I want to fix this fic a little bit. These first 15 chapters really didn't come out the way I wanted them too (well, minus this chapter and a couple others but whatever) and though I know you guys think its fine, for me I don't. And if I'm not happy with something, I wanna fix it.**

 **Limbo is a Legend is divided into three kinda parts or arcs and just as it happens, the last chapter of this first part is chapter 16- aka the next chapter.**

 **When Chapter 16 comes out, I'm going to be putting this fic on a slight hiatus to fix some of the previous chapters.**

 **Mattering on what chapter I'm on, it may be really quick fixes or a total rewrite. For example, I'm going to be rewriting chapters 5, 11, 14 while other chapters will be edited. Now, I already edited and fixed chapters one and two- just need to upload the fixed versions.**

 **Now, sone of these chapters are worth a reread- chapter 2 has fixed an obvious plot hole from the beginning of this fic and is definitely worth a reread and all the other rewritten chapters as well. Mattering on how I edit the others, scenes may be expanded or taken out altogether.**

 **I am going to be keeping a log on my tumblr for these fixes and whether or not I think they are worth a reread for you guys.**

 **When I'm done with the editing, I'll be working harder than ever trying to get chapters back out to you guys and I'll see if I can start doing weekly updating for a while.**

 **In other news on this hiatus just in case you read my other BillDip stuff, I'm going to be finishing IaWL. I won't be working on KYHMiT at all and I will be finishing all the prompts I currently have lined up.**

 **I just wanna clear myself up in all honesty and bring focus back onto this main fic.**

 **Iron Rose Writer- Ahh I'm glad you liked it then! And no no one died ;) another reason why I didn't like that chapter as looking back on it, a lot of things were really vague when they shouldn't have been**

 **J.K. Kelly- Oh indeed it did take a turn for the worse. Everyone is fucking up and Dipper is taking the blunt of it. And California was amazing and I had a lot of fun! It's great to be back however!**

 **Emerald2020- Bill yes ;)**

 **Pinetree14- Ahaha that's this fic- questions atop of more questions! Ahh and thank you I had a lot of fun ^^**

 **Wildtail of Wind- (oh dear!) Thank you for the advice, really! And you know I feel like I got my writing back with this chapter and a few other things so I think it was just overall stress and hitting a bad patch. Thank you so much for reading and commenting as always~**

 **Miranda- Oh gosh thank you! And I wonder indeed...**

 **BrutalCuriousity- I'm glad you think so then! And yeah there are a few other issues I noticed with it when I look back on it but now that I'm more relaxed and my mind is refreshed and I know what the issues are, the rewrite should be a lot better!**

 **Guest- Ahaha my lips are sealed, my friend!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked this much better chapter!**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	16. Limbo is a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Holy hell this is a long chapter**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

~~0~~0~~0~~

The faraway sky above blazed gold, thick as honey and bright as the sun as it peered down at the vast, eternal forest curling below it, the thick canopy of sharpened and gray pine needles and the one or two deciduous trees dotting the land soaking in the harsh light, poignant in their rule and stagnant in their wavering existence. They shadowed the lightly specked grass below, stems long and swaying, purple flowers exploding into a beautiful boom underneath the thankful shade. Black streams gurgled softly, the only sound that could be heard within the wood's coiling confines, each drop on smoothed rocks keeping the time intact for the lifeless that lived within the foliage. Not even the golden light from above could completely illuminate the darkened waters, which weighed down heavily, swirling with lost, childish laughter, faded summer days, and worn smiles already falling away.

No wind blew, the air prominent in its stoic stance as the forest continued to weave and grow- pine needles falling and pricking the earth, violet bloom closing as dappled radiance from above fell upon them, and trees continued to dig their roots down down down into the ground, wrapping tightly amongst themselves in a slow, possessive dance, refusing to budge for even the strongest tempest that may break out across the sky.

Deep within the woods, where alabaster bark shined against the dull gray backdrop of the world, long stems of curling gray grass snapped underneath ratty black and white tennis shoes. Flushed pink hands ran across the rough flesh of the trees, pricks of dark dirt sprinkling across his pure skin, caught in the pads of his fingers. He relished the touch- dry and gritty on his hands- just as the trees always were it seemed. Hard, strong, and eternal, watching the world and him go by with a quiet eye that was neither judgemental nor caring in his existence.

Soft petals twirled around his knees, pulsating a vibrant and violent violet as they soothed his skin, each gentle caress like one a mother would give a sleeping babe and he couldn't help but make a small noise of joy under his breath, eyes squinted in satisfaction. Small, short fingers stretched out to meet their touch, to give back what they gave to him, only for the petals to close just as he came into contact, almost laughing at him playfully as they danced just out of his reach. He breathed in deeply, sighing out at the luscious scent that surrounded him.

He shook his head a little, sighing in content as he leaned against one of those wondrous trees that surrounded him, letting the rough bark hold him tenderly. He stared out at the fog that just dusted his vision, at the bland shade casted by the trees, sloping downwards to meet the ground in a tight embrace. He peered down, watching the little dabbles of light curve around the uneven ground. With a beaming, playful grin, he lowered himself into the grass, brushing his shorts and shirt. Maneuvering his legs, dropping to his hands and knees before flattening the grass with his tummy, he gave the slope another smile before tipping his body weight, letting gravity take his hand and lead him down to the bottom, rolling arm over arm, side over side, curls flying across his face, his cap flying off his head and making its own journey down the hill as well. He cried out in elation as he began to slow to a stop, flopping onto his back and panting heavily. Bright, dull mocha eyes stared at the thick canopy above, searching the splintered golden light that filtered through between squinted eyes. He panted, chest heaving and brushing a few stray burrs off his shirt, pinching pine needles between his fingers and plucking them out of his navy puffer jacket, he sat up. Shaking his hair out, picking long follicles out of his sparse eyelashes, he popped his neck, twisting around.

Fingers brushing against the rough brim of his fallen hat, he snatched it up and stuffed it right back on his head, pulling the brim down. Curls stuck out every which way, messy and gleaming with caught grass and barbs. He turned it a bit more to the right, glancing up at the brim to make sure it was straight and centered on his head. Little pink tongue poking out of chapped lips, he fixed it to perfection, nodding proudly before climbing up to his feet, brushing soil off his hands and popping his back loudly.

He turned and gazed up at the slope, pupils still dilated in cheer and with one last grin, he turned and meandered into the woods beyond him.

He didn't care for how long he wandered, didn't count the trees he trotted past, and didn't think much about the washed world around him. His ears focused on the pump-crunch of his feet, in the cackling grass, knees still brushing past fluttering purple flowers whose touch was just as loving as the last. His arms stretched out either side of him, the pads of his digits not quite touching anything but the placid air.

He was free. Free in all sense of the word. What he was free from, he did not care to dwell on. All he knew was that freedom had finally caught him.

He sighed, content to follow wherever his feet and wanderlust took him, thoughts falling from his mind like the many leaves from a tree, each fluttering far down, swallowed up by the ground. He turned, changing direction and path away from the incoming fog, stomping through thinning foliage. He blinked, turning his head as his gaze was caught by inky black mushrooms consuming the bark of the trees, darker than the void itself and just as deadly, hungering for rot and greedily festering where they could. He puffed out his cheeks, nose wrinkling in disgust at the sight. He was careful not to touch them, wanting to avoid their toxic spores as he slipped between two thick trees, covered feet stumbling over the twisted roots just a little.

He blinked as he pushed the tangled branches of some bushes to the side, nails scraping across knots in the thin branches as he bumbled on into a wide, strangely familiar clearing. Long grass swayed, the movement born of a lost memory from a lifetime ago. Small, wild blooms followed the grass's lead, following the speed and steps of their lonely waltz with gentleness of their own.

He frowned at the sight, his brow furrowing and a frown marring his features. His previous fervent steps slowed, his cheerful trot abating. He stared out into the clearing, squinting as faint, flashing gray lights smudged his vision every once in awhile, blinking in and out of existence, teasing winks that stirred his stomach and caused his heart to palpitate, cheeks festering red. He tugged at the brim of his hat, shifting back and forth on his feet for a few beats before stilling himself. Huffing through his nose, shaking the color out of his cheeks, he strode forwards again, steps softer and much more wary than before.

He stood, not quite at the center of the gray expanse. He couldn't help but peer upwards, looking towards the whorling firmament high above, a tempest he couldn't quite grasp, couldn't quite explain. Radiance too violent to be pure, too perfect to be corrupt, and too molten to be anything orderly.

A different gold- this one sharper, brighter, and closer flashed just beyond the edge of his vision, right in the side of his peripherals. He blinked, head snapping to the side, eyes widening before squinting in confusion.

"Hello?" He called out, only to take a few steps back, fingers splayed as he raised his hands up, as if ready to block any sort of wild attack that would fly his way. His eyes searched the dark beyond, a void of hazy nothing swallowing the lifeless plants before him.

Another gold flash, paired with a strangely familiar gasp.

He blinked again, the imprint of a triangle burning on his eyes.

Rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands, shaking his head slowly from side to side,he groaned lowly as he blinked rapidly, the little triangle shifting with the movement of his eyes. He straightened back up, shoulders stiff and calves tensed, ready to run at any given second.

After all, he was supposed to be alone here.

The foliage in front of him shivered as a lean, wiry figure melted out of the shadows, gleaming with a radiance all his own that was much too violent, much too corrupt, much too chaotic.

"Pine Tree?"

Dipper stumbled away from the form even more, hitting his ankles together. Hissing as bone struck against bone, the boy feel right down on his bottom, hands flying out only to get scraped up. He cried out as stinging pain worked its way up his spine, causing his eyes to water.

"Kid!"

Dipper jerked, dragging himself backwards as the- the god, Bill Cipher. Yes, Bill Cipher- he was sure of it. He'd recognize that grating, high-pitched voice anywhere- stood before him, his golden eye that churned just like the firmament above stared down at him in worry while his other flared with blue fire, curling and smoking hungrily in that empty socket, not at all blocked by his hair, which hung in heavy golden ringlets all the way down his back, a crashing waterfall of gold with pockets of void trapped inside, the cosmos chained by sticky, ravenous confines, which blew around him gently in a breeze Dipper could not feel. Sharp teeth dug into a plump, dark bottom lip and the golden freckles that speckled his skin winked at him, illuminating his face in gentle light.

Dipper followed their path down, the clusters like nebulas, tracing the long curvature of his neck with his eyes, the muscle smoothly melding into sharp, broad shoulders. More freckles like stardust crawled down lightly muscled arms, right down to his long fingers, each one tipped with a long, sharpened black claw edged in gold.

Dipper swallowed thickly, heat coiling in his gut, cheeks growing rosy as his vision slid over the god's radically different form. His gaze was caught by his sides and Dipper couldn't help but freeze, mouth falling open slightly.

At the very top of the god's ribs, was a clear picture what seemed to be _burned_ into him. Despite this, the picture of a pair of glasses was smooth and sharp, almost deliberate in a sense. Underneath it was a similar mark, this one in the shape of a heart stitched almost haphazardly back up, just as dark, gleaming softly at the angle he was at. Next was a shooting star, tendrils of light exploding behind it. Freckles surrounding it seemed to gleam like little stars, creating the perfect and a slightly macabre mural of space. Thirdly, was a llama of all things, almost regal in its proud pose, staring forwards with no fear on its oddly life-like face. Lastly, patterning Bill's smooth, bare hip was a six-fingered hand, one that looked oddly familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

Dipper blinked again, scooting back further, cheeks flushing brighter at the sight of the god's lean chest and stomach. A weaved, golden toga just barely covered him, billowing around him, light as a feather, sparkling with black gems caught inside. Bangles hung heavy from his wrists and ankles, small yellow diamonds beading the circumference, surrounded by an intricate triangular black pattern.

Dipper shook his head, forcing his wandering, intrigued gaze back up to the god's face, brow furrowing. He stared at the hand that was, ever so slowly, offered to him. He could almost feel the warmth radiating from it, almost remember the way it felt in his own hand- not quite skin against skin.

He wondered vaguely what Bill's hand would feel like in his own. Smooth or rough skin? Sweaty? dry? soft?

Scowling, Dipper slapped the hand away and crawled back up to his feet himself, crossing his arms tight across his chest and cranking his neck up to stare at Bill, lips twisting into an unpleasant sneer.

"Why do you look like that?" The brunet spit as his sanity swirled back into his mind. He sniffed, the luscious scent of those flowers no longer clogging his nose. "Actually, no. Why are you here? Where is _here_ anyways? Where did you take me?" Dipper was practically shouting each question as they touched his mind, heart pounding in growing hysteria as his hands gripped his cap, pads of his fingers digging into the rough fabric hard.

Bill raised his hands, palms forwards in peace. "Calm down, kid! Not here to- to hurt you or anything!"

Dipper glared at the god before him. "Why do you look like that? Why are you here? Where is here?" He repeated firmly.

Bill sighed, shoulders falling. He weaved his fingers together, clasping them in front of himself as he stared down at the brunet, eyes still reflecting the gut-wrenching worry that pulsated inside him, hot and heavy.

"Okay, okay. Um, to answer your first question; you surprised me. I didn't think you'd wander out this far and well, this was the first form I was able to think up of." The god frowned, kicking the long grass with his barefoot, flinging particles of dust into the air. "Hadn't looked like this in a long time…" He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, unable to completely bite back his curiosity.

Bill chuckled, a small smile playing on his lips. "I've lived for a very, very long time, Pine Tree and I've taken many forms. This is one of the many I have taken throughout my existence."

Dipper rolled his eyes and looked away hauntingly. "Hrm." He grunted.

"As for your other questions." Bill continued on, leaning onto his left foot. "Well, this is your Mindscape, kid. Your mind as an actual visible and understandable world. Every memory and thought you've had is hiding around here somewhere."

"Every single one?"

"Yup. Every single one. This is your personal world so to say, Pine Tree. It reflects your mind and your soul."

Dipper tilted his head to the side, cheeks puffing out some in deep thought as he peered around, the winking fireflies still buzzing lazily around him. Dipper couldn't help but believe the other's words. There was simply something so _right_ about the place. It was...comforting. Familiar. And yet…and yet…

So alien.

"Lastly." Bill began, cutting through his thoughts keenly. "I didn't take you here. I- I…" The god swallowed thickly and peering up at him, Dipper was taken aback by the look of pain that was crossing Bill's face, eyes glimmering with worry and hurt, lips twisting into a sharp frown.

"Well?" Dipper spat. "If you didn't take me here, then why am I here?"

Before him, Bill visibly shuddered, his two hands raising to rub his temples, eyes closing briefly. Huffing out a shuddering sigh, he dropped his arms back down, clasping his hands together and staring down at him.

"I- I can't tell you. It's...too dangerous."

Dipper scoffed loudly, turning around to stride away.

"Pine Tree, please. Listen to me." Bill gasped, circling Dipper in a few steps, cutting him off. The teen hissed, stumbling back and glaring up at the god.

"I've already done that and it _ruined_ my life!"

Bill bit back the urge to flinch.

"I- okay. Yes. I know. But this is _serious,_ Dipper."

Dipper paused at the sound of his name, eyes narrowed.

"I can't tell you. But you can find out yourself. That's what you need to do, actually."

"I'm supposed to wander around until I magically figure out why the heck I'm here?" Dipper spat.

"No, not magically. Well, you could try and figure it out, but you...you need to find the memory. I- I could help y-"

"No thanks." Dipper growled, slicing the god's sentence in half. "I don't want your _help_ with anything! In fact, if this is my mind, I don't want you in here either. Get out!" Dipper's hands curled into fists and the brunet squared his shoulders, as if readying himself to actually physically fight the god before him.

Bill raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, trying to calm the other. "Very well, Dipper. I'll leave. For now."

"For _ever."_

Bill gave him a sad smile, shaking his head. "No, not forever. You're going to want me to return. Trust me."

Dipper didn't even bother giving the god another response, merely whipping around again, shoving his hands into his pockets and stalking away.

Bill sighed, shaking his head, not even trying to run after the retreating figure.

Dipper would need him sooner than he thought and he'd be right there to catch him as he falls.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Stems screamed as they were crushed underneath stomping, ratty tennis shoes, their unseen blood splattering to the ground as the haunty teen continued to sulk, lips turned downwards into a permanent frown, eyes sliding back and forth to observe the analogous woods that spread out before him, each tree as pallid as the next, bark a shiny white, each pine needle glimmering gray underneath sharp light from above. He puffed out a huff, stopping to lean against one of the many trees, wiping non-existent sweat from his brow.

Bill had told him that this was the place every thought and every memory he ever had was, but as far as he could see, which wasn't very far considering the dense vegetation and the lackadaisical fog that hung heavy around the roots of trees.

Dipper shook his head. Despite all the god had said, despite all he had done and used him for, he couldn't help but fall into the beautiful trap that was the blond's words.

Hissing, the teen hit himself in the head hard, uncut nails trailing down the expanse of his skin, carving in long, red marks.

"I'm an idiot I can't trust-" Dipper sighed. "Do I even have a choice?" Gulping thickly, Dipper swallowed down the bitterness that was bubbling in the back of his throat. "What am I saying. I never had a choice to begin with." The brunet's shoulders trembled as he slipped down the side of the tree, uncaring of the bark scraping up his back, riling his shirt up. He curled up on the roots of the tree, tucking his legs into his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. He buried his face into his knees, letting his bangs fall further over his eyes, each and every wet blink brushing the follicles of hair around. "Now what?" He breathed.

Dipper turned his head so his cheek rested against the hardness of his kneecap, staring at one of those strange violet flowers that dotted the expanse of his mind. Their stems twisted upwards, almost lavender in color while darker, plum leaves flared out, the edges smooth and rounded off. The crowning bud was currently open, petals uncurling from the inside out, long stems topped with dusty pollen reaching outwards towards him.

He breathed in deeply and nearly salivated as that delicious scent from before washed over him, completely unique and horribly familiar. He opened his mouth, the delectable smell sticking to his tongue. Licking his dry lips, Dipper leaned his head back against the tree, breathing in deeply, blowing air out of his mouth and watching his bangs flutter in the air above him.

He closed his eyes, no sleepiness dragging on his bones, but the hunger to let go and simply let himself sink into the ground taking hold of him. He was tired. So tired.

Yet, despite the hunger to relax and despite the want to let himself fall down in the beautiful scent that was twirling all around him, Dipper forced himself back up, rubbing his eyes and he used the tree's sturdy help climbing back onto his feet.

"I- I need to find that memory. Why I'm here. I need to get out of here." Dipper groaned, shaking his head to clear it. "Okay. _okay._ Memories. Where would they be?"

Dipper turned and glanced around, narrowing his eyes, as if to hope that a memory would just play out in front of him that very second.

Of course, nothing happened and the teen's shoulders fell.

"Gods dangit. Where even are these-" Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to continue to walk in the same direction as he had been, stepping over thick tendrils of roots, no longer smashing grass down with his steps.

"I don't- unhelpful as- I just don't- where am I even going?" Dipper muttered to himself, glancing around again as he trailed on.

The brunet wasn't so sure how far he walked or how long. With no sun, no stars, and no end to the golden light above, it was impossible to keep any semblance of time. His legs never wore, never creaked in aches and pain. No pins and needles attacked the bottoms of his feet and his back and hips never burned from the constant movement. However, as he trailed on, straight forwards as far as he could tell, the alabaster trees grew ashy, the pine needles above becoming charcoal. Less violet flowers dotted the long, wavy grass and bunches of cloudy wildflowers and blindingly white mushrooms popped up instead, growing out of the ground proudly, speckled with flecks of gray themselves. A sorrowful gray.

Dipper paused, staring around at the suddenly all too familiar stretch of woods engulfing him. His heart pounded in his chest and he curled his fingers into his palms, carving little crescent moons into his flesh.

Was this truly...?

Without a second thought, the teen ran.

He grunted as he nearly tripped over roots, not caring that he was smashing little mushrooms and wildflowers into the ground. He continued to run- weaving between the thinning trees, slowing down as he reached the downwards slope. He slowed down even more as he trailed down it, dust clouds of dirt rising in the air as he hurried. Nearly falling more times than he could count, just like before, Dipper stumbled his way till the ground leveled, only to trip and land in patch of violet flowers.

Sniffing and sneezing at the sugary scent that filled his nostrils, Dipper shook his head and pushed himself up from the now closed blooms. Blinking, he stared down at his hands.

No cuts. No scratches. Not a single beading drop of blood.

No pain either.

Dipper dropped his hands and stepped forwards out of the patch, shaking himself back to his reality.

The grove of trees before him towered before him, staring down at him, whispering a tantalizing call that Dipper simply could not resist and with widened eyes, the brunet found himself placing one foot in front of the other as he slowly made his way to the line of trees. His eyes slide over the cracking bark sprouting a number of inky black mushrooms, pupils blown wide in disbelief. He gulped thickly, placing his hand against one of the pines. The tree's skin was rough as it always was under his fingers and Dipper couldn't stop himself from digging the tips in hard, sighing out at the small pinpricks of pain that speckled his skin under his nails. Though there was no temperature as far as he could tell- no cooling wind chilling him and causing his skin to prickle, no ravenous sun breathing down dragon's breath at him, he still found himself _hot,_ not sweating per say, but still bothered.

Squaring his shoulders, evening his breath, Dipper stepped into the grove, accepting it's call tentatively.

The thick pines around him were just as they were before, interlocking needles and branches blocking out the golden light from above, only allowing it to center on the massive white crystal that was nestled heavily in the very heart of the grove. Small cloudy mushrooms sprinkled with specks of darker gray split the ground open, rising up from the grass just as plump as they were when he had first laid eyes on them not too many months before. No animals inhabited the area- no butterflies the size of eagles, no big cats as small as ants. It was lifeless, stagnant and the only form of movement came from the gleaming golden light flashing off the sides of the crystal, painting complex, wavy patterns that moved across the wall of the trees.

As Dipper took a few more hesitant steps forwards, soft grass making no noise under his feet, he nearly jumped back at the sight of _something_ moving inside the large crystal- right behind the veil of light.

Dipper clutched his chest, heart palpitating as hot breaths escaped from between his teeth. He shook his head, trying his best to shake that sticky fright out of him. Dropping his hands to his sides, forcing them to unclench and hang free, fingers twitching and palms perspiring, Dipper clenched his jaw as he treaded forward, his weight on his toes as if ready to jump back at any second.

Standing a foot away from the large, glittering face of the geological and supernatural phenomenon, Dipper was highly aware of the fact that golden light was bathing him off the face, yet did nothing to his size- no shrinkage or growth.

Tearing at his bottom lip with his teeth, the boy glanced around a little, swallowing thickly. The once easy-going silence had grown eerie with only the sound of his heart shattering it and though Dipper knew he was safe, knew that no one else was here- absolutely and positively no one at all, unease still lined his gut, eating away at his tissue, causing his stomach to whorl, bitterness sloshing all around.

Dipper sighed, forcing the cold air past his torn lips and closed the gap between him and the crystal, peering into its blindingly murky depths.

Dipper wasn't so sure what made him do it- perhaps it was some internal, eternal instinct that rang through him, sunk deep into the recesses of his mind, his marrow, brought forth by the hypnotic twists of fog that played before him. Maybe it was his natural curiosity that always pulsated right under his skin. Whatever the case, Dipper found himself raising both his arms up, fingers splayed, palms out and flat, pressing up against the hard, smooth, and warm surface of the crystal.

The fog inside rippled at his touch, the swirling clouds parting under his touch, thickening and thinning. Color burst forth from the gray, washed out with the saturation of time and his own failure in his memory, but no less true than it had been before.

Infectious laughter reverberated off the trees around him, a roar of pure joy and childish abandon. He couldn't see his own face- the fog merely reflecting the grove encircling him along with the dark face of a single smiling Bill Cipher staring down at him. His sight swung around, mirroring what had already happened and Dipper found himself watching a massive butterfly become shrunk back down to normal size by the beam of pink light. The crystal within the reflected fog grew larger as his past self crept forwards and sat down before it, filling his visage with its glittering cyan and pink light.

" _Thank you, Bill."_

Dipper jerked, yet didn't remove his hand at the sound of his own voice echoing around him.

Long legs clad in black joined his own in the crystal and Dipper swore he could feel the ghost of warm arms wrapping around his middle.

" _No problem, Pine Tree."_ Bill's voice rumbled.

Dipper swallowed thickly, hand shaking. His palm seemed to burn from where it was connected to the old memory before him. He squeezed his eyes together tightly, burying his face into his shoulder.

He wanted to pull away, wanted to break off the lies from the past, the false words given to him by someone he had put so much of himself. Bill was- he had been right, he should have never gone into the forest, never let himself be tricked by that silver tongue that had always told him exactly what he wanted to hear every time.

Bill had just been using him. He just wanted to be free. And that was-

Dipper's eyes were drawn back to the crystal, slowly opening up again, mocha pools of hurt falling back on the different scene now playing before him.

" _Oh Pine Tree, you are a_ terrible _dancer. Let me show you how it's done!"_

" _What? Bill! I can dance fine!"_

Dipper stared at the image of Bill's laughing face, a grin splitting his face in two, ivory fangs gleaming in the light of the cave. His eyes were crinkled, little lines carved in with joy. Gold and black and white and the murky cave walls spun around in a tornado of colors as he had been spun around and around and around.

With a small noise of protest, Dipper shoved himself off the crystal, falling back onto his bottom. The images in the crystal seemed to swim in his vision, gold and black and a curling cat claw of a grin seared into his mind.

Dipper shook his head, rubbing his temples with the pads of his fingers, pressing down hard.

"It doesn't matter is doesn't matter it doesn't-"

 _He looked...almost lonely._

Dipper slapped his cheeks and bit his tongue. Shoving himself back up to his feet, Dipper forced himself to focus more on turning around and stomping out of the grove, throwing the past away along with his own traitorous musings.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper wasn't so sure where he was heading, wasn't so sure which direction he was marching in or what laid beyond the seemingly same pines that passed him by, silent as they always were, not paying him any attention at all. He huffed through his mouth, hands still tightened into fists at his sides.

It didn't matter what Bill had told him. Didn't matter that his hands had been warm and his grin brighter than the sun.

None of that mattered. None of it at all. He was sure of it, too sure.

Dipper rubbed his eyes with his palms, digging in hard enough for fireworks of colors to burst before him. Gritting his teeth, pain grimace baring the cage of his teeth, Dipper paused, leaning against a nearby tree. He blinked fast, the colors still staining his analogous world.

He had found memories. Not memories he liked- no, he didn't like them. Not at all. He _hated_ them. Loathed them.

But it was a start. Bill had told him to find the memory keeping him locked in this horribly bland place.

But where was it? Where could it be?

Dipper leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree.

"And I'm right back to square one, aren't I?" He said to no one, his voice reverberating around him, stretching far into the woods and touching no one at all.

"Dang it." He continued, digging his teeth into his lower lip. "I hate this. I hate this place, I hate this I hate this. I hate this."

Dipper's chest trembled in a small sob, but the teen ignored it, swallowing it and biting his tongue, blinking hard again to keep it all in.

Shadows stretched around the teen, the knotted bark of the trees twisting into sharp, tortured faces as the golden light trickling down from above died slowly, the flecks of dust swallowed by the looming darkness. Cranking his head up, Dipper stared at the black clouds brewing in the sky, ravenously eating away the light that was the firmament.

Dipper wiped his eyes, rubbing the stray, unfallen tears off on his shorts.

Twitching his nose as a drop of rain fell perfectly onto him, Dipper shoved back up.

He needed to find another memory. This is his mind after all, he should be able to understand how it works! He needed to focus, stop himself from wandering back to the past that didn't matter any longer and focus on what he was doing now.

Wiping his nose, Dipper shook his head. "Okay." He stated. "Okay." He repeated to himself. The feel of his vocal chords vibrating, his own words echoing about him, talking to himself, calmed his palpitating heart. His hands relaxed, no longer shaking as hard as they were before. "This forest is my mind. Every memory and thought I've had is stored somewhere. The crystal grove held some of them- some with Bill. Places don't always match to the memory." His tensed shoulders relaxed, muscles unwinding. "Important places hold memories. Important places, important places…" Dipper sighed and focused more on his surroundings. Something had to be familiar to some degree.

He had been here so many times. Had walked by the trees, observing them in wonder every time he had stepped into the forbidden place. He had walked everywhere, feet memorizing the wood's twisted heart and roots. Yet here he was, just as lost as ever.

Then again, since when did he ever know where his feet were really taken him? He had watched, he had observed, but in the end he had simply been led around. Around and around and around.

"Dang it." Dipper hissed to himself, slapping his own thigh in anger, the skin smarting under his palm.

"But standing here isn't doing me anything." Dipper continued to himself. "I'm not doing anything. Going anywhere." Dipper rolled his shoulders and started to stride forwards, slipping between trees and sweeping past clingy underbrush. "I don't want to stay here."

Dipper squinted, looking away at the stream of light that broke through the leaves above, nearly blinding him. Grunting in distaste, he turned and dived right back under the thick canopy of needles.

Stepping on the dapples of light that took their place again, Dipper listened to the orchestra that was his own footsteps upon the crunching grass- every crescendo that echoed in his ears as he stepped down and the fall back into a piano as he lifted his shoe back up.

He let his arms stretch out as he had done before, the bark just brushing against the pads of his fingers no longer as eye opening and mouth falling as it had been months ago.

Dipper wasn't so sure how long it would take for him to stumble upon another hidden place that would hold his memories. He also didn't know why these places were so hard to find. His mind seemed so- so _empty,_ the only things breaking up the suffocating gray being the vivid purple flowers and the inky fungus that would be bursting through bark every handful of similar trees.

Shoving the branch of a bush away, the stem coming back and slapping hard, yet gifting him no pain, Dipper gasped as he stared forwards, large smile stretching across his face at not only the sight, but the _sound._

Trickling water.

The small clearing was as he remembered it- long grass reaching up high, soft against his skin. The bank of the small pond held the same plump wildflowers as it always did. Water slipped between the rocks, picking its way down the natural formation, each one looking like honey as they fell into the rippling pond whose face met with the firmament's perfectly in a sweet kiss of recognition. Water lapped at the small shore, vegetation drenched completely.

Dipper trailed into the small clearing, palms flat and facing downwards to pet the long follicles of grass that greeted him joyfully. He didn't stop to stare at the criss-crossing branches above, nor to stop and admire the perfect slope and pond. He kept his feet even and straightforward, not wanting to miss a beat as he approached the water's edge. Dipper stopped as soon as the ground underfoot dipped under his weight, mud softly hissing at him as he came to a stop, lone strands of grass sticking to his shoes.

The pond wasn't exactly how is was back in the real forest surrounding his old home. No, though the golden reflection was nearly blinding, thick clouds of fog- or perhaps sediment?- swirled right underneath it's calm face. The thin ripples from where the water poured forth did nothing to stop or enhance the storm just right underneath the veil of light.

Dipper bent down, not wanting to stick his knees in mud, hand stretching out as he furrowed his brows. The air around him seemed to buzz with some mystical energy- not quite magic, not quite like anything else he had felt before.

Not wavering for even a second, Dipper let the palm of his hand float over the plane of the watery gold, the water warmer than he had expected- like bath water. Balanced and warm, perfect to slip away into and lose your troubles in.

Dipper gasped at the feel, the light going out as the fog collected to the top, a wild tempest that started to build a new image before him. Voices from far away somehow bubbled to the surface and rang around him, resounding in his chest, his heart ringing.

" _Well, it's not like I go around kissing people!"_

" _Hmm, you humans are interesting, especially in the way you show affection for one another."_

The pads of Dipper's fingers caressed his dry lips as the other's- the one in the past- met with the god veiled in the shadows of his closed eyes. He could still feel the warmth, the heaviness of those darker lips pressed against his own. They had been soft, if a little moist, bumbling and unsure just as his, but still had a shadow of a memory to move well against his. It had been… he didn't know what sort of liking he could compare it to. Nothing sensible, that was for sure. Nothing if not borderline cliche.

A small whine slipped past the cage of his teeth and Dipper nearly gaped as the breath was torn from him. Bitterness welled in the back of his throat, a hurricane of sudden sickness ravaging his stomach as heat and pressure built behind his eyes again. Biting his tongue, the brunet ripped his hand off the surface of the pond, heart still slamming against his rib cage as he stumbled back.

Before the boy completely fell on his bottom, however, strong arms wrapped around his middle, stopping his fall and straightening him back up onto his feet. Dipper took only a few seconds to stare down at the gloved hands gripping him gently before ripping away from the body behind him, catching himself on his heels as he whipped around.

Bill looked as he always did- golden waistcoat patterned in a brick pattern, a lighter gold vest underneath it and a white button-down sporting a neat and impeccable bowtie. His hair was just as it always had been as well- gold and black with a floating top hat that capped off his features.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled, planting his feet down on the muddy ground and crossing his arms. He cranked his head up, not quite able to meet the god's dull eyes and instead favoring to stare at his twinkling freckles. "I thought I told you to leave!" Dipper continued, nearly choking on his own words.

"You did. But you need my he-"

"I don't need your help! I'm doing perfectly fine! See? I've already gotten everything figured out _I don't need you!"_

Bill didn't move whatsoever, not even a blink as he stared down at the panting brunet, his face a picture of apathy.

"Really now? Everything?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Dipper bit his lip, tense shoulders falling and his hands unclenched. "Well…" He trailed off, uncertainty tainting his words.

Bill shook his head and without another word, folded his legs before the teen, settling down on the ground before him. Leaning his elbows on his knees, the god steepled his finger under his chin and peered up at Dipper through his golden bangs.

"I-" Bill started before sighing, his fingers digging into his throat. "Sit, Pine Tree."

Dipper twisted his lips to the side, eyeing the slumped form of the other. Stepping out of the wet grass, he turned and sat a good foot away from Bill, splaying his feet out in front of him. He kept his eyes trained on the trickling water, using his peripherals to peer at Bill. From his angle, Dipper could only see the wall of thick blond hair that currently covered his eye and most of his face, only the smooth and sharp curve of his jaw and chin peeking out.

Silence stretched out between the two, drops of water bouncing off the tense strings that separated the two.

"I- I think it's time I told you some things. Things I've been keeping from you." Bill started suddenly, his voice almost too loud, too poignant to Dipper's ears.

"The truth. That's what it is. Not 'things,' but the actual truth." Dipper corrected him sharply, his heart slamming against his ribs. He couldn't tear his hard gaze away from the god and his gut twisted itself up into seemingly thousands of little knots. "At least be honest with _yourself."_

Bill glanced at the teen through his hair, blinking slowly before letting the blue pupil of his eye get consumed by gold once more.

"Fine. I'm telling you the truth then…" Bill fell quiet, staring up at the water as well, lost in his own thoughts.

"Well? The truth?" Dipper said not a beat later. It felt as if adrenaline was pumping through his body, causing his legs to twitch and his thumbs to twiddle. "Why did you kidnap me? Why did you- you _lie_ to me why did you just... _play with my feelings?"_

Bill jerked his head around, giving the brunet a wide-eyed look, mouth falling open. "Play with your- Pine Tree. I've _never_ played around with your emotions."

Dipper snorted at that, crossing his arms. The anger that had been flooding his veins drained into a cold exhaustion and he tucked his legs into his chest, leaning on his knees. "Bullcrap." He spat.

Bill turned his torso around to fully settle his mismatching eyes on him, teeth partially bared in indignation. "You think I didn't mean what I told you? You think I- _Dipper Pines,_ if I didn't like you or enjoy your company I would have _never_ spent time with you. I-I've already told you that."

Dipper stared wide-eyed at Bill, heart palpitating wildly in his chest, each slam of the organ against his ribs just as jarring as the last.

"I- you…" Bill gasped, grasping for words he knew but couldn't fathom. His chest hurt, that dull ache that had always been there flaring up into an agonizing pain and he forced himself not to grab his breast. "I- I have _never_ liked a mortal the same way I like you, kid. Never."

Dipper's breath caught in his chest, eyes wide and a splotchy red flush flaring on his cheeks, creeping down his chest and up to the tips of his ears.

"I- I couldn't just...just _leave_ you." Bill continued, curling up on himself, staring hard at the teen. "I couldn't just _not_ have you with me. I-" Bill shook his head.

Dipper blinked slowly, his gut twisting at the words. His hands trembled from where they were wrapped around his calves, knuckles gleaming white. More blood rushed into his face and his small tongue poked out to lap at his lips.

For once, Dipper had nothing to say. No sharp comeback, no cruelty to spill.

"Still." He finally choked out. "That was- why did you even have to leave? We could've just stayed in Gravity Falls-"

"No we couldn't. You think I want to stay in that- that _hick town_ any longer? I had been there for over seven hundred years, kid. _Seven hundred years!_ And besides, your _family_ wouldn't have wanted me around. They would've tried to destroy me."

Dipper stayed silent, mulling over the other's words. Bill wasn't- he wasn't wrong.

 _He looked...almost lonely._

Dipper stared at Bill, at his furrowed brow and pursed lips, eyes not shining with the light they normally but dim with something almost akin to melancholy.

"You should have asked. You should have told me you wanted to leave." Dipper finally whispered.

"I thought it was obvious and- and I was...I thought you were going to say no."

A bitter chuckle spilled from Dipper's lips and he glared forwards, fingernails carving little indentations into his skin. "And I would have. I- I think." Dipper squeezed his eyes shut tight. Imprints of the man who looked like Stan flashed, along with the man's horrified face and Mabel's hesitation. Glowing runes that spelled nothing but danger and warning out to him still seared the back of his mind and Dipper breathed out through his nose sharpley. "Or- maybe…" Dipper mouthed silently, opening his eyes again.

"You think?" Bill ventured, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

Dipper shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I would've said or thought or did. Too late for that now. I- I...why? A-and where?"

"Why what?"

Dipper dropped his legs back down to the grass and twisted his body around, palms pressing flat against the ground, fingers curling into the dirt. Licking his lips, he began: "You wanted to get out of Gravity Falls, and I get that. I do! But why are we just- just going _nowhere?_ Where are we going? What do you _want?"_

"I'm surprised you haven't asked that earlier in all honesty."

Dipper made a face at the god, nose scrunching up and lips twisting into an unpleasant scowl. "My mind was a little preoccupied." He bit back. "But seriously." Dipper stared hard and expectant at the god.

Bill sighed and steepled his hands on his knees. "Okay, okay. I was- I was thinking about telling you before...before but...well…" He shook his head. "Gods. Where to even begin…"

"How about the beginning?" Dipper deadpanned.

Bill's lips twitched into a half-smile before falling back down. "Okay. What do you know of- of me? My past?"

"You mean the apocalypse thing? What you told me. And Stan."

Bill's face darkened at the name. "I see. And what did Stan say?"

Dipper didn't even hesitate at the sound of the nickname. "Just that you- you almost destroyed the world. What you already told me."

Bill paused. "There's...there's more to that story, Pine Tree. A lot more."

Dipper straightened up, unable to tear his gaze away from the god.

"For one, what I wanted wasn't...wasn't destruction in the way you mortals think. I should've been more clear." A grimace quirked his lips. "All I wanted was en-"

"Entertainment, worship, and world domination." Dipper interrupted with a whisper, eyes widening. "Wait, you mean-?"

"I was trying to destroy _your_ world. The world of mortals. I wanted to tear your civilizations, your lives apart to rebuild it all how _I_ wanted. I wanted- I wanted it _all._ All over again. I wanted to rule the world a second time, kid."

"You ruled it a first time?"

Bill gave a small nod. "A long time ago. Longer than human civilization- Hell, before you humans could put two and two together and figured out how fire worked! Long before all that. I missed that- that power. And I wanted it again, so I tried to take it for myself."

"And you failed."

Bill huffed. " _Yes,_ I failed. I had been doing so well for a while, burning and ripping everything apart. However, other gods- other gods didn't like that. To be exact, a goddess named Penny Safe didn't like it."

"What's she a god of?" Dipper asked, leaning forwards and closing the space between him and Bill, only a half a foot of space between them.

Bill snorted. "Life. Goddess of Life. It's almost cliche, isn't it? Goddess of Life trying to stop mass global destruction. She wasn't the only one, however. She had many other gods on her side wanting to bring me and my own forces down. Hell, she had more than just gods and goddesses. Humans. Dwarves. Elves. Gremlins. Vampires. Werewolves. Selkies. You name the creature, it was probably on her side. Likewise however, I had many followers back then- cults and religions and other gods that gladly joined my side for whatever reason they had. Together, we tore everything apart. It was a horrible war." Bill's face twisted up, disgruntled. "It lasted many years and the longer it went on, the more lost my original plans got and the more desperate Safe became as well. Things...got messy."

"Messy? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the gods under my rule became...unhappy with how I was running things. Unhappy with me and Tad. The tide was turning and we were on the defense. Things weren't looking good. Supplies were cut, the body count of the mortals we had in our disposal was growing, and a few gods had already been destroyed already. So, to save their own skins, they became turncoats. Some merely left and hid in fear of being part of the death toll. Others, however, others..." Bill sneered, crimson speckling his eyes, a few strands of blond darkening into a strawberry as his freckles flared and skin darkened. His fingertips dug into his knees, not quite slicing through the fabric. "Others left for Safe. Denounced me as their Pharaoh." Bill squeezed his eyes shut. "Some gods, well, good riddance I said. They were annoying and them committing treason was the perfect excuse for me to cut them down. Others, however…" Bill sighed. "Some of my...siblings left for Safe. They denounced me as their older brother and fought against me."

"What?!" Dipper gaped, frozen where he was sitting. His eyes were as wide as coins, glittering with shock. "You-your own family fought _against_ you?"

Bill shot Dipper a woeful smile, peeling his lips away from his teeth in the process, each fang gleaming in his dark mouth. "Well of course. They're traitors. Each and every one of them." Bill's hands shook and the god flexed his fingers, tearing through his gloves with his long claws. Dipper eyed them warily, but made no move to back away.

"And they-?"

"They helped trap me and curse Tad and well…" Bill glanced away. "Now that I'm out...I can't just...just let them get _away_ with that!"

Dipper nearly fell back as Bill's eyes flashed a violent crimson, the golden strands of his hair dripping with fury as they darkened to a bloody red color. Bill emitted a harsh breath through his nose, shoulders trembling and teeth digging into his bottom lip. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he dug his own claws into his knees.

"Bill…? You wanted to- to get revenge on those who wronged you?" Dipper ventured, sitting up, leaning away from the god. For once, his eyes shone with no loathing, no fiery anger. They were merely wide, reflecting the golden light that trickled down from the sky.

"Exactly that. I- I can't let them get away with that! They _betrayed_ me, kid. They took everything I had and ran and...and well, I couldn't just leave you back in Gravity Falls. I couldn't just forget and _not_ have you by my side. So...well, I did what I had to."

"You kidnapped me because you didn't want to leave me while you-you went and slaughtered other gods?"

Bill tilted his head. "Well, yeah I guess so."

Dipper shook his head slowly, mouth hanging open a little. "I just…" Dipper huffed out a breath and picked at the grass beneath him. "I'm speechless." He finally said. "And have you already-"

"Yes." Bill answered automatically. "It's, well, it's why we've been moving around so much. Tad knows where a few gods have decided to hide so...well, we went after them."

"And you killed them?"

"Of course. Their names were Thomas Doubt and Blue Moon if you're curious."

Dipper paused, nodding to show he heard him, but still continued to sit, frozen in place, eyes wide.

"But you understand it, don't you?" Bill suddenly gasped, scooting closer to the teen so their shoulders nearly brushed together. "You understand, Pine Tree. Probably the only human out there who does."

Dipper bit his lip, pointedly not looking at Bill as he stared down as his lap, moving to twist the ends of his shorts between his fingers.

Understand…

" _Burn her."_

The words had been so easy to say. Two words that summed up everything up in a single unavoidable command. It had been almost too easy, really.

Dipper gritted his teeth.

"I...I understand." He muttered and the words were true. True and bitter and nearly pained him. How could he not, after all, when he could still smell the putrid stench of festering rot, still see those ivory ribs, and could nearly count out the torn off terrified faces all stitched together.

Bill let out a relieved breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"But that still...I mean…" Dipper hissed, running his hands through his hair. "That doesn't excuse you- I mean-"

"I thought you would say that." Bill interrupted, looking away. "But don't tell me that I played with your feelings, that I don't...don't…" Bill squared his shoulders, a small golden blush dusting his dark cheeks. "That I don't _care_ for you." He coughed out.

Dipper stared at Bill with wide eyes, unable to catch his gaze as the god stared at the sky.

"I-I-"

"But it's not like that matters." Bill muttered, so quietly Dipper was sure he wasn't supposed to hear.

"What matters?" Dipper questioned, watching as Bill jerked a little at his voice. He shook his head in response.

"Well...do you still like me, Pine Tree?"

Dipper opened his mouth, but found himself paralyzed, staring at the god in disbelief.

"I-I don't know if I can...if I can answer that. Right now." Dipper finally said after a long pause, swallowing thickly and swiping his tongue across his cry bottom lip. "But maybe…"

"Maybe?" Bill ventured when Dipper fell quiet for too long.

"Well, I just-" Dipper squeezed his eyes shut. There was no way he was really, honestly and truly considering what he was considering, was he? No way. It shouldn't matter if Bill cared about him, those butterflies in his stomach and the heat flashing through him and his heart pumping so hard in his chest shouldn't matter at all. It shouldn't matter that he understood the other, that he could understand Bill's anger and his want for justice. None of that should matter, none of it at all.

"Maybe one day. I-I could. You know. Like you. Again." Dipper finally sighed, unable to look up at the god.

"One day…?" Bill echoed, voice dripping in hope.

Dipper crossed his arms. "Stop lying to me. Respect me and my choices. Tell me if something _big_ happens. Just...tell me things and maybe I'll, I'll think about it."

Dipper let out a loud squeal as long, warm arms wrapped around him, crushing him into a lean chest. His feet kicked out a little and his hands flew to grip Bill's tensed forearm. Fingers splayed against his sides rubbed soothing circles into him and a surely flushing cheek pressed itself against the side of his head, arid breath billowing past Dipper's ear.

"Thank you, kid."

"Y-yeah." Dipper stuttered, forcing himself not to simply melt into the warmth that was Bill's chest. "Y-you c-can let go of me now." He forced himself to say.

"Oh. O-of course." Bill said, drawing back from him and setting him back down.

Dipper tilted his head back, his eyes meeting with two mismatching ones glistening with overflowing joy and adoration so thick and sweet Dipper's stomach rolled over.

"Thanks." Dipper said.

Bill scooted back from the teen, his mouth stretched into a face-splitting grin.

"So. Um." Dipper cleared his throat, hating the way his voice still cracked, even now. "You offered help with finding my memories, right?"

"Oh, interested now I see?"

Dipper leaned over and slapped Bill on the knee, pouting up at him. Bill couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the expression, refraining himself from pinching Dipper's chubby cheeks.

"But seriously, Bill."

Bill sighed, shoulders and smile dropping. "Yes I know. I just-" He ran a hand through his hair, untangling a few knots he found with a sharp tug of his wrist. "It's not a good memory, kid. It's- It's the reason why you're here, stuck in your own mind. You need to face it and accept it before you can wake up and it's going to- it's going to-" Bill gulped.

Dipper shivered as a chill danced up his spine and he rubbed his now prickled arms with his hands. "I-I see." He said, biting the inside of his cheek. "But- but if that's what I have to do, I'll do it. I can't stay in here forever, Bill. I can't. I'd go crazy."

Bill chuckled dryly.

"Bill-"

Bill climbed up to his feet, bracing the palms of his hands against his lower back and leaning back, popping his spine and giving a content sigh. Staring down at the teen still curled on the ground, the god offered him a gloved hand.

Dipper stared at the hand for a solid minute, at the claws still poking through the black fabric, at how easy it was to imagine it wreathed in blue flames, at how warm he knew it probably was, and placed his hands inside it, holding onto Bill's hand in a bone-crushing grip, letting the god help haul him back up onto his feet.

Bill didn't let go of his hand, pulling him closer so their toes touched. Dipper cranked his head up, looking into Bill's eyes again.

"Ready, Pine Tree?"

Squaring his shoulders, Dipper let out a small huff, not looking away and not blinking.

"I am."

And the two were gone in a flash of cobalt flames.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper's fingers dug harder into the front of Bill's suit, his hand having come up as quick as a viper to grip the fabric as soon as he felt the world being ripped out underneath him. Despite the grip he had on Bill's hand, the god made no noise of protest or even showed any signs of discomfort as the flickering cobalt flames spluttered out around them, the shadows of where they were stretching out to greet them.

Above the two, the sky churned with animosity and desolation. thick black and swirling clouds that dragged the firmament down. Dipper shivered, skin prickling at the oppression weighing heavily on his spine and slowly let go of Bill's suit jacket, dropping the god's hand in the process and stepping away from him.

"You okay?' Bill asked, already reaching out to steady the teen, whom had reached up to rub his pounding head, blinking hard to get the sparks of blue out of his sight.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Dipper dismissed, shooing Bill's hand away and stepping back further so a foot of thick space rested between the two again.

The teen glanced around, shifting his weight between his right and left foot as he gripped the fabric of his shorts in two tight fists.

The stench of must was as pungent as it had been before, the heavy flavor settling on his tongue in a thick coat. His nose scrunched up, nostrils flaring and he forced himself not to gag. Through his squinted eyes, Dipper recognized the twisted and gnarled trees, bark splitting apart with black fungus, brown bubbling with foaming festering maggots, each one plump and glistening with slime. Their bare, alabaster branches reached up to the sky, still unable to quite grasp it. Shadows clawed the ground to get to him, each one thin and stretched out almost comically across the dead and trampled grass.

The soft fabric of a yellow jacket and Dipper forced himself to separate further from Bill, having not realized he had been drifting closer to the god as his unease grew in his chest and stomach. Dread ate away at his tissue and nipped at his arteries and Dipper found himself huffing sharp breaths through his mouth, eyes wide and shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

"Are you sure?" Bill said to him again, fingers already twitching to reach out and comfort him.

Dipper's eyes hardened as they flickered back up to meet the god's. "I'm positive." He affirmed.

Bill sighed, but gave the teen a small nod. "Very well."

"So this is where the memory I need is?" Dipper asked.

"Yes. To be more specific, this is where all your bad memories are stored- those that contain fear to be exact."

Dipper gulped thickly. "Well then. Let's get this over with. Lead the way."

Bill turned and motioned for the brunet to follow him, cutting through the trees. The dead grass crunched loudly under both their feet, each step out of time with Dipper's rapidly palpitating heart. Dipper was unable to fight the urge to stare all around him, his eyes sliding past the hideous faces of the trees and the skeletal branches of the little underbrush left. Each step he took was harder than the last, as if depression itself was grabbing his ankles and trying to drag him down. Dipper shook them away, following Bill close enough so that the god's golden coattails brushed against his thighs.

Dipper didn't need to ask exactly how much farther it was, nor of where exactly they were. He could feel it, the stirring of something...abhorrent before him and as he got closer to their dreaded location, the hotter his eyes got, pressure building behind him threatening to spill out and all over his cheeks, twin streams that he would gladly drown in.

Wisps of yellow fog started to tickle his skin, curling around his legs and arms, thick but not opaque. The trees around him slowly fell back, thinning out as they approached that horrid clearing.

Bill paused before the treeline, his hand reaching out as if to grip Dipper's again before falling back down. "Ready, Pine Tree?" He said instead, motioning Dipper to stand besides him.

Dipper stepped up, favoring to stare up at the god besides him instead what laid before him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He whispered, glancing back to where they had come from.

"Well." Bill huffed, scratching the back of his neck. "Let's...Let's go."

Squaring his shoulders and exhaling the caught breath in his chest, Dipper turned his mocha eyes forwards and stepped into the clearing.

He nearly gagged as a memory tore through him- ruined flesh and cruel, animal eyes and bones clattering and clacking within the cavity that should be a chest filled with organs and blood.

Before Dipper however was not the sneering, twisted form of Ace Moonlighter. No, instead a single, burning yellow circle was in the center of the clearing, just as bright and just as vile as the Dipper remembered it to be. The foggy memory of runes glazed the small symbols together into an unreadable mass. Inside of the circle, more gross, mustard colored fog swirled in a vortex, right over something Dipper could only describe as some sort of gurgling sludge- black and gold and red sludge. Slivers of ivory ligaments gleamed like coins, mixing with the rinds of rib bones that also seemed to just be covered by the disgusting mass. Dipper jerked back, sure that he saw an eye surface and blink at him before being overtaken by the muck again.

Dipper covered his jaw with both his hands, eyes watering at the sight. Despite the revulsion rolling around in his very soul, he felt no stirring of his gut, no illness pierce his heart. The sight, as body wrenching as it was, did nothing to sicken his being.

Dipper swore he felt vertigo at the dissonance.

"T-that's t-the m-memory?" Dipper stuttered, uncaring that he was pressing up against Bill's side, uncaring of the arm snaking its way around his shoulders, and uncaring about the comforting squeeze the god gave his shoulder.

"Well, the memory I'm speaking about is indeed inside there, yes. This is the core of your memories relating to fear and all other emotions derived from it. Like before, you need to go and search for the memory keeping you here among the others. You need to face it and understand it. You need to wake yourself up."

Dipper nodded slowly. "I-I see. Okay. Okay then. I can- no. I have to do this."

Dipper turned and blinked hard, dropping his hand and sucking in a mouthful of musty air, coughing a little at the taste of dirt lining the inside of his mouth.

He was going to do this. He was going to step forwards and take that memory. Take it and conquer it. It was all he could do, really.

Dipper slipped out of Bill's tight hold on him.

"Pine Tree…" Bill murmured from behind him, voice dripping with worry.

But Dipper didn't stop until he was at foot away from the small, undetailed circle, staring down at the creepy goo that was just stopped by the circumference of false magic. Closer up, he could make out more of the bubbling viscera, black sclera of twin eyes laughing up at him, pinpricks of white still gleaming, each reflecting twin pairs of chocolatey eyes that were widened and frosted over with determination.

Dipper's lip curled at the sight.

He kneeled down, the fingertips of his hands steadying his weight as he nearly tipped forwards.

"Be careful, Pine Tree."

Bill's voice directly over him caused him to jump violently and if it wasn't for the fast reaction of arms wrapping around his waist, steadying him, Dipper would have fallen face first in the gunk oozing before him.

"Bill! You startled me! Now let go." Dipper exclaimed, not daring to wriggle about in the odd position he was in.

Bill, instead of immediately letting go, sunk down to his knees behind the teen, giving his sides a comforting pet before drawing his hands away, knees nearly pressed into his rump.

Throwing the god a small glare, Dipper turned back around, eyeing the misty runes scratched into the ground. Using his right hand to grip the dead grass harder, the teen leaned on his toes ever so slightly as he raised his left hand, hesitating before thrusting it over the glowing line. Hovering it above the repulsive sludge. Huffing through his mouth, nose scrunching up in disgust, Dipper allowed his hand to fall onto the viscera, forcing his eyes up into the swirling fog above him. Despite not seeing what was going on below him, the teen could still feel slippery organs squish between his fingers, what he assumed to be blood oozing out and sloshing across his knuckles and the back of his hand. He swore he felt something _blink_ against the palm of his hand as spongy ligaments scraped across the sides of his hand along with the sharp edges of splintered rib bones.

A shiver ripped up Dipper's spine and if it wasn't for the soothing hand that was placed over it, rubbing small circles in the center of his back, he would've vomited.

Dipper leaned back into the hand somewhat as images started to reel before him- at first, simple things. Long shadows that stretched out from under his bed, ruby red eyes from monsters he knew would never touch him…

" _We...have some bad news for you two…"_

Dipper's mouth fell open into a small O at the sight of the cop staring down at him suddenly, eyes heavy with pity and sadness, hand outstretched to take one of his in his hand, the other surely gripping Mabel's…

 _Trees passed by him, nearly blurring together. His head was pounding, skin too hot, and everything seemed to be moving too fast. Much too fast. Another, similar hand squeezed his and turning his head, he was met with the sight of cheerless mocha eyes mirroring his own exactly, not even a smile touching Mabel's face…._

" _Don't worry, kids. Don't...don't worry. You'll be, uh, safe here. I promise. Everything will be okay. I promise."_

Dipper's eyes nearly watered at the sound of Stan's soothing if awkward voice, bitterness sloshing in his gut. He blinked hard, and the fog swirled around again.

 _The beast slowly slunk into a full view. Brown and dirty fur covered it, coarse and matted with the juices of previous victims. Large chunks of flesh were rotting away, giving full view of the working muscle and bone beneath, ligaments a gleaming white. Despite its obvious deer-like appearance, the creature had the hands and feet of a man, tipped with long and sharp black claws. Now that it was closer, he could clearly see its impressive height, easily four times taller than himself._

Dipper's eyes widened and his heart quickened. He could still feel….feel…

 _He could now feel the creature's breath against his face. Hot, ragged, and moist, smelling even worse than his decomposing body._

"Shh, shh." Bill murmured behind him, the hand replaced with an arm that wrapped around his chest. "You're so close, kid. You'll know it when you see it."

Dipper blinked, tears now freely streaming down his face as his heart slammed against his ribcage. Still, he didn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him that was already changing…

 _"Well, well, well. Someone's late."_

Dipper could feel the tenseness of the muscles in Bill's arm as the god's face faded into view, fangs bared, tongue licking across them as his eyes grew darker, red dripping down the golden strands of his hair, painting them with his own fury.

Dipper turned his face away, seeing Bill's face out of the corner of his eye. With the sharp shadows falling across his features, Dipper couldn't make out his expression. Still, his jaw was clenched and Dipper swore he saw his nostrils flare.

Dipper turned his eyes back just as the memories of Bill's baring teeth and terrifying gaze was gone, melted back into the recess of his mind.

More memories bled into view, coming and going, each one more heart wrenching than the last.

Cerulean fire wreathing around him, arms tight around his middle, the same ones wrapped around him currently…

" _DIPPER! DIPPER-"_

Dipper couldn't stop himself from swinging his head forwards, staring at the bloody, terrified face of his sister as his sight was overcome by burning blue and her voice cut off as reality had been torn out from under him. Dipper stared at the fog that had overtaken the image of Mabel, her deep brown eyes burning on his own sight, her expression frantic.

His shoulders shook. Mabel. She had...she was…

Dipper felt laughter of all things bubble in his chest and he forced the palm of his head deeper into the sludge, fingernails cutting into what felt like an eye, blood clotting under his nails as he reached out, as if he could just grab the memory.

"Pine Tree…?" Bill questioned, the arid air of his breath billowing across the pasty curve of his ear.

"Mabel is- she's...god. How could she just believe-! And, and, and...she just…"

Dipper stared back up at that fog, at where that frantic expression had been, eyes watering with...he wasn't sure. Whether those tears were from sadness or anger or some sort of mixture. Surely she was angry at him. He had ran away, did everything she didn't want him to do, went against everything she had said and then more.

But, was that really on him? Not wanting to give into any more lies than he already had?

No matter where he turned, there was always someone not quite speaking the truth, was there?

"Bill." Dipper muttered, his laughter bleeding into coughing as he leaned back into the god's chest. "This- this memory...it's going to tear me apart, isn't it? D-don't lie to me. Don't ever lie to me."

"I won't I won't ever. Not anymore. Not again." Bill murmured against his ear. "Please, kid. I- I just-"

Dipper pulled away from the god, the fog before him already curling into a new image, new memory. The sky was black, not a single star staring down at the horror happening below, to disgusted to not avert their heavenly gaze. Brick buildings loomed on either side of him, closing him in, allowing him no hope for escape.

His lips shined with filth. Liquid abhorrence and dread. They soaked into him, chilling his marrow, clotting the blood in his veins, lining his gut with terror. A weight was slammed against him, on his back as his stomach and hips were pinned down on top of his cramping arms. His face dripped in tears and snot, and he couldn't make a sound. Not a single one.

The arms around him currently tightened and his bottom fell down into Bill's lap. The hand in the sludge shivered and his entire arm shook. Dipper forced himself not to jerk his hand back.

Something hard pressed against his bare rump and he was- he was- this was- he had.

"No. No. No. No. No. Oh. Oh my- no. No. No. No." Dipper repeated under his breath over and over, his voice crescendoing quickly. "This is- no that did not- no. No. No. No."

"I know, I know." Bill murmured, pressing his face into the crook of the teen's neck. "I know."

Flames tore across the image, crimson blurring everything into a gore-filled mist. Organs spurted from their confines and blood splattered. Lights flashed and a vortex of cobalt tore at the firmament high above.

Dipper's breath accelerated and teen gripped his chest tightly as it heaved, his heart trying to break free of the confines of his ribs as his lungs tore each other apart.

"I just...I was...I-"

"I know but I was there, Pine Tree. You're safe now. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you; you know that. He's gone. That man is more than dead and you're safe now."

Dipper tore his hand from the sludge, the blood and sticky viscera melting right off as he drew his hand into his chest, tucking his legs underneath him and burying his head into Bill's chest, shoulders trembling with his tearless sobs.

Bill fully engulfed the other in a tight embrace, his shoulders hunching forwards as he tugged the teen close to his chest, legs curling around Dipper. He tucked the brunet's head under his chin, hands slowly stroking him all over in soothing circles. "I'm here, I'm here and you are okay now."

"I-I remember. I _remember_ I don't want to- oh gods, Bill. Oh gods." Dipper whimpered.

"I know you do, I know. But you have to. You have to face it and have to-"

"I don't want to! That- I had...I almost...was almost…"

"But you weren't. You weren't. I told you- you belong to me and _nothing_ is ever going to bring harm to you. Never." Bill growled.

"Really? Is that the truth? A-are you being honest w-with me?" Dipper hiccuped, unable to pull away from the god and merely burying his head deeper into Bill's chest, his hands gripping the front of his waistcoat in a white-knuckled grip.

"Yes. Yes I am. Completely and utterly." Bill breathed. Carefully, bunching the teen up in his arms, Bill stood up, cradling the small body close to his chest, using his shoulder to continue to support Dipper's head, flames already licking their way up his legs and across his arms. The luminous light threw sharp, horrifying shadows across the clearing. Sucking in a breath, Bill's singular blue eye gleamed, the flames sparking within the socket and the god tore himself from the deep pits of the teen's mind, throwing himself forwards and grasping for something easier, something better…

Bill's feet slammed against long, swaying grass. the light _plip-plop_ of water from that trickling waterfall once again tickling his ears. Bill didn't even give the familiar surroundings a glance as he sunk down into the grass, back against one of the many trees lining the area. He shifted Dipper in his arms, laying the teen against his chest in a more comfortable position and removing his hat, setting it to the side so he could run his fingers through his sticky brown locks better, using his eyes to trace that wondrous birthmark.

The two laid there in silence, not sure what could be said, not sure what needed to be said. Above, the sky churned with golden light and thick black gunk and Bill couldn't stop himself from eyeing and sneering at the flaring violent flowers that had popped up around him.

"Dipper?" Bill finally uttered, the dead air between them too taut for his liking.

The teen gurgled oddly, his red rimmed eyes meeting Bill's as he drew back some, staring up at the god with a slackened expression.

Tenderly and slowly as to not spook of frighten the young teen even more than he already was, Bill stroked his cheek, fingers trailing along the curve of his cheek before traveling down and across his jaw, tracing down his neck before settling his hand over his heart. He blinked and the god, ever so slowly, leaned forwards, pressing his lips against the other side of Dipper's cheek, his lips moist and as gentle as his eyelashes that fluttered against the side of the teen's head.

"That- that-" The teen gulped audibly. "That- I was- I just-" He blinked hard. "What am I- How do I even feel- I-"

Bill rubbed his hands across the teens shoulders and down his back, thumbs pressing soothingly into Dipper's muscles. "If- if you allow me to, I can- I can help _heal_ those memories." Bill proposed shakily, watching the brunet's expression with a careful eye.

"You'd get rid of them?"

Bill shook his head slowly. "No. Not completely. Memories may be very malleable things prone to be faulty at best at times, but all memories tie together in some way or another. Especially major memories such as that. No, I can't get rid of it. That would do more harm than good. However, I can _weaken_ it, per say. Change it, blot it out. Make it as distant as it needs to be for you to be…" Bill coughed, clearing his throat. "For you to be okay again."

"And it'll wake me up? I won't be _here_ anymore?" Dipper spat.

Bill blinked at the pure vileness Dipper spoke about his own mind, but did not dwell on it as he answered:

"That is a high probability, yes. To wake up, you need to move past that memory, shuffle it away and try not to think of it again. I can change it, make it weaker and in turn, it'll be just a ghost within your mind."

Bill stared down at the child in his arms, his magic already pooling around him, ready to help the boy in whatever way he could.

However, much to Bill's shock, the brunet did not nod in agreement.

No, his smile was rough and his head shook back and forth in a definite _no._

Bill was more than astounded.

"No."

Bill's eyes were wider than a bloated and full moon, his mouth falling open. Muscles tensing, he stared at the brunet in something akin to complete and utter fascination.

"No?" Bill whispered.

Dipper gripped the front of Bill's shirt hard. His eyes were still burning red with his tears, his teeth clenched tightly, but before when there had been nothing but agony and desolation swelling in Dipper's eyes, there was now something else. Something brighter. Darker.

Gritty determination that Bill had never seen his sapling make. An expression born of a situation most unfortunate- one of a kind.

Bill's voice caught in his chest. When was the last time he had seen a new expression cross his sapling's face? One not born of the doldrums he knew he had caused?

Dipper's eyes were set in stone- honed to a deadly point. He didn't lean away from the god that had caused him so much grief, but instead leaned forwards.

Bill held his tongue. He wasn't entirely sure what the boy was thinking.

"No. I am. I can wake up by myself. I told you before- I don't _need_ you."

Bill bit his lip, but narrowed his eyes. His top lip curled to bare his teeth, "Really now?"

Dipper sighed through his nose. He could taste the lie on his lips. Still, he held steady.

"I can wake up on my own." He wasn't so sure if he was trying to convince himself at this point or Bill but Dipper hardly cared.

Dipper shook his head. How many times had Bill saved him at this point? How many times had the blond kept him safe? Deal or at this point, no deal? How many times had he failed _himself_ over and over and over again, constantly never good enough for himself, constantly never smart enough to be able to get out of situations he fell into.

Dipper was tired of falling. He had plunged, but instead of drowning in those waters so deep down below, it was high time he broke through that surface of fright.

Dipper hiccuped, more fresh tears bubbling in his eyes.

He was done. Done with doing nothing, with being a puppet on the strings of life, tossed between hands without a care, forced to do jigs for a jeering audience who desired nothing more than to see him squirm and cry and struggle on his own strings, knotting himself in his own noose to hang.

It was time he break those strings and stand on his own weak legs.

Dipper closed his eyes.

 _Crimson and gold…_

 _Screams of sweet death from a man who deserved it most of all…_

 _Bright blue flames swirling and sparking in the air, splitting the zephyr itself and causing her to sob._

Dipper relaxed back into Bill's arms, a sudden weight befalling his chest and shoulders. He gurgled, the memories from before slipping back into that horrible, horrible place already.

They were sure to return however. Dipper knew that. In between ponderings and thoughts, during the dead of night even when the moon was at its most bright, bubbling forwards and spilling into his mind.

Dipper knew that. His eyes fell closed.

Bill stroked Dipper's cheek with the back of his hand, gripping him closer as he pressed his forehead against the brunet's. Dipper curled into him. Bill sighed steadily. Without touching Dipper's dreams, even he could not say what exactly he saw flickering in those mocha eyes.

For once, even he, the great Bill Cipher, could not completely understand exactly what Dipper was thinking. Something told Bill that not even Dipper was sure where his thoughts were wandering.

Then again, perhaps letting him follow his own trail of wanderlust would be a good thing.

"You're waking up," Bill breathed over Dipper's lips in awe as the teen fell limp into his arms, breath heavy and methodical, "You are...you are an impossible boy, aren't you sapling? How- how does your mind work?"

Bill didn't get an answer. He didn't expect one. He pressed his lips against Dipper's tenderly, a shadow of the former affection he once was so easily to freely give.

"Wake up."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _IRUJILYH, EXW QHYHU IRUJHW_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Holy shit this was long. I tried to edit it, but I'm sure things slipped past my sight. Ah well.**

 **I really don't have much to say. This is going to be the last new update before the finale however and I hope you all stick around to continue reading this story after Gravity Falls ends as I do plan on writing it out till the end!**

 **Again, I am going on a hiatus to fix previous chapters. I'll be posting when those updates happen on my tumblr and whether or not I think they are a reread. So far, I have only edited the first two chapters however I do plan on getting the third and fourth done sometime this week. Hopefully, these rewrites and edits will go by fast so we can get back to the main story!**

 **Anyways, since this is going to be my last real update for a while and because this chapter is over 13,000 words long, I do ask of you guys to leave a comment! I mean, you read this much of a chapter and a lot happened. There must be something you can tell me!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this very long chapter.**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	17. Limbo is Moving Foreward

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **How many of you thought I was dead?  
**

 **NOTE: BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE TO REREAD CHAPTERS 2, 5, 12, 14, AND THE _ENDING_ OF 16**

 **THIS IS NON-NEGOTIABLE**

 **Chapter two has new/updated information**

 **Chapter five was rewritten completely**

 **Chapter twelve has new/updated information**

 **Chapter fourteen was pretty much rewritten completely**

 **Only the _ending_ of Chapter 16 was altered to fit better with this story and overall, make everything have more impact**

 **If you get confused from here on out because you didn't reread the above chapters, that's on you.**

 **You can reread the rest if you want most chapters just had simple grammar/typo/italic fixes.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Soft, golden light shone through a beige curtain, filtering the faint dapples that fell across a wire bed. Crinkly, hypoallergenic sheets were wound tightly around a small body that had been placed carefully on the mattress. Long chestnut locks fell across the equally bland white pillow in curls of smoke and his breath, which had been even for so long, seemed to hitch ever so slightly. His heart quickened and behind his eyelids, his previous void black world overflowed with the glittering of the noon sun.

Besides him, Dipper could feel a body shift slightly. Warm, curled arms were wrapped around his waist and arid breath billowed over the soft curve of his cheek. Eyelashes fluttered against his forehead, no heavier than the beat of a butterfly's wing.

Dipper tensed up. The warm, forested musk wrapped around him was all too familiar.

Dipper opened his mouth, a small call of Bill's name crumbling into a hoarse, choked groan that rumbled from the very depths of his chest. Dipper winced. The dry air was slicing his throat into raw, sore ribbons and liquid fire trailed from the back of his tongue, all the way down his trachea, into the very pits of his lungs. He coughed hard, his tongue lying like a stone in his mouth, completely immobile.

The arms around his torso tightened and turning his head to the side, Dipper's eyes began to flutter open before squinting hard. Light burned and with a small noise of discomfort, he turned to press his face into his pillow, squirming away from the body pressed against him.

Bill groaned, following Dipper in his escape of himself. He wrapped an arm around Dipper and tried to tug him closer to the front of his body.

"Bill," Dipper slurred, still trying to blink sleep from his eyes. His limbs were heavy, waterlogged with draining exhaustion and he couldn't push Bill off him. "Let go of me."

Bill blinked his eyes open, his lull of almost sleep shattering at the sound of distress in Dipper's voice. He quickly retracted his arms, snapping them to his chest and he rolled away. He sat up slowly, staring down into two matching pools of copper. Those eyes, even in reality, were unreadable.

No matter where they were, the mystery that was Dipper Pines was elusive as ever.

"Pine Tree…?" Bill ventured cautiously. He refrained from scooting closer to check on the brunet and instead twitched where he was sitting, waiting impatiently for Dipper to make a move or say _something._

Dipper sighed through his nose, rolling his shoulders. He looked away from Bill, staring hard at his lap. A visible shudder wracked his body and Bill found himself reaching out for him again. Dipper flinched away from Bill as soon as Bill got too close, however, and Bill drew back again.

"I- I'm awake. I woke myself up," Dipper murmured more to himself than anyone else. He cast a look towards Bill. A small frown was tugging his lips, but there was no churning hostility in the small action and his shoulders were still lax. Whether it was from true comfort or lingering sleepiness Bill couldn't tell.

"You did," Bill responded. He couldn't keep the slight awe out of his voice. "You did."

Dipper smiled softly to himself, staring back down at his hands. He had gotten himself out of that...that _awful_ place.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, getting the rest of the sleep out of them and peered around the room he was in. White walls proud of their emotionless state stared back at him with mournful frowns, not even a abstract painting muzzling them. The carpet was a swirling puke green. An empty bed was to the left of Dipper, the sheets still tucked tight into the bed frame and a cream end table separated the two beds. A lamp sporting a yellow shade was turned off in favor of the sunlight spilling into the room, brightening everything with a cheerful gaze that was much too mirthful for the heaviness still lingering between Dipper and Bill. A deserted bathroom was tucked into the corner and their luggage was stacked against the wall on top of a desk pushed into the corner of the room.

Dipper yawned. Just another hotel by the looks of it.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked, pushing the covers off himself. He shivered when the air conditioning hit his bare legs and goose flesh broke out across his skin.

"I- I'm not so sure. I, uh, wasn't really paying attention. Somewhere in Utah still I think? That's what Tad said."

Dipper nodded slowly to Bill. He swung his legs around and off the bed, planting both his feet against the warmed carpet. His nose wrinkled at the rough fabric scratching at the pads of his feet, but didn't say anything as he move to stand up.

"Wait, Pine Tree," Bill said quickly, twisting his body around to peer over at him. Dipper turned his head to look at the god, cocking a brow at his messy appearance. His short black and blond hair stuck out every which way and his eyes were bruised with obvious stress. His white button up was wrinkled to hell and back and his slacks did not fare much better.

"What?" Dipper bit out, not completely rude.

"You've been asleep for a long time. It might not be a good idea to-"

Dipper whipped his head back around and with a _harrumph_ of pure stubbornness, launched himself to his feet before crashing to the ground with a cry.

"Dipper!" Bill shouted, flinging himself from the confines of the sheets himself. He hissed when he almost tripped over his own ankles and hurried around the bed in a flurry.

Dipper clawed at the sheets as he struggled to stand up on his weakened legs. His muscles groaned in contempt at the exertion and Dipper fell back down, dragging the sheets down with him. He whimpered at the pain spiking through his spine and rubbed his rump with a single hand. Bill crouched next to the boy, concern bubbling in his eye.

"Are you alright?"

Dipper shook his head. "Does it _look_ like I'm alright?"

Bill frowned at that. Swallowing his bitter retort down, he moved to pick Dipper up off the ground. Dipper tensed up, but this time didn't shove Bill away as he picked him up. Briefly balancing the boy on his hip, Bill sighed through his nose in reminiscence before setting Dipper back down on the bed. He sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked.

Dipper frowned at his knees. "How long was I asleep for?"

Bill glanced away from the boy and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Half a month? Three weeks? Around there."

Dipper blanched. "That _long?"_

"Honestly, I thought it would be longer. It _should_ have been longer, even with my help."

Dipper stared at Bill, wary. "Is that so?"

Bill waved his hand dismissively. "Eh, probably." Bill's eyes were narrowed as he pinned Dipper down with a stare. Dipper could practically see the cogs in his head turning.

Dipper frowned and tore his gaze away from Bill, looking down at his feet instead. "How long will it take me to walk again?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. Here." Bill stood up and offered his hand.

Dipper paused, staring at the proffered hand with an air of extreme caution and hesitation. He frowned, torn between the need to get back onto the bed and the bitterness of accepting what that hand meant.

Dipper bit his lip and in a single fluid movement, placed the palm of his hand in Bill's.

Bill's grin was blinding and the god pulled Dipper straight off the ground and into his arms, carefully supporting his lower back and rump with one arm while never letting go of his hand.

Dipper's eyes widened at the familiar feel of fire burning his face up. As soon as Bill had him in his arms, however, the god was already setting him back on the bed, his touch retracting immediately, leaving the cool hotel air to settle into his skin. Bill sat next to him a foot away, looking down at him with thinly veiled concern.

"I'm not going to thank you," Dipper said gruffly, looking away.

Bill chuckled. "I figured. You'll never learn manners, will you?"

The most wry of smiles cracked Dipper's face and he turned away quickly in a failed attempt to hide it from Bill.

"Tad went out to get some food," Bill said before silence could settle. "You should eat before trying to stand again."

Dipper wrapped his arm around his stomach which had snarled at the promise of food. He gave the god a brief nod, staring down at his own bare arms. Dipper didn't have to look over at Bill to know that he was running his fingers through his messy hair again.

"Do you- I-" Before Bill could muster the courage to complete his thought, the _click_ of the door unlocking sliced his rambling off. Dipper and Bill both twisted around to watch Tad enter, a bag of fast food hanging from his arm. Tad froze at the sight of huge copper eyes assessing him dully before allowing a small smile stretch across his features.

Tad forced himself to not let his gaze flicker over to Bill.

"Dipper! You're awake," Tad said. "I am so glad to see you up again. I- We were both very worried." Tad watched as the previous sleepy gray clinging to Dipper's small frame wavered into a deep, confounded purple.

Dipper's lips twisted to the side in contemplation and he didn't answer right away. A handful of beats passed.

"Okay…" Dipper said.

Bill shoulders noticeably slumped.

Dipper sulked in his brew of gray, purple, and…

Tad's eyes widened marginally at the sight of teeny tiny light red rubies swirling around the boy, gone before Tad could truly register their existence.

"Here," Tad stated, closing the door behind him with a loud _click_ and striding into the room as if to shake the burrs of awkwardness already clinging to him. "You haven't really eaten in weeks. Solid food would be good.

Dipper nodded and waited for Tad to unload what he had. Carefully unwrapping a chicken sandwich for Dipper, Tad quickly fetched the water he had bought and scurried over to Dipper's side.

Dipper took the food from Tad slowly and keeping an eye on both concerned gods, ate quickly. His stomach was a large, gaping void and Dipper found himself focusing more on the sensation of his hanger being satisfied than the glances Bill and Tad exchanged.

"You've been asleep for a long time," Tad ventured as Dipper licked his fingers, reality crashing back into the boy. "It'll be a little difficult for your legs to get their strength back but it shouldn't take too long. Just try and stretch them out and use your muscles."

Dipper stared at Tad long before giving him a nod. Dipper yawned, tears pooling in the corners of his eye at the strain of muscles in his face.

"What the heck, why am I already tired?" Dipper mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Bill sighed softly and watched as Dipper scooted back more onto the bed. "You haven't had true _restful_ sleep. You need to let your mind relax now."

"That's dumb," Dipper complained but nevertheless, laid back down and pulled the covers back over himself. His thick curls framed his face so only his eyes could be seen.

Bill smiled gently at the sight. "Well, yeah but that's how it works." Bill glanced at the clock. "Besides, it's the afternoon anyways." Bill stood up, along with Tad.

"That would be best anyways. We should try and move at night. Less people out and it would be harder for anyone to see us. I'm worried since the both of you were seen-"

"Seen?" Dipper interrupted, sitting up again.

"Seen," Tad clarified. "Right, Bill?" Tad crossed his arms and shot a frustrated glare at Bill.

Bill frowned, turning away and sticking his nose in the air somewhat. "Humph, not my fault," He poured. "How was I supposed to know there were people around? That was _not_ my greatest-"

"Can we _please_ get off this subject?" Dipper snapped, curling up into a ball. His eyes were downcast, staring hard at the blanket fisted up in his hands.

"Of course," Tad replied gently, worry shining in his eyes. "Anyways...as I was saying, it would be a good idea for us to keep on the move and not stay anyplace longer than a few days. It would be harder to track us. Besides, we're not exactly _discreet-"_ Tad shot a look at Bill, "-So it would be best not to leave a presence."

Dipper hummed in thought. He had to admit, Tad's idea was a good one though Dipper had to admit, he had _no_ idea Tad could possibly pay to go through with it. Then again…

Dipper eyed Tad as the god went to go turn the television on. He had only ever see him pay in bills- no checks.

Dipper frowned and stored that tidbit of information to bother Tad with later. Laying back down, Dipper turned his back to Bill who had decided to lay back down next to him himself.

"Goodnight, Dipper," Bill whispered to him, a few follicles of Dipper's hair twirling as Bill's hot breath hit him.

Dipper sighed through his nose. A beat of deliberation passed.

He didn't respond.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Just drive through 'em."

"Bill that would trash the car. I am not doing that."

"But we haven't moved in like sñeventy years or something!"

Tad threw Bill a bewildered look. "Sñeventy?"

"Move!" Bill yelled at the cars in front of them, flailing his arms forwards.

Tad sighed and shook his head. Shifting in his seat a little, he turned and pressed his face against the side window, just able to make out the flashing lights of ambulances and firetrucks that were still there.

"We'll move when they are finished up ahead," Tad repeated for what felt like the _sñeventh_ time.

"They need to finish up faster." Bill crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as much as he could with Dipper sitting behind him.

Dipper stared past his own face reflected in the mirror, which was just a little difficult given the nearly botched haircut Bill had given him after he had woken up, and towards the clouds traveling slowly across the bright blue sky. It had been a month since he had woken up pressed up against Bill, having finally broke the chains his own mind had created.

What a boring month it had been, too.

Dipper had worked hard on following the fast paced life of jumping between motels as well as ignoring the sad looks Bill would shoot him at times with eyes as wide as the moon, small frown on his face. Dipper wouldn't lie to himself and say it was easy- heck, at this point, nothing seemed easy anymore besides laying down and falling into his favorite dreamless void.

Yet, even that was poisoned by the fact that without Bill, Dipper knew the intrusive thoughts rattling in his cranium would manifest into horrific nightmares not even the most awful of monsters would face.

The thoughts came, as they always did, as Dipper sat trying to count the clouds in the sky. They tickles his ears, interrupting the droll of his own mindless thoughts. Ice water rushed through Dipper's veins and a frigid shiver wracked his spine.

 _So dark. Too dark. Can't see. Pressure- Pressure on me all around me. Pressure… Pressure… Pressure…_

Dipper hit his forehead against the glass.

 _Seventy-eight. Seventy-nine. Eighty. Eighty-one. Eighty-two…_

"Where are we even going what it this road even for?" Bill grouched.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Dipper decided to pipe up. He pressed his clenched fists against his seat between his legs and moves from the window, instead leaning forwards trying to catch either gods' eyes.

Tad didn't glance back at Dipper, keeping his eyes firmly on the clogged road before them. "South," He answered shortly.

Dipper's stare never wavered.

Tad sighed and continued. "I'm not so sure yet. We've been going where- where-" Tad peered over at Bill, who merely gave him a short nod, "-where we know certain gods are."

"And right now you don't know where any are?"

Tad bit the inside of his cheek. "Not really," He lied. "I've been doing some thinking, but tracking them down is difficult. Most gods take many precautions so they won't be caught."

Dipper bit his lip and looked away. "I didn't know gods lived among people. Least not in this day and age."

Tad pressed down on the pedal, inching a few inches before turning around and looking at Dipper. "Many gods live among society. Just because we aren't accepted doesn't mean that we aren't here. There's no place left for us, so hiding is the only real option."

Besides Tad, Bill scoffed in disgust and peered out the window, leaning on his fist.

Dipper shifted awkwardly in his seat. He grasped feebly for a response. "That's… oh."

"Oh is right," Tad said, his voice far away in thought. "Anyways," He said after a few tense beats, "For now, we'll just go south and hope lady luck finds us."

"Lady luck?" Dipper asked.

"Just an expression."

Bill growled lightly. "This traffic better start moving soon or I'll _make_ it move."

"Please don't set the entire highway on fire."

"You're so boring."

Tad shot a look at Bill.

"What if it was only _part_ of the highway?"

"Bill, no."

"Bill, yes!"

Behind the two gods, Dipper snorted. Bill twisted around and gave Dipper an almost shy smirk.

Dipper stared at Bill with huge eyes. By the time he grimaced back in return, Bill had already turned back around to face the front.

Dipper leaned back into his seat and turned to stare outside at the still cars. He squinted, the sunlight reflecting harshly off the different colors of metal outside. Closing his eyes, he squirmed in his seat, picking his legs up and curling them partially under his body to the side. Dipper pressed the back of his head against the seat behind him. Though he wasn't particularly tired, with nothing interesting playing on the radio and with the clouds gone from the sky under the dominant sun, there wasn't anything else to do beyond dwell in his own thoughts or sleep.

For Dipper, sleep was the more attractive option.

Unfortunately for him, however, the constant same change of the radio kept him from being able to focus on absolutely nothing.

"There's nothing on," Bill pouted. He flipped through the same five stations again. When he was done, he merely started over.

Tad rolled his eyes. "Then just change the station."

"I am!" Bill pushed the next button and some top forties hit or another blared out.

Dipper paused, but before he could ask if they could leave the song on, Tad was reaching over and fiddling with the knobs on the radio.

"No, the actual station, Bill." Tad changed the station so instead of preppy pop music pouring from the speakers, dry and rattling country came out instead.

Bill sat up in his seat, eyes wide. "There's more than five stations?"

"Yes, of course there is! Jesus Christ-"

"He's not real." Bill cut Tad off. He gripped the knob and changed the station again, this time to cracking classical music Dipper could barely make out. "This is awful."

"We're out of range."

"Range of _what?"_

"Radio towers."

Dipper groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, peering through his fingers at the gods. "Just change it back," He asked.

Bill turned and glanced back at Dipper, but didn't say anything before messing with the radio again.

Dipper grumbled when Bill didn't just go back, eliciting instead to flip through _all_ the stations till he came back around to the original one.

Dipper gently hit his head against the window, quietly suffering through the rough static mixed in with commercials and less appealing music genres. By the time Bill got back to the original radio station they were on, the song had long ended and was replaced by one that was more _annoying_ than _catchy._

"Is this what you wanted?" Bill asked.

Dipper huffed through his nose and hunched his shoulders up, staring outside. "No."

Reaching over, Tad batted Bill's hand out of the way and switched the radio from FM to AM.

"How about we listen to the news or something instead?" Tad looked over at both Bill and Dipper, shoulders tense and tongue ready to lash back at any defensives the two might have.

Bill shrugged and sat back in his seat again, crossing his arms.

"I don't care," Dipper said. He leaned his face into his fist and stared blankly out the window.

Tad turned back around and after inching the car another handful of feet forwards, turned the station again.

The quality wasn't as poor as the FM radio had been, only a few blips in the chuckling voice weaving itself through the speakers.

A voice Tad recognized right away and one that caused his blood to boil.

Next to him, Bill kicked hard against the floor of the car as he jerked upwards, grunting when his seatbelt locked into place and kept him pinned down.

"-and remember, my brothers and sisters, live by God's light!"

Dipper picked his head up. "What are we-"

"Shhh!" Both Bill and Tad hissed at the same time. They didn't even look back at Dipper, instead leaning forwards towards the radio, ears twitching.

"-my church is always home for those who are lost and diseased. For any of you lost souls in Phoenix, never be afraid to approach me."

Dipper's nose scrunched up at the preacher's words and he leaned forwards. "Tad w-"

"Shhh," Tad said again, a grin splitting his face.

Dipper harrumphed and leaned back, crossing his arms tight over his chest.

"For those of you, however, that have seen the face of God and are ready to truly give yourself, all God asks for, is just a measly one hundred dollars. A blessing of money for an eternity of happiness."

Dipper cocked a brow. He could practically hear the grin marring the preacher's face. His voice was silky and smooth, patient black waves on the surface of a black lake.

"And for those who doubt sowing and reaping, I will leave you with these words- do not. Because those who give to God, will not just expect a harvest in return in this life, but also will see Him once death claims them."

Tad clicked the radio off.

"What the _heck_ did we just listen to?" Dipper asked, shattering the coiled silence.

"I think we just found our next target," Tad said to no one in particular. His eyes were wide in amazement and he glanced over at Bill, whose slick fangs glinted in a grin.

"Target? Do you mean that…?"

"That we just so happened to find a god? Why yes, yes it does," Bill growled. His muscles were tense and he continued to stare forwards. Flames curled out from under his eyepatch.

Dipper's mouth dropped open and he stared at the radio before looking back at Bill.

"Who- who was it?"

Bill's hands tightened into fists and he practically spat the name.

"Never Asking."

~~0~~0~~0~~

"If we keep our heads down and get in and out as fast as we can, we shouldn't run into any trouble," Stan grumbled, keeping a firm hand on Mabel and Ford's backs as he steered them inside the large store.

"I don't like the feeling of this. We should really try and-"

"Listen, we've been out of food for two days. We're disgusting and I'm starting to smell _myself._ We need stuff."

"Still, we are putting not only ourselves but _Mabel_ in danger as well and-"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know," Mabel said, giving Ford a hard look. She frowned and pulled the oversized hoodie she was wearing down her face further. "Grunkle Stan is right. We're running out of important stuff. Like soap." Mabel's nose scrunched up. "Besides if we walk fast enough, there won't be any troubles. Plus, there's not a single cop around! We'll be fine."

Ford sighed and pulled the undignified fishing hat he had borrowed from Stan further down his head, trying to hide in the small shadow of it. "I still think walking around like this in broad daylight is a bad idea," He grouched.

"We'll be fine. Now go get a cart," Stan ordered.

Ford's face scrunched up and he gave Stan a quick glare before following suit. Frowning, he kicked the squeaky wheel. "Of course," Ford grumbled when the noise didn't stop at all.

Stan rolled his eyes. "You wanna push the cart, sweetie?" He asked Mabel.

Mabel grinned up at him and nodded, happily taking Ford's place. She was unperturbed by the soft noises coming from the right wheel and proceeded to follow the older men as the trailed inside, walking just a smidgen above the pace of normal.

Stan plucked their shopping list out of his pocket. He took two seconds of squinting at it, trying to decipher Ford's exquisite chicken scratch before thrusting the crumpled piece of paper at him.

Ford shook his head at Stan's antics, scowling and peered down at the list.

"Beans, bread, clothes, toiletries…" Ford trailed off. He peered around and sighed. "I haven't been inside a Wally World in forever."

"Don't tell me you're nostalgic for even _this_ sort of dump," Stan said.

"You try being dead for thirty years and tell me how _you_ would-"

"Hey look! Soap and stuff is right down that aisle!" Mabel called out. Her smile was much too wide. Her braces glinted underneath the harsh fluorescent lights and her eyes were hard.

"Er, yes. Indeed it is," Ford coughed. He didn't look at his pouting brother, instead following the tense girl down the aisle. Stan trailed behind him.

Mabel plucked the cheapest deodorant she could find off the shelf which was followed later by simple soaps and shampoo and even some cheap cologne.

Ford looked over their cart, doing a quick calculation of the cost before nodding. "This should be fine. The most we can get for what we can afford."

"Heh. Afford," Stan snickered.

Ford rolled his eyes and Mabel giggled softly.

"Wait, before we go," Ford quickly interjected, stopping Mabel. His eyes were stern, but he looked over the young girl's head, not quite able to meet her eyes. "Do you need any...well...things for, well, your time?"

Mabel blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Time?"

Behind Ford, Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god." Striding past the two, Stan plucked a package of cheap pads off the shelf and threw it into the cart. "Just in case," He said stiffly.

Both Ford and Mabel flushed furiously. Mabel looked away, pressing her knees together. "Okay! Let's go and find some clothes, right?" She said loudly, clapping her hands together.

Ford nodded. "That would be very good yes, let's go get some clothes."

Stan rolled his eyes and taking the cart this time, followed after the two as Mabel lead them on.

~~0~~0~~0~~

As soon as Ford spotted the racks and sale signs, he felt himself internally die inside a little. Again.

Mabel's entire face pinched at the ugly selection she was given, her plastic smile for the first time that day, falling. She shook her head. "Where's the fashion police when you need them?" She cried out, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Mabel, a little quieter please?" Ford asked.

"Oops. Sorry, Grunkle Ford."

"Well instead of standing here all day, let's just get what we need and get the heck out of here," Stan said, already padding over the adult men's section.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

"Says the man who can't even say the word _period."_

"Stanley!" Ford gasped, scandalized.

Stan snorted at him. "C'mon, Mabel! You too."

Mabel groaned and leaned on their cart, staring at them. "But-"

"No buts but yours over here. We gotta stick together."

Mabel groaned again and followed the two. Pushing her cart through the women's section of skimpy bikinis stacked next to ugly floral blouses, she went around the divider stacked with jeans and shorts to where the men's clothes were.

"Grunkle Stan, that color clashes with your eyes! Get the green shirt instead." Mabel called out hopefully as the two started to rifle through what was available.

"This is baby puke green though!" Stan complained.

"You heard the lady. Besides, it goes well with your eyes," Ford piped up, hitting Stan's shoulder with his own.

Stan scowled at him, but put the shirt in the crook of his arm.

Mabel sniggered to herself, crossing her arms and leaning heavily on the cart as the two older men continued to pick clothes out.

Smiling when Stan plucked out one last pack of white shirts for both him and Ford, Mabel nearly sighed in relief when they went back over to the female section, right towards the young teen section.

"I hope you know we are not spending more than ten minutes here," Stan said to her sternly, wagging a finger. He shuddered.

Mabel pouted. "C'mon! Those three hours had passed by quickly!"

"Easy for _you_ to say," Stan responded.

Mabel rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. She frowned at the pathetic selection given to her, but proceeded to pick out what she needed from the racks and shelves, stacking up a small pile of clothes on her arm.

A couple shirts, a new skirt, some shorts, and a pack of underwear and training bras. Mabel nodded to herself, pleased, as she put her selection into the cart.

"If that's that, all we have to get is some food and we are outta here," Stan said.

Ford placed his hands on his hips, rolling his shoulders. "Good. As nostalgic as this has been, I am quite done with this place."

Mabel smiled, staring up at Ford. "You sound like Dipper. He always said he couldn't stand to stay in Wally World longer than an hour."

Ford's throat closed up and he couldn't catch Mabel's gaze as she glanced away quickly, her short hair bobbing around her neck. He couldn't say a thing.

Stan cleared his throat, looking up at the ceiling. "Let's just hurry up and get the heck out of here, okay?"

Mabel and Ford both nodded. Mabel took the reins of the cart again and pushed it through the clingy forest of clothes and back into one of the main aisles of the store.

The trio walked quickly, the squeaking wheel being the only conversation between all of them.

Stan was the one to stop them next, placing a steadying hand on the cart. "Wait. While we are here we might as well see if they got any crystals. We'll need them for your tracker, right?" Stan turned towards Ford.

Ford nodded. "Indeed we do."

Stan made them wait as he fast-walked down one of the four aisles dedicated to magic in its entirety. Grumbling about cheapness and poor magic quality, he pulled out a number of small pink gems.

"Make sure you get the long ones!" Ford called out to him.

Stan waved his hand dismissively. "I know I know!" He picked up the proper crystals and went back to their cart, dropping them inside.

Ford eyed them critically and snorted, shaking his head.

"Hey, it's the best they got," Stan said, crossing his arms.

"I know, I know," Ford replied.

The three pushed on and over to where the food was. They pushed up and down the aisles, getting whatever food that could preserve and putting it into the cart.

Ford nodded to himself, eyeing each and every price, making sure they picked out the largest amount of food they could get with the least amount of money.

After all, they weren't making more.

"I think this will be good for now," Ford said, scratching his chin idly as he gave their cart another lookover.

Mabel smiled up at him. "Does that mean we can leave?"

Ford nodded. "I think so."

"There better not be any long lines or so help me…" Stan grouched, this time pushing the cart as Mabel and Ford trotted on either side of them. The three kept their heads down, hunching their shoulders every time someone passed them.

No one was paying any attention to the three, however.

"Thank gods for these sorta freaky places," Stan said to no one in particular. "This is going a lot easier than even _I_ thought."

"Don't jinx it!" Mabel berated him.

"Don't be silly, Mabel," Ford said. "Jinxes aren't _that_ powerful. Still, she does have a point."

Stan paused and gave his brother a hard stare as Mabel cocked a curious brow.

"You're a real nerd, you know that?"

Ford huffed in indignation, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Let's just get out of here."

"What do you think I've been doing-"

"Look, one of the lines is open," Mabel interrupted them again.

Stan practically ran to where the bored cashier was. She popped a bubble loudly as the three approached. She narrowed her eyes as they shuffled on their feet, all of them pressing their faces into their shoulders or the collar of their shirts- or in Mabel's case, sweater- but said nothing.

Ford tapped his foot impatiently as she scanned each and every item they had slowly before packing it away with the same enthusiasm one had going to a funeral.

"Could you hurry it up?" Stan couldn't help but complain.

The woman made a face at him, but did go marginally faster.

As soon as the bags were loaded into their cart, the three were off.

"That was… I don't think she recognized us," Ford said.

"It's Wally World. I told you we would be okay here. No worries at all-" Stan's speech halted as he eyed a single man at the phones outside. He was staring at the three of them with huge eyes and whispering madly into the phone.

"That's our sign to scram!" Stan cried out before breaking into a fast walk. Mabel and Ford followed suit.

"Is he still eyeing us?" Mabel asked as they reached the car. Her heart was slamming against her ribs.

"I don't know and I don't care to find out," Stan replied, chunking everything in the cart into the back of their car. Ford helped him out and quickly slammed the back door closed.

Mabel shoved their used cart into a nearby parking spot and scrambled into the back of the car. She twisted around in her seat, but she was unable to get a good visual on the guy at the phones as Stan sped away.

"I- I hope that doesn't come back to haunt us," Mabel said.

Ford and Stan couldn't help but nod along, giving each other uncertain looks.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _EHZDUH BRXU PLVWDNHV_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **I dislike this chapter so I guess we're back to square one already sigh.**

 **So. Summer started for me. I officially graduated from High School so expect more updates for this fic! I will try and get them out weekly or so buuut we'll have to see.**

 **Another update is that I changed blogs for people who like to follow me on tumblr and somehow do not know. My new URL is lanxborealiss. Lots of updates for things so if you like my writing I suggest following.**

 **I also made playlists for both LiaFT and the first 16 chapters of LiaL. Links to both can be found on my blog.**

 **Anyways, I've been away for too long and I hope you guys are still interested in this story. God I am anxious.**

 **Please comment if you liked this chapter! It means a lot to me and I need to know that you guys didn't give up on this story in the months I was reworking things.**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading!**


	18. Limbo is a Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This is so late and short I am sorry**

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Never Asking?" Dipper echoed, tilting his head to the side and staring at the back of Bill's head with widened eyes.

Tad glanced over at Bill, who sighed silently to himself. He didn't look back at Dipper, still staring hard at the radio. "Yup," He answered. "Never Asking. Another traitor."

Dipper bit his cheek. _Never Asking…_ He thought. _Why is that name so…_

"Wait! He's the major god of- of trickery, right?" Dipper recalled, his face brightening.

Bill shot him a look. "You've heard about him?"

"Eh, something like that," Dipper said, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. He winced to himself. If Never Asking was how he was depicted in that book…

"Yeah, well he's a bastard," Bill bit out.

" _Bill,"_ Tad chastised, glancing back at Dipper.

"What? He is! Ugh, worst… hypocrite… gods I hate him," Bill grumbled to himself.

"I know," Tad sighed.

Dipper rose an eyebrow, still staring at Bill. "Why do you hate him so much? I- I assume he betrayed you, right?"

Tad jerked the wheel. The car made a groan of protest, not moving due to Tad's foot still firmly on the brake. He looked back at Dipper.

Bill really _had_ told Dipper.

Bill twisted around in his seat to stare at Dipper as well. A strained grin was stretching his face.

"Oh, yeah. He did. Oh, boy oh boy _did he!"_ Bill chuckled to himself.

Dipper leaned on his fist, eyeing Bill carefully.

Bill cleared his throat. "Aren't you supposed to be looking at the road or something?" He said to Tad.

Tad scowled at Bill but turned back around, drumming his fingers against the wheel at the sight of traffic unfurled before him, just as motionless as before.

"What exactly did he do, though?" Dipper continued curiously.

Bill fell quiet for a second, merely twisting around to pin Dipper with a long, wide-eyed, blank stare. Dipper shifted uneasily under the look, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Bi-" He started, only for Bill to cut him off completely.

"Never Asking is a tricky little case. He's a coward, pathetic, and not even that powerful considering how old he is. He used to be a spy for us as well as a sneak. If we needed something- plans, blueprints, or important information, he would get it for us."

"But?" Dipper questioned.

Bill's grin shone. "But he was _weak._ Easily manipulated- which was good for me, mind you, for a while at least, but well… let's just say he's easily swayed with the right words and a pretty face."

Bill frowned. "Not that _my_ face isn't pretty." Bill turned to Tad. "Tell me I'm pretty."

Tad sighed. "You're pretty."

Bill's frown quirked into a pursed smile and his eyes twinkled. Bill looked back at a bewildered Dipper, leaning his cheek against the headrest. "Understand now?"

"Not… really," Dipper admitted, twiddling his thumbs. He glanced outside to the cars perpetually in place going the opposite direction, then back at Bill. Dipper stared at his uncovered eye peeking out from his blond fringe. The flames simmered placidly.

Bill sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sweeping it out of his face.

"Bill, put your eyepatch back on," Tad asked.

"But I don't like it," Bill complained. He complied anyways, and strapped it back on, snuffing the flames out. Dipper's eyes didn't tear away from where he knew that now hidden flame brewed.

"So… Never Asking?" Dipper questioned as Bill fiddled with his hair and the string wrapped around his head.

"Right! Yes!" Bill said, dropping his hands back onto his seat. "Never Asking was swayed by Penny Safe. Whether it was because of some sort of nasty crush or something deeper, or even something shallow like a _better deal-"_ Bill's nose scrunched up, eye narrowing in disgust. "-I'll never know. You see, we had devised some pretty good and important plans to cut off one of Safe's most important supply lines. Unfortunately, Never Asking had decided to take those things and had run off. Our attack failed miserably." Bill's eye darkened and he looked away. "We lost a lot of good soldiers that night… Soldiers that would've been useful during other attacks."

Dipper squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, unsure how to exactly respond. "Oh," He finally settled on.

"Oh is right. We should have been more careful," Bill growled. His eyes darted to Tad. Red streaks tinged the burning, molten gold of his one eye. "But! That's the past!" Bill chirped, another grin suddenly marring his face. "All we can do now is kill him."

Dipper stared at Bill owlishly. "Yeah… right. Um, how does that even work?" Dipper ventured. "I thought gods couldn't be killed really…?"

Bill snorted. "Matters on who's doing the killing, Pine Tree. Mortals have to jump through hoops just to even hurt us!" Bill laughed loudly. "Other gods, though? Not so much."

"We're not completely immortal," Tad piped up. His eyes didn't tear from the road. "To destroy a god or goddess, you have to destroy their true form. Mattering on the god or goddess, this can be more or less difficult. Some gods' true forms don't actually even dwell in your mortal realm, but in their own planes of existence." Tad's eyes darted over to Bill, who was staring hard at him, lips now pursed. Tad cleared his throat and looked back over towards the road. "But the act in destroying a gods' true form in itself is difficult. The older and more powerful the god, the harder they are to destroy. Old magic is finicky and persistent- it doesn't want to die."

Dipper's nose scrunched up and he turned to look out the window, staring past his own melancholic reflection and at the cars passing by them. "I see. Is that why you two didn't die? During the war. I mean, both of you _did_ fail." Dipper's lips quirked into a small, snide smirk.

Tad winced and Bill snorted. Whether in amusement or irritation, Dipper couldn't tell. "Something like that, yes. Plus, Penny Safe is oh so _loving_ and _sweet_ and _merciful_ and she just couldn't find it in her _heart_ to even kill two _monsters_ like _us,"_ Bill spat, tightening his hands into fists. He bared his teeth. "She couldn't do it. She's weak."

Dipper glanced over to Bill. The god had turned away, facing forwards again. Dipper, again, found no words to say bubbling in his mind. "Well… that's good?" He eventually tried. Dipper winced at the uncertainty in his voice.

Bill scoffed. "I suppose it is. I mean, if I hadn't of got trapped, I wouldn't have met you."

Dipper felt an ugly flush rise to his face. He squeaked, pressing his cheek into his shoulder and quickly turned away. He heard Bill turn in his seat once more, his eyes surely boring into him.

Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but after a second quickly snapped it shut. Red crawled up to the tips of his ears. He stayed silent.

Bill chuckled after another heartbeat of silence. Gathering his courage, Dipper peered over at Bill.

He was facing forwards again. Reaching out, Bill turned the radio back on, messing around with the stations again. Crackling, smooth jazz poured from the speakers.

Dipper released the bated breath that he didn't even realize was dwelling in his chest and sunk fully down into his seat. Using the seat belt as a pillow, Dipper turned and, again, stared blankly outside, unamused by the cars and clouds traveling parallel paths to his own.

Dipper found himself unable to fall asleep.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"This is never going to work!"

Mabel gave her strawberry ice cream another long lick as she watched Ford pace back in forth in front of her. His hands were folded behind his back, his fingers woven together tightly. With his brow furrowed down and his lips twisted into a perpetual frown, Mabel was sure his face would end up staying that way.

Mabel nibbled at her cone and leaned back against the hood of the El Diablo, shaking a few longer follicles of hair out of her face.

Stan answered Ford before she could.

"What do you mean by that? Listen, I could steal-"

"We are _not_ stealing a car!" Ford snapped, stopping in front of Stan, who was leaning hard on his left foot, arms crossed tightly across his chest. Ford untangled his fingers to jab a single digit into Stan's chest. Mabel could practically see the spittle flying from his lip. "That would make all of this even worse."

"Worse? How can it get worse than this?" Stan challenged. He threw his hands up into the air, dismissing Ford's words. "We're already on the run! National enemy number who-even-cares! Having a stolen vehicle is the least of our problems."

"That's not the _point,_ Stanley," Ford snapped. He peered over at Mabel, who had pink smeared across her lips. Her eyes were unblinking as she stared at the scene unfolding before her.

Ford stepped closer to Stan, pinching his ear and dragging him closer to hiss in his ear.

"Hey! Ow!" Stan whined.

"Mabel is thirteen years old and _we_ are her only role models! We need to be responsible. I can only _imagine_ what this situation is doing to her development…" Ford descended into bitter mutters as he released Stan, who rubbed his now red ear and shot his brother a dirty look.

The deep frown etched into Ford's face never faded as he rubbed his chin. "We need to think of another way." He finally decided, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, another way. Like get caught. Or maybe even _buy_ a car with the _very_ limited money we have that should be going to _food_ and _supplies,"_ Stan bit out loudly.

Ford dismissed Stan with a wave of his hand. "We could always disguise the car. Magic would work…"

"I'm pretty sure the NMA has already thought of that," Stan argued back, gesturing widely with his hands. "Besides, magic ain't foolproof. The spell could fail after a while, runes could get washed away or scratched out."

Ford scrunched up his nose, staring at his brother with nothing but disgruntlement painted across his face. "Still, _theft_ isn't the right option either!"

"Well, I'm not thinking what's _right,_ poindexter, but what we _need."_ Stan leaned close into Ford's face, nearly pressing his large red nose into Ford's. "And what we _need_ is a new vehicle. You can bitch and whine about what's right and what's wrong till your face turns purple but at the end of the day, what matters is finding Dipper and making sure we don't get caught." Stan leaned away from Ford. His voice was gravelly and too low for Mabel to hear. "Do you really want Mabel to face the charges stacked up against us? You want her taken _away?"_ Stan's last word was nothing more than a hiss.

Ford shoved Stan away from him, wiping the spittle that had flown off Stan's bottom lip off his face. Ford's chest was swollen with barely controlled indignation. Ford expelled his ire with a large snort from his nose and turned away from Stan. "Whatever. Do what you want," Ford said.

Stan stepped away from Ford as he turned, placing his hands on his waist and staring up at the brick building they had parked behind. "I'm going to look for a newer newspaper." Without looking at Stan nor Mabel, Ford strode away, curling around the building corner and disappearing off into the approaching dusk.

Blinking her wide, startled eyes, Mabel bit into the last of her ice cream, the _crunch_ startling Stan and causing him to twirl around on his heel. His gruff features slackened for a moment as he stared upon the teen girl, but hardened soon after. His eyes were still warm and soft, however, as he rubbed his hands together and approached Mabel.

Words bumbled around Stan's mind, vying for some form of sense. "You okay?" Stan finally decided on. He crossed his arms tight over his chest again and leaned on his left foot.

Mabel polished off her ice cream. "Yeah? I'm fine," She said, sucking the stickiness off the tips of her fingers and wiping her mouth off with her sleeve. A little pink halo remained around her lips. She blinked slowly and glanced over to where Ford disappeared before focusing her eyes back on Stan. "Are we really going to be stealing a car?"

Stan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. In the span of a few seconds, Stan aged years. He padded closer to Mabel and leaned against the car next to her. He pinched the bridge of his nose before answering, still not looking at her. "Probably. We don't really have any other option. Money and supplies are limited."

Mabel paused, staring up at Stan with huge eyes, but eventually nodded slowly. She didn't tear her gaze away from Stan. "As long as we- we stay away from the NMA and find Dipper… nothing… nothing else really matters," Mabel said. She turned to stare back up at the repeating bricks staring back down at her, tracing the lines of mortar with her eyes.

"Listen, Mabel-" Stan said quickly, surprising himself with the loudness of his voice, which echoed around the two. "-don't… what we are doing is out of necessity, alright?"

"Okay," Mabel responded.

Stan continued on, however. "And! And you shouldn't repeat by yourself. I am a master at these things and have been living a lot longer than you! Do as I say and not as I do."

"Alright, Grunkle Stan. I got you," Mabel said. She pushed herself off the car and turned back to look up at Stan. "But where are you going to find a car anyways?"

Stan placed the palms of his hands behind him on the hood of his car. A pang went through his heart and he curled his fingers up, pressing his knuckles down into the worn paint job.

"There's tons of sleazy little used car joints peppered all about! I am sure we'll find something or another eventually. In fact, I am sure there's something in this hick, nowhere town we're in right now!"

Mabel tilted her head to the side. "You really think so?" Mabel padded around the car to open the back door, letting Waddles out from inside. The pig shook itself, snorting in annoyance over the fact he hadn't been let out sooner, but trailed right on Mabel's heels as she returned to Stan's side, nosing her hand for sweet pets the whole way.

"Why not? I mean, they're everywhere…" Stan trailed off in thought, rubbing his chin. "It could be possible to trade this car in and get a different one in its stead but…" Stan shook his head, dropping his hand.

"But?" Mabel asked.

"But we don't want to be memorable. I don't want anyone seeing us that much," Stan replied. His mind was wandering away and he was barely aware of the words peeling from his tongue. "We've been too lucky so far. We're bound to slip up. Or something."

Mabel stared at Stan with large eyes, her mouth fallen open into a small O. "You think we're going to get caught?"

Stan veered around to look at her, throwing his hands up in front of himself and waving them. "No! No that's not what I-" Stan groaned and dropped down to look Mabel in the eye. "We're not going to get caught, I promise. I'm just saying we gotta stay on guard and make sure no one gets _too_ good of a look at us."

Mabel sighed and bent down to scoop Waddles up into her arms. She stroked the pig's sides with the tips of her fingers and leaned her cheek on his fat neck. "I know _that,_ Grunkle Stan. I- I just… You're right." Mabel looked away and back towards the brick building they were parked behind, a wave of hopelessness crashing down onto her. She huffed through her nose, holding onto Waddles tighter, afraid to be washed away by her own darkening thoughts. "So… how exactly are you planning on stealing an entire car?"

Stan shook his head lightly, chuckling mirthlessly. Straightening back up, he crossed his arms back over his chest. "Easy. Well, not _super_ easy, but not impossible either. Do a little hot wiring, hope to have a little luck, and I could probably get as all a ride before tomorrow comes," Stan said, rubbing his chin and nodding to himself.

Mabel put Waddles back onto the ground when he started to squirm and smiled hopefully at the cool certainty in Stan's voice. "Can I come along?" She asked.

Stan jerked his head to stare at her in surprise. His movements stilled and his eyes were wide and nearly bulged out of his skull. "Help me?" He echoed. "Of course not! Do you think I _want_ to get chewed out by Ford again?"

Mabel couldn't help herself. She giggled a little, covering her stained mouth with her hands.

Stan's heart fluttered at the light sound and he couldn't hold back his own smile. _There she is. There's Mabel._ He thought to himself.

"But I could _totally_ help you! I still remember the 'rules of theft,'" She said, curling her fingers into quotation marks in the air. "Besides, I want to."

"You _want_ to break the rules?" Stan shook his head. "I don't know whether I raised you right or completely ruined you hearing that come out of your mouth."

Mabel's lopsided smile still didn't reach her ears. "Oh, come on! I'm tired of just- just waiting around and doing nothing besides reading the _same_ newspaper articles and- and- doing the same things day in and day out. There's only so much I can do with the yarn I brought with me, you know."

Stan clapped a hand on Mabel's shoulder, pulling her a little closer. Mabel's eyes were misty and she couldn't seem to look Stan in the face.

Stan opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. He furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "You're gonna have to listen and do anything I say, got it? No deviations, no _craziness._ You have to _listen_ to me, got it?"

"When do I _not_ listen to-" At the sight of Stan's look, Mabel backtracked. "I mean, that's no problem-o Grunkle Stan-eo," She said, giving him a mock salute.

Stan shook his head. "You wait in the car while I go find my idiot brother." Stan pushed away from the El Diablo. Mabel nodded to him and he turned away.

"Oh, and lock the doors behind you too," Stan reminded Mabel as he heard her open the car door. Glancing over his shoulder, Stan nodded once at the sight of the locks down in the car.

"Good," He said to himself.

Stan went off to find Ford.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _WULFNVWHUV FRPH LQ DOO VKDGHV RI FRORU_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Sorry this chapter is so late and short!**

 **And I have a lot of excuses. No really I do!**

 **-First draft was awful and I had to trash it**

 **-Writers block**

 **-Family came down for a week and I couldn't write**

 **-Came back to this, more writers block, had to actually go to my draft and rework a lot of things. Number of chapters this story should be (50) hasn't changed but I might change the draft more who knows**

 **-Issues writing**

 **-Issues with college**

 **-Then actually writing this how I wanted it to go**

 **So yeah a lot of stuff piled on top of each other not including weeks I just couldn't find energy or motivation to write OR was working on something else.**

 **I do promise that I will attempt to get the next chapter out sooner and I do promise it will, for sure, be a lot longer.**

 **Anyways I haven't been answering reviews as of late and I should get back onto that so!:**

 **Silven K- I am so glad you liked this chapter! Thank you very much!**

 **Wildtail of Wind- I'm glad you liked the rewrites! Not gonna lie I poured my sweat, blood, and tears into chapter 5 so I am glad my work paid off hehe. I am glad you enjoyed last chapter as well thank you!**

 **Yvette14- I'm glad to hear that thank you for reading ^^**

 **EmikoKitsune- Thank you so much for such a sweet comment I hope you do like what I have planned for this trilogy haha**

 **Miranda- I am glad you liked it! And yes it is a long time but well... it takes a long time for hearts to heal. Especially when Dipper is so stubborn! Hehe you'll just have to read to find out, won't you ^^**

 **123- Now that is a question ;)**

 **xenlith- I am so glad you are enjoying it! Thank you for reading!**

 **Anyways, again, sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter was kinda worth it?**

 **Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated and if you haven't commented yet, I would love to hear from you**


	19. Limbo is a Theft

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Finally, amirite? I think I was faster this time around, though.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper was jarred awake as his door was opened up. He jerked back, his seatbelt catching him hard on the chest, and stared up at Bill. He was scratching the side of his head, underneath the string of his eyepatch. "C'mon Pine Tree. Up and at 'em," he said.

Dipper yawned, rolling his shoulders back, and peered past the god.

Another motel. This one just as bland and unmemorable as the last ones. Flat roofed and cream walls worn by time. Nothing special at all.

"We're already here?" Dipper asked. He unbuckled himself and slid out of his seat. He side-stepped Bill and quickly backed away from him. Bill closed his door for him.

"Obviously," Bill snorted. A small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips, however.

"We're in Scottsdale," Tad called out. Dipper nearly jumped at the sound of his voice and craned his head around to look up at him as he locked the car up. "Which is close to Phoenix." Tad walked around to join Dipper and Bill, cracking his knuckles and popping his toes. He sighed in relief. "Staying in Los Angeles was a mistake and likewise, though we didn't exactly _go_ into Salt Lake City, we somehow _still_ managed to almost get caught." Tad levied a glare at Bill, who curled his lip, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

Dipper gulped thickly, wrapping his arms around himself and looking away. He blinked hard and fast.

 _He had been so sticky. Hot breath had billowed across his cheek, just as acidic, just as repulsive as the coat of muck that had lathered his lips…_

"You know that-" Bill's hard and guttural growl broke Dipper from his reverie and he peered back up at both gods.

Tad waved a dismissive hand. "I know I know- we don't have to go through that again." Tad looked over at Dipper, and their eyes met.

Dipper squirmed under the look, and turned to focus more on Bill. He knew Tad was still staring down at him.

"But we still almost got caught. So! Instead of just staying in the city or on its outskirts, I've decided to guide us to a small town _outside_ the city. So we're not really in Phoenix."

Bill crossed his arms, raising a hand to fiddle with his bow tie after a second. "Well… okay then."

Tad rubbed his face with his hands. "And of course I am the only one who cares about our safety." Tad stepped past the two to unlock the trunk of the car.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic and let's go get a room or whatever. Right, Pine Tree?"

Dipper didn't meet Bill's gaze as he nodded. His tongue still felt swollen in his mouth and his throat was dry. "Can we get some water?" He croaked.

"Of course we can," Bill answered automatically.

"Let's get checked in first. There's probably a vending machine inside," Tad said, huffing through his mouth as he wrestled all their suitcases out.

"Ooh what's that?" Bill asked, perking up.

"If there's one, I'll show you," Tad said. "Now, instead of just standing here _talking_ about getting a room, let's go actually _do_ that." Tad pulled all three of their suitcases along and past Bill and Dipper, not bothering to even try and ask for help. He nearly ran over Bill's foot as he sulked past, not turning to check to make sure the two were indeed following him.

Bill tilted his head to the side. "What's up with him?" He muttered to himself. He shook his head and looked down at Dipper. "Well… let's go I suppose."

Dipper didn't respond, merely following Bill as he started to tail Tad.

"Hey, Pine Tree? What's a vending machine?"

Dipper rubbed his face and yawned again. "You put money into it and it dispenses food or drinks."

Bill's face lit up. "You can buy things without any mortal interaction whatsoever? You guys sure love finding ways to avoid one another!"

Dipper gave Bill a strange look. "...Right. Yeah."

Tad held the door open for Bill and Dipper to slip inside alongside him. Dipper peered about. In front of them was the desk to check in at. To the left, a small and meaningless lobby, fit with moth-eaten couches and chairs, sat vigil.

Tad stepped in between Dipper and Bill, parting the both of them as he strode up to the check-in desk. Grabbing Bill's wrist to stop him from wandering towards the lobby, Dipper yanked him towards Tad.

However, just as Dipper reached Tad, Bill broke his hard grip with ease, sliding his hand up and entwining their fingers.

Bill's hand was warm, the heat from his palm heating Dipper's very marrow, along with his entire face. Dipper could feel Bill's eyes on him and as much as he wanted to look up at the god's one honeyed eye, he kept his face forwards, staring hard at the middle of Tad's back. He flicked his head from side to side, letting his curly brown locks cover his face and mask his flush at least a little. Dipper bit hard into his cheek as his heartbeat rang hot and heavy into his ears, but didn't draw blood.

 _Bill. Let go of my hand._

The words that tickled the forefront of Dipper's mind would be so easy to say, so easy to _utter._ It would be even easier to just break Bill's hold on him; his grip was almost too gentle to be real.

Yet…

 _Yet…_

In front of Bill and Dipper, Tad thanked the old goblin manning the desk graciously, giving her a respectful nod and smile. He took the key from her and turned around.

Dipper shook his head, his senses flooding back into him, and yanked his hand out of Bill's grip.

Tad raised a brow at Dipper and Bill, his gaze lingering on the younger of the two.

Dipper stepped up to Tad, grabbing his suitcase from the god and dragging it next to himself. "I got this," Dipper said.

Tad blinked owlishly, but didn't comment. "C'mon, you two." Tad turned and lead them back outside.

The three had a room on the third floor, unfortunately enough, and had to slowly work their way up the rusted, creaking rail staircases one shaky step at a time with their heavy suitcases. Dipper grunted, refusing help from both Tad, who was carrying his and Bill's suitcase, and Bill himself.

Dipper's teeth were gritted together and his brows were drawn over his eyes. By the time they reached their floor, Dipper was panting softly, his shirt sticking to his back, and a sheen of sweat was clinging to his forehead, plastering his chestnut curls down his jawline.

"Dipper are you-"

"I got it. I'm fine." Dipper dismissed Bill with a tired wave of his hand.

Bill frowned, but didn't reply. He pushed past Dipper and as soon as Tad unlocked their room, strode in first. Bill's shoulders were squared and he put his hands on his hips stiffly, observing their room around them.

The walls were off-white and bits of paint were flaking off, sprinkling the yellowed carpet. Two nearly naked beds sat in the middle of the room, the railing a dull silver underneath a broken, chunky coat of paint.

Tad groaned, dropping the suitcases right next to the wall. He didn't consult Dipper or Bill before claiming the first bed, flopping onto the mattress face-first with a groan. Bill stared at him, cocking a brow.

Dipper paused in the doorway of the room, his gaze lingering on Tad, before crossing the threshold inside and shutting the door behind him with a loud click. "I guess we're getting the bed farthest away again," Dipper commented to Bill, not looking up at him as he padded past him. Bill followed his trail as Dipper pushed his suitcase up against the wall.

"Are we still going to get food or-?" Dipper couldn't help but ask. He peered around Bill to secure Tad with a look, his hand ghosting over his own stomach as he growled softly.

Tad sighed and rolled over, his arms splayed out either side of him. He shook his head from side to side before sitting back up, pressing a hand against his collarbone. "It's too late to go out now. I promise we'll get food in the morning."

Dipper groaned, but didn't reply, instead taking his hat off his head and balancing it on his suitcase, slipping it over the handle. Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it out in an attempt to get rid of his hat hair. He pulled out his toiletries and stood back up. "I'm going to go brush my teeth," Dipper stated to no one in particular. Bill watched him as he pushed past him and slunk into the bathroom, shutting the creaking door loudly behind him.

Bill groaned and rubbed his face, taking his eyepatch off and stuffing it into his pocket. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on his vest and he slid it off his shoulders, draping it on the foot of the bed. He sat down, the hard mattress beneath him cracking.

"Well. Today was a day," Bill said. He kicked off his shoes and socks and climbed fully onto the bed.

Tad grunted in agreement. "I am not looking forwards to tomorrow. We have been too lucky."

Bill waved his hand. "Oh please. It's because I'm here. I'm a pretty lucky guy if you haven't noticed."

Tad snorted loudly at that and after taking off his own shoes, wormed under the covers. He pulled the thin sheet over his head and laid straight on his back. "Let's deal with this tomorrow, shall we? I just want to go to bed and not have to deal with anything for a few hours."

Bill snorted. "You have fun with that then." He leaned back into the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. His nose twitched as he heard the water start then stop in the bathroom. His Pine Tree must almost be done.

Tad grunted and rolled over onto his side so his back was facing Bill. He curled up tightly.

Bill curled his lip at the lack of a real answer, instead staring up at the ceiling.

 _Never Asking…_

The fourth god out of… well, Bill wasn't so sure on how long his list even was.

Bill tightened his hands into fists, his eyes narrowed. No matter how long it took, no matter how long they hid from him, in the end, it wouldn't matter.

As he, Bill Cipher, never loses.

~~0~~0~~0~~

When Bill's conscious re-emerged the next morning, thick sleep was encrusting his eyes and a small, warm back was pressed into his side. Bill smacked his dry lips, groaning softly as he rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. His back hurt from the hard mattress beneath him and his limbs were sore from hours of disuse.

Bill pushed the bitterness threatening to engulf him back by turning and looking where Dipper was curled against him. All Bill could see were the tufts of his chestnut hair spilling across his pillow, the rest of him hidden underneath the sheet they had. Dipper's breaths were steady, slow, and rhythmic.

Bill was careful as he rolled over onto his side to look at Dipper, laying his arm across Dipper's hips gently. Dipper did not wake.

Bill sighed through his nose softly, the gaping emptiness inside his chest expanding at the mere sight of Dipper. Bill shook his head and pressed his face down into his pillow. Small flames curled from the one eye still trained on Dipper.

"You awake yet, Bill?" Tad suddenly piped up. Bill jerked his hand back to his chest, sitting up quickly. He groaned as Dipper woke, startled as well. Bill dragged the back of his hand across his eyes and turned to settle a glare on Tad.

Tad winced and mouthed an apology. "I was going to go out and get some fast food. Did you want any?"

"No," Bill snapped.

"You're getting food?" Dipper said around the sleep in his voice, yawning loudly. He blinked fast, the fuzzy, bright world slowly coming back into focus. Dipper leaned forwards, looking past Bill towards Tad who was smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt and pants.

"Sure am. Anywhere you want me to go in particular? I thought fast food would be better than whatever is served here."

Dipper leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand. He pulled at his bottom lip idly with his pinky. "Micky D's?"

Tad's nose scrunched up. "If that's what you want. Sure. I think I saw one a few streets away. Anything you want in particular?"

"Pancakes."

Tad smiled and nodded. "Pancakes it is. I'll be back soon. Just-" Tad's gaze lingered between Bill and Dipper. "-stay here. Keep out of trouble. Don't make a mess. Keep quiet. Keep the door-"

"We know we know we get it. I'm not a _child,_ Strange." Bill's glare never ceased.

Tad put his hands up dismissively. "I know, I know. I- I worry, is all. Well. I'll be off!" With one last nervous glance back at the two, Tad proceeded to check to make sure he indeed still had his wallet before leaving their room.

Bill and Dipper stared at the door for a few moments after Tad left. Dipper fidgeted where he was sitting, the silence between him and Bill ticking by becoming palpable.

Bill cleared his throat and turned towards Dipper, opening his mouth to say something. However, Dipper was already sliding off the bed, his back towards Bill, digging through his suitcase, taking out a change of clothes.

Bill snapped his mouth close and looked away moodily. His eyes shone with disappointment.

Dipper straightened up. Pausing, he still did not turn to look at him. "I'm going to go get changed. And take a shower. I guess." Dipper's nose scrunched up at the prospect, but even he had to admit that being under a cooling jet was more favorable than staying in the same room as Bill any longer. His skin was crawling and a thick feeling was churning in his stomach and dragging his heart down.

"Okay then," Bill said. His voice was unreadable and Dipper didn't even try to discern the god's feelings, merely padding over to the cramped, grimy bathroom that their room was saddled with.

Dipper nearly sighed in relief when he shut himself into the bathroom.

Dipper dropped his clothes onto the sink. Dragging his tongue over his teeth, he decided to wait to eat breakfast before brushing. Looking up into the mirror, Dipper pulled a face at himself, using his hands to drag the purple bags bunching under his eyes down, smoothing them out. After a few seconds of holding the look, flicking his tongue out at himself, Dipper released his face and let it wrinkle back into its tired look.

Dipper grabbed a lock of his hair, pulling the curl out and down. Unfurled, it reached past his shoulders. Dipper blew his fringe out of his face and let go of his hair, the curl bouncing back into place at his jawline.

He needed a haircut.

Glancing around the sink, Dipper pulled out a pair of thin scissors that had been sitting in a small box of given toiletries underneath the sink. Setting it to the side, so he wouldn't forget to use it later, Dipper turned away from the mirror and quickly undressed himself, kicking his clothes to the side.

The shower was dirty and Dipper did not want to stay under the chilling trickle of water for too long. He scrubbed hard at his body, scraping his dull nails against his skin in an effort to feel like he was actually cleaning himself. He ran shampoo through his hair with his fingers, scrubing hard at his scalp. His skin prickled, the water not warming up once as he forced himself back under the stream of water.

Dipper paused in the shower, debating on whether or not to actually get out and wait in the room with Bill, or to actually slow down to take his time and wait for the sound of the front door to open and close.

Dipper sighed, ran conditioner through his hair too fast to probably do anything at all, made sure all the soap was indeed rinsed off his body, and shut off the water, shivering where he was standing. His teeth clacked together and he nearly slipped stepping out onto the cold tile of the bathroom.

Rubbing the towel hard enough against him to cause his skin to redden, Dipper cursed his lackluster ability to use friction as a means of heat and instead tugged his clean clothes on.

Turning back to the mirror, Dipper winced at himself. _My hair has gotten so long…._ He thought again. Hanging his head over the sink so his wet curls cascaded down, Dipper hacked at his locks with the scissors, snipping and snapping wherever his hair seemed to be longest without a care.

 _Snip, snip, snip._

Dipper blinked slowly, getting lost in the sound of the scissors snapping together. He stared owlishly at the puddles of wet hair gathering at the bottom of the sink.

Giving his bangs their own trim, still long enough to cover his birthmark, but not get in his way anymore, Dipper ran water down the sink to try and get rid of his hair without much success. Sighing, he shut off the water and rubbed his used towel all over his head. He scratched hard at his neck and shoulders, brushing away stray hairs. Slowly, he raised his eyes back up to look at his reflection.

Dipper grimaced. If Mabel were here, she would probably faint at the sight of him.

Dipper shook his head, chasing away all thoughts of his sister out of his mind, and grabbed the last piece of his whole hot mess of an ensemble; his hat. Dipper dipped the brim low across his face, and shoved some stray hairs into his hat to mask his new haircut.

Leaving his dirty clothes on the floor, Dipper unlocked the bathroom door and stepped back into their room.

"Ow!"

"Bill!" Dipper cried out as he tripped over the god, who had been laying on the floor, and fell onto him. Dipper nearly hit his head on the wall.

Bill sat up quickly, accidentally throwing Dipper off him. Dipper rolled over onto the ground face-first. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and sat heavily down on his rump.

"Pine Tree, are you okay?" Bill asked him, reaching out to gently hold his shoulders. Bill scanned him, his eyes concerned.

Dipper pushed Bill's hands away from him. "I just showered too!" He shook his head. "What were you doing lying on the _floor_ in front of the _door?"_

Bill glanced away sheepishly, a soft golden blush crawling across his cheeks, masking his freckles. "Um… I- I wanted to ask you something!"

Dipper cocked a brow. "So you laid on the floor?"

"I was _waiting_ for you. I didn't want to forget."

Dipper stared at Bill for a long time, not blinking. "...Okay." Dipper stood up and brushed dirt off his knees and arms. He frowned. Glancing down at Bill, who was still sitting on the floor, staring up at him, Dipper gave a long sigh and held his hand out to him.

Bill grinned toothily, his eyes brightening and he slapped his hand into Dipper's.

Dipper bit on the inside of his cheek as warmth spread through him at Bill's touch. He helped pull Bill back up to his feet.

Bill was still smiling once he was towering above Dipper again. "Thanks, Pine Tree," he said warmly.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem." Dipper waved him away. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah! Well…." Bill looked away from Dipper, staring over his head. "I was doing some thinking and… well, I thought it would be in my- I mean, _our-_ well no, _your_ best interest if you learned some more magic."

Dipper stared at Bill. "Learn… more magic?"

Bill crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, crossing one leg over the other. "More magic. You were good at some utility spells I think, yeah? Orbs of light, things like that?"

"Um, yeah I guess I am," Dipper said slowly. He stared at Bill with huge, mocha eyes. "You remembered that?"

Bill scoffed. "Of course I do! And if I remembered correctly, your mortal education was completely terrible! So, why not get some _proper_ education about magic with me?"

Dipper stared at Bill. He was… offering to teach him magic?

"Like, I could teach you all kinds of stuff, kid," Bill said, breaking the silence before it could settle when Dipper did not respond. "Like… How to defend yourself! How to summon knives! How to read minds… All that stuff." Bill's grin was a caricature stretch. He threw his arms out. "I'm a master of magic! I know practically everything, after all!"

"You still don't know what a vending machine looks like."

Bill rolled his eyes. " _Important_ things."

Dipper's lips twitched and he backed up to sit on Tad's bed.

"So what do you say, Pine Tree?" Bill continued.

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek. His stomach was bubbling with a sudden giddiness. _Real magic. Actual cool and interesting magic._

Dipper stared down at his hand.

" _Ignis!"_

 _A deep, slurred, and gravelly voice: "Fuck!"_

 _Blistering skin, a brief flash of light from the small vortex around him, twisted shadows along_ That Man's _face, laughing at him…. Grabbing him…_

Dipper shook his head violently, gasping sharply. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"Pine Tree?" Bill stared at him hard and worried, dropping his arms down and moving to sit next to him.

Bill tried to touch Dipper's arm gently, but Dipper quickly pulled away from him before his fingers could even brush against his skin.

"I- I would like that," Dipper whispered. His voice was hoarse. He cleared it and looked up at Bill. Dipper's soft jaw was set, his shoulders were still, and his eyes hard. "I would _really_ like that."

Bill stared at him. His slight, uncertain frown transformed into another toothy grin and his eyes crinkled in joy. "I am so glad to hear that! I'll think a bit on what we can start on and we can start as soon as you're ready, okay?"

Dipper nodded once. "That would be great."

Before Bill could respond, the door squealed loudly as it was opened, Tad padding inside and closing it with his hip. He had a singular bag with an M on the side.

Dipper salivated at the delicious scent of cheap breakfast fast food.

"Oh, good. You're both up," Tad said. "I got you pancakes as you asked for with a side of sausage and some chocolate milk. I hope that is good?"

"That's perfect," Dipper said, greedily accepting his bag. He pulled out his plate of food, along with the three maple syrups he was given.

"Hey Bill, wanna maple syrup?"

"Oh, yes!" Bill held out his hand and Dipper dropped one of the small boxes into his hand.

Tad sat down next to Bill and pulled out a breakfast taco of his own. "I was doing some thinking while out. After breakfast, we should go out and look for Never Asking. Maybe run by some churches and see if anyone knows him. I don't know how successful we will be, however. Without a name or even a description, this will be hard."

Bill nodded as he peeled back the lid to his maple syrup. "Well get him, Tad. I am not letting him get away. Not for a third time. Slippery _rat."_ Bill dipped his tongue in the syrup, lapping it up and causing trails of sweet stickiness to cling to his chin. "Oh this is disgusting!" Bill laughed, lapping more up.

Next to Bill, Dipper snickered softly to himself and drizzled syrup over his pancakes. "You're not supposed to eat it by itself."

"You offered it to me!"

Dipper just laughed louder and started sawing at his food with his plastic knife.

Tad watched the two, both swirling with fumes of red and pink, and smiled.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Ford crossed his arms tightly over his chest, a deep frown etched into his face.

Stan rolled his eyes. "I don't care how much ya pout at me, you're not gonna change my decision."

"I do not _pout,_ Stanley," Ford muttered, keeping his eyes straight forward. "I am disappointed in you."

Stan waved Ford off. "Yeah, yeah. Both you _and_ dad."

"Stan-"

"I'm just trying to do something right, here. Look, you can stay in the car if you want, but you- _both_ of you-" Stan glanced back at Mabel, who was strapped in the back seat of the El Diablo, "-better be ready to grab what's in the back and run when I pull up."

"You know, Stanley, we could always just trade this car in-" Ford began, but Stan cut him off again.

"This piece of junk isn't worth anything to anyone but me and you know that."

Ford huffed out of his nose, but this time did not respond.

"Look," Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "we can't get caught. I don't know how many times I gotta stress that till it gets through your thick skull, but between breaking another measly law and getting caught by government agents, I prefer just breaking the law."

Before Ford could reply, Stan kicked his door open and stepped outside.

"Mabel," Ford said, slight desperation tinging his tone, "you- you know this isn't right, don't you? That- that what we are doing here, now… don't…." before Ford could finish his thought, the sound of another door slamming shut rang in his ears. Ford twisted around in his seat, but the only sight that met him was that of a portly pig sitting in the middle of the seat, staring at him with beady, black eyes.

Waddles snorted at Ford, the only one to have even heard and acknowledge what he said.

Ford sighed again, slumping in his seat, and stared out the window where Mabel and Stan seemed to be arguing. His heart clenched at the look of Stan's furrowed brows, but sunk when Mabel was not sent back to the car, but instead joined him as they both started walking to the seedy car dealership they were parked outside from.

Ford tightened his hands into fists, and pressed them into his cheeks, leaning forwards on his elbows as they dug into his knees.

Was he the only sane one left? The one who rose from the grave, the one who shouldn't even be _thinking_ or _breathing?_

Ford chuckled bitterly to himself, his eyes flashing open when the images that played behind his closed lids became too unsightly to bear. The crushing emptiness, which had only been growing, gnawed at his insides, widening even further.

No, he had been wrong.

Not even he was sane.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Grunkle Stan! Wait!" Mabel called out, waving a hand out as she skidded to a stop.

Stan whipped around on his heel. His lips pursed at the sight of Mabel, too bright-eyed and too cheery. He crossed his arms. "Mabel? What are you doing? Get back in the car," Stan commanded.

Mabel shook her head, and her hair whipped back and forth, cutting against her jawline. "No can do, Grunkle Stan. I- I thought you said I could help you. You agreed!"

Stan rubbed a hand across his face. He could still see Ford pouting in his seat in his peripherals. "I know I did but I changed my mind. Get back in the car."

"No," Mabel stated. Her voice was hard. "I- please, Grunkle Stan. Let me help you."

Stan groaned. "Not the eyes."

Mabel stared up at Stan with huge, watery, toffee eyes. Her cheeks, puffed in determination, had a bright rosy flush.

"Fine, fine. Just put those away." Stan pointed at her eyes. Mabel blinked quickly, and her lips stretched into a beaming grin.

"Yay! Thank you, Grunkle Stan!"

Stan waved a hand at her. "Yeah, yeah. Now come on, keep your head and voice down, and do _exactly_ what I say, got it?"

"Got it."

Mabel stared up at the cloudy sky. Even without the clouds, the sun would've been blocked by the massive dollar sign balloon floating high in the air. It waved a little in the slight breeze, welcoming both her, Stan, and the cash they didn't actually have. In the balloon's shadow was a fading, chipped sign that proclaimed, rather loudly and proudly, _Gleeful's Auto Sale._

Stan had been right. Even in the hitch town they were in, there was a seedy little car dealership just waiting for them.

For the first time in a long time, Mabel felt _something_ within her beat and churn. Though unease was trickling through her, she couldn't deny the ecstasy she felt within her own beating heart, reminding her that, yes indeed, she was _alive._

Mabel and Stan trotted in under the baby blue banner with the words _USED CARS_ printed in white. Another thrill shocked Mabel and she found herself clenching her fists tightly, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"Now, you just let me do the talking," Stan whispered to her. "What I am going to do is try and distract this guy. You go and see if you can find some car keys or something over in there-" Stan pointed at the only building on the lot, "-or something useful."

"Do you want me to go-" Mabel started, only to be cut off.

"Well, howdy there!" A voice swollen with pride boomed at the two. Both Mabel and Stan flinched. A large man, who had somehow been hidden behind an unsightly green truck straightened up. His chins jiggled as he talked and his mouth was bared in a grin much too big for his already overly round face. He started to waddle over to the both of them, and Mabel wanted to throw up at the sight of the clothes he was wearing.

"Name's Bud! Bud Gleeful," he introduced himself. He stopped before a very stiff Stan and Mabel. "Welcome, welcome. What can I do to help you two today?"

Stan seemed to finally snap out of whatever surprise he had, shaking his hand and putting his slickest, most friendliest grin on. "We were looking to get a new car! Er, well. Newish."

Bud laughed loudly at that, holding his obtuse belly with both hands. "Newish is all we got 'ere!" he shook his head, wiping what Mabel suspected to be a tear from his eye.

Stan chuckled alongside him. "Yeah, well. That's what we're here for."

"Well, I can certainly help you with that. What sort of car did you have on mind mister-?"

"Pinesfield!"

"-Mister Pinesfield?"

Mabel shot a glare up at Stan, who ignored her completely. "Something that runs would be nice." Stan clapped his hands together, nodding sagely. "And kinda big?"

"I'm certain we have whatever you are looking for, Mister Pinesfield," Bud said. "Is there a certain year or model you were thinking-"

"I'm going to use the bathroom!" Mabel practically shouted, cutting Bud off. She winked in response at the side-look at Stan had been giving her.

"Bathrooms in there, ma'am," Bud said, pointing out the little building off to the side. The tan paint was peeling off it and the words GLEEFUL AUTO was printed on the top.

Mabel nodded almost too quickly and backed away, fast walking away from the two. Peeking over her shoulder, she watched Bud clap Stan on the shoulder and practically drag him across the lot. Stan couldn't shove him off and resigned to his fate underneath the larger man.

Mabel huffed through her mouth. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat, just like that night only a handful of months ago, back when Wendy had taken them out to Dusk2Dawn….

Mabel shook the memories of that dreadful night out of her mind. Her stomach was still churning, guilt gnawing at her from the inside out. Too many times Mabel had debated on going back to that little convenience store to apologize somehow and too many times did she have to remind herself how horrible of an idea that was.

Mabel sighed to herself, staring at her hands. _This is different, though,_ she reminded herself. _This… this is for Dipper. For Grunkle Stan. For Grunkle Ford. For- for our family._

Mabel stepped into the little building, and practically moaned in delight at the air conditioning whipping around her. She wiped the layer of sweat that had been pooling on her forehead.

" _Are you_ still _wearing sweaters? During the spring is one thing, but the summer? Are you crazy?"_

Mabel cracked a dry smile. Dipper had shaken his head, rolling his eyes at her while a playful smile tugged at his lips.

" _Sweaters are cozy and comfortable!"_

" _I would rather be cool and smart."_

" _There's one thing in that sentence you'll never be, bro-bro."_

" _Hey!"_

Mabel shook her head. She turned and stared down the length of the room with wide eyes. The tile was off-white and dirty, dried muddy footsteps leading all about. A long counter with a cash register was present and behind it, a glass case of keys.

"This is almost too easy," Mabel muttered. She pressed her perspiring hands against her skirt, trying to get them to be at least a little dry and stepped deeper into the room. She looked around again, trying to make sure no one else was around.

She didn't see a single soul. Mabel shrugged at herself, and carefully walked over to the counter. She looked right and left again, and sliding her hand against the edge of the counter, swung her foot out and started to step slowly behind the counter.

"Huh, oh hullo there!"

Mabel nearly screamed as her feet scrambled underneath her. She lost her balance, and fell hard on her butt.

"Oh dear! I didn't mean to scare ya there." The boy, who had been hidden behind the counter, crouched on the floor over a number of papers, pushed himself up, running over to her. His white pompadour bobbed. He grinned uneasily, sticking his small hand out for her to take.

Mabel stared at him, cocking a single brow at his powdered blue suit, but took his hand. His fingers were almost deathly pale compared to hers and his palms, like hers, were both sweaty and soft. His pudgy fingers couldn't even completely wrap around her hand as he helped haul her up. He stepped forwards, moving to help wipe imaginary dirt off her, but Mabel shook him off.

"It's- It's fine," Mabel was finally able to croak out. Mabel could feel her soul sinking back into her slowly. "I just… didn't expect to see you there, is all!" Mabel quickly plastered another grin. Though her hand had long fallen slack in his, the strange kid was still holding her hand.

"Oh, it's not fine at all! I didn't mean to give you such an awful scare there. I am, truly and deeply sorry." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, giving it one last squeeze before _finally_ dropping it.

Mabel hid the hand behind her back and discreetly wiped off the saliva clinging to the back of her hand off on her sweater. "As I said, it's fine."

The boy shook his head. "Still, I am deeply sorry. Anyways, my name is Gideon Gleeful!" He smiled at her, and his fat cheeks had the deepest dimples she had ever seen. His watery blue eyes almost disappeared into the folds on his face. "What's yours?"

"Um, Stella Pinesfield!" Mabel said quickly. She soon quickly cursed herself. Who would even-

"It's very nice to meet you, Stella," Gideon said warmly. "What are you doing in here? You look _much_ too young to be buying a car. And I would know, hehe."

"Ah, no. My Gru- Grandfather is buying one. I came in here to use the bathroom and escape the heat." Mabel forced her smile to stretch wider.

Gideon chuckled. "The heat _is_ dreadful around this time of year, ain't it? And it's only gonna get worse from here."

Mabel just nodded along.

"Oh, curse me! Again, my manners have seemed to escape me in your presence." Gideon stepped close to her. "Let me show you were our facilities are."

Mabel stared down at Gideon, her lips pursed. _Facilities?_

Nonetheless, she followed him as he lead her around the opposite side of the counter and towards two hidden doors she hadn't seen before.

"Here we are, Miss Pinesfield," Gideon practically purred. Mabel shuddered in revulsion.

"Um, thank you Gideon," Mabel got out. Before Gideon could respond, she pushed herself into the women's bathroom.

Mabel made sure the door was looked- not exactly trustful of Gideon in the slightest- and started to pace back and forth. She tugged hard at her hair.

She was so out of her depth. What was she supposed to do _now?_ Grunkle Stan was waiting on her and she hadn't been expecting _Gideon_ to be here! Mabel dragged her feet against the tile. If Dipper were in her shoes, he would know what to do. He _always_ knew what to do.

Mabel sighed, pausing and turning to stare at herself in the cracked mirror. The bags hanging precariously under her eyes were heavier than she had thought them to be and her lips were quite clearly chapped and chewed. Mabel scratched at her yellowed teeth, and tucked a reminder in the back of her mind to clean her mouth out later.

Mabel wrapped her arms around herself, leaning back against the wall, and stared into her own blank eyes, getting lost within the tangling maze of her own self.

If only she knew some _actual_ magic. All that swam in her mind was theories and foggy runes that had already slipped her mind from school. Nothing useful.

Mabel tapped her fingers against her chin. What would Dipper do? He had always been the one with the crazy plans.

Mabel slunk down onto the ground, hugging her knees close to herself. Her mind reached out, grasping at nothing at all, and Mabel hissed in frustration under her breath, hitting her head back against the wall.

"Why can't I think of anything useful _ever,"_ she muttered. If she actually _thought_ for a change, maybe she could have helped Dipper back when he _needed_ her. Maybe _she_ could have done something to stop him from becoming so entangled with Bill. Stopped him from going out. Had told Stan so _he_ could have helped him.

 _Called_ something out to him to make him stop and stay with her. Say something to have stopped him from running right into Bill's arms…

Mabel shuddered and tucked her arms close to her body, pulling her sweater over her head and pressing her head down into her chest. Hot tears she had only let the cold moon and stars watch for the past nights ran down her cheeks like currents.

She was… she couldn't even help herself. She couldn't even bring up the energy to _smile_ now, something she had done so easily on a whim. If she couldn't even manage that, how could she _ever_ manage to help Dipper?

She was just one half of a missing whole, and not even the smart half.

Mabel's own loud sniffs jarred her awake out of her reverie of her tornado of thoughts. She shook her head.

Dipper was still depending on her. Dipper was still _out there,_ under Bill's mercy, doing who knows what and _suffering._

Mabel turned and stared up at the ceiling. Dipper had always been the one to lead. To take control, to grab her by the hand and pull her alongside him in whatever schemes he had plotted. Dipper seemed to had always been the one searching for her, and yet her she was searching for him, and she was completely lost.

Mabel slowly rose a hand to her cheek, and wiped hard at her tears. Her cheek burned hot with the friction.

Dipper was depending on her. He was, she knew it. Her and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. Their family. The only thing they had left now.

Mabel sucked in a sharp breath, along with snot. She coughed into her hand and sticking her hands back through her sweater, stood up. Mabel glared into her own eyes reflecting back at her across the cramped room.

Her toffee brown eyes _burned_ back at her. Mabel set her jaw. Mabel's legs did not shake as she stalked up to the sink.

Mabel splashed water across her face, washing her tears, the redness, and her doubt down the drain. The ends of her hair hung wet around her face and stuck to her skin. Bracing her hands against the sink, she watched as the last of the water trickled down the drain….

 _Drain._

Mabel bared a grin down at the sink, and her mind clicked and raced as her eyes lit up with an idea.

The drain.

Mabel turned to where the unused toilet sat, and her grin never faded as she practically ran over to it. Snapping up the nearly full roll of toilet paper in her hand, she quickly unwound the roll, ripping out long chunks and dropping them into the toilet.

Once Mabel was sure it would be full enough, she flushed the toilet. The toilet gurgled in anger, and water started to rise.

"Gideon!" Mabel yelled, her voice shrill. She ran over to the door and unlocked it, throwing it open with a _BANG!_ "The toilet is clogged!"

Mabel nearly tripped back over her ankles when Gideon was still at the front of the door, waiting for her. His eyes widened in horror. "What in tarnation?" Gideon recoiled at the sight of the water, which was starting to pour over the rim. "I- I gotta go get Bud!" Gideon cried out. "I can't touch poopy water!"

Gideon waddled as fast as he could and threw himself at the door, disappearing into the heat.

Mabel didn't waste a single second running around the counter. She stared hard at the locked glass case. Looking around and seeing nothing, she took her shoe off and smashed it hard against the glass. It took four tries until the glass finally shattered and Mabel grabbed at random keys, filling both her hands. Shoving her foot back into her shoe, she ran to the door.

The door was flung open by Bud Gleeful, Gideon right behind him, and as Bud's eyes flickered over to the smashed glass case, Mabel was already squeezing by him and running.

"Grunkle!" She screamed, barely able to restrain herself from screaming his name in her flurry.

Stan popped his head out from a car, grinning wildly at her.

"I just grabbed random keys I don't know what any of them do or- or-" Mabel babbled, she dropped three keys as her hands shook and she shoved the remaining into one of Stan's hands.

"Shh, shh, you did great, sweetie." Stan grabbed one of her hands in his free one. Mabel clung hard onto him as he plucked a key out of the ones she had grabbed, reading the number that had been taped to it.

"Hey! You two!" Bud shouted behind the two. Mabel couldn't tune Bud out as Stan dragged her down a few cars to an old navy blue van.

"Stop! Stop right there!" Bud continued to huff. Mabel could hear his heavy feet as he waddled as fast as he could towards them.

Stan unlocked the van and practically threw Mabel inside. Mabel scrambled into the back.

Stan scrambled into the van and slammed the door closed behind him, locking it with a smash of his thumb. He shoved the key into the ignition and after a little coaxing and choice words, Stan got the engine to purr for him.

Stan shoved the key into Mabel's hands. "Get in the back and unlock the back doors!"

Mabel's head bobbed in a nod and she nearly dropped the key as she climbed over the seats.

Stan stomped down on the gas and nearly running Gideon over, he flung the wheel and the two escaped out the front. Mabel stared out the back window with huge eyes as Bud shook a single fist at them. Gideon was frozen where he was standing.

"Mabel, are those doors unlocked?"

Mabel jerked at the sound of Stan's voice. She shoved the key into the lock. "They are now!"

"Good, we gotta be fast."

Stan turned down the corner to where the El Diablo was hiding out. Mabel threw the back doors open as soon as Stan stopped, and jumped out the back.

"Stanley! Mabel!" Ford yelled, stumbling out of the car, over to where Mabel was. "W- What's-!"

"No time to explain, poindexter," Stan snapped, stepping out of the van himself. "Mabel, get your stuff and pig from the back. Ford, help me get everything else into the back!"

The three made quick work moving their meager supplies, Mabel holding Waddles close to her chest as she dumped him onto one of the backseats, strapping him in so he wouldn't run out. Waddles oinked in annoyance, but this time didn't try to pull out. Mabel stacked her stuff on the seat next to him.

Ford climbed into the back and over their bags, closing and locking the back doors as Stan threw himself back into the front.

Mabel's heart slammed hard against her ribs and even after Stan directed them onto a side road heading out of town and toward who knew where, her heart could not seem to settle. She felt as if her lungs were about to burst and the fear that had been pumping through her was all the more bitter on her tongue as she leaned back into her seat, right between Ford and Waddles. She could not relax.

Stan's grip on the wheel of the van was white and his shoulder were hunched. He, too, was not breathing right.

"What- What the _hell_ just happened?" Ford was finally able to get out. His eyes darted between Mabel and Stan.

Stan shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. "E- Even I d- don't know how to answer that. It was all Mabel."

Ford's head whipped around so fast, Mabel thought he got whiplash. He pinned her down with a stare. "Mabel?"

Mabel released a long, loud sigh through her nose. She held her head in her hand, and Ford moved to awkwardly wrap an arm around around her shoulders, patting her bicep slowly in an uneven rhythm.

"I…. There was someone in the building. So I- I went to the bathroom and clogged the toilet. The kid in there, Gideon, ran out and I took the time to- to steal some keys. I gave them to Grunkle Stan, he chose a car, and now we're here."

Ford stared at her. "You thought of all that on your own?"

Mabel drew herself in, becoming smaller underneath Ford's stare. "Um, yes?"

The smallest of wry smiles quirked at Ford's lips and he shook his head. "I am not going to lie, I'm a little impressed, but also very disappointed. Mabel, please remember… the things done right here and right now are those of necessity. They are not right. Please tell me you'll keep that in mind for me."

Mabel stared up at Ford, her eyes as large as the sun hiding behind the clouds outside. "I promise," she whispered.

Ford nodded, his tense shoulders relaxing, and he licked his lips slowly. "T- Thank you."

Mabel did not know what to say to that, so she didn't respond. "Where are we going?" she asked Stan instead.

Stan grunted. "Away from here. Then we can get our bearings. I'm gonna need to change the license plate on this thing. We'll just need a little black paint for that, though."

Ford stared around the lemon of a vehicle, his nose scrunching up. The ripped upholstery of the seats smelled clearly of weed and cigarettes. He shook his head and sneered at the ugly checkered curtains dusting the side of the windows. "This is the best you could get?"

"It was the first car I could match to a key," Stan responded gruffly. "Now stop complaining. We should get out of this state and we're going… well, anywhere else."

Ford nodded in agreement. "They're gonna find the El Diablo."

Stan sighed, running a hand through his hair. His voice was far away, almost mournful.

"Indeed they will."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _BLF XZM'G IFM UILN BLFI IVTIVGH_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Is this how used car dealerships work? Probably not at all! I haven't been to a dealership in YEARS and the last time I went I was just looking at sports cars because they're pretty and not looking to shop. Before then... who knows. Anyways, I don't... particularly care if this is realistic or not I'm just going to roll with it. A lot of stuff happened and was revealed (I think) in this chapter.**

 **I am quite happy with the length of this chapter and I hope it makes up for the short chapter last time!**

 **Also, more good news(?) Limbo is a Legend is officially the only fanfiction I am working on right now! Meaning maybe faster updates(?) Who knows.**

 **I've started working on an actual proper novel so a lot of my time is going to be put into that. At the same time I am working on an original smut story (30 Ways to Make an Angel Fall from Grace. If you like angel/incubus dynamics, kinky (and fluffy) sex, and threesomes I suggest checking it out. It's on AO3 and my fictionpress account. Link to latter is on my profile) And I am kinda going back and forth between all three of these (though my novel and this is more important than 30 Ways.)**

 **Basically what I am saying is: Fast updates?! Who knows! Not me!**

 **Anyways, I have nothing more to say. I will try and start the next chapter within the next couple of days and it will probably be a little on the short side, by the looks of it.**

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	20. Limbo is an Agreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This chapter took way too long and is short I am sorry.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Tad groaned, rubbing his face with the sweaty palm of his hand as he opened up the door for Dipper and Bill. Both went straight to their shared bed.

Tad plodded along after them, closing and locking the door behind himself and sat down on his own taken bed.

"Well, that was worthless," Bill grumbled from where he had smashed his face into his pillow.

Dipper just nodded alongside him, yawning and rubbing his full stomach while Tad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

They had been in Scottsdale for a week now. A whole _week_ and they still were not any closer to finding Never Asking. They had run by churches of all kinds, stores Tad suggested Never Asking might have frequented, but without a name or even description, there wasn't much to ask and, surprising no one, they got next to nothing in response.

Bill waved his hand around against the mattress, searching for the sheet. Rolling his eyes, Dipper grabbed where it was crumpled up on the end of the bed and dropping it onto his head. Bill gave him a muffled _thanks_ and didn't look up.

"What are we going to do now?" Dipper asked in general. He rested his back against the hard rail headboard of the bed and watched himself wiggle his own toes in his sockets without interest.

Tad weaved his fingers together and steepled them between his chin, leaning on his elbows. "That's a very good question. All we can do is continue looking around. Perhaps a radio station could help?" Tad stared down at the floor in thought. "We could always go by a few of those and see if they know where it's broadcasting at the very least. Or any other tidbits of information. A denomination. A church name. Maybe even the alias that Never Asking is under currently…"

Bill hummed where he was laying in agreement. "That sounds like a good plan. I guess. There's not much else to do." Bill's tone had turned scathingly bitter by the end and Dipper leaned away from him, staring at him with huge eyes.

Bill sat back up and crossed his legs. "We need to find him and kill him and move on to finding another god or goddess. This is getting frustrating."

Tad shook his head. "You really have lost all your patience, haven't you?"

Bill snorted. "Hardly. But there is a difference between actively working towards something and being stagnant in trying to find what is basically a needle in a haystack."

Dipper glanced between the two gods. "Um, what did Never Asking… do? Exactly?" He found himself asking. Both pairs of eyes- one pair amethyst and the other, a single honey, landed on him. Dipper squared his shoulders, looking up at both of them boldly. "You said he betrayed you but how did he do that? How many gods betrayed you two anyways?"

Bill's eye was dark as he peered down at Dipper. Tad turned away, pressing a hand against his mouth as his eyes grew tumultuous.

"A _lot_ of gods ended up betraying us. In some way or another," Tad answered first. There was a hard edge to his voice.

"Some of them _actively_ betrayed us, whether it be joining the ranks of our enemies, thieving, or even killing others within our army," Bill snarled. "Others merely deserted us. It hardly matters, however. They swore their _lives_ to _me-"_ Bill jabbed his own finger at his chest, "-they made a _deal_ to see the war through. With me. They _broke_ that deal. And no one breaks a deal with _me."_

Dipper gulped and scooted farther away from Bill.

Bill shook his head, his now strawberry blond hair whipping against his darkened jaw. "As for what Never Asking did, well he was a trickster. Unlike other gods, who need to devote quite the time and energy into creating a stable form," Bill poked at his own cheek, "Never Asking could change his form at will while using little magic or energy. He was a master of disguise, even taking on the same voice as those he was mimicking."

Dipper blinked slowly, his mind running.

"He was a perfect spy, along with another goddess we have already gotten by the name of Blue Moon. I believe I mentioned her to you before?"

Dipper thought hard. "Yeah… yeah you did."

Bill nodded and leaned forwards. "Yes, well. They were the best spies and sneaks we had. While Blue Moon was a little more bloodthirsty of the two, she dealt with stealth, where she didn't have to be seen. Never Asking was different. He dealt with stealth when _not to be seen_ was impossible. He helped us pull out of the defense and go onto the offense multiple times." Bill sighed, his one good eye murky as he looked away. "Then, he went rogue. I don't know what exactly happened. He went missing for a few months. I had thought him dead, which would have been unfortunate. What happened was much worse. When he did return to us, he lied and cheated his way through. He stole important battle plans for a raid me and-" Bill gritted his teeth together and a low growl rumbled in his chest, "-well, me and _another god_ were planning. When we went to attack, we failed. Awfully." Bill turned back to look at Dipper. "A lot of gods, goddesses, and mortals died that night. It was one of our biggest failures and was the first that lead both of us- me and Tad- into a spiral of bad luck." Bill pushed himself off the bed and paced, his hands clenched to his sides. He stared out the window of their motel.

Dipper could not read Bill's face.

Across from Dipper, Tad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yup. That's what happened."

Dipper continued to stare at Bill. _How… horrible,_ he thought. Dipper shifted where he was sitting, but didn't approach Bill. Dipper's heart, however, did ache for him.

"I- I'm sorry…." Dipper trailed off.

"I am too," Bill muttered stiffly. He kicked his shoes off and got back onto the bed, crawling up alongside Dipper and falling. A small _oomph_ escaped him as his face smacked straight down into his pillow, but Bill didn't move from where he was lying.

Tad glanced around their room, which was a mess of dirty clothes thrown around on the ground, and then back up at Bill. "Well, moping around isn't going to do us any good."

"I'm not moping." Bill's voice was muffled by his pillow.

Tad rose his brows. "Right. How about you something useful and pick up this mess and go down to the Laundromat?"

Bill picked his head up. "Laundromat?"

"We need to clean our clothes. They're starting to smell rank." Tad scrunched his nose up.

Dipper groaned, hanging his head in his hands. "Do you really want Bill to work a washer and a dryer?"

Tad scoffed. "Of course not. I was thinking you could do that."

"But I don't know how!"

Tad gave Dipper a long look. "There's instructions. I'll give you the money too. Let's try and at least get something done today, yes?"

Dipper grumbled, but Bill perked right up. "You mortals have machines to wash clothes? I can never get over how lazy you all are!"

Dipper ignored Bill, groaning and standing up. Tad took out his wallet and handed Dipper some money. Dipper stuffed it into his shorts. "Fine, fine. We'll go. Help me pick up, Bill."

"I don't want to."

" _Bill."_

Bill pouted and slowly got up as well. "Fine! You're always so pushy."

"I wonder where he got it from," Tad deadpanned.

Bill ignored him and started helping Dipper pick up all the dirty clothes off the floor, his nose scrunched up the entire time and a frown marring his face.

"What will _you_ be doing while we're gone?" Bill asked, peering around the mound of clothes in his arms.

"I will be bathing and thinking about our next course of action concerning Never Asking."

Bill's lips puckered. "You better figure something out, Strange. We're losing time." Bill followed Dipper as he trotted over towards the door.

Tad sighed heavily. "I will. I will. Trust me."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Tad groaned as he entered the bathroom, dragging a hand down his face. He leaned back against the closed door, enjoying the silence he was currently bathing in.

At last, he could hear his own thoughts again.

Tad pushed himself off the door, padding in front of the mirror to stare into his own hollow face. His eyes were ringed with exhaustion. Bending down over the sink, Tad splashed some water on his face, rubbing hard enough to make his pale cheeks flush with a deep crimson.

Tad straightened himself back up. Bill and Dipper wouldn't be gone for too long, so he had to make the most of his alone time. Walking over to the shower, Tad checked to make sure soap was still available to him. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, Tad backed up and stripped his clothes off, folding his shirt and pants neatly and stacking them on the toilet. He sat his belt on top of both and tucked his socks into his shoes and sat them on top of the pile he had.

Tad couldn't help but catch his own gaze in his reflection. He gave himself a watery smile.

 _No need to worry,_ his own eyes told him. _Everything will work out. Once this is over, perhaps you could take a break. Go to Europe or something._

Tad traced the black mark of a stitched heart over his chest with a gentle finger, which was sliced in half by a long, thin scar. Not breaking his own gaze, he dropped his fingers down to trace the circular brand underneath it, right on under his navel. The long scar he had stopped before the winced and quickly dropped his hand. Avoiding the grotesque sight of the top of the Y-shaped scar running across his torso, Tad shuffled into the shower.

This was his time to relax and enjoy the soft _pitter-patter_ of water as he bathed. Not think about darker times that had long since passed.

Tad's shower was a brief one, and he redressed quickly as soon as he can. Picking up his comb, he carefully parted and untangled his deep plum hair as he continued his own soft musings.

They had to find Never Asking soon. Tad could almost feel him slipping through their fingers. _Again._ And if Never Asking did indeed slip past them this time, Tad wasn't so sure if Bill could take it.

A cold shiver went down Tad's spine at the mere thought. No. They had to find him. But-

Tad's eyes widened, and a small grin quirked at his lips. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He couldn't use his magic, Bill couldn't either.

But there was someone who _could_ and someone who was planning on learning as well, if Bill was being serious about that.

Tad fixed his hair quickly and practically ran out of the bathroom. Bill and Dipper were still gone- most likely at the Laundromat still.

Tad found himself unable to stand still or wait. Without a second thought, he flew from the room, out on a search for the one and only Dipper Pines.

~~0~~0~~0~~

It took only a handful of minutes for Tad to locate Dipper. He was exactly where he expected him to be- the Laundromat. Entering the cramped, steamy building, Tad paused at the scene unfolding before him.

Dipper tugged at Bill's shirt, scowling. "Bill, get your head out of the washer!"

"You said to put soap in here I'm just trying to figure it out."

Dipper groaned. "You're hopeless! Come on!" Dipper tugged at Bill's shirt again. Bill grumbled to himself, but pulled his head out. He gently pushed Dipper away from him and patted his shirt down.

"Really, Pine Tree? I'm all wrinkly now. Was that _really_ necessary?"

Before Dipper could answer, Tad intervened. "I figured it out."

Dipper and Bill turned to him.

"Figured it out?" Bill asked. "Figured what out?"

Tad grinned and padded over to him. Checking to make sure all the clothes were inside the machine, Tad poured the soap Dipper had bought into it and started it.

"How we're going to find Never Asking. How we could, in theory, find almost any god or goddess out there."

Bill's eyes widened. Dipper blinked, cocking his head to the side, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked before Bill could.

Tad leaned against the washing machine and lowered his voice. "Bill, you mentioned that you wanted to teach Dipper magic?"

"Oh you knew about that?"

"I heard you too talking about it."

Bill crossed his arms and leaned heavily on his left leg. "Well, that's the plan but we haven't started yet. Why?"

Dipper winced when Tad turned and stared down at him. He shuffled where he was standing and looked away quickly. There was something not quite right in Tad's gaze.

"I can't use magic right now and neither can Bill. You can." Tad pointed at Dipper. "We should be close enough as of right now. If Bill can teach you, it's possible you could learn how to feel gods."

Bill frowned. "I am not sure that would work. Dipper isn't a god, of course, so he wouldn't be able to feel them by blood. Not unless a god was right on top of him and bleeding."

"I wasn't thinking about that. Most gods are still connected to the Mindscape."

Bill scowled. "I can't even enter the Mindscape. What makes you-"

"But you entered mine?" Dipper interrupted.

"I can visit your Mindscape because you gave me permission to. Godly deals are more powerful than mortal seals."

"Oh."

Bill flashed Dipper a smile before returning his hard gaze to Tad. "I _guess_ I could try and teach ole' Pine Tree here how to tap into his own Mindscape and use it-" Bill playfully pushed the brim of Dipper's hat down. Dipper smacked his hand away and fixed it with a glare aimed at Bill. "But I can't promise anything."

"But you can try?"

"Do I not have a say in this?" Dipper piped up, glancing between the two gods. He crossed his arms tight across his chest.

"Of course you do," Tad said. "Um, do you want to?"

Dipper rose his brows and stared at Tad for a few seconds. He sighed, and looked over at Bill who was staring down at him as well. Dipper twisted his lips to the side. "I'll think about it."

Tad narrowed his eyes but sighed, burying his hands into his pockets. "Very well. We aren't going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Right," Dipper said. He didn't look at either Bill or Tad. "I'm going to go check and see if there's anything else that needs to be washed." Dipper pushed past Bill and Tad. He pulled his cap low over his face and stalked out of the Laundromat.

Bill's lips twitched. "He's going to agree."

"You sound sure of yourself."

Bill leaned back against the washer, staring at where Dipper had left. "I _am_ sure. I've seen his mind, Tad. Remember?"

"And?"

Bill frowned. "It was a lot less messy than other minds. It was… weird." Bill looked away. "It wasn't right. It was weakened, I think. I haven't seen a mind like Pine Tree's in _years."_

"You haven't seen a mind in years in _general."_

Bill waved Tad off with a scowl. "You know what I mean!"

"So you're going to study it?"

"I've already been doing that, Strange. Now it's time to do _more_ than that."

Tad's eyes widened. "Bill, didn't I already tell you that _messing_ with him like that was a bad idea? That's how you got into this mess with him in the first place! Do you really want Dipper to hate you again?"

Bill shook his head. "He still hates me."

"You'd be surprised. Don't blow this for yourself."

"I thought you wanted to get Never Asking."

"I do. But-" Tad shook his head violently from side to side, groaning. "Just don't hurt him again. Please."

Bill frowned, and his eyes narrowed. "Why do you care so much?"

Tad groaned and looked away. He bit his lip. _The kid deserves better._

"Because everything is easier when we're not fighting and acting stupid."

Bill continued to stare at Tad, unblinking. "Hm. Well, you are right."

Tad broke the silence before it could form, relief flooding him. "So are you actually going to-"

"I don't know yet! Let's see how Pine Tree is leaning then I will decide."

Tad nodded slowly and padded over to the washer to check the time. "Just… be careful at least."

"Stop treating me like some _child,"_ Bill spat. "I know what I am doing. Especially when concerning the Mindscape."

Tad flinched back. "Sorry, sorry. I just. Worry. You know?"

"Well stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Bill strode past Tad. "I'm going to go talk to Pine Tree. We can't just start at hunting down Mindscapes. We'll need to build up to it. Might as well start as soon as we can."

Tad watched Bill left and turned back to the whirring machine. He stared at his reflection. His lips were pulled down and wrinkles were crinkling around his eyes.

"Why am I always doing all the work?"

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Pine Tree! Pine Tree, wait!" Bill called out, scuttling up the stairs. Dipper paused on the second to last step, turning around to look down at him.

"What?" Dipper barked.

"I wanted to talk about the magic thing without Tad breathing down our necks."

"I told you. I need to think about it."

Bill waved his hand, rolling his eyes. "Yes well, let's skip that. I'm already going to train you in magic, as we previously decided. So you don't really _need_ to think about it."

Dipper stared at Bill without blinking. "Um, yes I do? I really, really do? You're asking me to- to _help_ you track down gods you want to _murder."_

Bill leaned his hip against the rusty railing of the stairs. "You've already been doing that, Pine Tree." Bill shook his golden fringe out of the way. He scratched underneath his eyepatch. "You helped us with Thomas Doubt."

Dipper almost fell down, grabbing the railing support. "I- I did?" His eyes practically bulged out of his skull. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I forgot I didn't tell you. Hmm."

"Bill!"

"Calm down, Pine Tree. Listen. When you tried to _run away from me-"_ Bill's hands tightened into fists, "-you found that guy right?"

"The Private Investigator? Wait, he was-!"

Bill nodded. "Right on the money! Heh, Tad taught me that saying. It doesn't even make sense! I love it!"

Dipper bit his bottom lip hard, his mocha eyes stormy. "That was Thomas Doubt?"

Bill sighed. He reached forwards to clap his hand on Dipper's shoulder, but dropped his hand back down at the venomous glare Dipper shot him. "Yes, it was. It's not _that_ big of a deal!"

"I was an accomplice to murder!"

"If you want to be real technical, you've already killed, Pine Tree."

" _You_ killed Ace Moonlighter."

"Because you asked me to."

Dipper sighed and didn't look back up at Bill.

"Pine Tree…." Bill narrowed his eyes. "You're not really _bothered_ by this, are you?"

Dipper ground his teeth together. Before Bill could repeat his question, Dipper threw his hands into the air with a groan, stomping his foot. "What bothers me is that you didn't tell me I helped you with Thomas Doubt! That's kinda important, you know!"

Bill weaved his fingers together in front of him. A sly smirk crossed his face. "And that's the only thing that's bothering you? Not that you've killed before? Were an _accomplice to murder?"_

Dipper crossed his arms tight, burying his fists hard against his sides. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth. The _actual truth."_

Dipper groaned loudly again. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, but turned to stare straight into Bill's eye. Bill couldn't read his hard expression.

"Fine. No, no I am not bothered by that. Ace Moonlighter got what she deserved. Thomas Doubt was a traitor. He did too."

Bill's smirk grew. "Exactly! So why do you need to think?"

"Think?"

"About helping us track down Never Asking?" Bill purred. He stepped past Dipper and stood on the floor above him. Dipper whipped around, still holding tight to the railing, and craned his neck upwards to look at him. Thick, deep shadows were cast around Bill, and all Dipper could see was his brilliantly golden eye and his faint freckles winking back at him.

Dipper sighed, exhaustion sinking him. "I guess I don't. I've already been helping you. Since the beginning." Dipper shook his head. "At this point, what's even the point in saying no?"

Bill bared his teeth in a grin and reached down to pull Dipper up alongside him. Dipper squeaked, hugging Bill's waist tight as he balanced on the god's pointed shoes. He leaned as far away from him as he dared.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Bill murmured. Dipper shook the heat out of his cheeks.

"I don't want to answer that," Dipper said instead. He stepped sideways and pushed himself past and behind Bill. "I'm going to check for clothes. As I _said_ I was going to do."

Bill's smirk never faded. "You do that, Pine Tree. I'm going to take a walk."

Dipper didn't reply, instead disappearing into their room.

Bill shook his head and buried his hands into his pockets. He glided down the stairs.

That had almost been too easy. And he didn't even have to use magic.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _ZRUGV DUH PRUH SRZHUIXO WKDQ DQB PDJLF FRXOG EH_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **I am not completely happy with this chapter but well...**

 **I actually had to go through my draft again. See, when I first started writing this story, I went with my first written draft. Which was an awful idea never gonna do THAT again, as I've been having issues. Luckily for me right now, my issues are for chapters I haven't written yet meaning I still have time to fix them so I don't have to go back and rewrite shit again. That being said I reworked and fixed my draft again and the chapter numbers dropped from 50 to 44 meaning we are almost halfway through this fic can you believe? Anyways, besides that small change, I also split the original draft of this chapter into two- which is why this chapter is a little short and the next chapter probably will be too. Chapter 22 should be normal, however. Maybe.**

 **Speaking of that but not at all, PLEASE comment if you're still reading this story. The number of comments I've been getting has drastically dropped and like. I want to make sure this story is still kinda decent and interesting and people are still reading it? Plus seeing the hit number go up and not even getting 5 comments on a chapter is very. Disheartening. If you like this fic, comment. Anon comments are turned on so there isn't a reason not to, you know?**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	21. Limbo is a Thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be oops. Also I wrote it a lot faster too.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Can you really teach me how to, um, use the Mindscape?" Dipper sat besides Bill on their shared bed, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the god. He tilted his head to the side, curious.

Bill tapped his chin with the tips of his fingers. "Well, I'm not so sure. In theory, yes? I've never taught anyone. Never had a reason to. Nor liked anyone enough to make the attempt." Bill flashed Dipper a look. "How much do you know about magic, though? For me, the Mindscape is-" Bill snapped his fingers loudly, grinning to himself. "However, it's difficult magic. Even for _gods."_

Dipper stared down at his lap, twisting his lips to the side. "I don't know? Magic wasn't really that difficult for me, I don't think."

"Except for runes," Bill chirped. His eyes shone with mischief.

Dipper snorted. "Yeah, except for those. Spells were the easiest to me, if I'm being honest."

"Well!" Bill clapped his hands together, sitting up suddenly. "You will be glad to hear that, if I am thinking of this right, you will need neither runes nor said spells to access the Mindscape!"

Dipper stared up at Bill, his mouth falling open. "Wait? But it's magic? How does that-"

Bill shook his head. "The Mindscape- and its magic- is unlike any other magic out there, Pine Tree. Mainly because the Mindscape isn't this world, isn't like this world, and thus those silly rules don't apply to it."

"Is that why we're just… diving on into this? I mean, you haven't shown me anything yet. Just. Jumping straight to hard magic…?"

"You don't need to know anything when it comes to magic in this world for the Mindscape. At least, I don't think you do." Bill stared at the wall, his eyes hard and foggy. "Nope!" he said a second later. "Don't need to know anything at all! Well, no that's a lie. You need to understand what the Mindscape is, but that's it. Actually, it's rather good you don't know much magic! Leaves you flexible."

Dipper leaned away from Bill, his mind already whirling. "So all I need to do is understand the Mindscape?"

"In theory," Bill reminded him. He turned to Dipper, perching his hands on his knees. "What do you know of the Mindscape, anyways?"

Dipper tucked his leg under him, leaning his cheek on his knee. "Um. It has something to do with the mind?"

Bill belched a laugh at that, shaking his head. "Well. You're not wrong. The Mindscape isn't just _a_ mind. It's _all_ minds."

"All? Like every mind to exist?"

"Kinda. It's all minds that have the capacity to dream. Humans, vampires, werewolves, dwarves, dragons, dogs, cats-" Bill twisted his wrist around as he rattled off more creatures. "-cows, goblins, orcs, changelings… those that can dream are part of the Mindscape."

"Part of? You mean have?"

"No. I mean part of."

"I don't understand."

Bill sighed. "Of course you don't. Hm, how to put it…." Bill looked away again briefly, then turned back to Dipper. "Okay. Think of the Mindscape as a house."

"A house?"

"Well more like a mansion of billions of rooms, but for now, I think a house would be the best analogy. Small house for a small mind." Bill tapped Dipper's forehead and Dipper made a face.

"Hey-!"

"House, Dipper! Are you thinking of a house?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I'm thinking of a house. What about it?"

"Okay. That house is the Mindscape. The entire Mindscape. Everyone who can dream has their own room- a Dreamscape within that Mindscape. A person's own Mindscape- or Dreamscape, if that's easier for you- is a room. Each person has their own room, locked from the inside, separate from every other room. You understanding now?"

"I- I think so? So my Mindscape- _Dreamscape-_ was just my own personal room?"

Bill's face lit up. "Yes it was! Rooms- Dreamscapes- are infinite and represent a person's mind. Or soul. Whichever part of the spectrum you are on for that debate."

Dipper nodded, mostly to himself. "I- I think I'm getting it. Wait, where does that put you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, gods have Dreamscapes too. Least, that's how we're- _I'm-_ going to track them. Correct?"

"Correct."

"But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Dipper started. He paused, thinking over his own words. He scooted closer to Bill. "You're the god of dreams, right?"

"More or less. Dreams. Nightmares. Thoughts. The mind itself. Matters on who you're asking. The correct answer is all of those things, of course. I rule the Mindscape, Pine Tree."

"But do you have your _own_ Dreamscape? You said every creature, even gods, has a room. So does that mean-?"

Bill shook his head vehemently. "No. I don't," he lied.

"You don't?"

"Nope," Bill popped the P. "But we're getting off-topic, Pine Tree."

Dipper frowned, but didn't pursue the point. "So the Mindscape connects all minds together? And each person- each mind- is its own separate room called a Dreamscape within the Mindscape?"

Bill grinned at Dipper, his eyes sharp. "Yup! Gotta say, didn't expect you to pick it up so fast. But well… there's a reason I like ya, kid!"

Dipper looked away as heat pooled into his cheeks. "Ah- um…. So now what? If that's all I need to know about the Mindscape, what's next?"

Bill tapped his cheek. "Well I guess a good starting place would be for you to enter your own Dreamscape for now. It will be easier there, as I will have access to my magic there. I'll be able to show you more as well."

"Wait, I have to go _back?"_

Bill fixed Dipper with a hard look, his eyes narrowing. "Well, yes. You do. You need to be in your room for you to unlock your own door to the rest of the Mindscape, so to speak." Bill leaned over Dipper, his hand pressing into the mattress, his arm resting against Dipper's thigh. "Why do you loathe your Dreamscape so much? It's your own mind, Pine Tree. Nothing more."

Dipper groaned and looked away, leaning away from Bill the best he could. "It was probably just the way I ended up there. I don't know. I… There's something not right about that place."

"It's your own mind."

Dipper picked his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and leaning his chin on his knees. "As I said. It was probably just the _way_ I ended up there. That's probably the reason it felt weird."

Bill pursed his lips, but didn't reply to him. "Well then. Are you ready?"

"Ready? We're going in right now?"

Bill shrugged. "Why not? No time like now!"

"Don't you mean 'no time like the present?'"

Bill waved a hand. "Whatever. Besides. You wanted to learn, so let's start. I'll guide you in. Just. Fall asleep."

Dipper groaned again, but scooted so he could curl up on the bed on his side. He stared up at Bill, who was grinning down at him.

"I am not going to fall asleep with you staring down at me like that. Also I'm cold."

Bill rolled his eyes but settled down behind Dipper. He wrapped an arm underneath Dipper, pulling him close.

Dipper squeaked. "Bill!"

"You said you were cold!"

"You could've just gotten a blanket or something!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Bill purred into Dipper's ear. Every hair on the back of Dipper's neck stood up on end, and as much as he wanted to protest, Dipper found himself leaning back into Bill's warm chest.

"So I- I just… fall asleep?" Dipper slurred. Exhaustion was gripping his limbs tight, and his eyelids weighed a ton.

"Just fall asleep, Pine Tree. Just trust me," Bill murmured into his ear. His breath was arid. "I'll guide you to your Dreamscape. Trust me."

Dipper fell asleep.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Long strands of grass shifted against Dipper's skin, causing it to prickle as he sat up slowly, rubbing a hand across his face. Dipper blinked fast to get the murk out of his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. His elbows popped, and Dipper winced.

The golden sky above him was framed with the sharp branches of decaying trees, the pine needles barely clinging to life. Dipper narrowed his eyes against the bright glare, covering his eyes with a hand as he pushed himself up completely, using a nearby alabaster tree for help.

"Bill? Are you here?" Dipper called out into the twisting forest around him.

"Over here, Pine Tree!" Bill's voice echoed from the right of him and Dipper turned to follow it. He trailed over rough roots, keeping care not to tumble and fall down. Dipper's nose ran with the sweet smell of the violet flowers that winded out of the ground. He sped up his pace, rubbing his temple with his fingers. It was as if a mist had blanketed his mind, causing everything to be hazy.

"You need to hang on better, Pine Tree." Bill's voice was louder now. Glancing around, Dipper realized something; he recognized where he was.

Dipper broke through the trees to a familiar little grove. The song of the small waterfall trickling into a pond caused Dipper's heart to ache. The grass was long, wet with dew, and the black wildflowers looked more like heads of coal than anything else, but they seemed healthy enough all the same, unlike the dying trees.

Bill was sitting next to the pond, his back turned towards Dipper. He glanced behind himself, a grin on his face as usual. "Come sit next to me, Pine Tree." Bill patted the space next to him. Dipper trotted forwards carefully, and slowly lowered himself next to Bill, staring at him. He looked the same as he always did and like him, retained his color.

"Welcome back to your Mindscape, kid. Er, Dreamscape. Probably be easier for you if I just called this place that."

Dipper cracked a small, wry smile. "Yeah it would be." Dipper stared at the small ripples in the water- little mistakes over a mirror of perfection. "So, what now? We're here."

Bill laughed. "Indeed we are here. Well, first off I want to mention this to you before we start, but I can only teach you within the realms of your own mind."

"Realms of my own-?"

Bill sighed. "I- I am the god of the mind, but I am locked out of the Mindscape, Pine Tree. And as I said before, I can be here within your own mind because of our deal." Bill stared up at the sky. "I can tell you and describe everything I can to you, but once you leave your Dreamscape and head out into the _real_ Mindscape, I can't follow." Bill's voice was hard with a sharp, bitter edge.

"Isn't that dangerous, though? What if I get hurt?"

Bill snorted. "Get hurt by what? I've never taught this skill to anyone. No else can walk the Mindscape and by the looks of it; you mortals still think every mind is special! And besides, you're not going to go snooping around in other's Dreamscapes. It's impossible."

"It is?"

"As I said. Each and every Dreamscape is locked from the inside. The only way for another being to access your mind is if you give them the key and let them." Bill slid a sly glance at Dipper, smirking. "Everything still making sense?"

"I think so."

"Good." Bill stretched out his legs. "Before we go looking for the exit to your mind, however, I think it would be good for you to know two other things. For one, magic here isn't like in the waking world. Magic here is- is _raw._ Pure. Do you know where magic originally came from, Pine Tree?"

"Actually, no. I don't." Dipper's eyes were wide as he stared at Bill. "Where does it come from?"

"Well, magic comes from a lot of things. From the Earth and movements of the universe herself. But, mainly, it comes from two things; determination and dreams."

"Wait, what?"

"Magic isn't just a tool, kid. It's _alive_ in a way. Like how trees are alive. Well-" Bill glanced around the forest. "Trees that aren't here. Magic is a living _force._ Born from the universe- raw and savage- but taken by creatures like me- like _you,_ and changed and harnessed by your own mind. Here, within your mind, magic is almost at its base form. You don't need catalysts like words or runes or any of that junk here. All you need is an idea and _want it."_

"Want it?"

"If you want something, just think of it. You have to put effort in, and you can only change so much of what your imagination and own mind will allow, but yes. Anything you can _dream_ of can be real here."

Dipper stared at Bill. "That's amazing. And that joke was stupid."

Bill snorted. "Excuse me, all my jokes are perfect, thank you very much. Like me!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Right." He stood up again and peered around. "Anything I want I can just… create?"

"Unless you're boring and uncreative. Then I guess you can't."

Dipper shot Bill another playful glare. Tapping his cheek, he tilted his head to the side in thought. Staring down at his shoes, Dipper twisted his lips to the side.

His worn and ratty sneakers transformed- becoming as good as new. The white became a musty green and the gray became a smokey black. Dipper gasped and nearly tripped over himself trying to get a better look.

Next to him, Bill cried out in laughter. "I tell you anything you wish for can become true here, and you make your shoes _new_ again? Christ, Pine Tree!"

"I was just testing it out!" Dipper protested, stomping his foot. He crossed his arms and pouted. "What about things that _aren't_ physical. Like, could I give myself superpowers?"

Bill shrugged. "Probably. Why don't you go and find out?"

Dipper pressed his hand into his chin and stared up at the sky again. He narrowed his eyes against the glare, but after a second thought, plucked sunglasses out of the air to put on. "Better."

Bill shook his head in exasperation and continued to watch Dipper.

Dipper bunched up the muscles in his legs. Praying he _wouldn't_ look like a complete fool, he jumped into the air. Instead of falling back down into the grass, however, he stayed floating in the air. Dipper's arms pinwheeled, but he never lost his balance for even a second. Dipper beamed at himself, his chestnut eyes bright in amazement. "I- I can fly! If I want to!" Dipper didn't bother kicking off with his feet- simply rising higher into the air.

Bill chuckled and pushed himself up and off into the air himself, joining Dipper. "Too bad you can't float when awake like I can!"

Dipper stuck his tongue out at Bill, and Bill laughed at him again. "How high can you get, Pine Tree?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know. Is it?" Bill's smirk was infuriating as he shot up into the air past the tree line. "You're so slow!" Bill called down to him, cupping his hands around his lips.

"Hey!" Dipper pushed himself through the tree line himself, pine needles falling from the weak branches he shoved out of his way. As soon as the top of his head met the same level of elevation as Bill's shoes, Bill was pushing up and off again, rising higher.

"Is that all you got, Pine Tree?"

Dipper gritted his teeth, but couldn't hold in his grin. "Of course not!" Pausing, Dipper focused his narrowed eyes on the gilded sky, which was growing ever brighter as he flew up. Dense, white clouds formed behind Bill. A dark shade fell across the forest below the two of them, but for the first time Dipper felt himself relaxing.

It was as if he had closed the curtains on eyes that were watching him.

Dipper pulled off his sunglasses and let them disappear. He shot himself up besides Bill before the god could move again, this time grabbing his wrist. "Got you!"

"Are you sure about that?" Bill laughed. Bill twisted his hand easily from Dipper's grip, but instead wove their fingers together. His other hand rested against Dipper's waist, and Bill pulled Dipper close so that their toes were touching. "Care for a dance, Pine Tree?"

Dipper squeaked, his entire face flushing. "We don't have any music."

"Then create some."

Dipper tilted his head to the side and from far away, a soft melody on a violin rose.

Bill tiled his head in thought. "Violen? Usually when people think of classical music, they think of pianos." Bill pulled Dipper closer, letting him stand on his feet as Bill started a waltz to match the pace of the music.

Dipper wrapped a tight arm around around Bill, his fingers digging into the god's side. "My mother played the violin. Only sometimes, however. She was really good at it, but she always kept it a hobby. When me and Mabel couldn't fall asleep, she would take it out and- and play us a song."

Bill reached a hand up to gently caress Dipper's face. The fog from his eyes cleared as soon as Bill's fingers touched his face. Dipper shook his head and looked away.

"Did you ever learn to play an instrument?"

Dipper chuckled nervously. "If I answer that, you have to promise not to laugh at me, okay?"

"But I laugh at you all the time. What's the difference?"

Dipper snorted. "Good point. I play the sousaphone."

Bill barked a guffaw. "W- Wait. Really? You? Small and noodly Pine Tree plays the sousaphone?"

Dipper huffed and pouted, rolling his eyes. " _Yes_ I do. What about you? What do you play? Wait! Let me guess. Piano?"

Bill growled and shook his hair back out of his face. "I hate to admit it, but yes. I play the piano. Well, I can play a lot of different instruments, but I prefer the piano."

Dipper laughed at that. "I don't even- the _piano?_ The great, big, and bad Bill Cipher plays the _piano?"_

"The piano is a _lovely_ instrument! I don't know what you are saying!"

Dipper laughed more and Bill snorted. He pulled Dipper closer and spun the both of them around. Dipper squeaked, his laughter breaking, and clung to Bill as he slowed down.

"Jerk."

"I would've used a stronger word than that."

Dipper shook his head. "I'm sure you would have."

As the violin from nowhere faded, Dipper loosened his grip on Bill. With a sigh, Bill let him go slowly.

Bill didn't want to let him go.

"That was- was fun…." Dipper trailed off. "But back to Mindscape stuff?"

"You thought that was fun?" Bill perked up at Dipper's words, staring at him with huge eyes.

Dipper twitched under the god's hopeful look and shuffled, scratching the back of his neck. His heart had rose to his throat.

"Um. Yeah. Yeah! It- it actually was."

Bill beamed at him and floated besides him. "I am glad to hear that. But yes! The Mindscape! I think you're ready to try and head out of here, Pine Tree."

"Already?"

"Well it's not like there is much to _prepare._ I'll explain everything else once we find the exit to your mind. I think you already know where that is, however."

Dipper paused. "Yeah, actually. I do." Dipper floated back down to the ground, and Bill followed, landing besides him neatly.

"Follow me," Dipper said, and he took off into the forest.

Bill smiled, his eyes warm as he followed Dipper. Dipper kept his eyes straight ahead, not looking back or around once. He ducked under low branches with ease, his feet knowing the steps across the roots he had trailed over countless times before.

The trees around him were home. Almost like the shack, but a little different. There was no judgement and no lies. Within the trees, everything was hidden, but nothing deceptive. What did the trees have to hide, after all?

Dipper slowed down as the trees around him thinned.

Before him, through the break of the trees, instead of the shack, there was a single door standing alone.

Not just any door, however. The left half was baby blue. The right, a dusty pink. Next to the hinges were small, black marks. Next to each had either the faded name of _Dipper_ or _Mabel._

The door to his room. His first home.

Dipper clutched his shirt over his heart, and worked to steady his breathing. His shoulders shook.

"So this is your exit? I've seen stranger," Bill remarked, standing besides him.

Dipper rubbed his arm over his eyes. He sniffed once. "So I just. Open it?"

Bill shrugged. "Do what seems natural to you to open it. I do want to warn you, though, that in the Mindscape, it is _very_ easy to get lost. And for you, hard to see as well."

"Hard to see? What do you mean?"

"You can't comprehend the Mindscape. In fact, no one can. Not even gods. Well, besides me a long time ago back when I wasn't. Well…." Bill rose a hand to his face, touching his eye that carried the blue flames. "...blinded, I suppose. My point is to stay close to your door. Keep it in sight for now, and don't wander. Take a peek out, see what it's like, and come _straight_ back. Do you understand me?"

Dipper nodded once at Bill, more than a little shocked by his concern despite the flutter in his chest it brought.

"I promise. I'll be in and out. I won't linger."

Bill sighed in relief. "Good luck, Pine Tree."

Dipper gave Bill a small smile and turned back to the door. He paused before it, staring at the door knob. On it was a white safety lock- one parents put on door knobs to keep children out of rooms they weren't supposed to go into.

Dipper reached forwards and gripped the knob. He pressed his fingers against the rubber pads on the lock, pushing hard. He twisted his wrist, and the door opened before him.

The murky white abyss stared back at him, and Dipper stepped into the Mindscape.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Mabel, I think it's time for you to try some actual spellcasting and runemaking."

Mabel grinned, looking up from her loose notes to Ford. "Really?" She scrambled to her feet, bouncing on her heels. "Really, really, really?"

Ford chuckled at her, his eyes twinkling. "Really," he confirmed.

Mabel let out a loud whoop of joy, thrusting her fists into the air. "Aw heck yeah! I thought we were gonna do boring notes _forever!"_

Ford rolled his eyes. " _Magical Theory_ is hardly _boring-"_

"Finally done with the boring stuff, kiddo?" Stan asked as he walked past the two, carrying a pan and a can of beans to cook over their fire they had. It hadn't taken them long to find a place to park off the road within a thick line of trees. Stan could only drive for so long and Ford refused to drive without a driver's license.

"Yup," Mabel chirped. She played with the split ends of her hair. "So what are we gonna do first, Grunkle Ford? Make things fly? Make magical mines? Oh, oh I know! We could charm my grappling hook to be on fire!"

"Why would we charm-?" Ford shook his head and waved his hands. "No, no. Nothing that complicated! I was thinking some simple protection runes for starters. Such as making cloth resistant to tearing."

Mabel deflated a little. "Oh."

"But! If you're interested in fire, I could teach you how to create and control a small flame."

Mabel brightened back up. "You can?"

"Well I think so. Here, let me see your hands."

"My hands-?"

Ford gently grabbed Mabel's hand within his own. He turned it around, making the palm face up.

"Mattering on the shape of your hands, certain elements will come more naturally to you than others when it comes to magic." Ford nodded once and dropped Mabel's hand. "Just as I thought. Your hands are perfect for those who want to cast fire magic and magics based in that element."

Mabel stared down at her own palms with huge eyes, opening and closing her hands repeatedly.

"Have you ever cast an elemental spell?"

Mabel looked up at Ford and rocked on her heels, dropping her hands. "Er, no. not really. I- I've never been able to cast a spell. That was- was more Dipper's thing." Mabel looked away.

Ford smiled softly and patted Mabel's head, making her look back up at him. "Then today is the day you will. Elemental spells are quite easy. They are fueled by emotions- especially the element of _fire-_ and as long as your pronunciation is good and you have an idea of what you want to happen, then you should be successful."

Mabel nodded along to what Ford was saying.

"Don't you two go and burn this forest down. I'm trying to cook beans!" Stan called from his small fire pit. Mabel laughed and Ford shook his head.

"We won't bother your _bean cooking,_ Stanley." Ford flashed Mabel a smile. "Let's go get some water, shall we?"

After fetching a few water bottles and a blanket _just in case,_ Ford and Mabel sat down on the ground.

"Is your mind clear?"

Mabel nodded. "I think so."

"You can't think. You have to _know."_

"Fine, fine! Yes, it's clear."

Ford gave Mabel a lingering look. "For now, I think it would be best if you just try and summon a small flame in the palm of your hand. Like a match. Think of a match."

"But you said to clear my mind!'

"Yes, well, clear your mind _and_ imagine the type of flame you want to summon. Put your will into that, make that flame something you _want_ to happen, then say: _ignis."_

" _Ignis?"_

"It's Latin for fire. Latin is the easiest language to cast magic in. Well, the easiest for those who speak a first language branching from it such as English. It's also a simple and broad enough term. Just… be careful, alright?"

"I'm the _queen_ of careful, Grunkle Ford. Trust me!"

"I trust you," Ford said, but he leaned away from Mabel all the same, ready to grab their water and blanket at any moment.

Mabel breathed in deeply, then out slowly. She held her hand out, palm up, and stared at the center. She narrowed her eyes, her brow scrunching up. Gritting her teeth, Mabel evened out her breaths, barely able to calm her excited heart.

Trying to suck in the excess energy she had bouncing within her, Mabel breathed, " _Ignis."_

Nothing happened.

Mabel frowned at her palm. " _Ignis,"_ she reiterated. " _Ignis!_ Grunkle Ford, why isn't it working?"

Ford gently grabbed Mabel's wrist and lowered her hand. "Hm. That's a good question. Are you focused?"

"Yes! I am!"

Ford narrowed his gaze. "Are you sure? Are you putting all your focus purely into creating fire?"

"I- uh…." Mabel looked away, twisting her lips. She furrowed her brow in thought. "Well… maybe not…."

Ford chuckled and shook his head, letting her go. He sat back. "You always think of three things at once, don't you?"

"Dipper always said it was more like five," Mabel said with a grin. It fell and she looked away, her eyes unreadable. "Can- can we work on runes instead?"

"No. I want you to understand this. Try again."

Mabel sighed and held her hand back out. She stared at her palm. " _Ignis."_

Nothing happened.

"Again," Ford commanded.

" _Ignis. Ignis! IGNIS!"_

Mabel clenched her hand into a fist, baring her teeth. "It's not working! I- I can't do it!" She stared up at Ford, her eyes fiery. "I told you! I _can't_ cast spells! That was _Dipper's_ thing, not mine." She hit the ground hard with the side of her fist, but hissed in pain and cradled it to her chest.

"Mabel-" Ford reached out, but let his hand drop before he clapped her on the shoulder.

"I- I can't do it, Grunkle Ford. I'm sorry. I can't. I was never able to do it I-"

"Mabel. Please calm down." Ford scooted a little closer to Mabel and placed a warm hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles into the top of her spine. "No one can cast when frustrated beyond all belief. Not even the best of wizards out there. Here- deep breaths."

Mabel breathed alongside Ford, following his head. She closed her eyes.

"Listen to your own heart and lungs. It's okay if you can't get it on the first try. You want to hear a little secret?"

"What?"

"It took me two months before I could cast my first spell."

Mabel's eyes snapped open. "Wait, really? It did?"

Ford gave her a small half-smile. "It did. I was so frustrated with myself! I threw things around, made a mess. It was awful."

"But- but you figured it out."

Ford nodded. "I did. After calming myself down and thinking through my problems. I wasn't putting enough strength into my spell. You can't be meek and cast a spell, Mabel. However, I don't think that's your problem."

"Then what is?"

Ford pulled back away from her. "I am going to let you figure that out on your own."

"But Grunkle Ford-!"

Ford waved a finger at her. "No, no. You need to figure it out yourself, Mabel. I know you can do it. You're a smart girl."

Mabel froze, her eyes twinkling. "I- I am?"

"What? Smart? Of course you are! You'll figure it out, eventually. And perhaps some food will help as well." Ford looked over Mabel's head towards Stan, who was staring at the two. "Is dinner ready?" Ford called out.

"More or less. Do one of you want to go get the bread?"

"I'll go get it," Ford said. He stood up and reached down to help Mabel to her feet as well. "Let's take a break for the night. Tomorrow, we can try again. Does that sound good?"

Mabel was still staring at Ford, unblinking. "That- That works." She let go of his hand and took a step back. Her beaming grin was bright in the night. "Thank you, Grunkle Ford."

Ford tilted his head to the side. "Um, you're welcome? Why are you-"

Before he could get his question out, Mabel whipped around on her heel and bounced over to Stan.

Ford shook his head as he watched her go. "You are so strange," he muttered to himself.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Thick fog blanketed the Mindscape, rising up from nowhere. Dipper shivered, a wet chill clinging to his prickling skin as he padded slowly out into the white. Dipper jumped at the sound of a door locking closed behind him. Whipping around, Dipper stared at his own closed door for a moment before turning back around again.

Dipper couldn't tell if he was in a hallway or some room. He couldn't even feel the ground beneath him. Besides his own door behind him, he couldn't see a single thing- not another door, a wall, or anything concrete and _real._

Dipper wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his ear with his shoulder. In the back of his mind, tickling his ears, was soft whispering. He could not make out their words, gender, or even a language, but he could _hear_ them. It. _Something._ Dipper closed his eyes tight, trying to concentrate, but his own pounding heart flushed out all meaning the words might have had.

Dipper took a careful step forwards. The ground beneath him- whatever it was- did not feel stable in the slightest. It was like he was walking on pillows. Thick, fluffy pillows full of feathers. Dipper held out his arms, fighting to keep balance as he stumbled forwards.

Dipper checked behind himself every other minute, keeping his own door within sight. Though he was barely a yard from his own door, Dipper's heart felt stuck in his throat and his stomach churned. His already frayed nerves were on fire from his anxiety. Sweat pooled on his forehead, and Dipper continued to stare at his door as he picked his way forward, watching as the blue and pink get swallowed by the thick fog.

Dipper jumped and nearly fell when his hand came in contact with _something._ He shook his hand hard, hissing in pain, and looked at the doorframe he had ran into on his left.

Like his door, it seemed to stand alone among the mists of the Mindscape. Unlike his door, this one looked to be that of some industrial elevator. Dipper's reflection was twisted in the polished metal.

Dipper stared up at the numbers on top. The floor he was on was zero.

Dipper reached out and gently ran his fingertips over the door, quickly jerking his hand to his chest, hissing as the door burned him. Checking his fingers, Dipper saw no trace of a mark.

Dipper shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and without another thought, whipped around on his heel and ran back to his own door. He tripped once, almost coming crashing down atop himself, but caught himself on his hand at the last second.

Throwing himself against the door, Dipper nearly cried out when he couldn't get the door to open for him. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, trying to break out of his chest.

Then, the door opened, and Dipper came crashing through, falling straight into warm arms that were awaiting him.

"Bill?" Dipper gasped, clinging onto Bill's coat. His legs were trembling beneath him. Bill was holding Dipper up.

"Pine Tree? Are you okay?"

Dipper choked back a small cry and shook his head, blinking hard. "I- I-" Bill pulled him closer before dragging him down to the forest floor, sitting Dipper in his lap. Bill cupped Dipper's face, his fingers waiting to wipe Dipper's tears away if they should fall.

"That was- I couldn't open the door- I-"

Bill shook his head. "I completely forgot to mention that to you. Dreamscapes lock from the inside. Unless you keep your door open, or get a better grip on understanding the Mindscape, then you won't be able to get back within your mind."

"G- Get a better grip on-? But-!"

"I told you all I know you will be able to understand, Pine Tree. From here, you need to figure things out on your own. Anything else I'll say will just confuse you."

"You don't _know_ that!" Dipper snapped, shoving Bill away from him. His back hit his door.

Bill tutted, mainly to himself, and pushed himself back up, flicking invisible dust off himself. "Yes I do. And I take it you didn't like the Mindscape much, did you?"

Dipper scrambled up himself. "Not- not especially. No." Dipper cast a wary look around his Dreamscape before settling a hard look on his door. "No. No I did not. I don't like it much in here in the first place and I _definitely_ don't like it out there. I can't see a single thing!"

Bill cracked a bitter smile, his mismatched eyes narrowed. "Most people can't see within the Mindscape well. Only one pair of eyes were ever able to do that."

Dipper pinned Bill with a glare. "Let me guess. Yours?"

Bill hummed, his sly smile never disappearing. "We'll need to think of a way for you to go out there again and traverse the Mindscape without getting yourself completely lost."

Dipper groaned. "I forgot I would have to go back to- to that place."

Bill threw his head back and guffawed. "Well that _was_ the entire point of this little exercise. But now that we got this out of the way, I think it's time we wake up. Would a little proper magic training be of interest to you?"

Dipper yawned and rubbed his head. "As long as it doesn't make my headache worse, sure."

Bill laughed more and grabbed Dipper's hand, pulling him to his side. "Then, let's wake up. Shall we?"

"Sure."

"You're supposed to say _we shall."_

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Then _we shall."_

The two woke up.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _VEVM BLFI LDM NRMW XZM KOZB GIRXPH LM BLF_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **I wrote and edited this chapter over a span of 3 days- something I haven't done since I don't even remember. Back when this story was still in the single digits when it came to chapters, that's for sure. It's nice feeling motivated for once.**

 **Also! Thank you to those who commented last chapter really made my day a lot! I just feel discouraged easily and I dislike feeling I am yelling out into an abyss. So thank you for that.**

 **I used to always reply to comments on the ending A/N. I stopped doing that a few chapters ago due to my updating time being really late or early depending on how you view it (AKA between 2 am and 4 am) meaning I was usually too tired to reply to everyone. I am going to try and bring that back!**

 **Wayfinder2411- I am so glad you like it so much omg thank you! And yes next chapter after this one will be the halfway point can you imagine haha thank you for reading and commenting!**

 **KatIsNotHere- You're so sweet oh my god thank you so much I am. Speechless a little I am so glad you like my writing thank you so much for reading and commenting 3**

 **Yvette14- Hehe glad to hear it and thank you v much!**

 **reviewer74- I am glad to hear that! and a little surprised thank you very much!**

 **MindscapeChaos- Aaa thank you for commenting here tho. Better late than never haha. I am glad you are enjoying it thank you very much!**

 **LunaLivesInTheClouds- I understand the anxiety thing. Thank you for commenting however! I am glad you like this story thank you for reading ;;**

 **blue- Thank you!**

 **Kyodere- Omg well I am glad you are enjoying it so far. I love writing Tad tbh he is a fun character to write for. Such a mother. Thank you for commenting!**

 **ashes34- Thank you!**

 **Wildtail of Wind- Omg I can't believe you're comparing me to DBC that's crazy omg. Well thank you I am glad you are really liking this fic ;; and yes Bill is blind. Oh Bill. what are we gonna do with you? And yes that is true! It's just a little discouraging when it happens either way (even tho I know the reasons haha) and thank you again! And yes as you can tell I do remember that! I've been meaning to continue the trend of answering comments here, I just fell down on the job. I'll try harder from this moment on, however!  
**

 **Ash- Thank you for reviewing now, then! I am glad you are liking this story :)**

 **poofykitty456- AAA GLAD TO HEAR IT thank you for reading and commenting!**

 **Hype Train- Thank you!**

 **.33- I am glad to hear that it means a lot thank you so much!**

 **Guest #1- Thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **Guest #2- Thank you! Glad to hear it!**

 **KillingMyMind- Oh my god. Thank you for all the lovely comments before I am glad you are enjoying this story haha.**

 **Guest #3- Omg thank you!**

 **AstoraNokwisi- I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. And thank you very much! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations ^^**

 **Eelee- Oh my gosh well. I hope this update made you feel better haha. Thank you for reading and commenting**

 **Miranda- Hehe maybe~ and thank you very much I am glad you like this ff so much!**

 **clokinz- Thank you!**

 **Anyways, more news still: this may or may not be the last update for a while. I want to participate in this year's NaNoWriMo (look it up if you don't know what it is). And thus I won't be working on this fic at all during November. I will try and update at least once before November but... who knows if I will actually be able to accomplish that.**

 **Anyways, if updates slow that is why!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! Comments are very much appreciated as per usual!**


	22. Limbo is Schrödinger's Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Dipper stopped in front of his door, the sudden bright colors startling his eyes. Dipper smiled to himself at his own brevity and cleverness. His pasty arm had multiple _lefts_ and _rights_ written in sharpie, staining his skin, along with small numbers next to said words.

The Mindscape, in Dipper's eyes, was more confusing than Bill had let on. Between the other magic lessons with Bill- learning to conjure proper fire and nearly setting Bill himself alight, along with other more useful spells such as muffling one own's feet- Dipper had been dwelling on how exactly he could navigate the Mindscape without Bill.

The answer came faster than he had expected and Dipper had nearly tripped over himself asking Bill to help him get back into his own Mindscape just to test it out.

The Mindscape may still cause shivers to race down Dipper's spine, and his gut to roll and churn as if maggots were festering inside him, but once Dipper put his plan into action, not even his own paranoia staring at him at all angles could keep his excitement at bay.

Dipper flung open the door and strode back into his own argillite world.

"Pine Tree!" Bill skipped over to his side, reaching out to touch him before pulling back. He rocked on his heels and grinned down proudly at him. "You're back. And in one piece!"

Dipper couldn't fight back against the warm feeling bursting inside his chest. It crawled up to his face, causing it to glow pink.

"I am. Why? Were you worried?"

Bill tucked a suspiciously wet lock of hair behind his ear. "Of course not. So I see your marker and counting plan worked after all?" Bill gently grasped Dipper's wrist and turned his arm around so his forearm faced the sky. Bill ran the tip of a gloved finger across one of the _lefts_ Dipper had printed.

"It did. It's not the best _permanent_ plan. But it worked."

Bill made a satisfied noise and dropped Dipper's arm. "This is very good. Accessing the Mindscape- check! Navigating it- check! There's only one last thing for me to teach you. Well that's a lie. One last _relevant_ thing for me to teach you. Ready to learn?"

Dipper shot Bill a toothy grin. "Of course I am!"

"I like your enthusiasm kid! It's why I lo- er, um- Anyways!" Bill clapped his hands together as heat rushed into his face. The sound, impossibly loud, boomed around them. .

Dipper stared at Bill with huge eyes, his lips pursed to keep his mouth from falling open, cheeks scarlet.

"Now we gotta put this to use for us, now don't we?" Bill spoke faster than usual, gesturing wildly with his hands. "The whole point of this is so you can track down gods, which is a tricky, and by tricky I mean impossible, thing to do without being a god yourself."

"Yes, you've told me that a thousand times now," Dipper said.

"Yes, well. You see, doors that are owned by gods look different than the doors of say, humans or the fae."

"They do? How so?"

"They're gold in nature- just like ichor- and there will be a symbol relating to them. For example, Tad's door has a stitched heart with a square drawn around it etched into it."

"O- Oh. I see. Okay. Gold door. Relating symbol. How does that help me know where they are in the real world?"

"Quite easily, actually." Bill poked Dipper directly between his eyes. "You see, You'll see doors of people who are closer to you. People who are farther away will have doors farther away from you."

"But how does that help with Never Asking? I mean. He could be _miles_ from where we are now! Would I have to walk miles just to find his door? And then what? Being in a different plane of existence doesn't make me any less lost, Bill!"

"Calm down, Pine Tree!" Bill shook his head and tapped his chin. "This is where things are gonna get tough for your little mind to understand. Distance and time in the Mindscape doesn't exist. They're both illusions more or less. However, since you're a human, you can't wrap your mind around that prospect. You've lived in a suffocating universe where laws are laws and can't be broken. Here, they _can_ be! And I've already lost you, haven't I?"

Dipper lifted up a hand and did a so-so gesture, wincing. "Just a bit."

Bill sighed. "Look, out there in the _real_ Mindscape, things are even more malleable and fluid than in here. Anything you can dream of is in here. Anything that has ever existed and will ever exist and has the _capacity_ to exist, can form within the Mindscape."

"Okay…? So what you're saying is I can conjure things up within the Mindscape like my own mind?"

"Yes, basically. It may be harder to do as, well, you are not using your own mind, but the nature of the Mindscape itself to create things, but yes you _should_ be able to. But! That's not all!"

Dipper cocked a brow and crossed his arms. "Not all?"

Bill stepped closer to Dipper till their chests nearly brushed together. Dipper swallowed thickly, but did not move away from Bill. Bill reached up gently, cupping his face. His two fingers brushed against Dipper's ear.

"Anything can be created within your mind and the Mindscape. Anything can be changed. And nothing is real."

Before Dipper could respond, Bill snapped his hand back, taking Dipper's ear with him.

"Bill!" Dipper screamed, cupping where his ear should be. Instead of feeling pain, along with a gush of blood, there was… nothing. Not even a hole where his ear _should_ be.

The side of his face was smooth.

Dipper slowly stared at the ear pinched between Bill's fingers. It was definitely his ear- the little freckle on the lobe gave it away- there was no blood on it. No scarring on the back. It, for all intensive purposes, looked like an ear that was just plucked from a person.

"Nothing is real, everything can be changed. Unlike your mortal, waking realm, things _change_ here, Pine Tree. And _you_ can control that change." Bill reached forwards and Dipper shivered as the back of his ear touched the side of his head. When Bill dropped his arm, Dipper felt the side of his head.

It was as if his ear had never been taken off.

"Everything can be changed…." Dipper muttered to himself. He stared down at his shoes.

Before he had gifted himself the ability to fly. Before he had cleaned his shoes. He could summon what he wished, go where he wanted…

And distance was just an illusion. Time was, as well.

Nothing was real.

Bill's lips curved into a sharp grin at Dipper's expression. "You get it now, more or less, don't you, Pine Tree?"

Dipper stared up at Bill, and returned the grin with a bright, knowing smile. "I- I think I do."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat. Though his body was heavy with sleep, a pounding headache was ripping his mind in two. He blinked slowly, and couldn't stop himself from rolling over, closer to Bill.

Bill was already awake as well, if he even slept, and was staring down at Dipper was a calm expression, his hands folded under his cheek. "Pine Tree? You okay?"

Dipper shook his head and slumped back down into his pillows. Another week had gone by with him traipsing into the Mindscape night after night. He stood alone, his heartbeat the only lifeline he had to the waking world, and had searched all he could, but there was no golden door. Or at least, not Never Asking's door.

Bill had been right in describing Tad's- golden with a boxed stitched heart etched into the side. That door had been a strange one- a thick and foggy glass reminiscent of a shower door.

Dipper had tried to forgo his original idea of counting his steps and marking them and whichever ways he turned on his arm. Distance was an illusion, just as time was, but Dipper could not even hope to see _how_ exactly. His entire existence was shaped by the time he had, along with every step he had ever walked in life.

Though Dipper had no idea what to look for, what to think up of, and though Bill never gave him a clear answer no matter how many times he tried to get it out of the god, Dipper did not stop trying.

Instead of trying to unsee distance, instead Dipper tried to create different ways to traverse the Mindscape. From tiring bicycle rides to trying- and failing- to create and drive a car, Dipper was always left back on his own two feet, a sharpie in hand, back to trudging through the fields of doors in the fog.

Though Dipper knew he wasn't traveling _really,_ and though his body never felt his explorations, each and every day Dipper woke more tired than before, nearly falling over himself in utter mental exhaustion.

Bill reached up and curled a lock of Dipper's hair around his finger. Dipper stared at his gloved hand, not really registering what was going on.

"I think you need to actually rest. You're human and the Mindscape is taking a toll on you."

"We haven't found Never Asking yet. Er, I haven't. That's… we need to. More important."

Bill scoffed. "And how are you to find him if you can't even form coherent sentences?"

Dipper didn't answer; he was mesmerized by Bill's mouth. Bill's fangs were pearly and bright which was strange considering half the time he forgot to brush and spent hundreds of years in a forest.

Dipper had half a mind to ask him about it, but as soon as he opened his mouth, his thoughts fled him and all he did was groan softly.

Bill shook his head and scooted a little closer to Dipper, wrapping an arm around him. He ran a hand through Dipper's choppy hair, still tsking at the hack job Dipper had given himself. "Sleep, my little Pine Tree. Actually sleep. Your human mind is weak and needs to recharge and the only way for it to do that is for you to sleep properly."

Dipper opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't form the words. His face was pressed against Bill's clothed chest and he could hear Bill's rapid heartbeat.

Bill was warm. He was safe. He smelled like a desert- arid and free- but also of something sweeter. Like honey. Sticky sweet honey that could never satisfy anyone's hunger.

Bill sighed as Dipper drifted back off right away. Leaning down, Bill pressed a kiss to Dipper's forehead, and Dipper's mind sunk into dark nothingness rather than misleading dreams.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Instead of turning right at Tad's door, like Dipper had before, he turned left.

Bill had been right about Dipper running himself into the ground. But that didn't mean he should take too much time off resting and not looking.

Never Asking was still out there. And Dipper was going to find him.

Dipper paused, staring at the vague rectangle shapes emerging from the fog.

Why was he doing this again?

Dipper bunched the hem of his shirt in his hands.

Because Bill asked him too?

Dipper wanted to tell himself _no._ Of _course_ not.

But what other reason did he have? At least, ones he wanted to _face._

Dipper's stomach churned, and his heart thrummed hard and fast in his chest- the only sound in the vast nothingness that stretched on around him.

"It doesn't matter," Dipper muttered to himself. He began marching forwards. "It doesn't matter at all."

Dipper approached every door he came across, his heart sinking when no gold shimmered.

Dipper had no idea how long he had walked. He felt no pain within his body- his knees did not creak and the soles of his feet did not burn- yet there was an exhaustion weighing him down. The same exhaustion that chased him night after night.

Dipper gritted his teeth.

He _was_ going to find that blasted door. He _was_ going to find what he had come here time after time to find.

He wasn't going to fail again. He couldn't. He refused to.

Dipper shook his head, his jaw tight, and his brows furrowed low over his hard eyes. He stared out into the fog, challenging it with his gaze.

Bill had said everything was an illusion. Nothing was real.

Dipper tagged his finger against his leg. The smaller doors farther away were swallowed up by the murk before he could even tell if they were gold or not.

Dipper's eyes widened and he took his hand off his thigh. He made a fist, stuck his thumb up, and compared it to the doors farther away.

Of course, by comparison, his thumb seemed bigger.

Dipper dropped his hand- which was by now covered in marks and reminders of turns and steps, and the barest hint of a smile twitched the corners of his lips as a completely mad idea only Bill would be proud of popped into his mind.

Dipper didn't want to harm the Mindscape- not that he thought he really could- and of course, killing himself in the insanity he had came up with wouldn't do anyone good either.

Still. He had to try _something._

Dipper bit down on his tongue, uncertainty rolling through him. His mind conjured every possibility of what would happen. From nothing happening to him somehow, miraculously, bringing down the entire Mindscape around him. The worries caused Dipper's skin to prickle and he shook his head violently.

He had to at least _try._ He had to take a step forwards, take a risk.

His mind screamed at him to stop. His gut bubbled in anticipation.

Screwing his eyes shut and shoving his worries back, Dipper threw his willpower before him, and barely grasping at the straws of his understanding, tried to force the Mindscape to collapse.

Or well, not quite collapse, but _shrink._

At first, nothing happened. Even with his eyes closed, Dipper could sense that. The doors stood in silent vigil, no sound echoed around him, and the fog laughed at him soundlessly, mocking him for even attempting.

Nothing was real. Not even distance. So Dipper imaged a world without distance- where the doors would collapse- stand side by side as close as they could without actually touching. Distance was not real, just as he wasn't real in that moment. Just as the Mindscape wasn't real yet was.

Pants broke from Dipper and he collapsed, falling onto his knees. The very blackness behind his eyelids wavered. Dipper's heart rammed against his ribs- the only sound ringing in his ears.

Even on his hands and knees, Dipper couldn't keep himself up, and he slumped to the ground weakly, curling up in a ball.

Dipper's thoughts were as unclear as the murky Mindscape fog surely blanketing him.

His heart was racing faster and faster and he felt as if his own mind was splitting at the seams.

Tears watered in Dipper's eyes. Their point was already lost on Dipper as soon as he felt them. A sob escaped between his lips, and Dipper curled up tighter.

Nothing was real. Nothing was real. And he was falling. Falling, falling, falling-

 _He was flailing in the air as he plummeted to his death. The abyss he couldn't see stretched out beneath him- white with nothing. He would continue to fall. Falling, falling, falling- nothing existed. Nothing was real. Everything was an illusion. Nothing was real-_

Dipper tightened his fist against the ground. _Not-Ground._ Still ground.

Dipper's muscles tightened, and he shoved himself back up onto his hands and knees. He sat back on his haunches, still panting hard. The inky blackness in his mind was swimming around him still.

Dipper didn't know how long it took for him to crawl back onto his feet. He lost track over how many times he fell back down. Still, eventually, Dipper found himself once again being able to stand on his own two feet alone.

Very slowly, trepidation flowing through his veins while anticipation swelled in his gut, Dipper opened his eyes.

Dipper gasped at what he saw.

The fog was thicker than ever- more like cumulous clouds than a murky mist like before. Though Dipper could barely peer out of it, even he could see the doors surrounding him, circling him and outwards in a spiral that went on forever. They pressed close to one another- back to back. Dipper couldn't even see the space in between each door.

They were, indeed, as close together as they could be without touching. How much space that was, Dipper could only guess. Less than even an electron, that was for sure.

The hinges of the line of doors faced away from Dipper so he could still clearly see the color of each door. Dipper padded towards the door directly in front of him, which also happened to be the first door in the spiral.

An easy way to get back to his own mind. At least now he didn't run the chance of getting lost.

Dipper ran a hand through his hair, his lips twisting up.

This would either make everything easier, or just make his life more difficult.

Dipper began walking down the path laid out for him, not even bothering to look at any doors that weren't at least yellow. For the first ten or so feet, nothing caught Dipper's eye, and he was sure his… well, _plan_ was a loose word to use, completely backfired on him.

"I just made things more difficult for myself. Again. Didn't I?" Dipper said to himself. He sighed and shook his head, scratching his arm.

Dipper could not see the end to the spiral. He forced himself to continue walking.

He had to keep searching. He _would_ keep searching. Until dawn, or whatever weird time Bill decided to wake him at.

Dipper's methodical walk slowly sped up. His eyes glanced over door after door.

Unsurprisingly, the first gold door he ran into was Tad's. Dipper could tell by the mere edge of it. He kept walking. Faster and faster and faster till he broke out into a run.

Dipper pumped his arms at his sides, feeling no burn in his heart or lungs. Greens, reds, blues, browns, and even faded pale yellows blurred together into a soupy streak.

Even in the short time he had been observing the spiral, Dipper knew he had seen more doors than all his previous expeditions.

Yet, still no gold door.

Dipper forced himself to run faster. He was going to find the door this time. That much was certain. He wouldn't fail _again._

Dipper nearly fell face-first as a shimmer of gold caught his eye. He passed the door by a handful of feet, and barely catching himself on his toes, whipped right around to hurry towards the new door.

A grin broke across Dipper's face, and his eyes shone as bright as the sun.

"I- I did it?" Dipper asked himself. His hands shook, his mouth falling open in near disbelief. Had he done it?

Dipper touched the edge of the door. It pulsed under his hand, like a living heartbeat. From the shimmering edge of the door, Dipper figured it was mimicking old wood of sorts- not unlike the door back home….

Dipper bit his lip.

He stroked down the edge of the door, admiring how the smooth, lacquered wood felt against the pads of his fingers.

Dipper closed his eyes.

" _Okay, so let's say I find the door. Then what do I do? How exactly can I use it to see where Never Asking is if I can't_ open _it?"_

" _That's a great question, Pine Tree! Glad to see that muck in your head is taking shape to form decent questions."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Anyways, it's easy-peasy really. Hehe. Peasy. That's not even a word!"_

" _Bill-!"_

" _Okay, okay. Look. It's true, you can't enter minds without a little permission first- which lots of dummies_ love _to give. However, doors are powerful things and thought they house minds within the Mindscape, sometimes even they can't hold back_ powerful _minds."_

" _Powerful minds?"_

" _Geniuses! Like me! Not all gods are geniuses- oh_ gods _no- but gods still have a powerful presence due to their power alone. It's why ou- their doors are gold and special. Because_ we're _gold and special. Hehe, get it? Gold?"_

" _I- what? Oh it's because your blood is- that was an awful joke."_

" _Shut up no it wasn't now let me teach you a thing!_ Anyways, _doors can't keep in everything a god is doing. Dreams, fantasies, all those fun things are located behind the door, deep deep down. But! Mindless trivial thoughts and whatnot_ aren't. _Usually this includes where one is or where they are going or what they are doing, which could give clues as to where Never Asking is."_

" _And I'll be able to see these?"_

" _Less 'see' and more 'feel.' Dealing with the metaphysical is fun! Touch the door. If you can concentrate enough, you may or may not be able to get flashes of what's going on. See if you can spot anything concrete in Never Asking's thoughts to lead us to him."_

" _You say it like its easy but let me guess. This is incredibly hard."_

" _Haha not at all! Well, not for_ me _that is. But I am an all-powerful god with no weaknesses. So you might have difficulties. Who knows!"_

" _Oh yeah. An all-powerful god who can't even access the Mindscape."_

" _Oh! That was a low blow, kid. You make me proud. Anyways, that's all you have to do."_

" _Well then. Thanks. I guess."_

" _No problem, Pine Tree. And, um. Good luck when you try! You know, if you say_ bad luck _to someone, will you be giving them enough bad luck to make them fail? Or would karma step in and_ you _get the bad luck instead...?"_

Dipper reached out and wrapped his hand around the door, pressing his palm down against the smoothed edge. He gripped the door tightly, the pads of his fingers digging into the smooth wood.

Dipper wasn't entirely sure what to focus on. His own thoughts were cluttering his mind and besides the random splotches of color that would emerge from the darkness behind his eyelids, Dipper could see nothing that could resemble Never Asking's outer thoughts.

Dipper tried to shuffle closer to the door, relaxing his eyelids to prevent the myriad of colors.

Focusing on the warmth of the door, emptying his mind, Dipper's shoulders fell lax as an image flashed.

 _White walls. Dripping. Inchor._

Dipper gasped, opening his eyes wide.

"What was that?" he murmured to himself. Shaking his head, calming his nerves, Dipper closed his eyes again and focused back on the door.

 _Silver gates. Cars. Large houses. Magic buzzing._

 _Quiet inside. Serenity. Bright lights._

 _Satisfaction. Anxiety. Patience._

 _Blank walls. Plated gold. Real._

Dipper took his hand off the door and stumbled away, his eyes wide. A slow smile stretched his lips.

He knew where Never Asking was.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Houses better described as mansions towered over Bill, Tad, and Dipper as Tad pulled up to silver gates.

Dipper hung his head out the window, staring hard at the mansion in front of him. The walls were a smooth off-white, the roof charcoal and trimmed with gold. Rich, green grass rippled over the vast expanse of lawn within the silvery gates. Various cars were parked in a circle around a tall fountain spewing water into the air, catching the sun and causing a rainbow to slice the three floors of the house in half. Every window in the house had thick scarlet curtains housing all the secrets the home may hold.

Dipper found himself nodding slowly, his lips pressed into a thin line. "This is the place."

Bill cocked a brow as he eyed the house. Lifting his face into the air, he snorted in a big breath. "I can smell the magic. It's not godly, however."

Both Tad and Dipper threw Bill matching, odd looks.

"Is it elven? Human?"

Bill pursed his lips. "I can't really- eleven maybe?" Bill pushed the car door open and stepped out onto the long, pearly stretch of sidewalk.

"Bill! Get back in the ca-"

Bill slammed the car door shut, cutting Tad off. Hissing in irritation, Tad unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car himself.

"For heaven's sake…." Dipper let himself out of the car as well, standing behind the two gods.

Bill gripped the front of the gates, pushing his head between two of the bars. He sniffed the bar to his right, narrowing his eyes. "Enchantments."

"What kind?" Tad stepped next to Bill, leaning in to see the runes Bill was deciphering.

"Complex. I've never seen runework like this," Bill muttered. He pulled his head back. "Only a god could figure out this pattern, but it wasn't cast by a god."

"Never Asking must have found others to enchant them then," Tad said.

Bill nodded and stepped back from the gates, scratching his chin. "They're illusion runes I believe. Protection as well? And- er…."

"You don't know, do you?" Dipper piped up from behind Bill. He was smirking, his arms crossed.

Bill waved him off. "I would know if I was at my full strength!"

" _Sure_ you would."

" _Pine Tree-"_

"Guy," Tad interrupted. He had pushed the gate open with a single hand. "It's unlocked already."

Bill turned back around and frowned. Dipper shifted on his feet.

"Shouldn't it be locked?" Dipper asked.

Tad's brow was furrowed. "I was expecting it to be. Yes."

Bill frowned and when Dipper stepped next to him, he grabbed the boy's bicep and pulled him to his side. "Stay next to me, Pine Tree."

For once, Dipper did as Bill said. He eyed the unwelcoming mansion warily.

Tad took the lead as the three crept onto the property. Everything was prim and proper- the grass cut, the rosebushes trimmed back, and the curled trees neatly styled.

Besides the birds twittering, a rare car passing by behind them, and the splash of water into the fountain, there was no noise. No alarms, no anything.

Pressure closed around the three and the air buzzed. Thick magic hung in the air.

"There's normal magic here. Er. _Godly_ magic," Tad corrected himself. "The runes. They must help keep godly magic in this area so it can't be detected."

"That's possibly what the illusion was for," Bill added on.

"Possibly?"

Bill turned to Dipper and nodded. "Possibly."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "So wait. Does that mean you two can cast your magic here?"

Tad whipped around. "Don't give him ideas!"

Bill twisted his wrist, and a small ball of cerulean flames burst to life in the center of his palm.

"Bill!"

"Hear that, Tad? Nothing!" Bill laughed loudly as he tossed the fire like a ball from hand to hand before snuffing it out in his fist. Reaching up, Bill pulled his cane right out of the air and swung it around his hand before setting it onto the ground, leaning on it heavily. "Oh how I missed magic!"

Tad scowled. "That was very risky!"

"No it wasn't. Stop being a- what is it called? A something in the dirt?"

Dipper stared at Bill for a beat. "A stick in the mud?"

"Yes! That! Stop being a stick in the mud, Tad!"

Tad snorted and turned back around. "Let's stop fooling around and do what we _came_ here to do in the first place."

Dipper stiffened at Bill's side, his eyes widening. _Oh. Yeah,_ he thought. _What we came here to do…._

The three turned right of the fountain, passing a number of expensive looking red cars and a single beat down pink beetle. Dipper cocked a brow at the sight of it, but both Bill and Tad paid it no heed.

Dipper couldn't tell if it seemed to take forever to reach the front door or no time at all. Before he could really comprehend what was happening, Bill was reaching forwards.

The door was already opened and swung open at his touch.

Tad stopped Bill from heading inside by grabbing his forearm. "Bill. I don't like this. It feels like a trap." Tad couldn't stop himself from glancing down at Dipper. Dipper did not notice Tad's gaze, and instead stared into the foyer of the grand mansion.

From what Dipper could see, the white walls were blank, not a single personal touch marring their perfection. A staircase directly across from the door curled straight upwards and disappeared into the second floor. Crystal chandeliers hung almost precariously from the ceiling, catching the little light leaking in from the curtains and somehow magnifying it, brightening everything up to a point where it almost hurt Dipper's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, eyeing Tad. His eye had a hard, daring edge to it as he forced Tad to look him in the eye.

Tad shook himself. "The gate being open is one thing. But the front door? Something is going on here. I feel it in my gut."

Bill's dangerous expression broke into a more wary one and he pulled Dipper closer to his side. "We have to find Never Asking, Tad." Bill left no room for argument.

Tad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I just don't like this."

"Oh, but you seemed to be having such fun before." Bill shot Tad a cheeky grin and with Dipper at his side, stepped into the mansion.

"Bill!" Tad was quick to follow.

As the three crept into the home, a sudden, overpowering stench of raw magic shocked their systems. Dipper slapped a hand over his mouth and nose, gagging. The reek of burnt flesh made Dipper's stomach churn and he nearly vomited. Bill rubbed his back calmly, his own nose scrunching up a little. He turned to Tad, his shoulders tense and his eye hard. "Well-"

The sound of heels clicking against tile brought the trio's attention upwards.

Dipper hadn't noticed it before, but ichor was dripping slowly from the opening where the staircases disappeared into.

Out from the second floor, a thin, wrinkled, and frail figure emerged. Nothing could hide her bright, wild grin.

Bill's mouth fell open and for once, he was completely speechless.

Next to Bill, Tad stiffened, taking a step back.

Lady Wentis stepped onto the first floor lightly and threw her arms open. Bright golden blood stained her ripped, patchwork dress.

"Brothers! I've been waiting!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _SV'H HGROO UZOORMT_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **It's really late here so it's basically December. Besides, waiting over a month already sucks so yeah! A chapter faster than what ya'll probably expected.**

 **For those curious: I did not win NaNoWriMo, unfortunately. I got a little more than 26,000 words, however, which is a bit more than halfway. Yeah mental illness thought it would be fun to kick me in the balls and make me bedridden for a week. I'm pretty disappointed, ngl. I cried a lot. Lmao**

 **Anyways, moving onto things ya'll actually care about: this chapter ended up a lot longer than what I was originally planning if I am being honest. I haven't edited it yet because I really just wanted to get it out already because I was excited haha. I'll updated this chapter with the proper edited version before I post the next chapter, however.**

 **Also! This chapter marks the halfway point in this fic! Can you believe? Actually I've been working on this damn thing over a year now so. I hope it doesn't take me another year to finish it out.**

 **This fic has really lumbered along due to a lot of difficulties bc I'm a fucking loser and can't do shit right but I do think I finally got myself orientated now so hopefully from here on out things will actually be. Interesting. Idk.**

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and this fic!**

 **Reviews are very, very much appreciated! And if you haven't reviewed yet, now would be an awesome time to drop one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Limbo is a Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **I am so tired.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Lady Wentis' grin gleamed as she danced closer to Bill and Tad- a bounce in her step and a song in her eyes.

Bill stood frozen- unable to move, unable to react as Lady Wentis stood before him, suddenly throwing her arms around him. Her emaciated arms were stronger than they looked, and Bill gasped for air as he got crushed by the hug.

"L- Lady Wentis? You're still alive?" Bill croaked, dipping out from under her arms when they feel ever so slightly lax. His front stuck to hers due the ichor still staining her front. Bill couldn't tear his huge eyes away from her, his mouth open ever so slightly.

"Of course I'm alive! What, you think I would just croak while ya were gone?" Her voice drowned in her heavy southern accent. "You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting for you, my Pharaoh."

Bill shivered at the raw use of his title and his lips twitched with a small smile.

"And Tad! I haven't seen you in _years!"_ Lady Wentis pulled him into a hug just as tight, patting his back hard.

"Ah, yes. It is, uh, good to see you as well," Tad coughed out. He rubbed his chest with the palm of his hand when Lady Wentis pulled back. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Helping you two of course! And waiting. What else would I be doing?"

"Helping? You killed Never Asking?"

Lady Wentis tilted her head to the side, taken aback, and she glanced back and forth before she picked out Dipper where he stood pressed against Bill's side. He seemed to be trying to pull away from Bill, but the god had a tight arm wrapped around his shoulders, preventing him from going anywhere.

"I did. And you are-?"

"This is Pine Tree-" Bill interrupted, only to get slapped in the thigh by Dipper.

"I'm Dipper."

Lady Wentis continued to stare hard at Dipper. "I… see." She looked up at Bill. Her lips had twisted to the side with confusion and her eyebrows rose. She demanded an explanation with her hard sherry eyes.

"Pine Tree is, um, a human who has pledged himself to me," Bill decided on, nodding his head sagely. "Yes! That is it! And he has been vital in helping me and Tad track down some of these traitors."

"Really now? Interesting." Lady Wentis looked back down at Dipper. Her puckered lips fell lax, and Dipper could practically see the questions wanting to bounce out of her mouth. She held out her hand instead. "It's very nice to meet you, Dipper."

Dipper eyed the hand, glanced up at Bill, then slowly reached out. Lady Wentis' grip was harder than it ought to be considering her frame and despite the wrinkles, her skin was surprisingly soft.

"It's good to meet you too," Dipper said, eyeing her. He didn't even try covering up the suspicion dripping from his voice.

If Lady Wentis was offended or even noticed his calculating look, she didn't say anything about it; she merely continued to smile, her eyes a little too bright. Almost like Mabel's.

Dipper gulped thickly and dropped her hand quickly, glancing away.

"Lady Wentis, as good as it is to see you, I think we should talk somewhere else. This place isn't safe," Tad said.

Lady Wentis scoffed. "Nah, it's fine. You know how Never Asking is- er- _was,"_ she chuckled, "we'll be fine here for a little bit. Here! Let's go into the dining room so we can get more comfortable, hm?"

The three followed Lady Wentis as she picked around the bottom floor, muttering " _dining room, where are you?"_ under her breath as she peeked through various doors. She constantly reached up to tuck stringy gray hairs back into her loose bun situated on the very top of her head.

Dipper, at last, was able to pull away from Bill.

"Is this one of your many siblings?" Dipper hissed at Bill, trying to make sure Lady Wentis didn't overhear him.

Bill nodded. "Yup," he said, not trying to quiet himself at all. "One of them at least. She's the goddess of imagination and creation. Mainly imagination."

"Are ya'll gossiping about me back there?" Lady Wentis asked, not even bothering to look behind her.

"Always," Bill sang to her, and she barked a laugh in response.

"Here we go. Knew I'd find it eventually." Lady Wentis ushered Tad, Bill, and Dipper into the spacious dining room Never Asking had. A arching ceiling the color of bone stretched above Dipper's head, heavy golden chains suspending crystal chandeliers stretched all along the room. The eastern wall had glittering stained glass windows installed into it, each depicting some moment from the Book of Genesis, of all things.

Bill sat at the head of the finished mahogany table that stretched the long hall while Tad sat to his right. Dipper went ahead and sat next to Bill's left and Lady Wentis sat right next to Tad. She sat up prim and proper in her seat, ready to bolt at any given time. She weaved her long fingers together and pressed them against the tabletop.

"So Lady Wentis. How did you know we were going to be here anyways?" Bill said, not wanting a single moment to get right down to business.

"I actually didn't. Not… not really. I figured you would come after Never Asking eventually after what he did to us. So I thought if you two were already killing gods, taking back power, then I should join in as well. I had originally wanted to catch you two- well, _three-"_ Lady Wentis sent Dipper a smile, "-in Los Angeles but by the time I got there, you three were long gone. So I thought for a bit and figured if you were truly going after those who wronged us, then I should help. Thus, I came to kill the only god who I knew the exact location of. Never Asking."

"I can't imagine Never Asking being comfortable with that," Bill commented, giving her a sly look.

"Well, he didn't know. But he isn't as slick as he thinks he is. Or well. _Was._ He's quite slaughtered upstairs." She grinned brightly, and Bill couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I can imagine! Are you sure he's dead, though?"

"I am quite sure, but if you wanna go check yourself…."

Bill waved a hand. "In a bit. It's been a long time since we talked. And by the sounds of it, you and Tad didn't keep in contact?"

Tad shot Lady Wentis a panicked, wide-eyed look. He cleared his throat, coughing into his shaking fist.

"Well, I wanted to. But Tad here _insisted_ it was too dangerous." Lady Wentis fixed her hard eyes on him. "Isn't that right?"

Tad sighed. "Yes. We don't know who could be watching us. And we're not _supposed_ to be seen anywhere close to one another!"

"Not supposed to? What do you mean by that?" Bill said quickly, his sharp eyes darting to Tad.

Dipper watched the trio warily from where he sat. He leaned back and crossed his arms tight over his chest. He offered no input and asked no questions, but hung onto every word that was said.

Tad sighed slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Bill. As I said before, a lot of things have changed and-"

"That's not an excuse to keep important matters from me, Thaddeus Strange," Bill growled, standing up abruptly from his seat. He slammed his hands against the table, causing Tad to jump.

"I know things have changed! I'm not an _idiot!_ But I don't have access to the Mindscape so I have to learn _everything_ the boring _mortal_ way! Gods are in hiding. Many are dead, aren't they? And it wasn't the war that killed them all off, was it? Who are we running from? What's so terrifying about puny mortals?"

Tad gulped. Bill's eye was the color of war behind his reddening fringe.

Tad jerked up himself, kicking his chair down. He threw his hands up in the air. "Yes! You're right, the war didn't kill the gods out. Mortals did. I thought you already knew that. Mortals took everything from us. That's why we have to be careful and stay safe! You already know all this, Bill! I didn't think I would have to spell it out!"

"Yes, I already knew about all that, _Strange,"_ Bill spat. "But details! They are lovely little things! And I _want_ them!" The fire in Bill's other eye flickered wildly, growing in intensity. Small, black patches in the shape of squares began to fade into existence across his skin as Bill's ire was fueled.

Lady Wentis jumped to her feet. "Calm down you two! This is supposed to be a joyous occasion, not an angry one! You!" She pointed at Bill. "Sit. And you too!" She shoved Tad's shoulder down and forced him back into his own chair.

Bill panted heavily, his lips pulled back, fully baring his fangs. Lady Wentis met his eyes evenly, then motioned for him to sit.

When Bill _still_ didn't move, Dipper groaned and rubbed his face. Reaching out, he tugged at Bill's sleeve. "Bill."

Bill turned to glare at Dipper instead.

Dipper bit his lip, but resisted the urge to flinch. He forced himself to stare into those same eyes as he had cowered because of before. "Tad kept stuff, but he probably didn't think it was important at the time. Now it is important and now he's telling us. Let's sit down and let them speak."

Bill sighed very slowly and looked away, his hair glittering with the barest of gold as he dropped back down into his seat with a huff. Bill looked away, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Why did the gods go missing? And I want _details_ this time," Bill hissed.

Tad shook his head and his shoulders slumped. Despite being immortal, Tad seemed to age as he stared down at the table with a forlorn expression, as if the woodwork would soothe his troubles and tell him everything will be alright.

Lady Wentis turned to stare at Tad as well. She shook her head as he continued to stay silent.

"It wasn't too long after the war, really. Mortals came. Fought for this land, like dogs fighting over the last scrap of meat on a bone, and soon this country- America- was founded." Lady Wentis' voice was laden with the years that had passed, and her eyes dulled as Tad's did.

"Mortals did not like us, as you can imagine. Just as they had fought for scraps, many of us joined in on that fray, trying to reclaim the bits of land and home we had. For a while, we were winning as you can imagine. Mortals may have their numbers and gunpowder, but against magic they were pathetic." She shook her head, pausing to gather her thoughts.

"We had thought we had driven them away. But they still returned, this time in greater numbers. This time with magic I- we- had never seen before. Magic and gunpowder and numbers fell many. But though many gods… including- including myself fell, we did not stay down. Mortals could not kill us, and so we simply returned." Lady Wentis tightened her hands into fists. "For them, that was a problem. Revenge circled and cycled. Gods. I- we- became worn with the death and banishment from this world. I had thought that if I died again, to simple stay put and not return. I wasn't the only one to think this."

Bill leaned on his fist and motioned for Lady Wentis to continue when she fell silent again. She shook her head and wiped at the corners of her eyes with her fingers, trying to press her emotions back.

"Sorry," she muttered after a few more dead seconds. "Let me continue. As the cycle continued throughout the years, many mortals gave up on worshipping us. Bitterness grew. Gods stayed put after they did with no reason to leave their domains and no one to help bring them back into this world, and our numbers dwindled. I was so tired. We all were. I- I still am…." Lady Wentis shook her head again, clearing the thickness gathering in her throat. She stared hard into Bill's eyes. "See, though the majority of us were done with mortals and their silly affairs, the mortals were insistent that they- they _defeat_ us. Or something. Mortals don't make much sense."

"Thanks," Dipper couldn't help but bite out bitterly. Lady Wentis whipped her head around to look at him.

"Oh, it's not an insult to _you,_ Dipper. But it's a common trend."

Dipper frowned and sunk down into his seat. Lady Wentis turned back to Bill and Tad.

The mortals first tried to make a proper force to hunt whatever remaining gods down they could. They caught a couple, sure, airheads like Contrail, for instance. But it fell apart in time." Lady Wentis leaned back and shook her head. "Up and down, up and down. It's all quite boring once you locate the pattern."

"Which is why I didn't feel the need to tell you," Tad piped up, looking back to Bill.

"If certain gods are dead and missing it would be _good_ to know _why._ Important!" Bill glared hard at Tad.

"Well, we're telling you know!" Tad snapped back.

"Only because Lady Wentis is-!"

"Now, now, boys. Settle down." She waited till both Bill and Tad were back to simmering at each other, trading annoyed looks.

"I am almost done. Years ago the United States took some base they had in Nevada and used it to, well, store captured gods."

"Store gods?" Dipper suddenly interrupted. "I- I have never heard of that-"

"It's quite low-profile, as you can imagine," Lady Wentis said. "As in, it doesn't even _technically_ exist. But that's humans for you. Always such a sneaky lot."

"But wait, if gods were actually being held prisoner then why are you and Tad-?" Dipper pointed between the two of them.

"Pine Tree's got a good point there." Bill weaved his fingers together and stared at both Tad and Lady Wentis with sharp eyes.

Lady Wentis sighed and ignored the panicked look that crossed Tad's face. "Because we've both been trapped there. Because if we didn't promise whatever offers they gave us, we'd still be there. Well, some of us." Lady Wentis' shoulders stiffened and she stared at her own hands. "Mortals hate and distrust us. They _hurt_ us, over and over and over again. But they still _wanted_ us. They forced us into submission; anyone who didn't do as they said were against them. I- I am sorry to say I- I renounced you, my Pharaoh." Lady Wentis shot a panicked look up at Bill. "I didn't want to! I did not want to renounce you or my own cause and beliefs, but I had to if they were to let me be free."

"But you're not actually free if they're controlling you," Dipper said, disgust dripping from every word. He shivered in horror, unable to tear his gaze away from the lost form of Lady Wentis. Not only her, but even Tad as well… they were older than before. Wiser, perhaps, but more broken too.

"That they are," Lady Wentis said with a deep sigh. "Some more than others. I'm mostly left alone, you see. I keep an eye out for whatever they need me to keep an eye out for and in turn, I can live my life as a mortal. As is my only option." Lady Wentis' lips twitched. "Tad here, on the other hand, is a little more risky than me."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, but he stared at Tad. Tad shook his head.

"As informative as it is to sit around a table and chat, we do have pressing matters, might I remind you. Such as a dead god upstairs. And the longer we are here, the greater chance of getting discovered! We are not safe."

Bill slapped his hands against the table. "You're just trying to avoid questions again!"

Tad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine! I'll admit, I am! Because I- I am not ready to tell my side of the story. Not yet. Please, Bill. Please. If- if you truly care for me as your brother, you would let me have a chance to gather my thoughts before having to tell you everything." Tad dropped his hand back into his lap and dared to glance up at Bill's face; boring his eyes into Bill's.

Bill gritted his teeth. "As soon as we get to what you deem to be a safe space, you are telling me _everything_ else you have kept from me." A low growl rumbled in his chest. "Or else," he tacked on.

A heavy blanket of silence draped over the four in the wake of Bill's threat. Tad's eyes had fallen back to the table, his shoulders as slumped as Lady Wentis' were.

Bill played with the hem of his glove, focusing on his breath and in calming his erratically beating heart down.

Dipper, meanwhile, leaned away from the three, glancing at them through his bangs, his eyes calculating.

"Very well," Tad agreed after a deep sigh. He slumped further down into his chair, pressing his chin against his wrists.

Lady Wentis shook her head and stood back up. She gently caressed Tad's shoulder with her hand, trying to massage the tenseness out of him. It didn't work.

"You three are welcome to my home, if you need a place to stay."

Tad jerked up. "Three gods in _one_ place? It was bad enough with just _two_ of us how-"

Lady Wentis shushed him. "You three need proper rest and a moment to calm down and unwind to _yourselves._ Living off the streets-"

"-We've actually been just sleeping in and out of different hotels and motels," Dipper corrected.

Lady Wentis rolled her eyes. "As if _that's_ much better! A place to actually _stay_ and one that is _safe_ is what you three need. You've been on the road for too long."

"But-" Tad began, but Bill shushed him harshly this time. "We would _love_ to stay at your home! I haven't been in a proper house for _thousands_ of years! I bet it's nice."

Lady Wentis chuckled. "I make do with what I can. The drive isn't _too_ far from here, either. And I have enough seats… I think. Two of you will be squished in the back.

Bill threw an arm around Dipper's shoulders and nearly yanked him out of his seat. "We'll be fine!"

"Get off me!"

Bill continued to grin and didn't budge. "I wanna make sure you, for sure, killed Never Asking if that's alright with you."

"And I need to go back to the motel and get our stuff. I guess I'll just follow you, Lady Wentis," Tad said. "So no need for us to drive with you, we can follow."

Lady Wentis smacked Tad across the top of his head. "Don't be rude! I want to catch up with my other brother."

Tad rubbed the back of his head and grumbled, but didn't press the issue. "Fine. I'll go and get our stuff. I'll be back soon. And Bill?"

Bill glanced back over at Tad.

"Please _try_ not to burn this place down."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _ZLWK VHFUHWV ORVW WR KLVWRUB, LW'V QHDUOB LPSRVVLEOH WR XQFRYHU PBVWHULHV_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others...**

 **I wanted to get this out on Christmas but! Oh well! Happy holidays to everyone anyways and I hope everyone has a good new years!**

 **I am currently ill... not just mentally I also mean physically I have a cold but I think it's finally starting to go away.**

 **Also though I wasn't able to finish this fic before 2017, I am past the halfway mark and I feel that must count for something, right?  
**

 **I keep forgetting to answer comments... sorry about that. Since I am actually uploading this chapter at a normal time, I guess I can do that now, can't I?**

 **KillingMyMind: Hehe the mansion was real ;) and thank you for reading I am glad you like this story!**

 **StargladesTime: I am glad you did thank you for reading ^^**

 **Yvette14: Thank you so much for the kind words ;;;;**

 **meowelina: Thank you!**

 **Wildtail of Wind: Thank you so much for the kind words ;;;; I get discouraged easily is all... and thank you I am glad you liked the last chapter so much! I hope you liked this one just as much ^^**

 **QuietShade: Thank you for the reassurance and yes he is ^^ I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: omg thank you so much!**

 **I've had a lot of issues writing... especially description, so I am sorry if this isn't that great.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! Comments are always very much appreciated if you haven't left one yet!**


	24. Limbo is a Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

~~0~~0~~0~~

The New York skyline was gloomy with mulberry miasma. Not even the glittering of a thousand lights and thousands more hopeful lives could pierce through the smog.

High above in tower of steel and black windows, on the very top floor, Will Out leaned against his mahogany grand piano. The steady, rhythmic flick of his wrist swirled his red wine; 2007 had been a good year. He pressed his nose on the inside of the rim, sniffing gently, before pulling back and taking a small sip. He swished the liquid around his mouth once before swallowing.

Smooth, but the wine did little to soothe his turbulent thoughts.

Necromancy. There was only two beings that knew those dark secrets; the actual god of death and who else but nosy Bill Cipher.

Will pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes, glaring past his own muggy reflection in the glass of the mirror.

Will placed his glass of wine down on top of the piano and slid the papers he had dropped closer. The crinkling echoed in his silent penthouse as he took yet another look at the fuzzy runes in the images he had been gifted.

No matter how hard he squinted, no matter the thoughts he shuffled through, no matter the books he leafed, he simply could not understand what was worded. What was _said._

Will gritted his teeth and crinkled the picture in his fist. In a golden flash of flame, it was ash in the palm of his gloved hand. Will let the ash drift to the ground, scrunching his nose up in nothing but pure disgust.

"What do you know?" he murmured. He shook his head slowly, taking another sharp sip of wine, forcing his shoulders to relax. Will ran a hand through his hair, parting his silver and cerulean hair with a single finger. He tucked the cerulean locks behind his pointed ear and turned his back on New York, striding across his penthouse and to the files he had dropped onto his crystal dining table.

Stamped with the judgemental, glaring letters of CLASSIFIED along with the second stamp of a single black eye over it, the manila folder that had been delivered to him was not nearly as thick as the last. Will reopened it, carelessly letting the images inside to fall out and flutter onto the table.

Grainy images stared back up at him; of an old man, a younger man, and a girl.

The crisp letter that had come with the image had detailed the unimportant story on how the NMA acquired the image along with a bumbling paragraph directed to _him_ of all people asking for his thoughts.

Will out sat down heavily at the head of the table, his back ramrod straight as he slipped the image closer, narrowing his mismatching eyes.

It seemed the NMA had finally came to their senses and realized that the Society could help and by extension, him.

That, or the NMA decided to remember that he did, in fact, exist.

Will released a long breath. If indeed the NMA and the Society had agreed to work _together_ for once instead of being petulant children, things could get done.

Cipher could be captured.

Will's lips twitched deviously.

Only Cipher had the knowledge to bring a being back to life. If he had indeed foolishly given that knowledge to some humans, then that connected the two cases. The NMA finally figured that out, by the looks of it. It was about time.

Will leaned his cheek on his fist and took another sip of wine. Perhaps that was how Cipher was indeed released; his freedom for the secrets to Necromancy. Only he would be insane and stupid enough to do something akin to that.

Will narrowed his eyes and pressed a finger against the younger man. Despite the fresher skin and healthier hairline, he looked all too similar to the older man.

A small sound of disgust escaped Will. No better than a zombie when schematics came into play.

However, there were only _three_ people inside the image. Originally, it was known that three people had lived in that house; an old man and two kids.

But, if one of NMA's runaways was indeed the man brought back to life, then where was the other child?

Will pursed his lips together. No matter how hard he stared at the image, the full picture just could not be knitted together. Finishing off his wine, Will shoved himself up to pour himself a second glass.

He needed one. Every muscle in his lean body had tensed.

Cipher getting out, murdering gods. A missing child. A human actually, somehow, bending the rules of reality and bringing someone back to life.

Will grunted as he lowered his glass from his lips. Wine stuck to his upper lip and the glass he had just poured was already halfway empty.

Will shook his head and placed his glass down, turning to his cabinet. His hands shook as ire began to bubble in his belly.

He needed something stronger than mere wine.

~~0~~0~~0~~

The wide-opened Texas skies mesmerized a very tired Dipper as he stared out the car window blankly. They had been driving past rolling plains as far as the eye could see for hours, with only the scattering of cows and horses bringing any life to him.

Or at least, the first _few_ times the sight of the animals did. Now, Dipper was trying to spot animals that _weren't_ cows and horses. It was harder than it seemed.

Dipper wanted to ask if they were even close to Lady Wentis' home, but he knew better to even try. He doubted Bill even knew what a state was and Tad's hands had been tense on the wheel, his eyes straight forwards and trained on Lady Wentis' bright pink bug the entire drive. He didn't know either.

Dipper knocked his head against the window. If he stayed in the car any longer, he would go _crazy._

Dipper didn't have to wait too long after he started to gently knock his head against the door; at long last, Tad turned off the two-way asphalt road and onto a dirt one, gravel crunching under the tires. Dipper jerked his head up and blinked the lethargy out of his eyes and tried to lean forwards, pressing his cheek against the window to get a first look at Lady Wentis' country home.

The boards of the colonial style house assaulted his eyes with their bright, sunny color. Stark white trimmings did nothing to help contrast the already bright house. Two stories tall with a flat roof and a yawning triangular arch with a window set inside like an eye caused Dipper's heart to hurt, memories of the Mystery Shack reeling through his head. He blinked quickly, shaking his head.

Thick pastel curtains on the inside kept him from seeing what the house held within its depths.

"Looks like this is the place," Tad remarked, unbuckling himself and turning the car off. "Shall we?" Before anyone could answer him, Tad peeled himself away from the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dipper blinked and glanced over at Bill, just missing his face as Bill too got out, for once without a single comment.

A deeper frown tugged at Dipper's lips and he slipped out into the humid Texas air himself. The sun did little to stop the thick mugginess that clung to his skin and with barely a light breeze to be felt, sweat was already beading on Dipper's forehead as he followed Tad and Bill towards where Lady Wentis stood in front of her home.

"And here we are!" Lady Wentis waved a hand behind herself. "I have a couple of guest rooms for all of you, no worries."

Tad stared up at the house, a forlorn look crossing his face. His fingers twitched and for a single second Dipper thought the melancholic look Tad bore had morphed into one of nostalgia before passing again.

Dipper trailed up the couple of steps onto the porch. Wind chimes hung silent in the corner, an outdoor couch tucked to the side along with a simple glass-top table, a fine layer of dirt smearing the top.

Dipper's chest ached. States away, there was another porch leading up to a home, a raggedy and water-logged couch sitting underneath chimes and hanging crystals and _teru teru bōzu…._

Dipper startled as an arm bumped into his own. Blinking, he turned to look up at Bill, who was staring down at him in slight concern. Dipper waved Bill away as the god opened his mouth to say something.

That was the _last_ thing he needed.

"I'd give ya'll the grand tour, but I figure ya'll've been in a house before," Lady Wentis said as she unlocked and opened the door with a large _crack._

The scent of acrylic paints and cats wafted out and Dipper scrunched his nose up as he shuffled in right before Bill and right behind Tad.

The short foyer stopped at a cat tree, topped with a black and white feline who was calming licking its paws. It didn't even glance up at the three gods and single human boy as they trailed inside.

Dipper wrapped his arms around himself, the clattering air conditioning blowing chilling air around him.

"I'm going to be starting dinner soon, I'm famished," Lady Wentis said, kicking off her boots and setting them to the side. "Feel free to wander about. Most my babies are pretty tame, but Tiger- he looks like a tiger- is a little shy so I don't suggest trying to pet him." Lady Wentis scratched the black and white cat still cleaning its paws. "Bells here is pretty nice."

"You named your cat _Bells?"_ Tad cocked a brow at Lady Wentis, leaning away from the cat.

"Says the man named _Tad Strange,"_ Lady Wentis snapped. "Do you wanna sleep outside tonight? Texas nights can get pretty cold." She glared hard at Tad till he was forced to drop his eyes down to the ground.

"No, no. Bells is a good name."

Lady Wentis nodded. "It really is. Feel free to wander about. We'll get your stuff out later. And set ya'll into your rooms too." Lady Wentis turned and practically floated away, disappearing behind the sudden sharp curve of a wall that Dipper figured to lead into the kitchen.

Tad sighed under his breath and trotted further into the home without looking back at either Bill or Dipper.

Dipper barely caught Bill's glance before he too followed inside. "She really doesn't change, now does she?" Bill murmured to Tad, folding his hands behind his back.

"She really doesn't," Tad replied after a handful of beats.

Dipper shoved his hands into his pockets. "Could you two walk any slower?" he snapped, ducking between them and stumbling into the living room.

Painted a bright, almost searing orange, raggedy, clashing crimson couches lined the pine coffee table sat in the corner, a bowl filled with a cat perched in the center. A television sat across the couches, pushed up against the wall near the hearth. Three doorways lead to the rest of the house; one clearly a bathroom, the other a hallway that broke into a stairwell and two other rooms, and the last one which Dipper had already figured to the kitchen and dining room.

"You still haven't told us anything, Tad," Bill said, leaning against the back of the couch to block Tad from going any further into the house. Dipper paused, glancing behind himself to watch the scene unfold. He held, waiting.

"I've already told you. I'll tell you tonight. During dinner."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "You better." Whipping around, Bill grabbed Dipper wrist without even looking down at him. "C'mon, Pine Tree! Let's go see what other weird things Lady Wentis got!"

"Bill!" Dipper cried out as Bill dragged him down the hallway. He stumbled after the god, unable to break his iron grip as Bill practically dragged him up the stairs.

Dipper's hand ghosted over the yellow banister, feeling as if without Bill's grip, he would fall backwards.

A sudden yowl pierced the air as Bill stepped on the tail of a cat. Hissing and spitting, the cat whipped around and darted up the stairs.

Bill grabbed ahold of the banister himself to keep both him and Dipper upright. "Stupid, mangy cat!" he spat.

Dipper held his breath, waiting for Lady Wentis to somehow appear to punish Bill for harming one of her cats. Yet, the faraway sound of water running seemed to keep her at bay.

"Bill, what is wrong with you?" Dipper managed to finally bite out, trying and failing to again rip his wrist away from him.

Bill yanked Dipper forwards, pulling him close and wrapping an arm around him. "Right now, you're the only one I can trust."

"What?! W-"

Bill pressed a gentle hand against Dipper's mouth. "Please. Just. Listen to me for once, okay Pine Tree?"

Dipper stared hard into Bill's eyes but eventually gave him a single, sharp nod.

Bill dropped his hand. "Look. The things Lady Wentis said… the things Tad _hasn't_ told us… I- I don't do well with the partial truth. Or even outright lies. Arguably, the former is worse than the latter. Least with lies, you know where the other person stands."

Dipper pursed his lips, but stayed quiet.

"As- as I said, right now you're the only one I can trust. Until Tad tells us what's going on with him, then we can- can figure out what we're gonna do next."

"So you don't know what we're doing anymore?"

Bill tapped his toe quickly. "I know what I want to do and want to get done but besides that… well, let's just see what Tad says. Then I'll decide."

A slight smirk crossed Dipper's face. "You're really lost, aren't you."

"Excuse me?"

"You always acted like you knew what you were doing. But ever since we left Gravity Falls, you've just been following what Tad has been doing, haven't you?"

Bill bared his teeth, his skin darkening and hair becoming a more strawberry-blond.

Dipper forced the thickness gathering his his throat down. Daring his fluttering heart, which slammed hard against his ribcage, Dipper leaned into Bill's touch, raising a hand to cup his face. "I'm just being truthful! We've been stumbling around and tripping over ourselves since then! You got out of that forest, wanting revenge, you got a taste of it, and you want more, but it's not all you want, is it? What about afterwards, have you put any thought to that?" Dipper gulped again, licking his chapped lips. He tightened his other hand into a fist to prevent it from shaking and dug the pads of his fingers into Bill's shapely jaw, using the god to keep himself from falling apart right then and there.

"Of course I've put thought into it! I know what I'm doing!"

"Then when will your _revenge_ end? When will you decide to stop? How many more gods do we need to kill before you're finally sated?"

Bill panted, gripping Dipper tightly and holding him close to his chest, so close, their noses brushed together.

"I'll kill as many that need to be dead. Justice and all that. Once that's finished, then wherever we're left, I'll figure out what to go from there." Bill looked away and slowly let go of Dipper, stepping away. "In the past, I made grand plans, ready to enact on them at a moment's notice. Then they all failed. And they didn't matter in the end, anyways. Plans or not, time put into that or not, it ended in the same way it would've ended if I decided to just enact on what I figured in the moment."

Dipper's face softened slightly.

"I'll admit. Besides my original idea of hunting gods down by whatever means necessary and now whatever Tad's got to share with us, I am- well… I am…."

"Uncertain?" Dipper offered.

Bill sighed and looked away. All anger drained from him, leaving tired eyes and a frown marring his face. "Yes," he eventually said. "That."

Dipper refused to tear his eyes away from Bill. Gently, he rested his hands on Bill's, almost holding them, but not quite.

"We'll get things figured out eventually. Tad will tell us what's going on and then we'll figure out what to do next. In the meantime, let's just be grateful we actually got a roof over our head and a meal being prepared for us, right?"

Bill's lips twitched, and a sparkle of hope twinkled in his one golden eye. "Right." Bill choked on the word, and cleared his throat noisily. "That's what I was thinking of anyways."

Dipper shook his head and dropped his hands back down to his sides, stepping away from Bill. "Right. Sure you were."

"Where are you going?" Bill asked as Dipper stepped back down the stairs.

Dipper shrugged with one shoulder. "Might as well offer to help Lady Wentis. I don't want to be rude."

Bill didn't respond as Dipper left, walking out of the hallway, not looking back once.

Twisting his lips to the side, Bill leaned against the wall, another soft sigh leaving him, before staring up at the ceiling with lost eyes.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"I didn't ask it before, I didn't want to be crass," Lady Wentis said as she cut carrots. "But what are you doing traveling with Bill and Tad? I had thought you were some other god in disguise- for a brief few minutes- but I was wrong. You're… human."

Dipper glanced up from the potatoes Lady Wentis gave him to peel, glancing over at her. The sound of the knife dropping on the cutting board was the same, yet her eyes were trained on him, watching his every movement.

Dipper gulped, opened his mouth, then closed it. "It's… a long story."

"We have time." The knife scraped against the cutting board as she tucked a pile of carrot slices into a corner. She picked up her onion, and began peeling the outer skin off.

Dipper sighed, picking up another potato. "I suppose we do." He began peeling it. He sighed. "I met him a few months or so ago."

"In his prison?"

"Yeah. The- the woods. He-" Dipper bit his lip, grunting as he nearly nicked his hand with the potato peeler. "He saved my life."

Lady Wentis cocked a brow. "That's odd. Usually it's the opposite with him."

Dipper found his lips twitching into a small smile at that, a chuckle bubbling in his chest. "It is, isn't it?"

Lady Wentis hummed.

Dipper shook his head. "Well after that I- I visited more and… we… um…." Heat built up around Dipper's speeding heart, his cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. "We got close."

Lady Wentis frowned slightly. "Close?"

"Ah, yeah. And then well… stuff happened… um… I- I broke him out-"

Lady Wentis' knife clattered onto the cutting board as she dropped it. She whipped around. "You let him out?! You were the one that freed him?"

Dipper winced but nodded. "I kinda-" _regret it,_ "-er, yeah I did."

Before Dipper knew what was going on, Lady Wentis descended on him, wrapping him up in a warm hug. Her arms held more strength in them than Dipper thought possible. She reeked of mothballs and steam.

"Thank you… ah, Dipper. Right?"

Dipper blinked slowly and reached up himself, brushing his hands along her sides, his palms brushing against the mountainous ridge of her ribcage. "Um, you're welcome?"

Lady Wentis pulled back, smiling gently. "No one deserves an eternity of punishment. Especially not Bill." Lady Wentis dropped her arms and returned to her station. She shook her head. "He has lost so much. Betrayed by family and friends, cast out from the world for wanting to change things for the _better."_

"Was it really for the better, though?" Dipper couldn't help but ask. He slapped his hand across his mouth as soon as the words were uttered, staring wide-eyed at Lady Wentis. "Um, I- I mean-!"

"Of course it was for the better! Humans were stuck in a _rut!_ Hurting those different from them. Going nowhere. Poisoned by their own beliefs. Someone had to stand for a change. Other gods were happy to just- just sit on their asses and watch the world go by and do _nothing!_ Bill actually cared! Actually tried to do _good_ for the world! And only because he cared did others care. And also fear the needed change he was enacting." Lady Wentis picked her knife back up. "People- gods especially- have always been stubborn and rooted in their ways." _Clack._ The knife slammed down hard as Lady Wentis split an onion in half. "I have and always will be on Bill's side. I have stayed idle for too long."

Dipper stared at her with huge eyes, unable to form a response.

Lady Wentis glanced up at the clock. "Dipper, think you could have the rest of the potatoes peeled in ten? I would like to get dinner started relatively soon."

Dipper did as she said.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _VRPHRQH'V GLFWDWRU LV DQRWKHU'V KHUR_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Sorry for the shortish chapter again... and its more of a transitional chapter... I've been having a lot of problems writing recently and didn't want to write a giant messy chapter. A smaller messy chapter was a better idea to me.**

 **YokaiAngel: Thank you!**

 **Wildtail of Wind: aaa thank you so much ^^ the holidays were pretty okay for me overall, which is a blessing considering. And hehe I doubt this chapter satisfied you, but there is more coming!**

 **xenlith: Thank you! I will try not to disappear, I promise. I really wanna finish this story ^^' and am determined to do so!**

 **Anyways, I hope this shortish chapter was still enjoyable. Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!**


	25. Limbo is a Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **Warnings: Underage drinking**

~~0~~0~~0~~

When he and Mabel were eleven, Mabel brought home her first "boyfriend" for dinner.

Or, at the very least, she _claimed_ the boy- whoever he was- was her boyfriend. Dipper had to agree with Stan at the time; could she _really_ be dating a boy when his parents had to drive and supervise them on "dates?"

Nevertheless, Mabel still claimed that the boy- whoever he was- was her boyfriend and that they were happily, irrevocably, in love with one another.

So that night, Stan ordered pizza, they all _actually_ sat down at the table because Mabel wanted a "proper" place to eat with her boyfriend- whoever he was- and Stan certainly wasn't going to leave little, squeaky-voiced Mabel along with a strange _boy_ of all things.

And as such, Dipper had found himself seated across a beady-eyed Stan, right between a giggling, flushing Mabel and a kid more sweaty and awkward than even he was.

As awkward and uncomfortable Dipper had felt that night; trapped between the beginning of his sister's boy obsession and whatever poor kid she had somehow dragged to their crazy shack, even it could not beat the feeling brewing in the pit of Dipper's stomach as he sat across from Bill- Tad and Lady Wentis either side of them- listening to the three of them argue about the Shepherd's pie Lady Wentis had baked for them.

"You don't put ketchup on Shepherd's pie!" Lady Wentis squawked as she wrestled with Bill for the bottle, kicking against the rickety table.

Bill slapped at her bony wrists, trying to get her to let go. "I can put whatever I want on this odd agglomeration of- of produce!"

"Agglomeration? Is that an _insult?!"_

Dipper glanced between the two bristling gods. He tapped the tips of his fingers together, his shoulders tense as he bit the inside of his cheek. Dipper glanced out from under his hair at Tad, who blew the steam away on his fork before placing a morsel into his mouth. He patted his mouth with his napkin, then scooped up another bite. He stared forwards, past everyone, his eyes completely unfocused.

"Tad?" Dipper hissed between his teeth.

"Last time I checked it wasn't. But I can give you an insult if you _want!"_

"Oooo Cipher! Don't you dare!" Lady Wentis shrieked.

Bill's lips curled into a wolfish grin.

"Tad!" Dipper hissed, a little louder this time. "Can't you do something?"

Dipper _knew_ Tad heard him, but Tad said nothing and didn't even bother to look at him. He ate another bite of pie.

"Tad!"

"This "pie" as you call it is filled with nothing but lies and the crust is made of false promises! Also it tastes weird."

"Cipher!"

Bill finally wretched the ketchup bottle from Lady Wentis, holding out out towards Tad, as far away he could get it from Lady Wentis as possible.

Tad continued to chew his bite. Lady Wentis crossed her arms and huffed, glaring hard at Bill. Dipper's eyes darted between all three, his mouth partially open, but nothing coming out.

"Fine! Ruin your meal! But don't complain that it's bad when you do."

"It's already bad," Bill bit out at the dismay of Lady Wentis. Shaking the bottle, he held it over his steaming slice of pie and squirted multiple mounds of ketchup onto it, smothering it completely.

Lady Wentis put her nose up in the air hauntingly and began to eat her own slice, pointedly ignoring Bill.

Bill scooped the mix of meat, mashed potatoes, and ketchup into his mouth, slurping it down loudly. A bit of onion hung from his chin, one he licked up quickly with his long tongue.

Dipper pulled a face and put his fork down, pushing his own half-eaten pie away from him.

"Much better!" Bill said with a strong nod.

Lady Wentis glared at him.

Tad stopped eating to take a sip of his water before resuming.

"Um-" Dipper cleared his throat, bringing the three gods' attention to him. He tapped his fingers against the table, glancing between the three of them. "If we can, um, move on… Tad… didn't you have important things to tell us?"

Tad jerked his head up. For a single microsecond, Dipper found his eyes meeting with Bill's. A small glimmer of pride, trust, _affection,_ appeared in Bill's eye, then it was gone, and he whipped around to face Tad, snapping his fangs down hard on his fork.

"Yeah, exactly what Pine Tree said."

"I was thinking we could save that for _after_ dinner. It's not exactly a subject that's appropriate to discuss over-"

Bill slammed his fork down into his pie, making it stand straight up. "You've done enough avoiding and procrastinating! It's time for the truth, Thaddeus Strange!" Bill bared his fangs, a growl rumbling in his chest.

Tad raised up a hand, leaning away from Bill as far as he could. "Fine, fine! Calm down."

Bill unstuck his fork and angrily ate.

Tad sighed and placed his own fork down. He dropped his hands down into his lap, wringing them together, pressing the bottoms of his palms together hard. He stared down at the table, his brows furrowed as his bottom lip jutted out into a distressed pout. Tad's shoulders slumped, the weight of hundreds of cold, lonely years on them. "Very well," he said, heaving a great sigh. "You're- you're right, Bill… I should tell you the full truth. Not just… the snapshots. "Lady Wentis? Can you verify me?"

Lady Wentis put her glass of wine down. "Of course, Tad."

"Where- ah- where were we again?" Tad asked no one in particular.

"Lady Wentis said she had to renounce me to live as mortal. But what about you, Tad? What did _you_ do?" Bill snapped.

Tad groaned. "Oh yes. That. Well… I escaped."

"Escaped?" Dipper said.

"The only one to ever escape," Lady Wentis heaved. She sunk into her seat, wrapping her arms around herself.

Tad nodded slowly. "It was a long process. I was kept in high security. They nullified my powers the only way they could- by _draining_ them."

"Draining?" Bill's face was more ashen than before as he stared upon Tad.

Tad nodded. "Yes. I was trapped. For _years._ It's- It's why I disappeared for so long, Bill. It's why I couldn't even try and attempt a visit or a note."

Bill bit his lip and glanced away, his cheeks flushing a soft golden as the glow of his freckles dimmed further.

"How did you get out?" Dipper piped up. Bill snapped his head up to look at him. Tad turned to pin Dipper down with a haughty stare.

"What?" Dipper shrugged. "How were you the only one to _ever_ escape?"

Tad shook his head, a cold, bitter smile cracking his face. "It's not something clever thought up by me, I will tell you that. The mortals fucked up. And they paid the ultimate price by having _one_ god escape; me."

"But _how?"_ Bill pressed.

Tad shook his head. "They killed me. Drained all my powers to the point where my body could not hold itself together and broke apart."

Dipper's mouth dropped open. "But if you were _killed-!"_

"They killed my body, Dipper. Not my essence. Not my soul. As I have stated before, I believe, to kill a god you must go _beyond_ killing their body. You have to destroy their very soul. Many gods' souls are their mindscapes. Some have specific realms _away_ from their mindscape to hold their soul. And from there, there are millions of possibilities as to where a god may keep their soul safe."

"Of course, this most likely caused that prison to be even harder to break out of," Tad murmured. "After all, even letting _one_ god escape is a cause for alarm. However, where I was, I was untouchable. I waited till I had enough power to appear to those on Earth. I got some mortal or another to create me a new body." Tad held out his hands and wiggled his fingers. A soft smile crossed his face. "She did a good job, I'd say. Wish I was a bit taller, however." Tad chuckled to himself.

No one else laughed with him, and Tad chuckles died out.

"From there, I was tempted to try to find you, Bill." Tad nodded at his brother. Bill's eyes narrowed. "But, I figured I should first get myself settled in. The girl- who I. Um." Tad glanced away, his cheeks reddening slightly. " _Charmed,_ helped me get back onto my feet. Together, she taught me how to forge fake and craft false lives." Tad smirked slightly. "I probably shouldn't have used the same form I had died in for my second one but… I kept ahead of the Society. They have been looking for me since. After I found confidence in my- ah- ability to stay a step ahead of them, I searched out you, Bill."

Bill leaned on his elbows, pressing his fingers into his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't think it was important."

 _Slam!_ Bill jerked up, kicking his chair back. "Not important?! Why wouldn't it be _important_ to tell your _older brother_ what the hell you've been up to? About some- some secret society that captures and kills gods!"

"You already knew!" Tad snapped. "I wasn't exactly being subtle when I said we had to be care-"

"I thought we were just running away from the- the NMA! Not some crazy society of god murderers!"

Tad stared hard at Bill, then quickly looked away, sighing. "I- I suppose I should have told you. You and Dipper both." Tad glanced over at Dipper, who sat as still as a statue, his eyes never blinking as they darted between Tad and Bill.

"Dipper? You have been quiet throughout all this. What do you have to say?"

Dipper focused his gaze on Tad. Tad found that he could not read Dipper's eyes nor expression at all. His eyes were as cold and as distant as winter.

"Is there anything else we need to know about this Society?" Dipper finally asked. Tad could not read his voice either.

Tad furrowed his brow. Despite what he sounded and _looked_ like, Tad could see both swirling thoughtful light yellows curl around Dipper's form along with murkier dingy yellows bleeding out. The murky flecks of brown that were gone as soon as Tad focused on them caused his heart to thud nervously, _painfully,_ in his chest.

Tad shook his head. "It's been a while now… I- I can't say I know much about the Society…." Tad looked over at Lady Wentis.

"Sit back down, Bill," she said with a sigh. She waited till Bill, after a harsh glare towards her, sat down. She cleared her throat. "I know the Society has not been around for as long as you would think."

"It- it hasn't?" Dipper piped up in surprise. The ice that had taken ahold of him shattered, leaving nothing but the warm boy.

Lady Wentis shook her head. "No. Originally, the NMA took… _care_ of us gods and goddesses." Lady Wentis' face puckered up. "The Society was created about thirty years ago so the NMA didn't have to deal with us anymore."

"Only thirty years? That's not a very long time…."

Lady Wentis' shoulders slumped, her eyes hollow. "It doesn't sound long, but being in- in that place… it _felt_ longer than a millennium."

Dipper frowned and leaned over to gently pat the crease of Lady Wentis' elbow. He looked up worriedly at her.

Smiling back at him, Lady Wentis covered Dipper's hand with her own. "Whatever the case, the- the inner workings of the Society hardly matter. However, we must _all_ be careful." Lady Wentis turned back to Bill and Tad. "They work closely with the NMA. By now, they must surely be looking for _you,_ Bill. Not just any random god; but you specifically as well as Tad. You must both- _all-"_ Lady Wentis shot a smile at Dipper, "be careful."

"You don't have to tell me," Tad said.

"I know. But reaffirmation never harmed anyone."

Tad, Dipper, and Bill glanced between one another. Bill's gaze lingered on Tad, his lips pressed into a line. Eventually, he leaned back into his chair, and settled his eyes back on Dipper.

Dipper frowned, staring hard into Bill's one human eye. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite read it.

Lady Wentis cleared her throat, shattering the awkward silence that had begun to fell. "Now, if dinner is out of the way, who's ready for dessert?"

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Would anyone like a drink?" Lady Wentis asked as she dumped the dirty plates into the sink. Grabbing the sink head, she washed every trace of ketchup down the drain.

Bill grinned brightly and leaned against the refrigerator. "Drink sounds great! What'cha have?"

"Do you really think it's wise to give Bill a drink?" Tad asked, crossing his arms.

Lady Wentis waved him away. "A couple won't hurt anyone. Besides, when was the last time you had one, Bill?"

Bill shrugged. "Hell if I know! Hey, could I ask you for a margarita?"

Lady Wentis laughed and shut the water off. "You can ask, but I don't have anything to make one. I got whiskey and wine, which would you like?"

Bill hummed. "Wine," he decided after a beat.

Lady Wentis nodded. "Tad?"

Tad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Whiskey."

Lady Wentis hummed and went to fetch two glasses. "Dipper, can I interest you in some water?"

Dipper glanced up from where he was hanging at the back, near the entrance of the kitchen up the step. He stared between the three gods, dread settling into the pit of his stomach.

Giving Bill alcohol of _any_ sort was sure disaster. Still, he swallowed his doubt. "Water would be great," he croaked.

Lady Wentis nodded and took out a fourth glass, filled it with water from inside the fridge, and handed it to Dipper before returning to glance through her collection of wines and whiskeys.

Dipper took a sip and hummed softly. Still harder than he liked, and the taste seemed to sit at the back of his throat and somehow made him even thirstier. Dipper took another sip.

Lady Wentis handed Tad and Bill's drinks to each respective god, scooping her own glass of wine off the counter. "How about we go to the living room? We could watch a movie!"

Bill cocked his head to the side. "A movie?"

Grinning, Lady Wentis gently grabbed his wrist and began dragging him out and into the den. "Oh, you wouldn't know about them, would you? Wonderful mortal creations. They can suck the minds out of them!"

"Sucking minds?" Bill echoed as he stumbled after her, nearly sloshing wine onto his dress shirt as he gulped a mouthful down. "Damn, that's good! Can't remember the last time I had a drink!"

Dipper pressed himself back against the counters, watching the two of them. He looked up at Tad, who was shaking his head and pressing his nose into the inner rim of his glass.

"At least he'll be entertained," Tad muttered. He snuck a look at Dipper. "We should join them."

Dipper shrugged with one shoulder. "I suppose so. Nothing else to do, is there?"

Tad chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey. He shivered, his nose scrunching up. "This needs ice… you go ahead of me, Dipper."

Dipper's shoulders slumped and he grunted. Placing his glass of water on the counter, he crossed his arms and tromped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Lady Wentis and Bill sat side by side on the raggedy flora couch Lady Wentis owned. An orange tabby cat laid on the arm farthest away from Dipper.

"So movies are like mortal television shows? But _longer?"_

"Basically! And usually they're not a series. They can be, however…."

Bill clicked button after button, flipping through the channels swiftly. "Pine Tree! Get over here and look at this!"

Dipper hesitated, but seeing Bill's bright, excited grin drew him in. He walked past Bill and sat next to him, the orange tabby cat to his right. He eyed it carefully as it eyed him.

"I'm guessing your Tiger," Dipper whispered. He scooted away from it, his leg bumping into Bill's.

Bill swung his arm around Dipper's shoulders, causing him to squeak. He pulled Dipper close until his nose buried into Bill's side. "What do you think we should watch, Pine Tree?" Bill's eyes twinkled as he held the remote out to Dipper.

Dipper's eyes fell to the remote and he plucked it from Bill's fingers. "Um… I don't know…." Dipper eyed Tad as he came into the room, somehow fitting besides Lady Wentis on the other side of the couch. Dipper flipped through the channels faster and randomly stopped on one.

"This!"

Bill stared hard at the black and white screen, nodding slowly. "Very well!"

"I didn't know you were into rom coms, Dipper," Tad piped up, pursing his lips as he swirled his glass of whiskey, the ice clinking against the glass.

Dipper shrugged and set the remote down on the coffee table, right next to a bowl filled to the brim with a sleeping black cat. "Um… some of them are funny?"

Tad grunted and the four of them fell into silence as the movie played. Bill's arm never left Dipper's shoulders as his attention began to wane from the movie. He slowly sipped at his wine, his cheeks slowly growing bright and bright with a golden blush. Besides him, Lady Wentis watched with rapt attention. Tad, instead of focusing on the movie, hummed and smiled as he leaned down to pet a black tabby cat that wandered too close, whispering soft baby speak to it as it purred.

"Pine Tree!" Bill suddenly cried out. If any wine was left in his glass, it would've sloshed onto him. "Join me for an expedition to the kitchen?"

"An expedi- woah!" Bill stood up quickly, grabbing Dipper's wrist and hauling him up as well. He dragged Dipper to the kitchen, leaving Dipper to apologize to Lady Wentis for interrupting her focus and stepping on her toes and to Tad for scaring the cat away.

"Bill! What are-" Dipper stuttered as he nearly fell against Bill's side. As soon as the entered the kitchen, Dipper wretched his arm away from the god, rubbing his wrist as he eyed Bill.

"Is this another… secret meeting or something?" Dipper asked, lowering his voice to make sure no one besides Bill and himself could hear.

"No? What would give you _that_ impression?" Bill laughed loudly. "Can't I just spend time with my favorite meat sack?"

Dipper eyed Bill as he sloshed wine onto the counter, his face softening. "I guess you can." Dipper watched as Bill splashed a few more droplets of wine onto the counter, a couple of frustrated noises escaping Bill. Striding over, Dipper snatched the wine bottle from Bill and refilled his glass. "Who knew you'd be a lightweight?" he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me? A _lightweight?"_ Bill nearly missed his mouth.

Dipper couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Yes! A lightweight!" He poked Bill in the chest. "You barely even know where your mouth is! And for someone who talks as much as you, that's sad!"

Bill spluttered, his mouth flapping like a fish. He shook his head and slammed his glass down. "Cold, Pine Tree! That was just _cold!_ Besides, you'd be a lightweight too!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "But that hardly matters. I don't drink."

Bill cocked a brow. "Never? Never ever ever?"

Dipper's lips twitched. "Never ever ever _ever."_

Bill laughed again. "Well, it's never too late to try, you know!" He pushed his wine glass over to Dipper.

Dipper scrunched his nose up, peering apprehensively into the deep burgundy liquid. "I don't know…."

Bill pushed at Dipper's shoulder, pulling a face. "Come on! Least try it! Pine Tree- brave enough to face the mindscape and gods- but not brave enough to drink a glass of wine!"

Dipper shot Bill a playful glare. "Hey!"

"What? Am I right or am I right?" Bill laughed loudly.

Pouting, Dipper grabbed the stem of the wine glass and brought it up to his lips. Never tearing his eyes off of Bill, he gulped down an entire mouthful of wine.

Dipper's eyes bulged out of his skull as the strong, bitter taste of the wine met his tongue. He swore every papillae he had shriveled up and died. The wine clung to the sides of his cheeks as well as his teeth, and Dipper ran to the sink, perching over it.

"You throwing it up, Pine Tree?" Bill laughed more.

Dipper shook his head hard. Tears pricking his eyes, he forced the wine down like a large pill, his entire body trembling. He collapsed against the counter, suddenly drained, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Reaching out weakly to grab at the faucet, Dipper shoved his head under the water and tried his best to slurp the water out of the air as best he could, gasping to get the taste out of his mouth.

Behind Dipper, Bill patted his back, snorting. "You _really_ can't hold your alcohol, can you? Then again, least you _swallowed."_ Bill snickered more.

"That- that-" Dipper panted, slumping down against the counter yet again. "That was completely _awful._ Why do you adults drink that stuff?!"

Bill shrugged. "I prefer margaritas. Both are an… acquired taste I believe."

"Why would anyone wanna be _acquired_ to that. Why would anyone drink something _that_ nasty over and over again just to _maybe_ like it _eventually?!"_

Bill shook his head, snorting. "You just don't have a good palate."

Dipper jerked his head back to look at Bill, pouting yet again. "Yeah. _I'm_ the one who doesn't have a good palate."

Bill rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms, a sly smirk crossing his face. "So I suppose I can't talk you into drinking the rest of it, can I?"

Dipper shuddered. "No, I don't think so." He turned around, leaning against the counter. He nearly jumped out of his skin, craning his head up to look at Bill.

He didn't think the god had been standing so _close_ to him.

Bill pressed a hand against the counter, leaning over Dipper, leaving him only one route to escape by. "Oh? Why not a little deal~ you drink the rest of the wine, and I'll give you something!"

Dipper eyed Bill. "You _really_ think I'm willing to make _another_ deal with _you?"_

Bill's grin widened. "You got your thinking cap on, Pine Tree. I can tell." Dropping his arm off the counter, Bill poked Dipper's button nose.

Dipper twisted his lips to the side, eyeing Bill. "What will you give me?"

Bill tapped his chin. "How about… _almost_ anything you want?"

Dipper cocked a brow. "Almost? Like what?" He crossed his arms.

Bill wavered on his feet. Grabbing Dipper's shoulder, he leaned in close, his hot, sticky breath caressing the shell of his ear. Dipper's shoulders tensed, his breath leaving him as a shiver raced down his spine. His cheeks flushed scarlet.

"You love knowledge, right Pine Tree? I'll answer any question you have. Any at all."

Dipper's eyes widened, becoming as big as saucers. He stared up at Bill in pure disbelief as Bill pulled back, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Whaddya say, Pine Tree? Wanna make a deal?" Bill held out his hand, blue flames licking the fingers.

Dipper couldn't tear his eyes away from the cerulean flames, completely mesmerized as they danced across Bill's palm, twisting and curling- enjoying their own power.

"I finish that glass of wine and you'll tell me the answer to any question I want?"

Bill grinned. "I don't think I've _ever_ made such an unfair deal, Dipper Pines."

Dipper jumped at the use of his name. Another shiver raced down his spine. His name flowed off Bill's tongue so easily- like water over smooth stones.

Dipper peeked up at Bill's face; his winking freckles, his cheshire grin, and his one eye, blue flames swirling around and around and around….

Dipper slapped his hand into Bill's, grabbing his hand roughly and shaking once. "Deal then."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Tad turned to glance over at Lady Wentis, relaxing into the couch cushions as Bells curled up on his lap. He pet her slowly with a heavy hand.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to mention this," he began, "but we should be leaving soon."

Lady Wentis glanced over at him. "We?"

"Me, Bill, and Dipper. Three gods in a single place is- is too dangerous. Besides, isn't the Society still watching you?"

Lady Wentis groaned, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She turned to stare at the television. "They are. Not as closely as before. I'm just a frail old woman, after all." She smirked.

Tad snorted. "Mortals."

Lady Wentis chuckled. "Indeed. However, you are right, Tad. None of you can afford getting caught. But, do you have another place to go to?"

Tad shook his head. "Who knows. We've been moving around a lot. Never staying in one place for too long. I suppose we'll begin hunting down more gods, but I can't think of any right now."

Lady Wentis had no hopes of keeping her wide grin off her face. "Oh, if it's gods you need, I can help with that."

Tad's eyes slid to her. "What?"

Lady Wentis turned to face him, her eyes bright. She threw her arms out in a grand gesture. "I know _exactly_ where many of the gods who betrayed us are!"

"What?! How?"

Lady Wentis leaned back. "I guess you could say I sold my soul to the devil. Nah, see they all believe I don't follow Bill anymore. But they don't understand _family._ None of 'em. Mortals and stupid other gods alike."

Tad shook his head. "Lady Wentis, not even parts of _our_ family understand what family is."

She snorted. "I know that. But those were the stupid siblings. They don't count."

"Lady Wentis-"

Lady Wentis grabbed Tad's wrist. "Tad. Just tell me who you want to look for, and I can see if I remember where they last said they went or I can give a good guess on where I think they may be. I want to help you and Bill and this is the only way I can. Please. Let me help."

Tad smiled gently at Lady Wentis and covered her hand with his, rubbing small circles into the veiny top of it. "Thank you, Lady Wentis."

A laugh from the kitchen drew Tad and Lady Wentis' attention away. Tad rolled his eyes and Lady Wentis shook her head, chuckling to herself softly.

"How about we start planning tomorrow morning?" Lady Wentis proposed. "It's getting late…."

Tad nodded. "I quite agree with that." Placing Bells in Lady Wentis' lap, Tad stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "I think I'm going to go to bed for the night. I would like some peace and quiet for once."

"I can imagine so. In and out of one room hotels… stuck with Bill constantly… it would drive me up the wall."

Tad snorted. "You have _no_ idea. Goodnight, Lady Wentis."

Lady Wentis smiled at Tad, bidding him a goodbye.

"Goodnight, brother."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper shuffled his feet as he gripped the wine glass, biting his lip as he eyed the intimidating liquid. A good portion was gone already from his first mouthful, but there was still many left.

Dipper twisted his lips to the side, his eyes calculating as he observed the liquid.

He could try and gulp it all down as fast as he could to get it over with fast, pinching his nose all the while. However, the likelihood he would just vomit it all back up was high.

He could try and take small sips to prevent himself from spitting it out, but that would take a lot longer, leaving the lingering bitter taste of alcohol lathering the back of his throat longer.

Perhaps he could dilute it somehow? Make the taste not so bad? After all, Bill just said he had to drink the _rest_ of the wine. He didn't say it couldn't be mixed into something….

Dipper bit on the inside of his cheek. Stan never drank wine at home or anything, but when it was something other than beer, he always mixed it into soda.

A grin crossed Dipper's face and he quickly pawed through cupboards, pulling out another, larger glass.

"What're you up to?" Bill slurred, leaning against the counter.

Dipper shot Bill a look. "Watch." Looking in the refrigerator, Dipper couldn't find any sodas anywhere. Frowning, he walked past Bill, who twisted his head to keep Dipper in his sights, and checked the pantry instead.

Dipper grinned as he pulled out a can of 17-Up.

"W- Wait a minute! You can't-!"

Dipper strode past Bill, scooping up the empty glass to put a couple of ice cubes in it. "You didn't say I had to drink it all _alone."_

Bill scowled, but his eyes gleamed. "You cheeky monkey!"

Dipper laughed to himself as he filled the glass with soda first before adding the wine. His nose scrunched up as the wine tipped in, dropping in like ink. The soda slowly turned pink while Dipper began digging for a spoon.

Bill just shook his head as he watched. Whether in amusement or disbelief, Dipper couldn't quite tell.

Tipping the spoon back and forth between his fingers once he found one, Dipper went back over to where his concoction sat. Without blinking, he watched as the wine swirled and mixed with the soda, turning the liquid an even deeper pink color; like the blush of Dionysus.

"That looks fun to drink."

Dipper ignored Bill as he picked up the glass. There was a _lot_ more to drink now, that was sure, but perhaps it wouldn't be as disgusting?

Dipper could only hope as he pinched his nose, leaning over the sink to slurp a mouthful down.

Like before, his throat tried to close up on the utterly disgusting mixture he tried to drink. He nearly gagged, but forced it down, shivering as he felt it slide all the way down his esophagus and into his belly. He gasped, not releasing his nose, and groaned at how much was left.

"Can't drink it?"

"Give me time!" Dipper spat, his voice almost as nasally as Bill's. Shaking his head and steeling himself, Dipper leaned back over the sink and struggled to gulp it down as fast as he could without making himself vomit it up right away.

Dipper's stomach churned and as soon as ice met his lips as the last droplets drained down his throat, Dipper dropped the glass into the sink and slunk down on the counter, barely able to hold himself up. Skin prickled, he could stop shivering as he panted, his tongue lolling out.

Every tastebud on his tongue was dead.

Bill peeked over Dipper's shoulder, tilting his head to the side. "Pine Tree?" Bill ran his hand up Dipper's back, frowning when he didn't as much as shiver nor flinch at his touch. "Dipper, you okay?"

Instead of answering, Dipper pressed his forehead against the edge of the sink. Reaching out, he pawed at the faucet. His hand bumped uselessly against it over and over again.

Frowning, Bill reached over himself to turn the cold water on.

At the sound of the water pelting the bottom of the sink after a few seconds, Dipper shoved his head under the stream, groaning as his tongue lolled out, slurping water yet again from the faucet. His hair stood on end as cold water ran like rivers down his face and chin, his hair plastered to the sides of his cheeks while water dripped from the brim of his hat.

When Dipper pulled away from the water, grunting, Bill had to wrap an arm around him to keep him from falling right down as he wavered on his feet. Bill shut the water off.

"Pine Tree?" No response. "Dipper?" Bill tried, shaking the boy slightly. "You still with me?" Bill bent down, tilting his head to the side, trying to get a good look at Dipper.

Dipper blinked slowly. "I- I-"

"You…?"

"I feel like I'm gonna _vomit,"_ Dipper gasped, doubling over and wrapping his arms around his stomach. He teetered, leaning heavily against Bill as his eyes bulged out of his stomach, the world around him melting into a rainbow sludge.

Bill snorted, shaking his head. "Well. You did drink it all technically…." Carefully, Bill pressed an arm under Dipper's rump and lifted him up with ease. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, pressing his face into Bill's shoulder. He shivered, groaning and grunting unintelligibly.

Bill tsked, shaking his head as he turned around slowly, making sure to put one foot steadily in front of the other before proceeding, hugging Dipper tight to his chest to make sure he would not fall or lose his grip.

"Didn't think you'd actually make the deal," Bill muttered.

Dipper snorted, but Bill couldn't quite understand Dipper's answer. If he answered him at all, that is.

Tip-toeing through the living room was easy enough thanks to the fact that both Tad and Lady Wentis disappeared. Though Bill saw no signs of Tad as he went to trail up the staircase, the bathroom on the ground floor had light shining through the crack underneath and the sound water pelting tiles tickled Bill's ears. An alto sang with a deep, southern accent and Bill's lips twitched as he whisked Dipper upstairs, nearly falling against the banister multiple times.

Nearly dropping Dipper yet again while wrestling the door to his room open, Bill stumbled inside, nearly tripping over the end table set right next to the door for some unfathomable reason.

Bill dropped Dipper on the queen-sized bed situated in the middle of the room. The stitched quilts stacked on the mattress were softer than they looked, and Bill slumped down onto his knees before the bed, pressing his face into the mattress. Despite the pain twinging his knees from the hardwood, Bill found himself somehow already closing his eyes, his body relaxing.

A clumsy hand patting his head drew Bill back up out of his reverie and he shook his head, climbing up to his feet, bones popping.

"Billllllll," Dipper groaned, blinking hard as he wavered. "You're not dying on me, are ya?" His words slurred together, trying to outrun one another and tripping over their own feet. Bill tilted his head to the side, needing a couple seconds to understand what exactly Dipper was saying.

"Nah, Pine Tree. I can't die," Bill snorted, leaning his knees into the mattress and pressing a hand against the wall to keep himself up. He peered down at Dipper, his cheeks heating up.

Dipper's heavy eyes wandered and yet, kept trained on him, darting from his own eyes to his mouth. Rounded, soft, and usually pink cheeks were now flushed with a deep scarlet, the color trying to crawl up to his ears.

A sluggish, murky smile crawled its way onto Dipper's face. His yellowed teeth shone in the flourescent lights. Reaching out, Dipper pawed at Bill's shirt, trying to grab lapels that just weren't there. With no coat to grab either, Dipper just pressed his hands into Bill's sides, leaning in.

"I won, you- you- you _bastard."_ Dipper hiccuped, gasping at his own daring words and giggling madly. "I- I beat you! I- I won!" Dipper laughed more, slumping against Bill. "You- You have to answer any question now!"

Bill snorted. Giving up, he collapsed next to Dipper on the bed. "I suppose I do, Pine Tree."

Dipper fought the urge to slump down into Bill's lap. He clawed up the god, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck in a choking grip, his dull nails digging into Bill's shoulders. He stared hard into Bill's eyes, struggling to keep them there. "Any question, right?" Dipper breathed.

Bill scrunched his nose up as Dipper's hot breath hit his face, curling around him. "Indeed. Any question at all. Is there other life in the universe? Just how many alternate dimensions _are_ there?" Bill bared his fangs. "Even when you'll die! Any question at all."

Dipper twisted his lips to the side in thought, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. "What a wide selection."

Bill snorted. "Indeed."

Dipper readjusted his grip on Bill's shoulders, pulling himself closer to the god. Bill grunted as Dipper pressed his bony knees into his stomach, but didn't dare move. Slowly, Bill slid his arms around Dipper, hugging him close to his chest. He rubbed circles into Dipper's shoulder blade.

"Well, Pine Tree?"

Dipper's nose practically brushed against Bill's. Bill, suddenly, found his heart slamming in his chest, nearly drowning out his own thoughts while the heat from his face leaked down into his chest, practically choking him. Unable to swallow, the god found himself completely mesmerized by Dipper. His mouth fell open ever so slightly, a soft sigh escaping him.

Dipper breathed hard against Bill's lips, the hot taste sticking to Bill's tongue. "Do- Do…."

Bill paused, waiting, but when Dipper didn't continue, he jostled him. "Do... what, Pine Tree?"

Dipper frowned, his brows furrowing hard over his misty eyes. Squeezing his eyes together tightly, Dipper, without warning, leaned in and pressed his lips against Bill's in a hard kiss.

Bill gasped, but didn't hesitate as he kissed Dipper back just as hard, crushing him to his chest. He ripped Dipper's hat off, tossing it to the side to run his fingers through Dipper's curly hair. Bill pressed a feverish kiss to the side of Dipper's mouth, sucking at his soft, sweet skin. The pressure in his chest- the heat- burst. Like a star imploding, reality melted from the two as they kissed one another desperately.

Bill panted hard, licking his lips slowly as Dipper leaned away, struggling to catch his breath as well. Dipper rubbed his lips against his arms, blinking hard. He slumped down into Bill's lap, all energy escaping him.

Bill frowned, wrapping his arms around Dipper's body and holding him against his chest. Bill leaned back against the pillows in the bed. "Dipper?" Bill murmured, pressing his nose into Dipper's hair. His heart was slamming against his ribs again. Unable to help himself, Bill pressed a soft kiss to Dipper's head.

Dipper groaned, blinking hard. He pressed his chin against Bill's chest, peering up at him, his eyes fighting to close.

"Bill? My- my question…."

Bill stared down at Dipper, waiting with bated breath. "Yes?" He nudged him.

Dipper shook his head and tore his eyes away from Bill, pressing his face into Bill's chest. A great, deep sigh escaped him and he slumped fully against Bill.

"My question… Do you… Do you actually… love me?"

Bill froze. His mouth fell open, but nothing escaped. The sound of his palpitating heart drowned out every other noise around him. He stared at Dipper, somehow breathless, completely wordless, and nothing but shock filling his churning stomach; a feeling Bill couldn't wrap his mind around.

Against him, breaking through the pounding in his chest, a light snore escaped Dipper as he fell asleep, slumping fully into his lap.

A groan escaped Bill and he couldn't bear to look at Dipper, yet couldn't tear his eyes away.

For the first time in his eternal, immortal life, Bill found himself speechless.

~~0~~0~~0~~

The night was not cool. Though the breeze teased of the coming fall, the sticky air and sweat already pooling on Bill's forehead told him summer was still clinging on.

The wooden porch creaked underneath Bill as he leaned heavily against the chipping railing, staring out into the open expanse of the countryside. A few flashes of fireflies did poor in mimicking the gorgeous, shining firmament judging him from above.

Bill bit his lip, rubbing a hand down his face as a low groan escaped him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes hard. The air was just as hot and oppressive outside as it was inside. Leaning against the railing, Bill could not get his shoulders to relax.

Behind Bill, the door cracked and creaked as it opened. "Bill?" Lady Wentis' voice floated over to him as she stepped outside as well. Bill turned to glance at her. Already dressed in a silk nightgown that hung from her thin frame like dead leaves from a tree, her hair was wrapped up tight in a towel as slippers in the shape of kittens decorated her feet, meowing demonically as the crystal inside slowly drained with every step.

 _MeROW meROW ROwww_

Lady Wentis stood besides him, crossing her arms. "I was about to lock you out. What are you doing out here?"

Bill didn't even try to answer. He gave her a single shouldered shrug and turned to continue staring forwards.

Lady Wentis hummed, leaning on her left foot. "You look… lost? Wistful? Did something happen?"

Another long sigh escaped Bill. He pursed his lips, but was unable to stay silent any longer. "It's about Dipper."

Lady Wentis cocked a brow. "What about him? Is he okay?"

Bill found himself caught up between both nodding and shaking his head. He grabbed his own chin to stop his head from bobbing around. "Well… um… I don't know? It's complicated."

Lady Wentis shook her head slowly. Snapping her fingers, she summed a cigarette. "Gimme a light?" She held it out to Bill.

Bill rolled his eyes but summoned a small blue flame on the tip of his finger.

Lady Wentis puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Well, luckily for you I don't mind complicated. So what's on your mind, brother?"

Bill ran his fingers through his hair. "Mine and Dipper's relationship is… complicated. We were… well… at least… I don't know how to put it into words. We are not… intimate, of course. Not in _that_ sense."

Lady Wentis' nose scrunched up and she leaned away from Bill. "I would _hope_ not. He's a _child."_

Bill shook his head, wincing himself. "No! Of, no-! That is- _has_ never come to mind. However, we were close. _Very_ close. And- and I used him." Bill frowned to himself. "I mean, I had to use him. I _had_ to get out!"

"Get out of the forest, you mean?"

Bill nodded. "Exactly! I just… didn't tell Pine Tree. And he was angry with me for a very long time, you see. But tonight well, we struck a deal."

Another puff dissipated into the air.

"He drank some wine and I promised him to answer any question he had for me. Granted-" Bill chuckled to himself. "He didn't say I had to tell the _truth."_

Lady Wentis cocked a brow. "Wait, you gave a _child_ wine?"

Bill shrugged. "He hadn't tried it-"

"Bill!" Lady Wentis slapped his arm hard. "You _don't_ give children alcohol! It hurts their brains! They did studies on these things! You _idiot!"_

"Hey!"

Lady Wentis growled, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "How do you manage to be such a-"

Bill's face grew dark. "I don't suggest finishing that sentence," he growled.

Lady Wentis paused, giving Bill a wary look. "Don't give Dipper alcohol again, Bill. It could hurt him."

Bill eyed her, but grunted, turning away. "Anyways, that wasn't the point of what I was saying."

Lady Wentis rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes. The deal? With the question?"

"Yes! That! I- I don't! I had thought…. But now I don't- I _don't-"_ Bill bit his lip hard, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't? You _don't_ know something?" Lady Wentis' cigarette dropped out of her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she held onto the railing for purchase. "What did he ask?"

Bill shook his head. He shuffled his feet. "He- asked me. He asked me something about me. Something that I- I can't answer. I can't tell him the truth. I don't…. I can't tell a lie, either. I can't- if I did, it would- he would be hurt. I think." Bill gripped his hair tightly in his fists, shaking his head hard and ripping chunks out. "I- I don't know!" he spat. "I don't _know_ what to answer him!"

Lady Wentis couldn't move, completely transfixed on Bill. Slowly, she reached out, patting his arm. "Bill, Bill you need to calm down." Her voice shook ever so slightly. "You were trapped for along time. Your powers are mostly gone. It's- it's _okay_ if you don't-"

"I'm tired. Lady Wentis." Bill leaned into her touch. "I am tired of this. Pine Tree… he's- he's unlike any other human I've met. Every time I think I know what he's gonna say, what he's gonna _do,_ he does the exact opposite!" Bill growled again, shaking his head hard. "It's- it's maddening! I can't figure him out! He's just some- some _mortal child,_ and I can't figure him out! A _mortal child!"_ Bill barked a cold, bitter laugh to himself. "Look how far I've fallen. I can't even See the mind of some child." Bill reached up, dragging a finger underneath his flaming eye.

Lady Wentis shuffled closer to Bill, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Bill. You've been trapped-"

"That doesn't even matter! I _do_ have access to Pine Tree's mind. I've been there countless times! Sight or no Sight, Eye or no Eye, I can't _See_ him!"

Lady Wentis frowned, pausing. She began rubbing Bill's shoulder. "Perhaps you are ruining yourself, Bill."

"Ruining myself…?"

"You care about Dipper. Don't try to deny it!" Lady Wentis rose her hand. "I can tell. Anyone who's _not_ a moron can."

Bill grumbled under his breath.

Lady Wentis shook her head. "I can't help you with this, Bill. Not completely. No one but yourself can help you. However, you once ruled this world. You waged a war, lost, but still came back." Lady Wentis pulled away from Bill, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around to face her head-on.

"Even before all that, you shaped this world! You helped create me. You have done everything. You have done so many things-"

"I know! That's what-"

"I'm still speaking, Bill Cipher. You have done so many things, but only _now_ do you not have your Sight. This problem… this trouble with Dipper… there is no amount of fire you can throw, no amount of magic you can summon, you cannot lash out with your claws and tear it apart to fix it. Bill, have you ever looked- _really_ looked- into what your _feelings_ are?"

Bill opened his mouth to interrupt again, but was cut off. "You act without thinking with that child. You may plan some things, may others, but I've seen you. You speak freely with him more than you speak freely with any others. You do not treat him as you do Tad or I or _anyone_ I have seen. Perhaps, instead of searching for answers out here, perhaps you should be humble."

Bill snorted. "Humble? Me? What do _I_ have to be _humble_ about?"

Lady Wentis cocked a brow, but said nothing more. She stepped away.

"May I speak freely, my pharaoh?"

Bill jumped at the title, but after a few seconds, nodded.

"You have gone between making the most meticulous, intricate plans to lashing out and tearing up everything in your path like some child. You are acting like a wild dog, cornered and snarling and snapping at any hands that come close- good or bad."

Bill bared his teeth. "Lady Wentis-" he rumbled.

"No! You said I may speak freely."

Bill snapped his mouth closed.

"I think it's time to start thinking again, my pharaoh. I think it's time to stop acting like a child yourself, and start acting like who you _are._ You're not some wild dog. You're not a bull in a china shop. You are Bill Cipher! And you are the first god!" Lady Wentis grabbed Bill's hands. Her eyes shone and her smile was tight, but determined. "Be humble for once. Admit. Look back up. Think again. Not for me. Not for Tad. But for Dipper. Give him a _reason_ to look up to you. To respect you. And give him a reason to _not_ be angry at you, as you claim he is."

Lady Wentis dropped Bill's wrists and stepped away. She crunched her smoking cigarette under her slipper. A more playful grin tugged at her lips. "Almost forgot about that." Reaching out, she pressed the key to the house into Bill's hands. "I am going to go to bed. Don't forget to lock the door coming inside. Goodnight, Bill Cipher."

Bill fingered the key, unable to watch Lady Wentis as she slipped back inside, locking the front door with a loud _click._

Bill turned back out to the countryside, where more fireflies flickered. They were still pathetic.

Gripping the key tightly, Bill bared his teeth at no one, mulling over Lady Wentis' words.

 _Be humble. Admit. Look back up._

 _For Dipper._

Bill pressed his hand against his mouth.

"What are you doing to me, Pine Tree? You- you _brilliant_ child."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _PDQO UWVS COWL UWK OPNASS BZE XYEJM_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Originally I wanted to get this chapter out like a week and a half ago. I had it mostly written up but school and real life got in my way so it's a little late. But! It's also a lot longer! AND A LOT OF OTHER FUN STUFF HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER SO HOPEFULLY IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope the writing doesn't waver too much, however. I was having issues in some parts.**

 **meowelina: Hehe not forever, but a little longer than normal. I hope the wait was worth it, however!**

 **Peopleperson: I am glad you like my chapter names! I update sporadically, unfortunately. Usually wait between chapters is anywhere between a week and a half to a month.**

 **poofykitty456: Thank you! Here's more! ^^**

 **fanboy021898: Omg thank you so much!**

 **Wildtail of Wind: Hehe maybe this chapter will be more satisfying ;) Thank you for commenting, as always!**

 **Anyways, this was a fun chapter I think if not a little long. Thank you so much for reading! Comments, as always, are appreciated!**


	26. Limbo is a Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **I actually attempted editing this chapter so hopefully the quality is a little better? If not, just goes to show how bad I am at actually editing things... welp... feel free to point out typos and stuff if you catch any.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

When Dipper awoke, he had one of the most disgusting tastes in his dry mouth and his head was pounding. A weak groan spilled across his pillow as he shoved his face into it, pulling the covers he couldn't recall being there last night closer to his body, curling his legs up tighter.

As hard as Dipper tried to fall back asleep, the putrid taste staining his dry tongue kept him awake.

"Pine Tree?" Bill slurred.

Dipper hadn't even noticed the god laying beside him.

Instead of answering, Dipper groaned again, shaking his head. Bill's voice was louder than life, like an explosion rattling the shards in his mind.

Bill sighed and sat up on his arm. He pulled Dipper's blanket off him ever so slightly, making him grumble angrily. Dipper turned to shoot a glare a Bill, but hissed as the agonizing light assaulted his eyes.

"You're completely hungover."

"You don't say?" Dipper's words were muffled by his pillow and even he couldn't understand what he was saying.

Bill rolled his eyes and reached over, gently brushing Dipper's hair away from his forehead. Bill's touch was as light as a feather as he traced Dipper's birthmark with the pads of his fingers. They settled at the tip of the 'ladle.'

"I can get rid of the pain in your head, if you wish me too," Bill murmured, shuffling closer to Dipper, not quite letting his chest touch his back. Bill licked his own chapped lips. "And get you some coffee."

"I don't like coffee."

"Water, then."

Dipper grumbled more into his pillow, but leaned back into Bill. He nodded against Bill's fingers. "Do it."

Bill's lips twitched and he narrowed his eyes. They flashed- the flames flaring and the golden shine of the other sharpening before dying. He dragged his fingers back across Dipper's head, settling his index finger against Dipper's temple. Various Latin words spilled from his lips.

Dipper relaxed back into the bed as the pounding of his head faded into nothingness. Tentatively, he cracked open his eyes, only feeling the normal pain that was the sudden sharp sunlight pouring from the cracks in the blinds. He sighed, pushing Bill's hand away from him to pinch the bridge of his nose between his eyes, rubbing hard.

Bill licked his lips again, sitting up fully in bed. He was dying to ask Dipper what he recalled from the night before- anything at all- but all Dipper did was turn back around and curl back up. Within a couple more seconds, he was snoozing yet again.

Bill grumbled under his breath. Eyebrow twitching, he began poking at Dipper's face. "Pine Tree, come on. Time to wake up."

"No. I don't wanna," Dipper slurred.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Well, it's late morning. You need to eat breakfast and we have to figure out what we're going to do next." Bill pursed his lips.

Dipper rolled back over onto his back, slapping his hands onto the bed, pouting like a child. "You don't need me for that."

Bill snorted. "Of course I- we- _I_ do! You're apart of our…. Um… whatever this is."

Dipper peered through the cracks of his eyelashes. "How eloquent you are."

Bill crossed his arms, pouting himself. "Besides, you still need to eat something. You must be hungry."

Before Dipper could snap a reply back, his stomach betrayed him by letting out a particularly vociferous snarl. Dipper groaned at Bill's triumphant look. "Fine, fine!" Dipper forced himself to sit up, crossing his legs and leaning his elbows on his knees, rubbing his temples. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes with his thumbs.

"That's the spirit, Pine Tree!" Bill rocked back and forth, grinning like the lunatic he was.

Dipper turned to slowly pin him down with a stare. "You're acting weird."

"I _am_ weird."

"No, not your _normal_ weirdness but… _different_ weirdness. Come on, spit it out. What is it?"

Bill pursed his lips and bit his tongue. "Nothing is wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

Dipper snorted. "Oh, that's the most suspicious statement that has ever existed."

Bill twiddled his thumbs. "I just want to know if you remember anything from last night. You know. Just curious."

"Can't you just read my mind or something to get your answer?"

"Well I _could_ but I thought it would be easier to just _ask._ Believe it or not, magic takes effort! It's crazy, I know."

Dipper's lips twitched. "No more crazy than you." He crawled off the bed and popped his back, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. He braced himself against the wall with a single hand as a wave of dizziness rolled over him. As soon as it passed, he turned back around. Bill was still sitting in the bed, still staring him with an expression Dipper couldn't place.

"Fine, fine. I won our stupid… bet? Deal? Do you win deals?"

Bill shrugged.

Dipper shook his head. "Well, whatever. And I was sick…. And you- you-" Dipper flushed and looked away, pressing a hand against his mouth, "you carried me up to our room." His voice was muffled.

Bill rolled over onto his hands and knees, slinking towards Dipper like a cat, perching on the edge of the bed. He dug his fingers into the side of the mattress to prevent himself from pulling Dipper closer to him. "And then?" Bill prompted, his voice falling several octaves.

"And- and after that everything was a blur. I- I asked something…. I don't remember what we talked about. Or what I asked…." Dipper scowled. "Wait a minute, you-!"

Bill waved Dipper's protests away. "We can talk about the intricacies about your deal later. And then?"

Dipper slowly covered his face with his hand so only his eyes could be seen through his choppy bangs. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, so not even Bill could see the expression broiling in them.

"Then- then…. We kissed."

Bill's breath hitched as he froze. He eyed Dipper warily, his own cheeks glowing gold. "We did."

Dipper sucked in a deep mouthful of air, held it, then expelled it slowly. He dropped his hand from his face, instead tugging at the hem of his shirt as he opened his eyes up ever so slowly.

"That- we- B- Bill…." Dipper trailed off, wrapping his arms around himself and pulling away from the god, leaning heavily against the wall, looking as if he were about to fall.

Bill jumped up from the bed, reaching out to gently grab Dipper's wrist, then thought better of it and dropped his hands. He stood awkwardly in front of the teen, readying to touch him just in case, but fearing he would be burned in the process.

"It- it doesn't have to mean anything," Bill said quickly, soothingly. "If- if you don't want it to. Doesn't have to mean anything at all."

Dipper's eyes widened. "What-"

"And- and…." Bill bit the inside of his cheek hard. The words were brewing in the pit of his belly, tasting bitter as he worked his mouth around them.

But they had to be said. For Dipper.

"Look. It was- _I_ was wrong for. Allowing that." The words felt foreign on his tongue. "I shouldn't have let that happen. I was…. I was…." Bill tightened his hands into fists and looked away. He couldn't continue watching Dipper's expression transform into one of shock. "I was wrong for letting us kiss. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Doesn't have to mean-?" Dipper's voice trailed off. He leaned harder against the wall, his eyes far away as his mouth stayed wide open in surprise. He stared off behind Bill, focusing on the white wall behind him. His hands shook, and Dipper's stomach clenched in confusion. He could hear his heartbeat ring in his ears. Dipper was certain Bill could hear it too. "You _kissed_ me! That- I can't just _pretend_ that never happened!" Dipper tightened his hands into fists and shoved himself off the wall, forcing himself to stand on his own two feet and stare down Bill. "How could you even- even _suggest_ that?"

Bill flinched, his eyes widening. "I- Dipper, that's not what I-"

Dipper shook his head violently. "I can't- I can't deal with this right now. I just woke up. I need to go pee."

"Then go pee." Bill took a step back, the backs of his knees flush against the edge of the mattress.

Dipper snorted, still tense. "I need to- to go think." He ran his fingers through his hair. With one last glance at Bill, Dipper strode past the god and left the room, beelining to the bathroom.

Bill watched him leave through confused, hurt eyes. His heart clenched and nerves rolled over his stomach like a coming storm. He wrapped his arms around himself and flopped backwards onto the bed. He groaned, staring at the ceiling.

"What the fuck am I doing?"

~~0~~0~~0~~

As Tad cleared the plates from breakfast, Lady Wentis went to fetch a map, and Dipper slipped out of the kitchen discreetly, not even tossing a word back to the confused gods as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Where is he going? This is kind of important." Tad carefully stacked their plates on top of the pans already sitting in the sink.

Bill slunk down in his seat, crossing his arms and looking away moodily. "Who knows."

Tad cocked a brow. "You're- you're not going to go after him?"

Bill gave an irritated groan, acting as if Tad had just asked him the stupidest question he had ever heard. "No, I am not going after him."

Tad frowned. "Okay then…. He'll just have to catch up himself." Tad pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting down next to Bill. Whether Dipper's absence was a blessing or a curse, Tad couldn't tell. However, something told him it was more the former than the latter.

If there was one thing Tad did not feel like dealing with right in that moment, it was the continuous fallout between Bill and Dipper. Then again, he supposed he _never_ felt like dealing with it.

Lady Wentis entered the kitchen with a flourish, a globe tucked under one arm, and several maps in the other. She fell onto the chair across Bill, dropping the globe down on the table. Bill jumped at the noise and snapped his head up to her.

Lady Wentis grinned and slapped the maps down as well. "You ready to figure out where some gods are, brothers?"

Bill shook off whatever doldrums that plagued him and grabbed the edge of the table, leaning over towards her and baring his own teeth in a feral smile. "Oh, I've been ready. What do we have?"

"We need to remember not every god will be alive. Or even be trackable," Tad piped up, scooting his chair closer and leaning over the maps Lady Wentis began to unfurl.

Lady Wentis nodded in agreement. "Very true. Many are missing or dead." She glanced side to side. "Where did Dipper go?"

Bill shrugged. "He wandered off somewhere."

"But this is important. Even for him. Is it not?" Lady Wentis frowned, moving to stand up.

 _Bam._ Bill slammed his hand down on the table, making Lady Wentis startle.

"If he wants to miss important information, that's on him."

Lady Wentis eyed Bill. "Very well." She sat back down slowly.

Bill leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin with his fingers. "First things first, what gods are even _alive?"_

Tad and Lady Wentis shared a forlorn look.

"I'm not so sure," Tad said. "It has been a long time. I assume you're talking about any and every god that has betrayed us, yes?"

Bill snorted. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Lady Wentis went to pull a red marker out of her pocket. She spun a political map of the United States around to face Bill. "Well, most gods are still with the Society." She circled a space in the Nevada desert. "In their base. Area 51, I believe it's called."

Bill's lips curled up and he glared down at the space. "Of course they are."

Lady Wentis shook her head. "I have no idea of their state. Whether they somehow killed them, or if they have been driven insane by now, or anything at all. I hadn't been able to gleam any information from when I- when I was-" Lady Wentis' voice broke and she pulled back. She shook her head hard and furrowed her brows. "I assume you want to go after those who were just against us as well?"

Bill nodded once. "Well, mostly Penny Safe. But yes."

Lady Wentis' lips twitched. "Why, of course. That bitch needs to die already."

Tad grunted in agreement. "Area 51 is obviously _not_ an option. However, if I do recall there are other gods scattered about on the east coast?" He glanced up at Lady Wentis for verification.

Lady Wentis nodded. "There are. If I recall correctly, Prince Aple is still living in New York as far as I can tell, along with Will Out, the Society's favorite little pet."

Bill blanched. "Ole' Will Out is with them?" He gnashed his teeth, bitter laughter bubbling in the back of his throat. "Fucking thief! Of course he's the favorite! Rats like him are painted gold to sell."

"That doesn't even make sense," Tad groaned.

"I'm pretty sure you could paint shit gold and some mortal out there would still want it."

Lady Wentis chuckled. "Fair enough. And the last god that I am aware of is Silver Lining, living in the District of Columbia." Lady Wentis circled the small area at the coast. "Or, America's capitol."

Tad shook his head, growling. "We can't go after Silver Lining."

Lady Wentis sighed and nodded in understanding. Bill shoved himself up, back ramrod straight, sitting on the edge of his seat. "What do you mean we can't go after her? Why not?"

"She's a _supreme court justice_ and that means _nothing_ to you." Tad rubbed his face. "She is in a very delicate position of power, employed by the government itself. It would be easier to get Will Out than her."

Bill scoffed. "Does it look like I give a fuck? Because I don't."

"I am aware _you_ don't, but killing her would be disastrous. For _all_ of us. We would have more than just the Society and the NMA snapping at our heels, for sure."

Lady Wentis glanced between Tad and Bill, her marker hovering. "Why don't we skip over her and move onto some gods _outside_ America?"

Bill snapped her head back to her. "Outside America?"

Lady Wentis' lips twitched. "Why yes." She dragged over the globe, spun it around, and pointed at Africa. "I'll admit, I don't know where Penny Safe is. But I do know someone who might. And I just so happen to have gotten on his good side, so to speak."

"Good side?" Bill's previous feral grin turned into one more sly. His eyes darkened to the color of poisoned honey. "There's only _one_ god stupid enough to trust someone he has betrayed before."

Lady Wentis snorted and jabbed a finger at the Savannah. "Adrian L. Rush was big game hunting a few months back. He's still there. Has a thing with Penny Safe, I think? You could probably get her location from him."

Bill nodded slowly while Tad dug through the maps, finding a geographical map of the entire world and plucking Lady Wentis' marker from her fingers to circle the top part of Africa. "Right. Just have to search half of _Africa."_

Bill waved his hand carelessly. "Pine Tree will lead us in the right direction."

Tad groaned. "A small city in Arizona is _much_ different than _Africa,_ Bill."

"He'll be able to do it. I know he can. We'll work up to that. Anyone else?"

Lady Wentis and Tad shared another look. "Not for certain, no," Lady Wentis said.

"Well. You two are cutting my little revenge a little short. Five gods? That's not even a third!"

Lady Wentis sighed. "Well. That's all there is."

Bill shook his head, grumbling under his breath. "Well then. Guess we finally got a plan, huh?" Bill cracked his fingers, sliding both maps close to him. "God, feels good to know _exactly_ what I'm doing again. We'll go after Silver Lining, Prince Aple, Will Out, then get over to fucking Africa somehow, find the location of Penny Safe and-" Bill licked his lips with his long tongue. "Everything will be right again. Almost poetic, no?"

Tad shook his head. "I just told you! We can't go after Silver Lining. She's-"

"Just because mortals like her doesn't mean she's _safe_ from me, Tad!" Bill snapped. "She's the one who passed judgment on us! She's the one who came up with our- our _punishments!"_ Bill's eyes bulged out of his skull and he ground his fangs together. The blue fire in his eye flickered wildly as his skin darkened and his hair became red. "She _deserves_ to die!"

Tad flinched back from Bill, rubbing his chest. "Yes- yes, you're right. However, if we do we will need to be very _very_ careful. And have more of a plan then just. Run in and kill her. We'll need to track her daily movements, be slow. Cautious. _Careful."_ Tad settled a glare on Bill.

Bill waved him off. "I can be all those things if I want to."

Lady Wentis chuckled. "Well then, is that what you three will be doing? Going after them in that order?"

"If nothing explodes in our face again," Tad muttered. "I _guess_ so. I still feel this is a bad idea."

Bill leaned back so only two chair legs touched the ground. "Oh, everything will turn out fine, Strange. We haven't gotten in too much trouble yet."

"We've been chased by police _twice!"_

"There have been police in our general vicinity twice."

An irritated noise bled from Tad's lips. He shook his head and gave Lady Wentis a hopeless look. "Well. It's official. We're going after Silver Lining first, then working our way up then across seas."

Lady Wentis nodded. "Very well! It will take a few days for me to get you three plane tickets and some money, so if we need to we can always go over our plans again."

Tad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you for helping us, Lady Wentis. Really."

Lady Wentis laughed, shaking her head. "Of course I'm going to help you two! There is really no need to thank me on that front."

Bill slammed his chair back down, folding his hands together and laying his chin on the backs of his hands. He smirked up at Lady Wentis. "Still, we're grateful."

"Well, that is good to hear. And perhaps, you two are even grateful enough to do the dishes for me?" She gave them both a look, refusing to turn around to face the mess of condiments and bacon grease that was left on Bill's plate. The god ate like a monster.

Tad laughed at Lady Wentis' boldness and clambered to his feet. "Of course _we_ can help. Isn't that right, Bill?" Tad shot a passive-aggressive glare.

Bill groaned, but got to his feet as well, trudging past Lady Wentis. "I guess, fine! I call drying everything off."

"But that's the easiest part!" Tad cried out.

Lady Wentis laughed more to herself as she gathered all the maps and the globe off the table, turning and gliding out the door as Tad and Bill's bickering began.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper wished he could go the entire day without seeing Bill once, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Still, sitting on the floor in a small study room Lady Wentis had, Dipper at the same time _knew_ he should go back downstairs, join Tad, Lady Wentis, and yes, even Bill.

He was acting like a child.

At the same time, curling up tighter and bringing his knees into his chest, Dipper found himself unable to muster the energy to climb back up onto his feet and proceed to _do_ that.

He had kissed Bill Cipher last night. Bill Cipher had kissed _him_ last night.

Dipper's heart became lodged in his throat, slamming hard. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip so hard, he nearly cut it. He pressed a hand over his lips and closed his eyes tightly.

Being in the forest…. Meeting Bill…. It all felt like years ago. A lifetime ago.

A lifetime ago, he was shaking that hand in a firm deal to be able to explore that _stupid_ forest.

A lifetime ago, he was bumbling around like the idiot he was, not thinking at _all,_ too dazzled by everything he came across. By Bill.

A lifetime ago, Bill pressed close to him, grinned down at him, and pressed their lips together for the first time, almost in a question, just as clumsy as he was. Just as unsure.

Dipper rubbed his eyes hard, warmth spreading all across his face, his chest, touching the tips of his ears. A storm rolled into his stomach while his heart ached, bruised and battered and sore.

Bill had tricked him. Bill had lied to him. Bill had protected him. Bill had laughed with him. Bill had taught him.

Bill had kidnapped him. Bill had hurt him. Bill had protected him. Bill had been truthful with him. Bill had taught him.

Dipper glanced up at the thick curtains hiding the outside world from him. Here he was, miles away from home in _Texas_ of all places. Gods were dead. The NMA was searching for them. A disgusting Society run by the government punished and harmed gods.

Bill had been villainized for doing what he thought was best. The world had been going nowhere, Bill had pushed it, and he had lost and was left forgotten to even time.

Dipper shook his head, dragging his arm across his hard eyes.

If he had never gone into the forest, he would be back home. If he had listened to Mabel, he wouldn't be caught up in this mess of a situation.

But if he had never gone into that darn forest, Bill would've still been trapped. Gods who had committed crimes so long ago would still be running around.

Dipper sighed slowly and dropped his arms and legs back down, blinking slowly.

His heart ached, but not at the thought of the Mystery Shack. Not at the thought of _home,_ of how things _used_ to be.

What was happening now was bigger than him. Dipper knew that. Dipper also knew that he couldn't just sit by the sidelines, couldn't just let Bill drag him along.

Bill had brought him for a reason. Bill liked him. Bill couldn't part without him. He never left him for long, always sticking as close as he dared.

Dipper rubbed his chest with his hand, gulping. A fluttering in his stomach replaced the rolling. He couldn't leave Bill either. Not just because it wouldn't be possible, but because it wouldn't be _right._ Now more than ever, Dipper knew he couldn't walk away.

Because it would be wrong to. Because Bill, Tad, Lady Wentis all needed help. Because the crimes that had happened in the past must be brought to justice. No matter how long ago, justice needed to be served.

Dipper furrowed his brows. The memory of broken ribs stacked inside a ribcage rattled in his mind, as well as Ace Moonlighter's screams as her eyes and flesh melted off her emaciated body.

Sometimes, you just can't wait for justice to come by and do the work for you. Sometimes, you had to go find her yourself.

And sometimes, she was completely absent, and someone had to fill her shoes. And if _he_ of all people has to fill Justice's shoes, well, Dipper was up for the challenge.

Dipper nodded to himself, his own agreement with himself echoing within his mind as he pursed his lips. However, he did not go to stand back up.

A little voice, far-off in the back of his mind, called to him. It was but a whisper and what it said set his heart alight.

There was more than just justice calling to him. More than just her making him stay. There was one other reason, and Dipper knew.

Dipper struggled to bite down on his own wandering thoughts. As soon as Dipper's thoughts began to cease, the intrusive memories of Bill kissing him flooded his mind yet again.

Dipper refused to give in to his own thoughts. Fought against the statement wanting to bubble up in his mind. But the more he fought it, the more it lingered at the edge of his thoughts, teasing and poking and prodding him.

Soft lips on his. Sloppy, wet kisses across his face. Large hugs, warm hugs, side hugs. Glittering eyes, easy grins, and strong arms supporting him as he was lifted into the air. No judgment, loud laughter, and a hand holding his firmly. Knowledge given freely, paired with teasing, paired with nonsensical jokes that made Dipper roll his eyes and shake his head.

Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, nostrils flaring. His head fell to his knees, and he groaned loudly.

The pressure that had built behind his eyes released into two single streams of tears that traced down his cheeks, dripping off his chin.

He couldn't leave Bill. Not just because he couldn't. Not just because of the injustice. Bill himself, in all his eccentricity, in all his wild violence, in all his brilliance and utter idiocy, was contagious.

And Dipper was infected.

Dipper sniffed, his twin streams thickening.

Dipper's shoulders tensed and panic set in as the study's door suddenly creaked open.

"Oh, Dipper? I didn't know you were- Dipper? Are you okay?" Lady Wentis' voice quickly turned concerned as she spot the boy cowering on the floor, curled up into a ball. She stepped into the room, clicking the door softly behind her.

Dipper jumped at the sound of her voice and snaked his hand beneath his face, trying to wipe his tears away as fast as he could. Clearing his voice and cursing his snotty nose, Dipper struggled to get his words out as clear as he possibly could.

"I'm fine."

Lady Wentis' lips quirked in a frown. She eyed him, obviously not believing him at all, but did not call him out on his obvious lie. Instead, she reached down, offering both palms.

Dipper eyed her hands and cursing himself yet again for letting a small sniffle out, placed his hands in her's and let her help him back up to his feet.

Lady Wentis placed a calming hand on Dipper's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "Here, come with me. I want to show you something."

Dipper tilted his head to the side, but followed Lady Wentis as she lead him out of the study and upstairs. At the end of the hallway of the second floor, a single rickety ladder was nailed into the wall. Dipper's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as he watched Lady Wentis scurry up the ladder as if her muscles weren't wasting away with age. Testing the bottom rung out himself, just in case, Dipper followed her up, right through the hatch she had left open to him.

Instead of some musty attic, Dipper instead stood inside a studio. A once-tasteful couch was shoved against the far wall, paint splatters ruining the upholstery. It looked as if a rainbow somehow exploded in Lady Wentis' attic, leaving the walls speckled with every color imaginable.

Canvases hung suspended from the ceiling while projects still being worked on were cradled in their easels. Buckets of paint sat haphazardly on AEKI tables slapped together so fast, they looked as if they would collapse at any second.

"I always come here to calm down," Lady Wentis said, going over to the couch. She patted the space besides her.

Dipper slowly walked over to her, the crooked floorboards creaking under his feet. Watching the ground as to not trip over empty buckets and step into bowls of murky, stagnant water, Dipper lowered himself besides Lady Wentis.

"I didn't know you were an artist," Dipper said, still looking around curiously. He couldn't tell _what_ exactly the goddess was painting; it was abstract in its purest form.

Lady Wentis chuckled. "I enjoy the arts. Especially painting. There is something so calming in it, I believe. Whether you're looking at art or creating it, I always find there is something to gain."

Dipper hummed without comment, still peering around for several seconds before looking back up at Lady Wentis. He found himself unable to exactly say anything, his mind blanking. He shifted awkwardly in the silence.

"Do you like the arts, Dipper?"

Dipper sighed. "Um, I guess so? Do you just mean painting or-?"

"Any arts at all! Imagination in its purest form is generated by thoughts, but the only way someone can see those thoughts is if they puts them into words. Or notes. Or even images." She cast a hand around the room. "Or, well, in many other ways, too."

"Well, I can play the tuba. Not amazingly well…. And I guess everyone at one point doodles in their notebook."

Lady Wentis shot Dipper a small smile. "Indeed. Because every person in this world is unique, has their own ideas and thoughts and dreams. It's one of the few things that transcends things such as race and gender and whatever labels one had. Mortal or immortal doesn't matter."

"Well, yeah. You're right about that."

"Of course I am, Dipper. I am the goddess of imagination, after all," Lady Wentis chuckled.

Dipper snorted softly, his lips twitching. "You mentioned it before." He planted his elbow on his knee and leaned his cheek in his hand. "I'm not… really that imaginative of a person, though. My sister on the other hand-"

"You have a sister?"

Dipper's lips twitched more into a small smile. "Yeah, I do. She's the really creative one out of the both of us. She knits her own sweaters."

Lady Wentis made a small, impressed noise. "Interesting. Does this mysterious sister have a name?"

Dipper snorted. "Mabel. And she's the _least_ mysterious person you could ever meet."

"Oh, everyone is a little bit mysterious, I think. Some more than others, for certain, however."

"Really?"

"Indeed. For example, I find you to be perhaps the most mysterious person I have ever met."

Dipper tensed at the confession, his eyes widening. Confusion bubbled in him. "You can't actually mean that. You're _Bill Cipher's_ sister."

Lady Wentis rolled her eyes. "Exactly. I know him all too well. However, out of all the mortals I've met, I've never quite met one like you."

"That can't possibly be true."

"Oh? Most mortals resent or hold us in reverence. They see us as something greater."

"You're saying it like you're _not_ something greater." Dipper stared at Lady Wentis.

"Most gods are arrogant and do believe that."

"And you don't?"

Lady Wentis folded her hands together in her lap. "We all have Mindscapes. We all have our own thoughts, feelings, and dreams. Mortals are as divided as gods are and just as unique. There are mortals out there who have done more for the world and for themselves in their brief lifetime then some gods have done in countless lives. And I believe you will be one of those mortals, Dipper."

Dipper jumped, his mouth falling open. "You do?"

Lady Wentis graced him with a pleasant smile. "I do. Not just anyone can capture the interests of Bill Cipher. And not just anyone can treat him as you do."

"You mean badly."

Lady Wentis shook her head. "Badly? Not at all. _Truthfully._ Bill has always been in the center of a web of lies, quick betrayal, and half-truths. For someone to give him his heart is…. Unheard of."

Dipper crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch, looking away. "I was stupid and naive."

Lady Wentis shrugged. "Perhaps. But you've changed him. You're forcing him to face his own problems instead of avoiding them."

"Avoiding problems? He's going around killing gods that betrayed him. That sounds pretty head on to me."

Lady Wentis snorted. "Indeed he is. So he won't have to look upon his own mistakes any longer. With Bill, nothing is ever simple. Sometimes, I don't think even he understands his own complexities. And with his time estranged from the world, I think this has widened."

Dipper fell quiet, mulling over her words.

"I'm not going to tell you how to feel about Bill. I can't even begin to comprehend the… relationship you two have." She eyed him warily. "But remember. No one sees themselves as a villain. And every action has an explanation and reason, as weak as those two things may be."

Dipper gulped, his throat dry, his heart suddenly pounding hard in his chest again. "Can we change the subject? Some time _away_ from Bill and _talking_ about him would be nice for once."

Lady Wentis guffawed. "I can imagine so! He can be too much at times. Actually, Dipper, I think I know of something that might help calm you further."

"Isn't that why you took me here in the first place?"

"Well, yes. However, this is a place that calms me. I think I have something that would help you specifically. It's back down in the study."

Lady Wentis stood up and after a handful of seconds, Dipper pushed himself back up as well.

Returning to the study, Lady Wentis dug through a couple of drawers, muttering under her breath as Dipper hovered near the doorway, door cracked open.

"Where is…. Ah! There it is!" Lady Wentis grinned to herself as she pulled out a familiar colorful cube. Dipper's eyes widened. His had gotten "lost" (more like stolen) years ago at school and Stan had never bought him a replacement.

Lady Wentis held an unsolved Rubrix's Prism out towards him. "I can only imagine how boring it must be to be dragged around by Tad and Bill of all people. Perhaps this will help stimulate and entertain you? My neighbor gave me one years ago, but puzzles have never really been an interest of mine."

Dipper stared at the prism for several more seconds, his jaw slack and eyes sparkling. "T- Thank you," he gasped as he took it from her. He stared down at it in his hands, slowly turning it. Three yellows lined up on one side diagonally. His brows furrowed and he twisted it again.

Lady Wentis chuckled watching him already getting sucked into the puzzle. "You are very welcome, Dipper. However, before you get too absorbed, I believe Tad and Bill wanted to tell you about the upcoming plans."

Dipper nodded silently, following her out of the study without looking up.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _VEVIBLMV YVORVEVH GSVB ZIV TLRMT GL YV GSV LMV GL XSZMTV GSV DLIOW_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Fun fact: As of this chapter, LiaL is now officially longer than LiaFT. Hooray! I suppose!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I was working on several other projects, real life and school got in the way, and yeah standard stuff there. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take me as long to get out, but who knows if I'm being honest.**

 **meowelina- I'm glad you liked it! And oh dear, Tad still isn't completely trusted XD**

 **Sam- Hehe I hope this chapter made the BillDip a bit more hopeful in this story, even if it wasn't that romantic. And thank you so much!**

 **clokinz- Thank you so much I always worry that I made Bill too OOC in this ;;**

 **Wayfinder2411- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much!**

 **Yvette14- Oh my god XD well I believe I did describe him a long time ago back in LiaFt so XD**

 **KillingMyMind- Hehe :3 I am glad you are liking this story! And nope, no forgetting!**

 **Sonozaki Mion- Oh dear XD**

 **poofykitty456- THANK**

 **Wildtail of Wind- I am very glad to hear that! And that is very good to know I try my best to make everything flow well when it comes to realism. Lady Wentis is very fun to write, not gonna lie, and to see people enjoy her really brightens my day! As for editing... there is none usually. I wait to edit my stories usually until the story is completed unless I'm in the rare mood to not do so (as I was this time) and I've always had bad luck with beta readers online so I tend to steer clear of them now.**

 **Koolcats789- Oh my gosh thank you so much! And yes, more chapters are indeed coming haha.**

 **YokaiAngel- thank**

 **xenlith- I'm glad you liked it! And hehe indeed he did, it seems! And oh yeah, it was about time someone confronted Bill.**

 **HopeEvergreen- I'm glad you did!**

 **Guest- Oh dear well, it updated now!**

 **Anyways! Thank you guys so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated!**


	27. Limbo is a Theory

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

~~0~~0~~0~~

" _Ignis."_

Mabel stared at her hand, her eyelids drooping with boredom. Trying fire magic while in the van probably wasn't the best idea, but she had long given up on actually trying to conjure fire at all and now was merely repeating the word over and over again.

After all, there wasn't much else to do. Adding more onto Dipper's sweater just made her heart drown.

Mabel tightened her hand into a fist. She sighed to herself before opening it back up. She pet Waddles' head. The pig snorted in his sleep and turned to nuzzle into her thigh.

"Grunkle Ford, I'm bored," Mabel groaned.

From the front, Ford glanced up from the bits of wires and metal he had been fiddling with. "Bored?" He turned around in his seat.

Besides him, Stan said, "look, it's not my fault there hasn't been a good place to stop!"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Well, can we talk about something? Oh! Maybe we can play eye-spy?"

"Don't even think about it," Stan grumbled, his eye already twitching.

"Too late!"

Ford hummed. "Or perhaps I could teach you more things about magic."

Mabel and Stan groaned.

"Please, no. No more Magic Theory, Grunkle Ford."

Ford grunted. "I don't understand people and not understanding the basics…" Ford grumbled, "if you don't know the basics then how are you supposed to succeed?"

Mabel leaned her head on the window, petting Waddles more. "Can't you think of something else to teach?"

Ford rolled his eyes and tapped his chin. "Well… how much do you know about gods, Mabel?"

Mabel perked up, sitting on the edge of her seat. Her seatbelt cut painfully into her chest, but she ignored it. "Gods? Um. They're powerful and untrustworthy?"

Ford chuckled. "Well, yes. Anything else?"

Mabel shook her head. "No, not really. We didn't learn about gods in school."

Ford sighed. "Of course you didn't." He shook his head and tapped his chin, gathering his thoughts up. "Well, I may be stating the obvious here, but gods- and goddesses- are unlike any other creature on Earth. They are _truly_ immortal, not just merely _undead_ like vampires and zombies. And they have been on this Earth as long as anyone can remember."

"Wait, so you mean people don't know where they came from?"

"Afraid not. There have been myths and pieces of contradictory information scattered across the globe for thousands of years. But no one is completely sure. Some say they came from the Earth itself. The common theory is that they were born of pure magical energy."

Mabel cocked her head to the side. "Like the miasma?"

"Well, no not exactly. Miasma is inert and useless. Real magic- natural magic- is said to reside in the Earth and even minute traces in the atmosphere."

"But is that true?"

Ford paused. "I believe it is true. And last I remember, they had found traces years ago. But more research needs to be done. Hm, I wonder if anyone discovered anything else…." Ford looked out the window thoughtfully, mumbling under his breath and fiddling with his wires again.

"Grunkle Ford?"

Ford blinked. Adjusting his glasses, he turned back to Mabel. "Um, yes, sorry. What is it we were discussing?"

Mabel smiled and shook her head slowly. "Gods. Um, Bill Cipher?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. Anyways, gods are quite mysterious. Some have good intentions, most have bad. And they are completely unpredictable and uncontrollable. You can't trust a god or goddess, Mabel."

Mabel tightened her hands into fists. "Trust me, Grunkle Ford, I've already figured that out."

Ford sighed. "I learned the hard way, Mabel. Bill Cipher is a snake. He knows his words well, how to get under your skin, how to make you feel _special."_

Besides Ford, Stan snorted loudly. "Like _you_ of all people ever needed to feel special."

Ford shot Stan a glare and didn't bother with a response.

"Bill Cipher is a master of deception. The fact that Dipper fell for his lies doesn't surprise me at all. I- I may not know him, but I can't think of a single person who could block out his lies."

Mabel pursed her lips. "He always gave me a bad feeling. He's creepy." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis.

Ford chuckled. "You have good instincts then, Mabel."

Mabel fell silent for several seconds. "Isn't there any other way to track Bill Cipher down? Your machine isn't- it hasn't beeped at all."

Ford fiddled with his wires more. "If Bill Cipher was at full power, we would be able to feel him. That being said, him at full power would be- be-" Ford paled and his hands shook ever so slightly, "-would be _disastrous._ Bill Cipher isn't just _any_ god, Mabel. He is believed to be the _first_ god."

"Wait. The first first? As in-"

"The first god to ever walk the Earth. Yes. If he were to _ever_ return to full power, armageddon would be immediate. However, I doubt he is even close to being at his full potential right now and I doubt he will ever attain that power again."

"What? Why not?"

"That forest was more than a prison, Mabel. Bill Cipher told me his story himself, in fact." Ford grimaced. "His own flesh body is a prison. His powers are locked by magic. He can't invade other minds. He can't access The Mindscape. Without anywhere to go, if he even attempted to leave that body of his, he'd be stranded. He may be out of that forest, but he's still trapped."

Mabel nodded slowly. "And- and The Mindscape? What's that?"

"It's supposedly a plain of existence where every mind is interconnected. At least, that is one theory of it. Others believe it is less of a place, and more of an idea, but the basic belief- that all minds are somehow connected- is still upheld. Some believe it is a certain magical skill; referring to mindreading and controlling other's minds."

"So no one's ever, um, been there? In another person's mind?"

Stan scoffed. "Anyone can get into anyone's mind. Don't need _magic_ for that."

Ford rolled his eyes. "That's not what she meant, Stanley, and you know it."

Stan grunted. He turned.

"Of course people have been to other's minds and have had their mind read," Ford began. "However, those techniques usually involve rituals and the one trying to invade or read the mind to have some physical contact with the person. Those that theorize that The Mindscape is a physical place one can be have been trying to figure out how to get in for years now."

"Has there been any success?"

"Supposedly yes. But those that supposedly come back aren't the same as when they went in. They go _mad._ Which is why belief in The Mindscape being a physical place is still being debated." Ford fell silent for a beat. "Interestingly enough, Bill Cipher is supposedly the god of the mind, which would include every theory of The Mindscape. Very advanced magic. Going further from there, some creatures claim to have been there- centaurs, for example. If I recall, I believe I once read other gods confirm its existence as a physical plain. But we haven't found concrete proof yet."

"So the mystery remains," Mabel muttered. She rose her voice. "But Grunkle Ford, if- if we _could_ travel to The Mindscape, would it possible to find Bill Cipher?"

"Unlikely. Remember, Mabel, he's locked away from his powers. He wouldn't be able to access The Mindscape. Even if we _could_ theoretically go there, it'd be pointless."

Mabel sighed and sunk down into her seat. She scratched Waddles' snout. "This is all so complicated. Gods are complicated."

Ford laughed lightly. "Oh, they are. But they are fascinating creatures, are they not? Immortal, powerful, and hard to find…." Ford hummed. "Stanley, do you know anything about gods?"

"I don't know anything 'bout nothin' and I'm getting sick of you two blabbering on about pointless topics."

Ford rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come one Grunkle Stan! You _must_ know something."

"I said I don't know nothing! Now shut up or I'll put the country station on."

"No! Anything but that!" Both Ford and Mabel gasped together.

Stan guffawed. "See, that shut you two up!"

Mabel pouted and crossed her arms. Waddles nosed her elbow for more pets, which Mabel gave into quickly.

"The only thing I know about gods is what you wrote in your _stupid_ journals," Stan muttered after a couple of seconds to Ford. His voice was too low for Mabel to hear. "And all the information is just gleamed from Cipher, isn't it?"

Ford tensed. "One really isn't a good sample size," was all he said.

Stan grunted in agreement.

~~0~~0~~0~~

When Dipper trailed down into the kitchen in the late morning, Lady Wentis was flitting about the kitchen. The sizzling scent of bacon lifted Dipper onto his toes, nose in the air.

Where Lady Wentis was going to serve her breakfast, Dipper didn't know. Tad was still hunched over the table, fake identification cards and forged passports stacked besides him. He murmured spell after complicated spell under his breath.

Across the table, Bill leaned back in his chair so only two legs were on the floor. He was trying to balance a butter knife on his upper lip. "You almost done there, Taddy-boy?"

Tad jerked, his dark eyes snapping up at Bill. Heavy bags hung under his eyes. "Never _ever_ call me 'Taddy-boy' again," he growled. His eyes dropped back down and he returned to his muttered spells.

"Don't bother your brother," Lady Wentis said as she floated by Bill. "He's busy."

"It was just a _question,"_ Bill snorted. When he caught sight of Dipper, the knife slid from his lip. "Pine Tree! Good morning! Finally got up now, did you?"

Dipper rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Morning, Dipper," Tad muttered to him between a handful more spells.

Dipper nodded to Tad and sat down at the table himself.

"Orange juice?" Lady Wentis offered. Before Dipper could give her an answer, she was already sliding a glass to him across the table. Only magic kept the juice from sloshing over the sides.

"Thanks."

"Tad, you should've got some sleep last night." Lady Wentis scooped bacon out of her pan and onto a plate. "You have a busy day today."

"Making sure we won't be caught with fake identification is more important than that. Do you know just _how_ many spells it takes to mask the fact that there are spells cast on something in the first place?"

"I can't say I do."

"Well, it's a lot."

"Still. Your rest is important."

"I'll sleep on the plane."

Lady Wentis sighed and placed a plate of bacon and toast on the table. "Sorry there's no eggs- I need to run to the store."

"It's fine, Lady Wentis. It looks delicious," Dipper said with a small smile, picking up a piece of bacon.

Lady Wentis beamed. "Thank you. Oh! And before I forget, let me go get the money you'll need for your plane tickets." Lady Wentis dashed from the kitchen.

Dipper took a long sip from his orange juice, looking around the room as if to burn the image into his mind.

Who knows the next time they'll return, if at all. It was back to motels after today.

Dipper finished off his first piece of bacon and reached for another. Bill, meanwhile, had gotten up. He had somehow managed to find horseradish of all things and was smearing it on his piece of toast. He slapped two pieces of bacon atop that.

Dipper cocked a brow, but said nothing as Bill ate the concoction with ease.

It was Tad that broke the silence as he finally finished his last mumbled spell. "Bill, you've never been on a plane. You don't even know what it is, do you?"

Bill snorted. "Of _course_ I know what a plane is!"

"Then what is it?"

"A thing that exists."

Dipper hid his smile behind his hand as Tad rolled his eyes. "Well, yes that's true. No, a plane is a vehicle that is used to transport mortals around through the air. It's more expensive than driving, but much quicker. For example, traveling to the District of Columbia will only take several hours instead of days."

Bill grunted. "You know what would be even faster than that, though?" Bill snapped his fingers. "Transportation. Mortals are still so useless."

"Hey!"

Bill waved his hand at Dipper. "Not _you_ though, of course." Bill flashed him a jagged grin.

Tad rolled his eyes. "Anyways, once we get to the airport, _please,_ Bill. Just listen to the instructions given to you and _don't_ cast magic or cause any trouble. Magic isn't allowed inside either the airport _or_ the plane and the last thing we need is to cause a scene."

Bill licked horseradish off his lips. "Yeah, yeah. I got you. Listen to blah blah blah, get on this _plane_ of yours, go to that other place you said, then kill Silver Lining. Should be easy."

Tad, slowly, rested his head in his hand, a pointed and tired sigh escaping his nostrils. "That's… one way to put it."

Bill grinned. "Well then, if we wanna leave soon, we best get to packing, now shouldn't we?"

"I've already packed my stuff up," Tad said. "How about you, Dipper?"

"I just need to grab my hat and I'm good."

Tad nodded. "Looks like we're just waiting on you. Again."

Bill snorted and stood up abruptly, causing his chair to fall back and hit the ground. "Oh, it'll just take two seconds. Be right back!"

Bill passed Lady Wentis as she came trotting back in. She eyed him, a small smile quirking her lips as she shook her head slowly.

She handed Tad a fat wallet.

"It's not much- that'd arouse suspicion- but it should be enough to buy your plane tickets."

Tad tucked the wallet away into his jacket. "Thank you, Lady Wentis. It- it has been good seeing you." Collecting their identification and passports, Tad tucked them away as well before embracing Lady Wentis in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," he whispered into her ear, too low for Dipper to hear.

Lady Wentis squeezed Tad back hard. "And I shall miss you too. But we'll meet again. Sometime, someday."

"I look forward to it." Tad released Lady Wentis and took a step back. "I'm going to start putting everything in the car."

As soon as Tad left, Lady Wentis turned to Dipper. "Will you be alright?"

Dipper jerked his head at the question, his eyes widening. "Alright?"

"I know Bill is hard to deal with. And Tad can only do so much. But- but please promise me you'll take care of yourself and be careful."

Dipper stared at Lady Wentis several seconds before giving her a small, brisk nod. "I'll be fine. I promise."

More creases appeared in Lady Wentis' forehead and around her mouth as she frowned. She gently caressed Dipper's shoulder.

"You're an intelligent kid, Dipper. But still just that- a child. Bill and Tad are not the best role models to look up to, so please take extra care of yourself. And please do remember, there is always a home for you here."

Dipper rubbed his eyes hard with his hand, a warm smile of his own stretching his lips. He didn't hesitate as he let Lady Wentis sweep him up into a hug.

"Thank you, Lady Wentis." Dipper struggled to get the words past the lump of emotion in his throat. "You take care too, okay?"

"Oh, I always do, Dipper. But thank you."

Lady Wentis released Dipper and the two stepped back from each other. They traded another smile as Bill entered, stuffing Dipper's hat onto his head.

"Ready to go, Pine Tree? Lady Wentis?"

Dipper fixed the hat on his head and gave Bill a single, hard nod.

Lady Wentis chuckled. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _QTK, GZG SWTF_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **I am SO sorry how long it took me to get this chapter out to y'all and how short it is. Negative motivation isn't possible, but I swear that's what I've had regarding this fic for a few weeks now. Can't promise another update this month, but I'll try my best!**

 **xenlith- Oh my gosh well, happy late birthday!**

 **YokaiAngel- Hehe not much, I'm afraid.**

 **meowelina- That's great to hear! I'm so glad you are still enjoying it ^^**

 **KillingMyMind- Because Bill is an adult and Dipper is still a child. That's why. Plus Dipper wasn't even sober during the kiss and Bill still let it happen. And Dipper got angry at Bill because he said it didn't have to mean anything. I think you're overthinking things**

 **Guest- Omg thank you so much!**

 **KuroNekoo- Oh my gosh please lay down and take care of yourself! That's a lot more important than a fic! But thank you so much, I'm glad you are liking it so far.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated!**


	28. Limbo is the Destruction of the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

~~0~~0~~0~~

When Dipper entered their motel room, he went straight to the nearest bed and collapsed into it, a low groan escaping him.

What a day.

Though only a handful of hours had passed since leaving Texas and arriving in the District of Columbia, Dipper swore that days had passed in those mere hours. From the nail-biting wait of their fake IDs being read, to Bill wiggling too much when scanned for dangers, to Tad whisper-yelling at Bill to sit down in the plane, then finally the take-off, Bill twisting around in his seat, kicking the seat in front of him like a child, and bothering every single person around him, it was almost too much.

Dipper had felt blessed that he wasn't the one sitting next to Bill, at the very least. Turning his head to peer into the eye-burning whiteness of the clouds was better than giving the god any attention at all.

So as hard as it was at times, all Dipper had done was tune Bill out and listen to his own muddled thoughts and worries. Eventually, he had just clamped down on those broiling emotions to fall asleep. Which, in retrospect, was the best idea.

That being said, sleep on a plane was far from fulfilling, and even now Dipper was more tired than before somehow.

Though motel beds were far from pleasant, compared to a stiff plane seat, it was as if he were laying on clouds.

Dipper tuned in and out of Bill and Tad's conversation as the two proceeded to actually get ready for bed. The television began crackling out sound as Bill turned it on. He sat at the edge of the bed, right besides Dipper's chest.

"Pine Tree, you're going to need to scoot over so I can fit." Bill pushed down on the brim of his hat, a soft and almost playful lilt in his voice.

Dipper groaned and rolled over onto his side. He squirmed upward to get his head and face smushed into a pillow.

Bill tutted as Dipper left his hat behind and proceeded to pick it up and place it on the end table between the two beds. "You're not even under the covers."

"Oh, bite me," Dipper slurred, his eyes already closed.

Dipper didn't see Bill's shrug, nor his devious little grin as he proceeded to lean down and nip the shell of Dipper's ear.

Dipper squawked, his eyes flying open, and he nearly fell off the bed. He caught himself by slamming his hand against the end table.

Dipper twisted around, rubbing his ear with his hand. "Bill! What the heck! Did you just _bite_ me?!"

Bill laughed and proceeded to worm his way under the covers, leaning back against the headboard with his arms folded behind his head. "You invited me to," he said smugly as he snapped his fingers. His hat floated from his head and dropped on top of Dipper's. "Besides, that was more of a _nip_ than an actual _bite."_

Dipper grumbled under his breath. His body ached as he forced it up and under the covers. "You still freaking. Put your teeth on my ear!"

Bill didn't even bother with a proper response; he merely laughed.

Besides them, Tad rolled over onto his side, his back facing them. "You two need to stop chattering and go to bed," he grumbled. "We have a lot to get done tomorrow. We need rest." Before Dipper or Bill could respond, Tad reached back to turn out the lamp in the room, plunging it into near darkness. The ghostly lights from the television painted odd swaths of muted colors across the walls.

"Yeah, Pine Tree," Bill said, chuckling to himself. "Stop chattering."

Dipper reached around with his hand and hit Bill in the chest, making him " _oomph."_ Bill laughed more.

Tad groaned again and stuffed his head under his pillow.

Dipper shook his head and peered back at Bill. The god was laying on his side propping his hand up in his palm, staring down at him with a large grin.

"Do you ever get exhausted with yourself?" Dipper couldn't help but ask.

Bill snorted. "Of course not. I don't get tired. Plus, _I'm_ amazing! I could never get sick of me!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. He turned back around and curled up in a tight ball. "Well, I am quite tired and Tad is right. I'm going to sleep." Dipper closed his eyes again. Despite Bill being behind him in bed, radiating warmth, Dipper forced himself to stay as far away from Bill as possible. Despite the lack of the familiar sensation of a body pressed against his own, Dipper found himself already begin to drift off.

When Bill's chest and navel pressed against Dipper, an arm sliding around him, Dipper tensed, but couldn't find it in himself to pull away. Unable to fight, Dipper leaned back into the heat, his heart fluttering in his chest. Despite the sound of blood rushing through his ears, he found his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

Dipper swore he felt Bill's lips press against the back of his neck. Dipper also swore he heard Bill tell him "good night."

But Dipper had already fallen asleep.

~~0~~0~~0~~

The sky burned bright with a greedy gold. Twisted pines stretched up for a taste of wealth as fallen needles seemed to float in the air, as if debating on whether they really wanted to fall to the ground.

Near a bubbling pond, where a melodic waterfall conducted an odd music of its own, Dipper found himself scuffing the mud with the edge of his shoe, standing next to an alabaster tree.

The clump of violent violet flowers had closed up, leaving nothing but gray stems and bulbs. However, the luminous violet fungi creeping its way through the dying tree's wounds did not fade. Dipper reached out with a single finger, hesitant to touch one of the strange mushrooms.

It held the only color in his mind besides himself and the sky. It was unnatural- that he knew for sure. Not part of his mind. It couldn't be. Yet, here it was.

Dipper twisted his lips to the side. Before he could give into his curiosity and prod the top of the mushroom, a familiar voice rang out in the woods behind him.

"Oh, Pine Tree!"

Dipper startled, dropping his hand and whipping around in time to see Bill stride from the treeline, a swagger in each step, his face split in two with the grin he had across his face.

Dipper crossed his arms tight. He eyed Bill warily as the god stopped a little less than a foot away from him.

Whether Dipper wished he were closer or farther away, even he couldn't tell.

"What are we doing here? And- and what are these purple mushrooms?" Dipper asked, pointing back at the fungi.

Bill peered around Dipper, knitting his brows together and humming under his breath. "Huh. Interesting 'shrooms you got in your mind, Pine Tree!"

"Did you just ignore my question?" Dipper dropped his arm. "Seriously?"

Bill snorted. "It's your mind. Maybe you just have a taste for mushrooms!"

Dipper eyed Bill. "Right. Well. You didn't answer my other question."

Bill rolled his eyes and kicked himself up into the air. He floated on his back, crossing his legs. He folded his arms behind his back. "We're here because you wanna be here! And I don't have any _other_ mind to hop in. Besides-" Bill spun himself around so he floated on his stomach. He rested his head in his arms, peering down at Dipper through a thick forest of lashes, "-you want me to be here."

Dipper flinched back, his mocha eyes hardening. "What? No! No I don't-"

Bill cackled. "You don't have to say anything, Pine Tree! I can _tell._ " Bill tapped his temple.

Dipper crossed his arms again, his lips twisting into a frowning pout.

"You have a question on your mind. What is it?"

"What? You don't already know?"

"Well, of course I know! Thought it'd make ya feel better if ya got to ask me." Bill's wolfish grin sent chills rocketing through Dipper. He rubbed his biceps. His skin prickled under his fingertips.

Dipper stared at Bill warily. "I don't understand how you can just. Act like nothing happened."

Bill cocked his head to the side. "Like nothing happened?"

Dipper shook his head. "Never mind. I don't-" Dipper rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm, stewing in his own thoughts and words. "I realized. On the plane. The question I asked- what did I ask?"

Bill tensed, narrowing his eyes. "You don't remember?"

Dipper the inside of his cheek. He hunched his shoulders up. "No. Not really. I remember the- the-" Dipper licked his lips, "I remember the- the kiss." A gentle dusting of a scarlet blush peppered Dipper's cheeks.

A similar golden one illuminated under Bill's freckles. "Well, that's too bad Pine Tree."

Dipper's head snapped up. "What? You're not going to tell me what I even _asked?!"_

Bill shook his head, his shit-eating grin returning. "Nope!" He popped the P. "Not my fault ya can't remember your own question!"

Dipper scowled. "That's not fair!"

"You're right, it's not fair! Nothing ever is! You should know _that_ by now, at the very least, Pine Tree!"

Dipper's scowl deepened. "You're useless." He shook his head. "I suppose you can't repeat the answer now, can you?"

Bill paused, his eyes narrowing as he mulled over a sudden rush of thoughts. "Actually-" he began slowly, testing and tasting every word on his tongue, "-I didn't answer your question."

Dipper tensed, dropping his arms. "You- you didn't?"

Bill shook his head. "Not at all!"

"And I don't suppose you could answer it now then, can you?"

Bill hummed, his blush spreading further across his cheeks. "I mean. I could _try,_ but you don't even know what the question _is,_ so what's the point of an answer?"

"But you said you would-!"

Bill waved Dipper off. "I said I could answer any question you had truthfully, yeah. But you didn't say I had to answer your question as soon as it was asked! My deal, my rules. You'll get your answer when I am ready to give it."

Dipper ground his teeth together. "Knowing you, that'll be during the last seconds of my life or something."

Bill's blush faded as his face paled, but he burst out laughing. "Now you're getting it, Pine Tree!" He snapped his fingers, pointing a single finger-gun at Dipper.

Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. Whipping around on his heel, Dipper dived out of the little waterfall clearing he was in and tromped into the thinning forest beyond.

"Hey! Pine Tree! Where you goin'?" Bill flipped back onto his feet and caught up to Dipper easily in a handful of strides. He dropped a heavy hand on Dipper's shoulder, but Dipper shook it away and kept walking at his breakneck pace.

"Can you just leave me alone for five minutes, or _something?"_ Dipper snapped, not looking up at Bill.

Bill snorted, rolling his eyes. He tugged down on the brim of Dipper's hat. "Quit being a moody teenager. Besides, we've barely spent _any_ actual, completely sober, time together in a while now!"

"Yeah, and it was paradise."

"Now that's just cruel, kid. That's just cruel."

"Good."

Bill harrumphed and crossed his arms, twisting his lips into a leering pout. "If you're gonna go ahead and spend some time _alone_ and _without me,_ then we should at least start doing something productive." Bill flicked his wrist, summoning his cane, and held it out in front of Dipper, stopping him in his tracks. Dipper jerked his arms up, his eyes widening as he glanced up at Bill.

"Productive? Wait, looking for- um- whatshername?"

"Least ya remembered she was a she! Silver Lining. That's who's here. A superb court judge, whatever that is."

Dipper couldn't stop the edges of his lips from quirking into a minuscule smile. "Supreme. Not superb."

"Either way! She isn't _any_ of those things! She's a traitor and thinks she's better than everyone else around her. Even me! Her big brother!"

"Huh. Wonder where she got _that_ from."

"I know, right? No one is better than _me!"_ Bill tutted, shaking his head. "But I digress. She needs to die, the sooner the better."

Dipper frowned. "Wait, but didn't you just say she's your sister? I mean, that's your _family,_ Bill."

"Doesn't matter what she is. We may share the same ichor, but she is no sister of mine. As I've said before, Pine Tree, How I am related to my siblings is vastly different than what a mortal's sibling is."

"How so? You keep _saying_ that, but how are you different?"

"Well for one, I didn't have a mother. Or a father. Or any of that. None of my siblings did. We're _pure_ gods, gods not born of another god _."_

"Wait, so you were created?"

Bill tapped his chin. "Well, yes and no. I created myself."

"How could you create yourself if you didn't exist _before_ yourself?"

Bill cackled. "Easily! Time's an illusion, and nothing matters! Magic!"

Dipper eyed Bill warily. "Right. Okay. Not gonna go there. But if that's so, how are you all siblings? You said you shared blood, so it's more than just being created at the same time, right?"

"Well, yes." Bill paused, searching Dipper's face. "You are aware I am the oldest god, yes? The first."

Dipper's eyes widened, but his jaw stay tightened, and he didn't blink. "I- I believe that was mentioned to me before."

Bill nodded. "I split myself long ago to create my siblings. In retrospect, a terrible idea. But I was an idiot! Nothing left for me to do about 'em. They're all ungrateful. Except Tad. Tad's the only one who's kinda okay."

Dipper stared at Bill. "Considering they're all related to you, them being ungrateful isn't _that_ big of a shock."

Bill guffawed. "You're sounding more like me every day, kid! You're like a mini me!"

Dipper gasped, unsure whether to truly be offended or not, and shoved Bill in the side. Bill allowed himself to be careened into the air.

Dipper shook his head, frowning. "Anyways, that's how they were all created? Really?"

Bill floated back to Dipper. "Yup!" he chirped. "But that hardly matters now! It's not important."

"I know, I know. Killing them is. So, what'd Silver Lining even do?"

 _Thump._ Bill landed back on the ground. He leaned heavily against a tree infested with fungi, careful not to directly touch any of the mushrooms.

"Oh, what _didn't_ she do! She's _pathetic,_ that's what! As soon as we were put on the defensive, as soon as we realized that the war was hopeless for us and that it- it was all over," Bill ground his teeth together, eyes glinting dangerously, "she left us in the night! She was always slippery as a snake. I don't know _how_ she did it, but she somehow convinced Penny Safe to, I don't know. "Forgive" her? Accept her? Who knows what she said, and who cares. Last I saw of her, she stood by Penny Safe's side." Bill eyes darkened and he tightened his hands into fists. "She was the one to decide mine and Tad's fate, Dipper."

Dipper shivered at the use of his name dripping off Bill's tongue.

"Wait, wait." Dipper held his hands up in the air, staring up at Bill with huge eyes. "She was the one who locked you in the forest?"

"Her personally? No. But she was the one who made the final decision on me being locked away there. She was also the one to spare Tad. Always had a soft spot for him. Don't know why." Bill shrugged. A sharp, bitter grin cracked his face in two. "Maybe she thought she could save him from me. Or something. Instead of locking him away too, the bitch just made it impossible for him to visit me without slowly being broken down. Thusly, separating us."

Dipper frowned, and found himself stepping closer to Bill. He hesitated, then gently held Bill's wrist.

A soft sound escaped Bill and he stared down at where Dipper was touching him, as if not able to believe what he was seeing.

Bill gulped, but continued. "It- it didn't work. Tad- Tad could still visit."

"I know. I was there, remember?" Dipper chuckled and slid his hand down into Bill's, weaving their fingers together so carefully, so lightly, it would be almost too easy to pull away, like plucking a petal from a flower.

Bill's hold on Dipper's hand didn't tighten. His taut muscles fell lax and his sharp grimace smoothed. "Oh, I remember, Pine Tree. I remember…."

Dipper looked away from Bill. He couldn't quite blink and push the memories back. As he stared into his own mind's forest, he swore he caught a hint of fabric in the distance; an all too familiar fabric of a coat long destroyed. If Dipper focused, he could almost hear his own voice weave through the trees, along with Bill's, and even Tad's.

Dipper shuddered. How simple those times had been.

"So- so how are you going to find her?" Dipper shook his head, dislodging his wandering thoughts.

Bill shuffled closer to Dipper. They were now toe-to-toe. "Well, my piney friend, I thought you could take another stroll through the Mindscape to find her again. You found Never Asking pretty fast!"

"That took weeks!"

"And most of those weeks were dedicated to training. Now you can put _full_ focus unto finding her! She shouldn't be too hard either. She has a… presence. Once you see her door, you'll know it."

"You mean, besides it just being gold?"

Bill snapped. "Exactly. You catch on fast. That's what I like 'bout you!"

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, his face heating up. "I don't know… it was tiring. And- and I don't-"

Bill's hand fell on Dipper's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Pine Tree. You can do this. I've seen you do it before. And you're a complete natural when it comes to magic. Sure, your Latin is shaky, and you follow by the book a _little_ too much, not _quite_ there when it comes to thinking… well, spontaneously! But! You're getting there. I don't think there has ever been a human as young as you walking the Mindscape."

Dipper's face flushed completely, and his eyes widened to the size of the full moon as he peered up at Bill. "R- Really?" The hope in his voice stretched Bill's grin out further.

"Of course! I don't _lie!"_

"That right there was a lie!" Dipper's lips quirked into a small smile.

Bill guffawed. "You know how to get to the Mindscape, Pine Tree. I don't have to show you again, do I?"

"No, of course not!"

Bill's hand trailed up from Dipper's shoulder to caress his jaw. He pinched Dipper's chin between two shockingly gentle fingers.

Another shiver wracked Dipper as Bill's eyes bored into his own.

"Good," Bill purred.

Dipper held his stance. He was still holding Bill's hand. Dropping that hand back to his side, already missing the weight and warmth of Bill's hand within his own, Dipper stepped back from Bill's grip.

Bill's hand fell back down to his side too.

"I'll be back soon," Dipper said, stepping backward. A familiar doorknob bit into his back suddenly.

The door had come to him.

Bill waved his fingers, kicking himself up into the air once again. He laid on his stomach, settling his head in his crossed arms.

"I count on it, Pine Tree."

~~0~~0~~0~~

The stark alabaster white burned his eyes from his skull, yet cradled him as a mother would. The sound of complete and utter silence resounded in his ears.

The doors that rose from the not-ground around Dipper were different this time. None of them shone godly gold, but many were made of a foggy glass he couldn't peer through, apartment doors with assorted numbers and grime on them, and even more elevator doors.

Some doors weren't even doors; just elegant archways with a wavering, opaque curtain.

Taking several more steps away from his own door, Dipper went ahead and laid down on the not-ground of the mindscape, staring up into absolute singularity of nothingness above.

Dipper's heart clenched, and he breathed in and out of his mouth slowly, steadying his already wandering thoughts.

He just had to do as he had done the last time; negate the idea of distance.

Dipper screwed his eyes tight and focused beyond the sudden splashes of color in his own personal darkness.

Nothing was real. Not even distance. Distance wasn't real. So was nothing. Nothing was real.

Dipper repeated the mantra in his head.

 _Nothing is real. Nothing is real. Distance isn't real. Nothing is real. Nothing at all._

Dipper's back tensed, anticipating falling through the not-ground, falling forever in an endless, nothing universe….

Dipper's mantra died in the back of his mind, and he tightened his hands into fists, slamming them on the not-ground beside his thighs.

"Dang," he muttered to no one. His voice didn't travel nor carry.

Dipper opened his eyes back up and rubbed at them harshly with his knuckles. Memories from what happened last time kept pricking the surface of his mind, interrupting his mantra. Taking in deep breaths to calm himself back down, Dipper forced himself to relax. The not-ground curved to his body perfectly, leaving him lying comfortably.

"Let's try again," Dipper said again. Though he couldn't hear a single word he said, just feeling his vocal chords vibrate with speech relaxed him.

So, instead of sticking to his own thoughts, Dipper stated, "nothing is real."

He closed his eyes again.

"Nothing is real. Distance doesn't exist. Distance isn't real. Nothing is real. Nothing at all. Nothing is real. Nothing is real. Distance isn't real, it does not exist. Distance isn't real. Nothing is real. Nothing is-"

Dipper gasped as the not-ground gave way beneath him, leaving him flailing and falling. Dipper kicked his legs out, a soundless scream escaping him.

Pain didn't come, but his mantra of " _nothing is real"_ changed to purely " _distance isn't real"_ and sooner than before, the not-ground met Dipper's back as he landed exactly where he had been before. He had simply fallen into place without moving an inch. Well, besides his arms and legs, at least.

When Dipper opened his eyes, colors not truly there exploded into fireworks against the white. He squinted, rubbing his eyes hard as he sat up. Dropping his hands back down into his lap, he looked up and peered around, a triumphant grin overtaking his face.

Doors spiraled around him once more.

Dipper clambered to his feet, popping his back. Burying his hands in his pockets, he strode to the first door- his door- and gently touched the front of it. The texture of the chipped painting on the wood was comforting. Letting his fingers tap against the wood for a couple seconds, closing his eyes briefly and imagining the _tap tap tapping,_ Dipper pulled away and began his trek along the pathway of doors.

He stumbled upon a gold door quickly. Tad's door. Dipper couldn't see the stitched heart boxed in by a square, but he knew it was there. He kept walking.

Dipper let his fingers run over the hinges of the doors, not unlike how he used to lean over the side of Stan's small boat when they went fishing, letting his fingers run across the top of the water. He only ever stopped when Stan's stories of sea monsters ripping his fingers off became too much to bear.

Dipper gritted his jaw, and shoved those loose memories back. The surface thoughts on the doors didn't ruffle Dipper at all; most were too fragmented to focus on, as if lost within dreams within a dream. Keeping a sharp eye out for a golden door, Dipper paused besides several deep yellow doors before moving on. Unlike last time, he didn't break into a run.

Distance didn't exist, and neither did time. All that existed was him, the doors, and the not-ground beneath his feet.

Dipper's fingers paused on one door. It was red.

All that existed was him, the doors, and the not-ground.

All that existed was him, the not-ground, and his door.

When Dipper blinked, he had fallen again. Rolling onto his knees, he used the doorknob to his own door to help him back up to his feet.

Dipper rolled his shoulders, an odd pressure building up in his head, like a migraine. It came and went, like a tide. But as Dipper peered around, nothing but his own door within his universe, he came to realize that this was a high-tide, and he nearly fell back down to the not-ground in agony.

Dipper felt his mind was splitting apart by the seams. Invisible claws digging into his skull, slicing his brain into ribbons.

There were no other doors but his own. There was no other person but him. Everyone else was gone. He was the only one left.

A sob broke Dipper's lips. He could barely hold onto his thoughts as they were. They were slipping through the cracks of his mind. His soul was draining out of his other soles. It was becoming a puddle beneath him, like a mold stain on the ceiling.

That's where he was, wasn't he? On the ceiling?

Dipper cried out as his hair suddenly fell up. He gripped the doorknob of his own door harder, and his entire body spun. Ache crackled through his body as his hair fell back into his face. Somehow, his hat never left the top of his head. That was impossible.

Dipper didn't open his door. He knew he didn't. He was hanging off the doorknob for dear life, threatening to slip. Even so, his door opened, inwards instead of outwards, and as soon as he crossed into his own mind, strong arms wrapped around him, and pulled him close.

His door hung ajar. Bill couldn't close it. He couldn't reach into the Mindscape. Even if he could, his arms were too busy supporting Dipper, clutching him as if he were about to fall apart.

Dipper thought he had already fallen. Perhaps not apart, though.

Dipper didn't realize Bill had been shaking him till Bill's warm hands suddenly cupped his face, his mismatched eyes boring into his.

"Pine Tree! Come on, Pine Tree! Wake up! You're letting in a draft, can't you see?"

Dipper blinked, and peered past Bill. The few pine needles that had been clinging to the trees floated down like ashes. The pine needles that had already began their slow descent peppered the ground like snow. It had become winter.

"Oh, sorry." Bill held Dipper up as he stretched out to close his door behind him. This door was not upside down.

Bill sighed in relief and pulled Dipper back into his lap. He kept stroking Dipper's cheeks, as if trying to warm them. "Pine Tree. What the _hell_ was that?"

Dipper blinked slowly, resting his forehead against Bill. In the presence of the god, that high-tide migraine was flowing back out. His remaining thoughts were like the seashells left in the water's wake.

"Why are you crying?" Bill asked. His nasally voice was as sharp as ever, but his thumbs were surprisingly gentle as he wiped beneath Dipper's eyes.

"I'm crying? Oh. I- I didn't find the door. Silver Lining's door. I- I- I thought I could narrow it. But I narrowed it too much. And then there was only my door." The words came so fast, Dipper could hardly comprehend he was speaking at all. "There was only one door- my door- but if that's true, then there is only me. There is only me, and no one else exists. And- and if no one else-" a sob broke Dipper, and he gripped Bill's dress shirt tightly, pulling the god down so they were nose-to-nose, "-I- I killed everyone. I destroyed the world."

Bill cradled Dipper close, rubbing his cheeks more, tucking his head under his chin. "You didn't destroy anything, Dipper. That's the power of the Mindscape. It warps everything. Everything is real. But, thoughts don't make reality. You didn't harm anyone, and you didn't destroy anyone either." Bill kept holding Dipper, his strokes moving from his cheeks to his back. He held off on his questions as long as he could, but eventually, as Dipper's sniffles trickled away, he had to ask.

"You manipulated the Mindscape so only you could see your own door?"

Dipper nodded weakly against Bill's chest. "You said anything is possible and nothing is real. If that's true, then the doors, they aren't- and they can be-"

Bill hushed Dipper. "Don't worry about it, Pine Tree. I've already told you that your puny human brain can't possibly understand everything I've told you and attempted to explain to you. And look at you now! A sniveling mess because you thought you could be a god!"

Dipper smacked Bill in the chest, but there was no heart behind the blow. "Oh, shut up and just hold me."

Bill snickered. "I thought I was already holding you." Bill's grip on Dipper became tighter.

Dipper didn't even bother with an answer, pressing his face back into Bill's chest. He focused on Bill's breathing, warmth, and fiery scent to bring him back to reality.

He was real. Bill was real. Everything was real.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 _YROO GSRMPH WRKKVI RH HKVXRZO, WRKKVI RH QFHG Z XSROW_

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **So this was... going to be a longer chapter. Actually, my original plan was for this chapter to be a long chapter around ~10,000 words long, give or take. But, after reading over some stuff, I thought the pacing would be a lot smoother if I split this chapter into two! So that's why this fic now has 45 chapters instead of 44. Which is kinda nice since 45 is a better number than 44 anyways; it ends in a 5.**

 **Good news, though: since I split the original chapter into two, the next chapter has already been written. Like, a good chunk of it has already been written (a little over 1000 words). Hopefully, the next update will come sooner? Who knows.**

 **I can't believe this fic is almost 30 chapters long. That's insane to me.**

 **I am a little too tired to answer everyone's comments, but thank you all so much for the support and love!**

 **Anyways! Thank you all so much for reading! And don't forget to comment if you haven't already, I really appreciate them!**


	29. Author's Note

**No one likes author's notes, yet here I am with one.**

 **So I am gonna get straight to the point- I've been sitting a LOT on the next LiaL chapter. It's… about 1300 words long, and though it in itself isn't… terrible, I am seriously not happy with how this entire fic is turning out in general.**

 **A friend of mine recently gave me edits for LiaFt, so I have been rereading and applying said edits, and by doing that, I've found some _very_ serious plot holes that… kinda affect this series as a whole? And this fic as a whole.**

 **Not just that, but LiaL is… severely broken as a story. I went with my very first draft, have fucked up a lot and have gone back _midway while writing chapters,_ and have rewritten the outline. That's… not a good idea as has lead to logical breaks in the story.**

 **The villains are nonexistent, and at least to me, it is incredibly _bloated._ I mean, we're like 160,000 words into this, more or less, and we're finally kinda hitting the stride of the story.**

 **That's… way too much filler. Filler in both just plain me overwriting scenes and me failing to combine scenes. Plus, I _am_ guilty of adding random scenes and conflict into this fic, and then not backing it up and it goes nowhere.**

 **There are also a _lot_ of dropped subplots- from Ford's disconnection with his body, to the entire subplot of the "special powers" that run through the Pines family via birthmark/defect, and The Cipher Files…. Honestly I could go on but I am not going to because the idea of it makes me want to cry.**

 **Now, I knew LiaL needed some serious editing, but I didn't really realize just how _broken_ it was until more recently. Originally, I was going to push past my doubts and worries and how bothered I was by it to just hurry up and finish it. After all, you're not really supposed to edit while writing a story.**

 **Unfortunately, the mistakes in LiaL are just too messy and big for me to try and push forward, and as I've learned from writing my NaNoWriMo novel last year, I am _terrible_ at pushing past doubts and worries to finish something. It just doesn't work out, as it causes my already bad anxiety to spike and gives me panic attacks (I know, stupid to have panic attacks over a piece of writing, but well).**

 **Though I _am_ becoming more busy now- and am moving away from fanfiction as a whole slowly and surely- I _really_ don't want to give up this fic series. I have so many amazing things planned for it, I have a lot of amazing and fun ideas planned for the next book already, and honestly I want this to be _good_ and want it to be a really fun and long BillDip trilogy that moves beyond just the realms of "a romance between Bill and Dipper" into something _more._**

 **I am going to be going on hiatus for this fic again. I am going to be stripping the story to the barebones, moving scenes around, combining scenes, and in general tightening the story and making it make more… sense. My main goals for this hiatus and edits are as follows:**

 **1\. Have Mabel, Stan, and Ford have more of a presence in this fic, raise the stakes and make it _feel_ like they are actually being hunted, and have them have their own character arcs.**

 **2\. Showcase the villains more, their own mysterious motivations, and have them be a bigger threat.**

 **3\. Tie all the separate events together better, especially the gods and their deaths.**

 **4\. Fix the dropped subplots by properly fleshing them out or taking them out completely.**

 **5\. Delete unneeded scenes, combine some scenes together**

 **6\. Smooth out Bill's development, have his personality match the one in LiaFt more**

 **7\. Fix typos and grammar mistakes**

 **Those are my main goals. Luckily for you guys, I have learned a _lot_ when it comes to planning in the past like… god, two years? Almost two years? Wow, that's a long time. Anyways, I am a lot better at outlining stories now, and since LiaL is already kinda outlined for the first place and mainly just needs to be fixed, I am confident that I can fix the outline decently fast. However, that's only _part_ of the work. The real work will be going back and doing some really heavy editing, which is what's going to take a long time.**

 **I know most of you don't keep up with my life- and I don't really catalog my life online either- but I am going to be doing summer college classes _very_ soon (like less than two weeks) and I still need to sign up for my fall classes too. Plus, there's the matter of getting a job as I really do need money….**

 **And writing-wise, I'm still working on my first original novel, planning for upcoming NaNoWriMo, and other little writing projects on the side I like to do for relaxation and fun.**

 **And outside ALL that, I have more of a life than just school and writing. Not _that_ much, but a little.**

 **So, basically what I am saying is that I will be getting busy very soon and heavy editing like that just takes time. I want to do a good job, I want y'all to have a good story, because all of y'all deserve it, especially if you've been able to read this mess this far.**

 **I am not gonna give myself a deadline or anything like that on when I'll be posting chapters, mainly because I never follow deadlines. Didn't in my Journalism class, don't make my own personal deadlines either. I just don't care enough to make 'em.**

 **All I'll say is to keep an eye out on the chapter number length- that'll give you guys a good estimate on when I get the outline finished and start editing chapters.**

 **Also, you can _totally_ keep up on my social media. My tumblr URL is _mercurialsmile_ so I'll probably be posting a bit about my work on LiaL, previews, and things like that if you want to keep track.**

 **I know BillDip is… basically a dead ship, and Gravity Falls is kinda a dead fandom, and the fact that by the time I reach the third book of this trilogy, a lot more people will probably be gone. But! As I said before, at this point, I am writing this trilogy for myself as much as you guys. Not because I am super passionate about BillDip anymore or anything (I left the fandom for a reason….) but because I want to _prove_ to myself I can write a good story, that I can write a good trilogy, and to improve my writing and to learn.**

 **I know this update will disappoint a lot of you, if not most of you, and for that I am sorry. I really, really am. But I have been forcing myself to write this for several chapters now, and forcing myself to push through just isn't working anymore, I'm afraid.**

 **I will be coming back to this story, and hopefully next time you guys read it, if y'all are still interested in it then, that it will be better than before, and something enjoyable.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me through thick and thin, and even making it this far in the first place. It means a lot to me!**

 **I hope you all have a good day/night. Until next time!**


End file.
